Nirhana
by Ailuj
Summary: Después de que el mundo mágico aceptara al regreso del lord oscuro, la aparición de un miembro de una raza desconocida puede cambiarlo todo
1. Chapter 1

_NIRHANA_

Prólogo 

La zona era boscosa, rodeada de infranqueables montañas que bloqueaban el paso al valle a todo aquel que pretendiera explorar su territorio.

Los árboles, que en su gran mayoría eran milenarios, alzaban sus copas hacia la luz del sol muy por encima de los 100 metros de altura. Su gigantesco tamaño y su inigualable fuerza y resistencia se debían a los cuidados que tan abnegadamente les había proporcionado desde su nacimiento cuando apenas eran una solitaria semilla.

La fauna que allí habitaba, libre y sin nadie que hiciera peligrar sus vidas, mimada hasta la saciedad por sus cuidados y cariño, paseaba tranquilamente por su alrededor.

Una pareja de pájaros multicolores revoloteaba alegremente a su alrededor, logrando que una tierna sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

Todo el valle rezumaba de vida, los alegres cantos de las diferentes clases de pájaros inundaba el aire, logrando una relajante cacofonía de alegres sonidos. Ningún componente de aquella vida animal tenía reparos a la hora de acercarse a su lado y frotar amorosamente su cabeza contra su cuerpo.

En la entrada de la cueva en donde vivía pasaba horas y horas contemplando lo que consideraba su hogar. Nunca había salido de allí. Se sentía feliz con todo lo que la rodeaba.

Su raza, las _Nirhana_, desconocida para casi todos los hombres y mujeres del mundo mágico, a excepción de los más poderosos magos de la historia, estaba compuesta única y exclusivamente por mujeres, y eran muy pocas las que vivían.

Su larguísima vida casi se podía calificar de eterna. El tiempo para ellas no tenía el mismo sentido que para los demás mortales. Cada mujer nirhana, al llegar a los 9.500 años de vida debía buscar a un hombre con el que poder tener una hija, ya que sus descendientes siempre eran mujeres. Una vez la criatura nacía, su madre la formaba en la sutil cultura de las nirhana, recibiendo un entrenamiento intensivo para conseguir dominar el inmenso poder que poseían. No había ser vivo en todo el mundo que albergara un poder como aquel, un mago o una bruja que fuera el más poderoso del mundo, solo llegaría a un 3 del poder real de una nirhana.

Notó como una cabeza se frotaba suavemente contra su pierna derecha y bajó su mirada hacia el ser que buscaba sus caricias.

Hola Sirk –su mano se deslizaba suavemente por la cabeza y espalda de aquel felino que tanto cariño la tenía y que, aunque sabía que no lo necesitaba, estaba presto para defenderla en cualquier momento y lugar.

El animal siguió pegado a su pierna, no paraba de estar pendiente de sus reacciones pues hoy su amada amiga tenía una mirada preocupada y triste mientras que sus ojos volvían a mirar hacia las lejanas montañas.

Siento que la oscuridad se cierne sobre todo el mundo mi querido Sirk –siguió diciendo mientras continuaba acariciando la negra cabeza de la pantera- y quien está se está llevando todo el peso de esa locura son los niños. Están aprovechándose de su inocencia para sembrar el terror.

Su cuerpo se tensó levemente, lo que para una nirhana significaba una gran exteriorización de su ira.

No puedo quedarme aquí viendo semejante horror y atrocidad. Debo hacer lo posible por ayudar a que termine todo esto ¿Me ayudarás Sirk?

Por toda respuesta el enorme macho de pantera negra elevó su cuerpo hasta poner sus zarpas delanteras en los brazos de la mujer y empezó a lamerle la cara.

Ella sabía que solo podría ayudar prestando sus conocimientos. Las nirhana enseñan, defienden, adiestran, entrenan, pero nunca matan, para ellas la vida es lo más sagrado que existe en el universo.

Pero dentro de esa ayuda, se dedicaría a proteger a los más inocentes e indefensos de todos, los niños.

Voy a ver qué está ocurriendo en el exterior –con suavidad volvió a hacer que Sirk bajara de sus hombros y se adentró en la cueva con el enorme felino pegado a sus piernas.

En una de los lados de la gruta, donde la roca, después de siglos y siglos de erosión había formado un mosaico multicolor de capas y capas de diferente tipo de mineral, se podía ver un enorme cajón alargado que no tenía ningún tipo de apertura.

Fue directamente hacia allí y se tendió en su superficie, aunque no llegó a rozarlo siquiera, siempre dejaba un espacio de aire de casi 15 centímetro entre su cuerpo y la madera del cajón.

Cerró sus ojos y concentró su mente en volar fuera de aquel lugar.

Sintió como flotaba y empezaba a volar al igual que la suave brisa de la tarde. Sus ojos contemplaron aldeas y pueblos que parecían tranquilos, pero que al ver a sus habitantes de cerca, el miedo se reflejaba en sus rostros.

Siguió su recorrido llegando hasta pequeñas poblaciones destruidas en las que apenas quedaba una casa en pie y la tristeza comenzó a inundar su corazón al ver, gracias a sus poderes de regresión temporal, la cruenta lucha que allí se había desatado y la forma como sus habitantes habían sido masacrados.

Una de sus manos se cerró con fuerza, su ira iba en aumento sin apenas ser contenida al contemplar los cuerpos de los niños esparcidos por el campo. Siguió con su viaje hasta que llegó a un gran castillo.

Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro. La estela de casi un millar de figuras le confirmó que aquel lugar era una escuela que pronto se llenaría de niños.

En la puerta de aquel castillo pudo ver a un hombre, anciano ya, vestido con una larga túnica y lucía una larguísima barba y pelo blanco. Su pose seria y pensativa hizo que se fijara en él y en su mente leyera, sin que el anciano se diera cuenta, sus preocupaciones y sus pensamientos. El poder de las nirhana cuando entraban en la mente de otros seres era indetectable. Nada ni nadie se podía escapar de un atento estudio de una nirhana cuando ésta fijaba como objetivo saber qué ocurría dentro de las personas.

Dentro de la mente del hombre comprobó que era el director de la escuela y que lideraba un pequeño grupo de personas dedicadas, en cuerpo y alma, a luchar contra las fuerzas oscuras que amenazaban la vida de todos los magos y brujas del lugar y que su mayor y más prioritario objetivo era el proteger a ¿un niño!

Se concentró un poco más. En pocos minutos pudo saber toda la vida de aquel pequeño ser en que el anciano tenía puesta todas sus ansias y preocupaciones.

Sus ojos volvieron a abrirse y una determinación se fijó en ellos.

No podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados. Aquello no podía continuar. Era inhumano que un niño, un adolescente, tuviera sobre sus hombros la terrible responsabilidad de terminar con todo aquello. Contra eso no podía hacer nada, pero sí que podía hacer una cosa: lo enseñaría, entrenaría, adiestraría y protegería, dándole todo el cariño que, como había podido ver, nunca había recibido. Aquel joven indefenso llegaría a cumplir su misión con un poder y unas facultades mágicas llevadas a la más absoluta perfección, ella se encargaría de lograrlo.

Había podido apreciar un detalle en la mente del anciano director, un mago muy poderoso, que, como pudo ver, casi llegaba al 3 por 100 del poder de la nirhana y decidida miró a su querido amigo y se dispuso a salir del valle que durante aquellos casi 9.500 años había sido su hogar.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1 – Buscando profesor de DCAO 

Ya había olvidado las veces que iba y venía a lo largo de su despacho. Los personajes de los cuadros que decoraban las paredes estaban intentando desviar su mirada del anciano director, cansados ya de mover sus cabezas de izquierda a derecha y de derecha a izquierda, siguiendo el mismo caminar que veían desde primera hora de la mañana. Algunos se llevaban las manos hacia su nuca, quejándose del dolor de tortículis que les causó el estar observando a Albus Dumbledore como si de un partido de tenis se tratara.

El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta hizo que el anciano director detuviera su continuo ir y venir mientras que los ocupantes de los cuadros daban las gracias al mismísimo Merlín porque por fin terminara semejante monotonía.

Adelante –dijo el director

La puerta se abrió y la Sub-Directora entró en la estancia.

Albus –dijo Minerva McGonagall- ¿Has conseguido encontrar a un nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras?

El director se dirigió hacia su escritorio y se sentó en su lujosa silla

Estoy pensando en ello Minerva –contestó el director-. No puedo aceptar a ninguno de los candidatos que nos ofrece el Ministerio. Son unos inútiles, con ellos los alumnos en lugar de salir enseñados del colegio saldrán habiendo olvidado todo lo que han aprendido durante todo el tiempo que han estado aquí estudiando.

¿Qué piensas hacer entonces?

Creo tener la solución.

Espero que así sea, Albus. Estamos a finales de julio y pronto los alumnos irán a comprar sus útiles y libros para el próximo curso. Debemos saber quien es el nuevo profesor y qué libros de consulta debemos encargar y los planes de estudio que se deben preparar.

Te lo diré en cuanto la persona en quien he pensado acepte el puesto de profesor.

Minerva McGonagall miró al director directamente a los ojos, pidiendo una explicación a lo que acababa de decir.

Mi querida Minerva, ha llegado a mis oídos que en un poblado situado al sur del país vive una mujer.

Albus, en todos los poblados viven mujeres

Tienes razón, pero ésta es especial. Lo que ha venido a mi conocimiento es que esta población ha sufrido 15 ataques de mortífagos y que todos han sido rechazados y frustrados.

Una buena organización de sus habitantes –admitió la profesora en tono admirativo.

No Minerva, solo una persona se ha enfrentado a ellos, la mujer de la que te estoy hablando y es mi intención conseguirla como profesora de DCAO.

Buenas tardes Shira ¿Puedo pasar? –el anciano jefe del poblado sonreía cariñosamente a la mujer mientras la observaba jugar con varios niños.

Buenas tardes Thomas, pasa por favor.

Desde su llegada al poblado, ocupaba una pequeña vivienda situada en uno de los extremos de la villa. Al principio, sus habitantes mostraron un poco de desconfianza, lo que no extrañó nada a la joven dado el ambiente de miedo y terror que se vivía. Apenas tardó una semana en ganarse el cariño y la confianza de todos sus habitantes.

La mascota de la mujer se acercó al visitante y éste acarició su hermosa y negra cabeza.

Siempre me asombra lo cariñoso que es Sirk –comentó el hombre.

Tiene un corazón noble y la maldad no habita en él –comentó la Shira indicando a Thomas una silla e invitándole a tomar asiento.

El anciano había cogido mucho cariño a esa joven. Desde que llegó todos se empezaron a preguntar el por qué una mujer como ella querría estar en un poblado pequeño y alejado del resto del mundo. Se empezaron a imaginar las causas por las que podría haber llegado allí, desde desengaños amorosos a aislamiento religioso voluntario.

La gran sorpresa vino a los 15 días de su llegada.

Flash Back 

La tarde era calurosa, los habitantes del poblado, aprovechando las horas de sol, estaban en un prado cercano charlando alegremente sobre la vida cotidiana del lugar. Las madres miraban como sus hijos jugaban mientras que cuidaban a los más pequeños.

Un grito se oyó. Un grito desgarrador que no presagiaba nada bueno.

¡Nos atacan! –un joven corría hacia ellos lo más deprisa que sus piernas le permitían.

Al fondo un grupo de unas 30 personas vestidas completamente de negro se acercaba más y más al lugar.

Shira se levantó de donde estaba sentada y observó al grupo que se acercaba y giró su cabeza hacia los niños que, muy asustados, se habían refugiado en los brazos de sus madres.

Rápido –no había temor en su voz- llevad a los niños a la casa de reuniones.

No puedes tu sola –dijo una mujer- son muchos

Ellos no saben contra quien van a estar, tranquila. Llevaros de aquí a todos los niños. Sirk –dijo a su mascota- ve con ellos y cuida que nadie les ataque

La enorme pantera negra se levantó del suelo en donde estaba tumbada y con el cuerpo en tensión se puso detrás del grupo de madres que a toda prisa se llevaron a sus hijos de allí.

El grupo atacante se acercó al prado e incrédulos y divertidos miraron a la única persona que allí había.

Mira que valor tiene –dijo uno de ellos acercándose a Shira- Creo que en este ataque nos vamos a divertir muchísimo.

Os aconsejo que dejéis este lugar –dijo Shira con voz seria pero tranquila y sin el menor signo de miedo en sus ojos

Qué miedo nos das –dijo otro de los vestidos de negro- ¿Qué nos vas a hacer si no nos vamos? Creo que me divertiré haciendo que grites de dolor, pagarás cara tu insolencia.

Shira no se inmutó, cuando los dos primeros componentes de los mortífagos estaban a 10 metros de ella, su mano derecha hizo un leve movimiento y una potente ráfaga de energía hizo que los dos mortífagos salieran despedidos del lugar y fueran a empotrarse contra un grupo de árboles cercanos, quedando inconscientes en el suelo.

El resto del grupo, dispuesto a hacer pagar a la mujer el daño sufrido por sus dos líderes se abalanzó hacia ella, quien esta vez, hizo que su mano derecha dibujara un pequeño semicírculo.

14 mortífagos siguieron el camino que sus dos líderes habían recorrido antes. El golpe al chocar contra los árboles fue brutal dada la fuerza con la que fueron lanzados.

El resto de mortífagos se paró en seco, con dos pequeños giros de su mano aquella mujer había dejado fuera de la circulación a 16 de sus compañeros y no veían que la joven fuera a menos en su forma de comportarse.

Decididos más que nada porque si abandonaban su amo les sometería a una tortura segura, se lanzaron en grupo hacia la mujer, quien levantando su mano derecha dejando la palma hacia arriba, hizo aparecer sobre ella una bola de fuego que se estaba agrandando por momentos.

Los mortífagos se pararon en seco y se miraban unos a otros. No sabían qué hacer, ahora estaban seguros que delante de ellos tenían a una bruja muy poderosa. Uno de ellos decidió hacer una tentativa, lo que provocó que la joven lanzara la bola de fuego hacia todo el grupo atacante que, a la vista de cómo se estaba poniendo la situación decidieron correr hacia sus compañeros literalmente con la bola de fuego a punto de darles en su negro trasero y largarse de allí lo más deprisa que pudieron.

Fin flash back 

El anciano miraba a la joven paternalmente, su mayor deseo era que se casara con alguno los jóvenes del lugar. Más de una vez se insinuó tal posibilidad pero ella rogaba que por favor no insistieran, lo que les hizo sospechar definitivamente que un desengaño amoroso o una dolorosa pérdida era lo que había traído a Shira a vivir en su comunidad.

También el grupo de jóvenes había salido ganando con su presencia. Les había enseñado algunos encantamientos y trucos de defensa y había logrado que los más mayores tuvieran un nivel ligeramente aceptable.

Shira acarició a su mascota cuando el ruido de un pájaro volando llamó su atención.

Dentro de la vivienda apareció un ave con bellas plumas de color rojo y dorado que brillaban como si de fuego se tratara. El ave se acercó a la joven y se posó en sus piernas.

Un fénix –el anciano estaba muy asombrado- No había visto ninguno hasta ahora.

Hola pequeño –contestó Shira acariciando el suave plumaje del ave- ¿Deseas algo?

Por toda respuesta el fénix adelantó una de sus patas y la joven pudo observar como llevaba un pergamino atado a ella. Con gran delicadeza desató el mensaje y leyó lo que la carta decía.

Estimada señorita Nirha 

_Perdone que me ponga en contacto con usted de esta manera. No nos conocemos personalmente pero le aseguro que a mis oídos ha llegado la inmejorable labor que usted ha logrado en la defensa del poblado en donde vive._

_Señorita Nirha soy el Director de Hogwarts, la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería y durante mucho tiempo he estado buscando un profesor de DCAO capaz para enseñar a nuestros alumnos a defenderse ante la situación en la que actualmente nos encontramos. Por desgracia, una época de oscuridad se acerca y nuestro mayor afán es poder lograr que nuestros alumnos sean capaces de responder a cualquier situación a la que se puedan enfrentar._

_Le ofrezco el puesto de profesora de DCAO señorita Nirha, le ruego encarecidamente que piense en el bienestar de los alumnos. Espero de todo corazón que su respuesta sea afirmativa. Fawkes, mi fénix, se quedará con usted hasta que envíe la respuesta._

_Atentamente y a la espera de sus gratas noticias._

_Albus Dumbledore_

¿Qué ocurre Shira? –la mirada de Thomas reflejaba el temor que sentía ante la posibilidad que la joven recibiera noticias desagradables.

Es una carta del Director de Hogwarts, me está ofreciendo el puesto de profesora de DCAO.

Es una gran oportunidad, Shira –sonrió Thomas-. Muchos niños van allí a estudiar, 2 de los nuestros empiezan este año. Nos da mucha tristeza que nos dejes, pero estamos seguros de que siendo tú su profesora tendremos mejores magos y brujas para defendernos.

Gracias Thomas

La joven volvió su mirada al fénix y pasó nuevamente su mano por su suave plumaje.

Muy bien amiguito, llevarás mi respuesta a tu amo.

_Estimado Director,_

_Con gran sorpresa he leído su carta que me ha producido una gran emoción. Es un inmenso honor para mí que se haya fijado en mí para un puesto de docencia tan importante. _

_Con mucho gusto me uniré al gran plantel de profesores que forman la docencia de Hogwarts. Si no tiene inconveniente, llegaré mañana antes de la hora del almuerzo._

_Espero poder estar a la altura de las esperanzas que ha puesto en mi._

_Atentamente_

_Shira Nirha_

La profesora McGonagall estaba en los jardines del castillo esperando la llegada de la nueva profesora de DCAO. El director la había puesto al corriente de los logros que Shira Nirha había conseguido defendiendo el poblado en donde vivía y con su mirada fija en la entrada del castillo, fuera de las barreras de protección, esperaba impaciente la llegada de la joven por la que sentía un gran respeto y admiración.

A la hora indicada la figura de una joven acompañada por un negro felino apareció en la entrada y comenzó a caminar directamente hacia la profesora de Transformaciones.

Tal como la profesora McGonagall pudo apreciar, era joven con un pelo negro azabache que le llegaba a la altura de la espalda y vestía una túnica de color blanco inmaculado con bordes negros en el cuello, mangas y bajos. Sonriendo se acercó, reduciendo la distancia que separaba a ambas mujeres.

¿Profesora Shira Nirha? –su sonrisa se ensanchó ante el asentimiento de la joven- Soy Minerva McGonagall, Sub-directora y profesora de Transformaciones. Bienvenida a Hogwarts querida

Gracias profesora McGonagall, es un placer para mí poder conocerla –contestó Shira con una sonrisa que hizo que la profesora de transformaciones sintiera un cálido bienestar en su interior.

El placer es mío, vamos profesora Nirha

Por favor, llámeme Shira

Como desees Shira, tu también llámame Minerva, por favor

Gracias Minerva. Te presento a Sirk, mi mascota

La profesora de transformaciones miró expectante al enorme y negro felino, que se acercaba hacia ella y comenzaba a olerle las manos, terminando por lamérselas con suavidad.

Por Merlín, es muy cariñoso. Nunca me habría figurado poder ver a una pantera negra comportarse como un cariñoso gatito. Vamos, querida, el director nos espera en su despacho.

Juntas, ambas mujeres seguidas de Sirk, entraron en el castillo camino del despacho del director

Albus Dumbledore estaba en su despacho escuchando a su profesor de pociones, que le explicaba los avances que había conseguido en una poción para aumentar la protección de los aurores

Estoy seguro que lo conseguiré en una semana –explicaba Severus Snape mostrando al director el líquido de color azulado que estaba dentro del caldero que sostenía entre sus manos.

Me alegro mucho Severus –los azules ojos del director brillaban con su eterna sonrisa- Estoy orgulloso de ti, amigo mío. Los aurores podrán tener más libertad de movimientos cuando consigamos reforzar sus escudos.

El ruido de alguien llamando a la puerta llamó la atención del director.

Pasen

La puerta se abrió y con una ligera sonrisa Minerva McGonagall entró en la estancia, seguida por la nueva profesora.

Mi querida joven –el director se levantó de su asiento y se acercó ágilmente a saludarla-. No sabe la alegría que me ha dado cuando ha aceptado estar entre nosotros y ahora tenerla aquí.

Mientras el director saludaba a la nueva profesora, el profesor de pociones volvía a coger en sus manos el caldero que durante unos instantes había dejado sobre el escritorio, dispuesto para salir inmediatamente de allí. Sentía una genuina aversión hacia todo profesor que Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras que no llegara a ser él mismo.

Permita que le presente a mi profesor de pociones, Severus Snape –dijo señalando al hombre- Severus, te presento a la profesora Shira Nirha, impartirá DCAO.

El profesor de pociones, de mala gana, se giró quedando frente a la nueva profesora.

¡CLONK!

El caldero con la poción experimental cayó al suelo, las manos del profesor incapaces de sostenerlo.

Mucho gusto en conocerle, profesor Snape.

En... encantado de co... co... conocerla, se... señorita Nirha

Los negros ojos del profesor de pociones se quedaron clavados en los marrones oscuros de la nueva profesora, incapaces de mirar hacia otro lugar y en el rostro de Snape un ligero color rosado, nunca visto con anterioridad, se instaló en sus mejillas.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2 – Salida de Privet Drive 

Estaba tumbado en su cama releyendo por tercera vez su libro de DCAO del último curso que había terminado por saber de memoria. Su mente terminaba de recitar los hechizos antes de que sus ojos finalizaran el conjuro que estaban leyendo.

El tiempo en el exterior parecía acompañar a su estado de ánimo. Era un día triste, lluvioso y bastante fresco a pesar de estar ya en los 3 últimos días del mes de julio.

Durante este verano y gracias a las amenazas que Remus, Moody, Tonks y el Sr. Weasley habían hecho a sus tíos, tanto Petunia como su primo Dudley, temerosos de que llegaran a la casa y les lanzaran una maldición no se metían con él ni le gritaban ni insultaban, únicamente no le hacían el más absoluto caso. Su tío Vernon había recobrado su gran "valentía" y con frecuencia le empezaba a insultar.

Harry Potter rió en silencio. Cada vez que esto ocurría volvía a su habitación y cogía pergamino y pluma para escribir a los miembros de la Orden del Fénix y entonces la valentía de su tío caía por los suelos, palidecía intensamente y empezaba a tartamudear de manera incontrolable. Ver su enorme cuerpo temblar como una hoja no tenía precio.

Su mente viajaba sin cesar pensando en sus amigos, con los que deseaba más que nunca estar a su lado.

Suspiró dejando a un lado el libro y volviendo a mirar el techo de la habitación. Ya tenía aprendidas de memoria la situación de cada trazado de pintura y podía contar y situar mentalmente cada una de las tablas de madera que formaban el suelo.

Hedwig, su lechuza que este año había podido estar fuera de su jaula le observaba fijamente desde lo alto de su armario.

- Otro fantástico día de vacaciones –dijo a su amiga en un tono que mostraba su amargura por estar todavía en aquella casa.

La lechuza voló directamente del armario a uno de sus brazos, y con cariñosos y suaves picotazos en el uno de sus dedos le daba ánimos para seguir esperando con paciencia el momento en que llegaran a por él.

Una pequeña lechuza entró por la ventana y se posó a su lado. La reconoció al instante. Era Pig, la lechuza de su amigo Ron.

El carácter nervioso de Pig siempre sacaba de quicio a Hedwig y la miraba con ojos llenos de reproches como preguntándole que cuándo iba a madurar y comportarse como una auténtica lechuza de una vez por todas. Harry cogió la carta de Ron que tenía atada a su pata y la pequeña lechuza salió a toda prisa de aquella habitación.

Sus ojos comenzaron a leer hambrientos de noticias de sus amigos.

_Hola Harry,_

_Perdona que no te pudiera escribir antes, pero el profesor Dumbledore nos prohibió expresamente hacerlo hasta nueva orden. Creo que el viejo cada vez está más tarumba._

_Dentro de poco podremos ir en tu busca, paciencia amigo, ya falta menos. Hermione también estará en la Madriguera y Charlie ha pedido unos días de vacaciones. Lo pasaremos de fábula._

_El profesor Dumbledore está muy contento, creo que por fin ha encontrado un nuevo profesor de DCAO, quien sabe, a lo mejor resulta que este es bueno y nos dura más de un año, aunque creo que sería mucho pedir._

_Cuídate mucho amigo. Pronto estaremos todos juntos._

_Ron_

Harry sonrió al terminar de leer la carta. Por fin podría salir de aquel maldito agujero. Un nuevo profesor de DCAO. En quién habría podido confiar Dumbledore, desde luego que si era uno de los puestos por el Ministerio lo tenían claro, seguro que terminarían sabiendo menos que los alumnos de primer año.

Se alegró mucho de saber que Charlie estaría unos días con ellos. Trabajaba en Rumanía con los dragones y pocas veces podía visitar a su familia. También deseaba ver a Hermione, tendrían muchas cosas que contarle, porque lo que era él, su historia podría llenar perfectamente 3 centímetros de pergamino y todavía quedaría espacio libre.

- ¡HARRY BAJA INMEDIATAMENTE! –el potente grito de troglodita de su tío Vernon se dejó oír por toda la casa.

Se levantó de la cama preparado para escuchar nuevamente alguno de los discursos que su tío le prodigaba aunque sin olvidarse del pergamino y de la pluma. Volver a ver su cara sudorosa por el miedo suponía para Harry una dulce venganza.

Salió de su habitación y bajó directamente hacia el salón, en donde la inmensa figura de morsa de su tío le estaba esperando.

- ¡Maldito anormal! ¿Quién te has creído que eres? En esta casa sólo se puede estar si es trabajando para ganarte el pan que te comes.

- ¿El pan que me como? –Harry no podía controlar más su enojo frente a su tío ¿Apenas le daban para comer y encima se lo restregaba por la cara?- ¿Te crees tan generoso que piensas que haces un esfuerzo por darme algo de comer con lo tragón y comilón que eres que apenas dejas sobras para los demás?

- Maldito crío del demonio, eso incluso es demasiado para alguien como tu

- ¡Y tú eres una maldita morsa grasienta! Qué el pobre animal me perdone por compararle con algo tan rastrero como tu

- ¡De esta no te libras anormal! ¡De nada te servirá tus cartas porque no vas a enviar ninguna y mataré a ese endemoniado pajarraco!

Su tía y su primo miraban boquiabiertos la escena, la mujer negando con la cabeza intentando encontrar una solución para que no se presentara en su casa toda aquella chusma que tanto pánico les daba.

- Ni se te ocurra tocar a Hedwig

- Delincuente insolente ¡Yo te enseñaré modales!

Rojo de ira, Vernon se desabrochó el cinturón de cuero del pantalón y se lo quitó, asiéndolo con fuerza por la punta de la correa y dejando la parte de la hebilla libre para golpear con más saña.

Harry se puso frente a él. Si su tío pensaba que iba a arrodillarse y pedir y suplicar perdón podía esperar sentado durante milenios, no le daría semejante gusto.

Vernon elevó cinturón por encima de su cabeza y al lanzarlo con todas sus fuerzas hacia el cuerpo de Harry se quedó paralizado cuando la hebilla se detuvo de sopetón a 40 centímetros del cuerpo del muchacho, se giró lentamente hacia la morsa grasienta y con la misma fuerza con la que primero iba a golpear a Harry le golpeó a él en todo su trasero.

- ¡AHHHHH! –el grito de Vernon fue más potente de lo que cualquier ser humano podría haber pensado- ¡Deja de hacer eso!

- ¡No soy yo! -contestó Harry que al poco tiempo empezó a reír viendo como el cinturón se dedicaba, como si gozara de vida propia, a golpear a su tío.

Petunia comenzó a gritar asustada por lo que estaba pasando y Dudley se alejaba del salón, no deseando por ningún motivo estar cerca del cinturón viviente y recibir algún golpe de regalo.

La puerta de la vivienda se abrió sin previo aviso y en la entrada pudieron ver a una mujer joven ataviada con una túnica roja de gran elegancia acompañada por una enorme pantera negra. Detrás de ella Harry pudo ver los rostros asombrados de Remus, Tonks y del señor Weasley.

La mujer, seguida de sus acompañantes entraron dentro de la casa y el enorme felino se adelantó, poniéndose delante de Harry en una clara posición de defensa.

- Hola Harry –dijo Remus sonriendo al hijo de su mejor amigo.

- Hola Remus, Tonks, señor Weasley.

Tonks que en ese momento vestía una túnica multicolor y lucía un cabello de color rojo fuego se acercó a abrazarlo.

La mujer desconocida se acercó a Vernon, su rostro era frío y su mirada haría temblar incluso a un dementor.

- Harry –dijo Remus- te presento a Shira Nirha, la causante de dar vida a ese cinturón tan juguetón

- Encantado señora

- Te aseguro que el gusto es mío –dijo la joven mirándolo y suavizando su mirada hasta convertirla en cálida y llena de amor-. Por favor recoge tus cosas, todas tus cosas.

- ¿Todas mis cosas? –Harry estaba extrañado, nunca le habían pedido que recogiera todo lo que tenía, no es que fuera mucho, pero nunca había ocurrido.

- Sí, Harry –dijo la mujer sonriendo-. No volverás aquí nunca más. Espera un momento –dijo cuando el muchacho se giraba presto para subir a su habitación.

El chico se quedó parado mirándola fijamente y viendo que Shira se acercaba a él. En un principio creía que iba a contemplar su cicatriz, algo normal y que siempre sucedía cuando alguien que no conocía se presentaba por primera vez. Se sorprendió cuando ella no se fijó en absoluto en su cicatriz sino que miraba su ropa. Vestía los desechos de su primo.

Pudo apreciar como el enfado volvía al rostro de la mujer y hacía gestos negativos con su cabeza. No habló ni hizo ningún gesto brusco, únicamente giró su cabeza y miró fijamente a su tía que comenzó a temblar sin apenas poder controlarse. Volvió su rostro hacia él y sonrió.

- Me temo que lo que llevas puesto no te sienta nada bien –dijo con voz suave.

Ante la mirada de enorme sorpresa de todos los presentes, hizo un ligero y casi imperceptible movimiento con su mano derecha y la ropa que llevaba puesta desapareció, siendo sustituida por unos vaqueros negros y un jersey beige completamente nuevos y que le iban a la perfección.

- Perdone señora –Harry estaba muy sorprendido- ¿Cómo ha hecho eso?

- Tranquilo, ya hablaremos más tarde, ve a recoger tus cosas. Sirk no te separes de él.

Harry perplejo y todavía con la sorpresa dibujada en su rostro subió a su habitación seguido muy de cerca por el enorme felino.

Shira se giró hacia sus acompañantes asintiendo con la cabeza en señal de que estuvieran listos para marchar en cuanto el muchacho bajara con sus cosas y acto seguido dirigió su fría mirada hacia la familia muggle. Con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza, el cinturón de Vernon volvió a su trabajo inicial y continuó azotando sin parar tanto el trasero como la espalda del hombre y estirando su mano derecha hizo aparecer en ella una enorme espada, con mango de oro bellamente labrado e incrustado de perlas, diamantes y rubíes y hoja de plata reforzada y mucho más afilada que una navaja de afeitar.

-Lo que habéis hecho con este muchacho no tiene perdón –su voz era fría y en un tono que hacía que sus destinatarios se sintieran cada vez más acobardados y empequeñecidos ante su presencia-. No soy partidaria de la violencia, pero con ustedes haré una pequeña excepción.

Con suaves movimientos de muñeca, la espada fue recorriendo todos los muebles y enseres del salón destruyéndolos y partiéndolos en varios pedazos sin apenas esfuerzo. El cinturón seguía con su intensa paliza y la espada se encargo de dejar en la piel de los Dursley ligeras heridas que aunque no sangraban apenas producían unas cicatrices que nada podía hacerlas desaparecer.

Cuando Harry regresó con su equipaje se encontró con un cuadro que le dejó con la boca abierta, los ojos como platos y sin reacción en el cuerpo

Todo el mobiliario estaba destruido, la piel de sus tíos y de su primo estaba llena de heridas, el cinturón de Vernon seguía con su labor y unas horrendas manchas pestilentes comenzaban a parecer por las paredes.

- Remus –dijo Tonks- Recuérdame siempre que no me meta con ella

Shira sonrió ante la expresión de la auror mientras que los dos hombres asentían vigorosamente. Habían visto lo suficiente como para desear tener siempre de su lado a Shira Nirha.

Con un movimiento de su mano, Shira hizo desaparecer la espada y miró fijamente a los Dursley

- Espero que esto les sirva de lección, si me entero que vuelven a portarse como tienen costumbre, volveré y les aseguro que no suelo avisar en vano.

Sonriendo tiernamente a Harry estiró levemente su mano izquierda y todo el equipaje que lleva quedó reducido a unas pequeñas cajas que podían guardarse en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica

- Vamos, es hora de marchar –dijo haciendo que todos se acercaran a ella y se pusieran a su alrededor y extendiendo los brazos creó una burbuja que los rodeó y todos desaparecieron de Privet Drive para no volver nunca más.


	4. Chapter 4

  
Capítulo 3 – Sorpresas y reencuentros 

Aparecieron en un extenso jardín pulcramente cuidado con una gran cantidad de árboles de frondosas copas y rodeados de todo tipo de flores, tanto mágicas como muggles.

Tanto Harry como los demás, a excepción de Shira miraban a su alrededor completamente paralizados por la sorpresa. Aquello era precioso. La tranquilidad que el lugar ofrecía ninguno de los presentes la había conocido jamás y gracias a la infinita cantidad de flores esparcidas por todo el enorme jardín, un perfume embriagador estaba siempre en el ambiente.

- Es precioso –susurró Harry

- Divino –afirmó Tonks

Arthur Weasley miraba el lugar con ojos brillantes de emoción y Remus fue el primero que se recobró de la sorpresa mirando fijamente a Shira

- ¿Dónde estamos? –quiso saber

- Cuando estaba reunida con el profesor Dumbledore, que fue cuando me ofreció ingresar en la Orden del Fénix y acepté, me estuvo comentando los lugares donde la Orden se reunía –empezó a explicar ella- Ya me adelantó que uno de ellos por ahora era seguro.

- Sí, todavía ninguno de los seguidores de Voldemort ha podido localizarlo –afirmó Remus.

- A causa de, digamos, las especiales casualidades de la vida –dijo mirando a Harry-, comenté a Dumbledore que no consideraba correcto que Harry volviera allí y que yo le podía facilitar un nuevo cuartel general completa y absolutamente indetectable, y aquí estamos.

- Pero si aquí no hay ninguna casa –Harry miraba hacia todos los lados y finalmente fijó sus verdes ojos en los marrones oscuros de la mujer como pidiendo una aclaración.

- Sí que hay una casa, Harry –volvió a sonreír y el muchacho volvió a sentir dentro de su ser la calidez que tanto ansiaba tener-. Lo que ocurre es que está camuflada. Bienvenidos a lo que a partir de ahora será el hogar de todos nosotros.

Nada más terminar de decirlo con un movimiento de su mano derecha, una casa no fue lo que hizo su aparición. Un hermoso castillo se había vuelto visible justo delante de ellos. Se podía decir que era casi la mitad que Hogwarts, imponente y bello a la vez, pero a la vista del ojo humano parecía como si de un espejismo se tratara, no se veía sólido, más bien como una imagen reflejada desde un lugar cercano.

- Si me acompañáis, entraremos así podré ponerme en contacto con Dumbledore e indicarle como pueden acceder todos hasta este lugar.

Y sin esperar respuesta se encaminó hacia la entrada de la lujosa mansión.

El señor Weasley y Remus se lanzaban miradas incrédulas de que se pudiera entrar en semejante lugar. Aquello era un espejismo no una realidad pero Shira parecía muy segura de lo que hacía y después de haberla visto en acción preferían no contradecirla.

Con los ojos como platos por la sorpresa vieron como cuando llegaron a la escalinata que daba acceso a la entrada principal del castillo, los peldaños que parecían aire se iban solidificando a cada paso que la mujer daba. Todos se miraron y tragaron saliva siguiendo a Shira sin detenerse.

Al traspasar las dos enormes puertas de madera labradas con las imágenes de un animal que parecía de leyenda, un unicornio halado o mejor dicho un pegaso con un único cuerno en la frente, que ninguno de ellos había visto antes, entraron en un enorme hall octogonal. Los recién llegados miraban todo lo que allí había con gran sorpresa.

El suelo estaba formado por enormes losas de mármol blancas y negras y estaba tan brillante que uno podía ver su rostro reflejado en el suelo. En cada borde del octógono, una armadura ataviada con sus correspondientes armas, todas y cada una de ellas de épocas diferentes. En las paredes, entre las armaduras, cuadros con animales mágicos moviéndose de un lugar a otro y de tanto en tanto la imagen de una mujer que no perdía ojo a los recién llegados.

- Vamos al comedor, allí podremos ponernos en contacto con Dumbledore –indicó la mujer dirigiéndose a una estancia en concreto-, luego os mostraré todo esto.

Al acercarse, las enormes puertas se abrieron solas, adentrándose en una estancia gigantesca, más de la mitad del gran comedor de Hogwarts. En el fondo, una chimenea de proporciones desmesuradas estaba encendida y las llamas alcanzaban gran altura.

Creyendo que se usaría la red Floo para comunicarse con Dumbledore el resto se encaminó directamente hacia la chimenea, pero una vez allí se sorprendieron al ver que Shira no se acercaba hacia allí sino que iba directamente a un pequeño pedestal que apoyado en una pequeña mesa, sostenía lo que parecía una gigantesca burbuja de agua.

- Profesor Dumbledore –dijo la mujer mirando directamente la burbuja

El rostro del director de Hogwarts apareció flotando sobre la burbuja de agua, mostrando su habitual y eterna sonrisa.

- Hola Shira, estaba esperando tus noticias ¿Fue todo bien?

- Sí, Albus. Ya hemos llegado. Harry está en perfectas condiciones ¿Están todos preparados?

- Molly ha tenido que salir un momento, con Charlie. El resto de la familia Weasley ya casi tiene sus cosas preparadas. La señorita Granger ha anunciado su llegada para dentro de media hora por retrasos en el medio de transporte. Minerva está terminando de ultimar los planes de estudio y Moody está terminando de revisar toda la casa para asegurarnos que nada quede que pueda dar una pista sobre donde nos encontraremos.

- ¿Qué noticias tienes de Bill?

- La lechuza ha llegado hace una hora con el mensaje de que tu "paquete" ha llegado ya al banco y que el duende jefe ha dado órdenes expresas de que si no está Bill para atender tus gestiones que únicamente él lo hará. Mi querida joven ¿Qué has puesto en el banco? Según tengo entendido el duende jefe nunca se había puesto así.

- No es nada importante Albus, solo una pequeña cantidad de fondos para posibles necesidades futuras. Ya hablaremos del tema ¿Cuándo estarán todos listos para venir?

- Danos 2 horas y estaremos pendientes de tus instrucciones.

- Gracias Albus. Envíame un aviso mediante el medallón y entonces les haré aparecer aquí a todos al mismo tiempo.

- Así lo haré. Hasta dentro de dos horas.

La imagen del director se desvaneció y la joven se giró hacia sus acompañantes.

- Tenemos 2 horas ¿Os apetece conocer el castillo?

- Desde luego –todos parecían un coro sincronizado.

- Bien, comenzaremos con la explicación –empezó Shira, señalando con sus brazos la enorme sala-. Como podéis comprobar, este es el comedor del castillo, aquí nos reuniremos todos para degustar los manjares que las cocinas prepararán. Ahora iremos hacia el hall para empezar el recorrido.

- Puedo hacer una pregunta –ante el gesto afirmativo de Shira, Harry continuó- ¿De quién es este castillo?

- Este castillo es una de mis pertenencias. Lo he elegido porque es el que mejor se adapta a nuestras necesidades presentes y futuras ya que, a partir de ahora, la Orden del Fénix tendrá aquí su cuartel general y viviremos aquí.

- Es una extensión de terreno enorme –dijo Tonks- ¿No tendremos problemas para vigilarlo y para la protección?

- Por ese detalle no debes preocuparte, todo el castillo y el terreno que lo rodea, están bajo un hechizo mimético. Solo las personas por mí autorizadas pueden ver la edificación y acceder a ella y también tenemos un constante ejército de vigilancia.

- ¿Ejército de vigilancia? –dijeron todos a la vez

Como para dar respuesta a esa pregunta tan general una armadura pasaba por esos momentos por el pasillo sin hacer el menor ruido y presta en todo momento para sacar su espada y defender a sus ocupantes.

- Shira –Harry la miraba cada vez con creciente respeto y admiración- ¿Cómo haces eso?

- Es sencillo y fácil de conseguir Harry, tu podrás lograrlo con entrenamiento y estudio. Ahora llegamos a una de las zonas por la que más adoración tengo –terminó diciendo al mismo tiempo que abría dos enormes puertas haciendo que los magos pasaran por ellas.

Se quedaron petrificados. Ninguno de ellos había visto algo igual. Estaban en la biblioteca, una sala inmensa tanto en altura como en tamaño. A la vista de todos, miles de estanterías rebosantes de libros se perdían a lo lejos. No había libro alguno en el mundo entero que no se pudiera encontrar en aquella biblioteca.

En la pared que había a mano derecha, encima de una, para seguir con la misma tónica, gigantesca chimenea, estaba colgado un gran cuadro en el que se veía a Shira vestida con un vestido tejido en plata y cubierta con una túnica en negro y oro y al fondo del cuadro, como intentando superponerse a la imagen de la mujer, de nuevo la figura de un unicornio halado al que se le podían apreciar unos ojos de color oro.

Aquí podrían estar leyendo horas y horas necesitarían toda una vida para intentar abarcar tantos conocimientos, claro que ellos no contaban con vidas las largas como las de las nirhana.

Por toda la biblioteca se podían ver comodísimos sillones y mesas de lectura, todo allí estaba preparado para que quien se dedicara a leer o a estudiar gozara de la mayor comodidad posible.

Luego pasaron a la zona de habitaciones en donde ya de paso indicó a cada uno la que les correspondería. La primera que mostró fue para el matrimonio Weasley, era una estancia muy amplia y espaciosa, en el centro una cama de matrimonio gigantesca. No le faltaba un detalle de mobiliario.

- A Molly le entusiasmará –aseguró Arthur

A continuación le llegó el turno a Tonks y a Remus. Sus respectivas habitaciones eran también espaciosas pero un poco menos que las del matrimonio Weasley, también con camas de gran tamaño y con todo tipo de comodidades. El resto de habitaciones para el resto de personas que llegarían más tarde eran por el estilo a estas. Le llegó el turno a la de Harry. Al entrar en la estancia el muchacho se quedó clavado en el suelo. Era tres veces más espaciosa que la de los señores Weasley. La cama, como las demás, era de tamaño matrimonial muy espaciosa y cómoda. En aquella habitación uno se podía perder.

Pasaron al lado de unas puertas nuevamente adornadas con la figura del unicornio halado.

- ¿Y esta habitación? –quiso saber Tonks

- Es la mía –contestó Shira, haciendo que las puertas se abrieran y mostrando una habitación bellamente decorada con colores claros. La cama, también de tamaño matrimonial tenía doseles de madera labrados. Contaba con una salita de estar y una mini biblioteca y su tamaño era el doble de la habitación de Harry.

Volvieron a la planta baja del castillo cuando el medallón que Shira llevaba en el cuello comenzó a brillar indicando que el resto de los componentes de la Orden ya estaba listo y esperando ser transportados hacia allí.

En la cocina de la que ahora estaba a punto de dejar de ser la sede de la Orden del Fénix ya estaban casi todos reunidos. Los baúles estaban amontonados en un rincón, siguiendo las instrucciones que Shira había dado a Dumbledore, mientras que las personas se reunían en otro grupo. Casi estaban todos, solo faltaba Bill.

- ¿Es que va a tardar mucho en llegar? A este paso nos va a salir barba –Ron estaba impaciente, quería reunirse con su amigo y ver el lugar en donde iban a vivir a partir de ahora.

- No tardará, no seas impaciente –Hermione intentaba tranquilizarlo aunque ella misma estaba más nerviosa e impaciente que su amigo.

- Tranquilos todos –Molly Weasley-. Bill no tardará en llegar y podremos irnos. Fred, George, supongo que habréis dejado aquí todas vuestras bromas –dijo dirigiéndose a los gemelos

- Sí, mamá –respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo en un claro tono de reproche-. Aunque quisiéramos no podríamos llevar nada, nos las destrozaste todas.

- No os impacientéis, aún no han pasado las 2 horas que teníamos para reunirnos –dijo Dumbledore intentando apaciguar los ánimos. Ninguno de los presentes conocía a Shira, lo único que les había dicho era que se trataba de una joven bruja importante y muy poderosa y podía ver cómo en ansia de conocerla era común en todos los presentes, salvo en Minerva que ya conocía a la nueva profesora.

Por fin la puerta de la vivienda se abrió y Bill entró raudo y veloz hacia la cocina pidiendo perdón por la tardanza.

- Lo siento –continuó disculpándose- pero hasta ahora no hemos terminado de colocar todos los fondos que nos ha hecho llegar la señorita Nirha

- ¿Cuánto dinero tiene en el banco?

- ¡¡RONALD WEASLEY! –Molly mirada muy enojada a su hijo

- Hermanito –dijo Bill- sabes que no puedo dar esa información, lo único que puedo adelantar es que ahora mismo tiene más de 25 cámaras de las de mayor tamaño. El duende jefe casi se arrodilla delante de mí para que pueda convencer a la señorita Nirha de que acuda un día al banco y saludarla personalmente.

Todos estaban asombrados, ninguno de los presentes podía imaginar la cantidad de dinero que podía albergarse en tantas cámaras juntas.

- Ya que estamos todos, será mejor avisarla que puede transportarnos al nuevo cuartel general –dijo Dumbledore mientras asía con su mano derecha un medallón que colgaba en su pecho y lo oprimía con fuerza.

Medio minuto después, el espacio que ocupaban los baúles comenzó a brillar con fuerza y desaparecieron del lugar. Apenas unos instantes después el grupo de personas que se había reunido en un estrecho círculo comenzaba a verse rodeado de una brillante luz que no tardó en disiparse, encontrándose entonces en el mismo lugar en donde había aparecido el grupo anterior.

- Esto es, esto es precioso –Molly estaba anonadada por todo lo que veía mientras que Hermione asentía con la cabeza

- Una auténtica maravilla –afirmó Charlie

Alastor Moody fue el que rompió la magia del momento

- Albus ¿Dónde demonios estamos? –su ojo mágico no paraba de girar y girar- O aquí hay gato encerrado o "tu" maravillosa bruja se ha equivocado en el traslado. Aquí no hay absolutamente nada, solo un enorme jardín lleno de árboles y plantas.

El auror estaba mirando en todas las direcciones buscando algún indicio de fuente mágica.

- Este lugar tiene de mágico lo que yo de muggle –insistió el auror.

- ¡¡¡¡AAAAHHHHHHHHH!

El grito fue unánime y sincronizado, sin previo aviso se vieron rodeados por 15 armaduras que habían salido de la nada, todas ellas con sus espadas en la mano y en una posición claramente amenazadora comenzaron a acercarse hacia ellos.

Las armaduras cada vez estaban más cerca. Moody estaba furioso, su ojo mágico por más que giraba y giraba no podía detectar la magia que las controlaba.

Dumbledore, Charlie, Bill, Moody y la profesora McGonagall habían sacado sus varitas dispuestos a proteger a Ron y a Hermione y a ellos mismos.

- Albus –la profesora McGonagall estaba estupefacta- ¡Están vacías!

- Ya lo veo Minerva. Son armaduras perfectamente armadas y listas para atacar y defender.

- Pero ¿De dónde demonios han salido? –Charlie no perdía de vista ninguna de las armaduras.

De pronto todo el grupo de armaduras se detuvo a 3 metros de ellos a excepción de una, que se fue acercando hasta estar a un metro y medio de Dumbledore, asió su espada con más seguridad y comenzó ha hacer giros con ella a una velocidad vertiginosa, demostrando que poseía un dominio total sobre tan afilada arma, para, sin previo aviso y de un certero movimiento, introducirla dentro de su funda.

El resto de armaduras imitó a su líder y se esfumó en el aire.

El grupo de recién llegados no salía de su asombro. Cada cosa que pasaba o les era mostrado a sus ojos suponía contemplar algo nunca visto o que hubiera sido imposible creer su existencia.

El líder de las armaduras inclinó levemente su cabeza en señal de respeto y con un gesto de su mano les indicó que le siguieran.

- ¿Dónde vamos, Albus? –Molly aparentaba tranquilidad, pero el anciano profesor pudo apreciar la palidez de su rostro y un ligero temblor de sus labios.

- Supongo que a nuestro nuevo cuartel general –respondió mientras todos seguían a la armadura por el camino bordeado de flores.

- ¡Pero si aquí no hay nada! –Ron casi chilló- ¿No es cierto Moody?

Después de lo que habían visto Alastor Moody no contestó a la pregunta de Ron. Estaba completa y absolutamente asombrado. Su ojo no paraba de girar pero no detectaba nada en absoluto, como tampoco pudo detectar a las armaduras. No es que el ojo funcionara mal, porque detectaba perfectamente la magia de sus compañeros, lo que ocurría es que aquella magia era completamente desconocida para él y no pararía hasta poder aprender todo lo referente a ella.

Siguieron caminando durante un par de minutos hasta que la armadura se detuvo y les hizo el gesto con la mano de que continuaran. Comenzaron a andar no muy seguros de sí mismos y al hacerlo el castillo apareció frente a sus ojos de igual manera que horas antes había aparecido frente a Harry, Remus, Tonks y Arthur Weasly.

- ¡Increíble! – dijeron a dúo Bill y Charlie Weasley

- ¡Qué pasada! –Ron no salía de su asombro

El resto no podía decir nada. Incluso Albus Dumbledore estabas genuina y gratamente sorprendidos. Nadie podía concebir que la nueva sede de la Orden del Fénix sería aquel castillo y que también se convertiría en su casa.

- Es el mejor hechizo mimético que he visto en toda mi vida –el tono de Moody fue de auténtica admiración y respeto hacia la joven bruja que todavía no conocía- Lo estoy viendo con mi ojo sano y el mágico lo ve pero no capta el menor signo de magia.

- Pero hay magia, y mucha –dijo Charlie- No se puede ocultar semejante castillo con un hechizo mimético tan potente y luego hacerlo aparecer como si de un espejismo se tratara.

Callaron al ver como las enormes puertas de entrada se abrían.

- ¡Ron! ¡Hermione! –Harry bajaba corriendo los escalones

- ¡Harry! –gritaron los dos amigos y corrieron a su encuentro.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4 – Presentaciones y preparativos 

Todos miraban sonriente como los tres amigos se abrazaban con fuerza, deseando recuperar el tiempo perdido por estar separados. La señora Weasley no pudo resistir mucho más tiempo y también corrió hacia Harry para inundarle de besos y abrazos sin apenas descanso.

-Para, mamá –Ron intentaba separar a su madre de su amigo-, lo estás asfixiando.

-Perdona Harry –sonrió Molly, para ella, Harry era como su hijo- ¿Estás bien pequeño? Te veo más delgado, me parece que tus tíos no te han cuidado bien. Eso quiere decir que no han servido de nada las amenazas, tendremos que volver a visitarlos.

-No te preocupes por ese detalle, Molly –dijo Tonks, que junto con Remus y Arthur bajaban por la escalera de entrada-. Shira ya se ha encargado de eso.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Tonks? –Moody se interesó por ese detalle, ya que estaba muy enfadado porque los Dursley habían hecho caso omiso de sus amenazas.

-Albus –dijo Arthur Weasley-, será mejor que entremos, el castillo debe volver a desaparecer y podremos contaros todo lo ocurrido. Fue memorable.

Asintiendo, el anciano director hizo que todos entraran en el castillo, con la profesora McGonagall encabezando la comitiva, repitiéndose, al llegar al hall, las mismas reacciones que hace un poco más de 2 horas se habían producido en primer lugar.

Miraban todos los rincones del hall como un niño que admira un enorme regalo.

Charlie había sido atraído por las pinturas de animales mágicos. Había algunos que nunca había visto ni oído nombrar. Alastor Moody examinaba las armaduras que había en el hall, no podía asegurar que eran simples armaduras de adorno o idénticas a las que antes les habían rodeado en el jardín.

-Es el ejército de vigilancia y protección –comentó Tonks-. Se encargan de vigilar constantemente tanto el castillo como los alrededores.

-Es grandioso –comentó Charlie-, no hay otras palabras para definirlo

-En mi larga vida –reconoció Dumbledore- nunca había visto algo así

-Me alegro de que les guste –una suave voz interrumpió sus observaciones.

Todos se volvieron hacia donde provenía la voz y vieron como una joven bajaba por la majestuosa escalera.

-Querida –Minerva se acercó hacia ella y ambas se fundieron en un cariñoso abrazo- No nos dijiste que vendríamos a un lugar así.

-Dije que podía facilitar un lugar completa y absolutamente seguro e indetectable y os aseguro que así es –la sonrisa de la joven era un sedante natural para todos los presentes.

-Mi joven amiga –Albus se acercó a ella y se saludaron con afecto-, permite que te presente a parte de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, a medida que se celebren las reuniones conocerás al resto. En primer lugar te presento a Alastor Moody, el mejor auror de todo el país, aunque ha reconocido que con tu magia debería volver a estudiar de nuevo, nunca ha visto nada igual. Aunque debo reconocer que a todos nos ha ocurrido lo mismo.

-Encantada señor Moody –sonrió al joven estrechando la mano del auror.

-El placer es mío señorita Nirha.

-Por favor, llamadme Shira. Todos vosotros.

-Ella –continuó el director acercándose a la señora Weasley- es Molly Weasley, gran bruja y esposa de Arthur.

-Qué alegría tan grande conocerte –dijo la señora Weasley mientras abrazaba a la anfitriona del castillo

-La alegría es mutua, te lo aseguro Molly

-Falta Ginny, mi hija pequeña, que está pasando unos días con sus abuelos, llegará dentro de 3 semanas.

-Bill Weasley –continuó Dumbledore-, que como sabes, es el encargado de tus gestiones en el banco.

-Es un placer Bill –contestó Shira mientras estrechaba la mano del mayor de los Weasley con fuerza y afecto.

-El placer es mío, Shira –dijo Bill

-Lamento de verdad tener que hacerte trabajar un poco más de la cuenta, espero que no hayan tenido problemas con mi pequeño paquete de fondos

-Ninguno, Shira

-Me gustaría acercarme al Gringotts, puede que necesite realizar otro envío ¿Tendrás algún problema en acompañarme?

-Por supuesto que ningún problema –sonrió abiertamente, era lo que estaba deseando pero que todavía no se había atrevido a proponer.

-Él es Charlie Weasley, el especialista en fauna mágica de la familia

-Mucho gusto Charlie, realmente tenía muchas ganas de conocerte

-El gusto es mío Shira –contestó Charlie a quien el comentario de la joven había logrado que el color de su cara rivalizara con el de su pelo.

-Ellos son los gemelos Fred y George Weasley, el azote de Hogwarts –sonrió Dumbledore-. No hay parte del castillo que se libre de sufrir sus bromas.

-Me alegro mucho de conoceros –sonrió la joven-. Creo que podré hacer que su gran genio e inventiva se ponga a nuestro servicio. Desde luego todos los gastos corren de mi cuenta.

-Encantados –respondieron a coro los gemelos que mentalmente se frotaban las manos ante la idea de ponerse de nuevo a inventar sus ingenios.

-Y ellos –añadió Harry señalando a sus amigos- son mis mejores amigos, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger.

-Gracias Harry –contestó Shira sonriendo a ambos jóvenes- Ron, veo que tienes un gran valor, también veo que eres un pelín lanzado pero creo que podremos lograr que compagines ambas cosas. Hermione, veo en ti a un gran cerebro investigador ¿me equivoco?

-Encantada de conocerla señorita Nirha y tiene razón, me encanta investigar.

-Ahora que ya nos conocemos todos ¿Qué tal si vamos al comedor y degustamos las delicias que nos han preparado las cocinas?

-Sí, estoy hambriento

-¡¡RON! –Molly miró muy seriamente a su hijo

-Tu siempre estás hambriento –rieron al mismo tiempo Harry y Hermione.

Todos rieron y se dirigieron hacia el gran salón donde pudieron ver que sobre su enorme mesa ya habían sido puestos los cubiertos correspondientes a cada uno de los presentes.

Se sentaron en la enorme mesa con Shira, como anfitriona y dueña del castillo, presidiéndola y mientras comenzaban a comer las delicias que habían preparado las cocinas del castillo, Remus, Tonks y Arhur Weasley pusieron a todos al corriente sobre todo lo que había ocurrido cuando habían ido a buscar a Harry a casa de sus tíos.

-Nunca había visto nada igual –Arhur Weasley todavía estaba riendo- A primera vista creía estar viendo uno de los artefactos de mis hijos –dijo refiriéndose al cinturón juguetón.

-Ya he dicho a Remus que me recuerde siempre que nunca me meta ella –dijo Tonks recordando el ruego que hizo después de ver todo lo que Shira había hecho en aquella casa.

-Ahora que lo pienso –Remus se puso serio-, en todo aquel tiempo no te vi usar varita, ni cuando estábamos fuera de la casa, cuando con todo cerrado hechizaste el cinturón, ni en ninguna de tus acciones

Todos se quedaron expectantes ya que hasta ese momento nadie había reparado en ese detalle.

-No necesito varita –contestó la joven con total tranquilidad-. Realmente el uso de la magia puede lograrse sin necesidad de utilizar una varita, es cuestión de concentración y práctica, y una de las cosas que quiero que estos tres jovencitos –dijo señalando al trío de amigos- logre lo antes posible. Después me dedicaré a que el resto también no tenga problemas en conseguirlo.

-Señorita Nirha –empezó Harry

-Shira –interrumpió ella, al menos entre nosotros

-Gracias, seño... Shira –rectificó Harry-. El señor Weasley ha hablado de una gran espada, que debiste usar mientras restaba recogiendo mis cosas ¿Podrías mostrárnosla? Creo que debe ser una pieza de gran belleza

-Desde luego –respondió la joven, mientras se levantaba de su asiento y elevaba un poco su mano derecha, volviendo a aparecer en ella la enorme y bella espada que había hecho servir en casa de sus tíos.

Todos la miraron anonadados y la examinaron con detenimiento mientras que uno a otros se la pasaban.

Tenía el mango de oro bellamente labrado, nuevamente con la figura del unicornio halado, en su base, una fila de perlas perfectas marcaba el inicio de la hoja de plata reforzada, en las puntas de la cruz, círculos de diamantes alternados con rubíes y en el comienzo de la afilada hoja, nuevamente la figura del unicornio halado labrada en oro y con incrustaciones en rubíes, esmeraldas y aguamarinas.

-Es una auténtica obra de arte –comentó Dumbledore después de examinar la espada- ¿Qué significado tiene el unicornio halado? Lo he visto también en la puerta de entrada y salvo por una lejana y perdida leyenda es un figura desconocida para todos.

-Se puede decir que es el emblema de mi familia.

Después de la comida en la que todos repitieron. Shira y Molly se encargaron de que Harry repitiera, estaba demasiado delgado y débil y era el propósito de las dos mujeres que recuperara fuerzas lo antes posible, Dumbledore anunció que debería mantenerse una reunión de la orden.

-¿Podemos asistir? –quiso saber Ron

-Todavía sois menores –Molly respondió más deprisa de lo que Ron tardaba en comerse una golosina.

-Eso no es justo –añadieron los gemelos y Harry.

-Tranquilos muchachos –Shira se acercó a ellos. No estaba conforme que dejaran a los muchachos al margen ya que nadie dudaba en encargarles misiones pero a la hora de la verdad nadie contaba con ellos-. Escuchadme bien, todos vosotros –dijo consiguiendo una total atención por parte de los adolescentes-. Lo mejor es que estéis todos juntos y tranquilos. Id a la habitación de Harry y allí, _frente a la chimenea_ os ponéis al corriente de todo lo que os ha ocurrido hasta hoy.

Harry y Hermione pillaron rápidamente lo que Shira les quería decir y aparentando protestar por su desacuerdo Harry les guió hacia su habitación.

-Acompañadme –dijo Shira al resto-, la sala de reuniones ya está lista, incluso hay té con pastas para el que se haya quedado con apetito.

El grupo de adolescentes corría por uno de los pasillos hasta la habitación que Harry localizó como la suya y entraron a toda prisa dirigiéndose hacia la chimenea mientras que el resto de sus amigos miraban con sorpresa la gran elegancia de la estancia. También, frente a la chimenea, había una mesa en donde había té y pastas para ellos. Se acomodaron impacientes y las imágenes de una inmensa sala en donde una alargada mesa empezaba a ser ocupada por los demás se comenzó a ver frente a las llamas de la chimenea.

-No hagáis ruido –dijo Hermione en voz baja.

-Es la primera vez que veo a ese grupo no protestar tan enérgicamente por no serles permitido venir a la reunión –oyeron como Tonks comenzaba la conversación.

-Debe ser la sorpresa del lugar –añadió Arthur Weasley.

-Comencemos –dijo Dumbledore-. Como todos habéis podido comprobar a partir de ahora tenemos un nuevo cuartel general, mi pregunta, Shira, es cómo podremos acceder a este lugar y cómo conseguiremos presentarnos en donde la orden sea necesaria para luchar contra los ataques mortífagos.

-No es nada complicado Albus –comenzó Shira-, este lugar tiene unas características especiales –sonrió al ver como todo el mundo asentía vigorosamente a esta afirmación-. Sólo hay una condición de muy simple cumplimiento, ninguno de los presentes mencionará este lugar a otras personas, y los miembros de la orden que, por sus especiales misiones, tengan contacto con las fuerzas oscuras, solo podrán acceder por mi mediación. Caso de que alguno de los presentes incumpla esto, automáticamente les será retirada la autorización para acceder a este lugar y nunca podrán encontrarlo, y si por casualidad consiguieran llegar a los jardines, el ejército de vigilancia se encargaría de expulsarlos. El resto, se servirá de una de las entradas del castillo. Con solo decir el lugar donde desea ir, al abrir la puerta se encontrará directamente en ese lugar.

-¿Así de simple? –el rostro de Bill, al igual que el de los demás mostraba gran sorpresa.

-Así de simple –confirmó ella-, más tarde veremos un ejemplo práctico. Tenemos que acceder al Callejón Diagón, los muchachos para empezar a buscar sus útiles, yo tendría que acercarme un momento al banco y de paso les aconsejo buscar un regalo para Harry.

-Shira –dijo la profesora McGonagall-, todavía no he recibido el listado de libros de tu asignatura.

-Lo sé Minerva –sonrió la joven ante la mirada expectativa de los demás- No lo has recibido porque he estado revisando los libros que están a la venta sobre la materia y ninguno de los que he visto merece la pena, son bastante desorientativos, en vez de ayudar a aprender, dificultan el aprendizaje con movimientos demasiado rebuscados y hechizos largos y pesados. Conseguí un ejemplar de cada uno para la biblioteca del castillo y trabajo me ha costado no deshacerme de ellos

-¿Hay biblioteca? ¿Tienes muchos ejemplares? –Bill estaba fascinado

-Sí, Bill, el castillo cuenta con una biblioteca, creo que bastante buena. Si la memoria no me falla, el último recuento fue de 9.500.000 ejemplares de libros de todas épocas y materias.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos y Hermione casi se cae de su sillón al oír aquello.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué libros tienes pensados? –continuó Minerva

-Es una de las razones por las que debo ir al Callejón, he preparado los libros de todos los años y es mi intención dejarlos en la librería.

-Una pregunta que me intriga, Shira –dijo Moody

-Tu dirás

-¿Dónde aprendiste magia? Reconozco todo los tipos de magia que se enseñan en los diferentes colegios del mundo mágico y la tuya es completamente imposible de detectar.

-Mi madre fue la que me enseñó.

-¿Podré lograr identificarla alguna vez?

-Con práctica y paciencia puede que lo logres.

-Ahora debemos concentrarnos en los informes que hemos recibido de nuestros espías y que nos demuestran que Voldemort está aumentando el número de sus seguidores –comenzó nuevamente Dumbledore-. Según Severus, está aumentando la búsqueda de Harry y ha enviado emisarios por todos los lugares del mundo mágico. Tenemos que tener muy en cuenta la seguridad del muchacho.

-Aquí no hay forma de encontrarlo –afirmó Shira-, pero ya que lo dices. Naric

Al instante la armadura que había guiado al segundo grupo hasta el castillo apareció en la sala de reuniones e inclinó su cabeza en un gran gesto frente a Shira.

-Naric, tenemos razones para creer que se intentará penetrar las barreras protectoras del castillo, aumenta la vigilancia y los efectivos. Cualquier intento de intrusión debe ser neutralizado, ya sabes, primero neutralizar y luego preguntar.

La enorme armadura afirmó con la cabeza, volvió a inclinarse y desapareció de la sala, dejando a todos con la boca abierta y el ojo de Moody dando vueltas como loco hasta tal punto que el hombre tuvo que pararlo con su mano.

-También necesitaremos algo con lo que ponernos en contacto con los demás miembros de la orden –continuó el anciano director.

Por toda respuesta, Shira levantó ligeramente el dedo índice de su mano derecha y en el centro de la mesa apareció un pedestal con una burbuja de agua idéntica a la que se encontraba en el comedor.

-Solo tiene que mencionar a la persona con la que quiere hablar –explicó la joven aumentando cada vez más la sorpresa de los que ocupaban la sala y de los espectadores que frente a una chimenea miraban todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Perdonad mi ignorancia –dijo Charlie- pero no entiendo lo de los libros.

-Sencillo –sonrió Dumbledore- Shira Nirha es la nueva profesora de DCAO

La reunión se levantó y Shira, junto con Sirk, fue en busca de los 5 adolescentes que todavía estaban en la habitación de Harry. Debían acercarse al Callejón Diagón y no podían perder tiempo.

Todos estaban frente a una de las puertas del castillo que en teoría daba a los jardines. Sirk permanecía constantemente pegado a Shira y el trío de amigos estaban a su derecha, el resto de los miembros de la orden, detrás de ellos.

-¿Todos listos? ¿No nos olvidamos de nada? –el resto afirmó que estaban listos y que no se olvidaban nada en absoluto y mirando hacia la puerta dijo- Callejón Diagón.

Sin previo aviso abrió la puerta y salieron directamente al callejón y comenzaron a caminar relajadamente aunque pendientes de todo lo que veían.

-Antes que nada –dijo Shira- vamos un momento al ministerio

-¿Al ministerio? –preguntaron todos a coro, extrañados por semejante comentario.

-Sí –afirmó Shira-. Voy a pedir la custodia legal de Harry. No volverá nunca más a casa de sus tíos.

-No lo lograrás –dijo Remus- Lo hemos intentado todos nosotros y nunca hemos conseguido que nos la dieran.

-Mi querido Remus, hay que tener ciertas dotes, digamos, persuasivas.

-Esto no me lo pierdo –dijeron todos al unísono.

El grupo compacto se acercó al edificio del ministerio y en la recepción pidieron ver al ministro.

-Identifíquese –dijo un auror recepcionista que todos reconocieron como uno de los compinches del ministro y chivato de Voldemort.

Leyendo lo que los pensamientos de los demás decían y la intención del auror de avisar a su señor al reconocer a Harry, Shira cambió su mirada por la misma que utilizó con los Dursley y la sostuvo durante unos instantes.

-No necesitan identificación –el tono del auror cambió totalmente- El Señor Ministro les recibirá gustoso, no se preocupen que nadie les molestará. Pasen por favor ¿Les apetece un té o un refresco? Sus deseos son órdenes para mí.

-¿Qué demonios le has hecho? –quiso saber Charlie

-Un simple cambio de visión y de percepción de imágenes.

El auror se levantó de su asiento y haciendo reverencias sin parar les guió hasta el despacho del ministro al que entraron sin que nadie pusiera la menor pega.

-Buenas tardes señor Ministro –dijo Shira sonriendo, pero con un tono de voz, aunque suave, diferente al que normalmente tenía.

-Buenas tardes ¿Qué desean?

-Por favor señor Ministro ¿Sería tan amable de llamar a la Sra. Amelia Bones? Tengo que solicitar la custodia legal de Harry Potter.

-Lo que pide es imposible de realizar y no hay manera de cambiar las cosas –contestó el ministro sin apenas levantar su vista de los documentos que estaba leyendo.

-¿Está completamente seguro señor Fudge? –Shira mantuvo el tono suave en su voz, pero su mirada varió de intensidad y añadió- Qué interesante, está leyendo una carta de Lucius Malfoy, bonita cantidad de galeones la que va a pasar ahora a su cuenta corriente personal.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabe? ¿Quién le ha dicho? –empezó a balbucear el ministro.

Todos los que iban con Shira se estaban literalmente destornillando de risa, los gemelos casi se estaban revolcando por el suelo. Bill y Charlie se habían tenido que girar para que no se les viera la cara.

-No se preocupe señor Ministro –el tono de Shira seguía siendo afable, pero su mirada había cambiado totalmente- ¿Llamamos a la señora Bones?

-Por supuesto mi querida amiga, no faltaría más. Le puedo asegurar que la custodia legal del joven Potter no tardará en estar en sus manos en, digamos...

-¿Inmediatamente? –interrumpió la joven

-Por descontado.

El ministro hizo venir a la responsable del departamento de leyes mágicas quien con la sorpresa en su rostro guió al grupo a su oficina para cambiar la custodia de Harry Potter a favor de Shira Nirha.

-Albus –dijo la mujer al Dumbledore- ¿Cómo diablos habéis hecho eso?

-A mi no me mires mi querida Ángela, Shira ha sido la responsable de todo

-Pues la verdad, no me explico cómo lo ha conseguido, pero para lograr algo semejante debe ser muy poderosa.

-No tanto Ángela– contestó Shira con la sonrisa radiante- ¿Puedo llevarme ya los papeles de la custodia?

-Desde luego, es la primera vez que un traspaso de custodia se tramita en 3 minutos y medio. Me tienes que enseñar como hacer esto. Un don así no se puede desaprovechar.

-Desde luego. Si nos permites, debemos marchar, hay mucho que hacer todavía.

Salieron del ministerio camino y entraron directamente en el Callejón Diagón en donde sin pérdida de tiempo se dirigieron a la librería, en donde la profesora McDonagall entró directamente en la trastienda y no tardó en salir acompañada del dueño del local, quien saludó a la nueva profesora y quedó gratamente sorprendido al comprobar que todos los libros de DCAO que se necesitaban estaban ahora listos para la venta. Aunque 6 de los volúmenes no se quedaron allí, sino que fueron a parar directamente a las bolsas del trío de amigos y las de los gemelos y uno para la menor de los Weasley cuando llegará unas semanas más tarde.

Cuando terminaron en la tienda de libros, mientras que Shira y Bill se acercaban al banco, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred y George, acompañados por Remus, Charlie y Sirk, que no se despegaba de Harry fueron a buscar los útiles del próximo curso y el resto también a comprar los regalos para el cumpleaños de Harry.

Eran las 3 de la mañana del 31 de julio y un grupo de seis armaduras rondaba por los pasillos del castillo sin hacer el menor ruido. A pesar de estar formadas por fuerte metal ni un solo crujir y ni un solo chirriar se oían de ellas.

Desde que en la reunión de la orden se anunciara que Voldemort había aumentado las pesquisas para encontrar a Harry la guardia y vigilancia del castillo a cargo de Naric se había triplicado y en el pasillo de los aposentos donde se encontraba la habitación del joven no había una sola armadura, había 3.

Ninguna de ellas perdía detalle alguno y con gran tesón y concentración vigilaban todas y cada una de las entradas. Incluso se había optado, después de consultar a Shira, a que una vez que Harry se hubiera dormido, que 2 armaduras permaneciesen en la habitación vigilándolo en todo momento.

Fue a esa hora en que las 2 armaduras que estaban dentro de la habitación prestaron atención al cuerpo del muchacho que comenzaba a sufrir convulsiones y al final terminó sentándose en la cama de forma abrupta, sujetándose con fuerza la cicatriz y gritando a causa del fuerte dolor que le producía. Había tenido otra pesadilla que le mostraba lo que el lord oscuro estaba haciendo en esos momentos, justamente intentar localizarlo mediante la unión que tenía con la mente del muchacho.

Una de las armaduras se puso tiesa y mágicamente se comunicó con Shira, quien en apenas medio minuto apareció en la habitación y corrió a abrazar a Harry que literalmente se estaba retorciendo de dolor.

-Tranquilo Harry, respira –dijo con suavidad-. Déjame a mí

Harry estaba en pleno trance traumático y apenas podía oír la voz de la joven, que al final decidió actuar apartando un poco a la fuerza la mano del muchacho de la cicatriz y poner la suya encima.

Harry dentro de su pesadilla, pudo ver como un puño de energía salía de su cabeza y golpeaba directamente el pecho de Voldemort haciéndole caer de espaldas y como una sensación cálida y reconfortante comenzaba y recorrerle todo el cuerpo, haciendo que el dolor desapareciera.

-¿Estás mejor?

-Nunca me había pasado tan rápido ¿qué has hecho? –Harry estaba cada vez más sorprendido.

-Digamos que le he dado un pequeño puñetazo –Shira sonrió, pero su semblante era serio y preocupado- Harry

-Dime

-No sé qué barreras mentales te han enseñado, pero no te sirven para nada, a partir de mañana, empezaremos en serio. Ahora descansa ¿Quieres que Sirk se quede a tu lado?

-Me gustaría, es muy cariñoso

-Muy bien, Sirk se quedará, mañana también hablaremos de ese sueño, ahora descansa.

Dándole un cariñoso beso en la frente, Shira salió de la habitación y Sirk subió al lecho, tumbándose al lado de Harry, permaneciendo atento a cualquier movimiento del joven. Harry se tumbó mientras con una mano se acariciaba el lado de la frente donde Shira le había dado aquel beso, un beso lleno de cariño, el beso dado por una hermana mayor y por primera vez en su vida se quedó dormido con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

-¡Harry despierta! –Ron entró en la habitación como una tromba logrando que Sirk se pusiera en guardia y que una las armaduras le mirara fijamente.

-Cinco minutos más –susurró el muchacho y volvió a girarse, tapándose con la cabeza con las sábanas.

-Venga dormilón que son casi las 11 de la mañana

A regañadientes Harry se incorporó, al mismo tiempo que se ponía los lentes.

-Sirk ¿Qué hago? ¿Lo mato o me levanto?

Con un ronroneo que parecía una risa contenida, Sirk se incorporó y cogiendo las sábanas con sus fauces las retiró de la cama, dando la respuesta a muchacho.

-Vale, capto la indirecta –se rindió Harry y entrando seguidamente en el baño a tomar una ducha.

Al regresar a su habitación estuvo buscando su ropa y al no encontrarla se preocupó, para unos pantalones y un jersey nuevo que tenía, ahora los había perdido. Se fijo en un armario que había a un lado de la habitación y supuso que alguien se había tomado la molestia de guardar la ropa. Cual no fue su sorpresa cuando al abrir el mueble se encontró con gran cantidad de pantalones, camisas y túnicas, todas a su medida y todas completamente nuevas.

Al final eligió unos pantalones oscuros con una camina verde claro que hacían juego con el color de sus ojos y bajó al comedor con Sirk pegado a sus piernas.

-¡¡Felicidades Harry! -Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo dándole una gran sorpresa.

-Ven, Harry, cielo –dijo la señora Weasley-, tienes que desayunar, hoy por lo visto las cocinas se han superado.

-Primero abre los regalos –Ron estaba más ilusionado que su amigo.

Primero cogió un paquete que le tendieron a la vez Ron y Hermione, era un medallón finamente labrado y en su interior había una fotografía de los tres y al girarlo se podía leer _Amigos para la eternidad_. Harry abrazó a sus amigos, aquello para él era una inmensa alegría.

-Será uno de mis tesoros más preciados –dijo al mismo tiempo que se ponía el medallón colgado del cuello.

Luego vino el regalo de la señora Weasley, un precioso jersey de lana para el invierno. El señor Weasley le regaló un reloj muggle requisado en una redada hacía ya tiempo. Remus y Tonks un equipo profesional de mantenimiento de escobas. Alastor Moddy una guía de auror, Dumbledore un libro sobre leyendas antiguas, Bill y Charlie un libro sobre perfeccionamento de las técnicas de quidditch. Shira le entregó 2 paquetes.

-Aunque en realidad parecen 2 regalos, uno es para tu aprendizaje y entrenamiento y el otro es mi regalo de cumpleaños. Felicidades Harry.

Los dos paquetes eran alargados y Harry no sabía con cual empezar, al final, Hermione le tapó los ojos con un pañuelo y eligió uno, que fue el que abrió primero, quedando todo el mundo completamente anonadado, era una escoba, pero no una escoba excelente como su saeta de fuego, sino un nuevo que la propia joven había ideado, era única e imposible de encontrar. Sin poder resistirse se acercó a Shira y la dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Abre el otro –dijo la joven con suavidad al mismo tiempo que entregaba una caja de igual tamaño a Ron y a Hermione.

Los tres las abrieron y miraron al resto sin saber qué decir. Era una espada, tan grande como la de Shira, no tan elegantemente labrada, pero no se quedaba corta y también adornada con pedrería. Las tres eran casi iguales, solo se diferenciaban por su color, la de Harry era verde como sus ojos, la de Ron, roja, como su pelo y la de Hermione del mismo color marrón que tenían sus ojos.

RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS:

Gandalf Cumbledore: Gracias, no creía que mi historia le gustara a mucha gente, es mi primer fic y no estaba muy segura de lograrlo. Por cierto, Moody no creo que ni con un ojo nuevo consiga algo ¿no te parece? 

**Kisuna-chan**: Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado, como he dicho antes a Gandalf es mi primer fic y me ha hecho mucha ilusión que os guste y que paséis un rato agradable, intentaré actualizar lo antes posible. Espero que te siga gustando.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5 – Un mes de agosto muy movido 

En una lujosa habitación de una enorme mansión, un hombre permanecía tumbado en un suntuoso lecho con doseles de madera adornados con de serpientes en bajorrelieve. Sus rojos ojos irradiaban ira, odio, maldad, furia y sobre todo un inmenso dolor.

En su pecho una enorme mancha morada reflejaba el tremendo impacto que horas antes había sufrido mientras intentaba localizar mediante la conexión que unía sus mentes el paradero de aquel maldito muchacho cuya muerte ansiaba por encima de todo. Todavía no se explicaba como Potter había conseguido rechazarlo de semejante manera.

Como consecuencia de tan tremendo golpe había salido despedido hacia atrás, impactando contra unas piedras de las que gustaba atar a sus mortífagos cuando fracasaban y poder darles el castigo que con gran deleite para sus ojos y sus oídos le gustaba tanto impartir, a pesar de que esta vez el castigado había sido él mismo ya que varios intensos moratones adornaban su espalda.

Mediante la marca tenebrosa había convocado al profesor de pociones, que había llegado hacía apenas unos minutos y al ver las heridas de Voldemort se apresuró a ir a buscar diferentes pociones y ungüentos para así poder curarlo, aunque maldita la gracia que realmente le hacía curar a semejante reptil.

-¿Quién ha osado lastimaros así, mi señor? –decía Severus Snape al mismo tiempo que con gran suavidad aplicaba en la magullada piel del lord oscuro las pociones que había ido a buscar.

-¡Maldito Potter! –el tono de Voldemort reflejaba su creciente ira

-¿Potter? –preguntó escupiendo cada una de las letras que formaban aquel nombre.

-Sí, Severus ¿Sabes alguna novedad sobre su paradero?

-No, mi señor. El maldito viejo se marchó del colegio sin avisar. He ido a todos los escondites de esa patética orden, pero no hay rastro ni huellas de nadie.

El lord oscuro penetró en la mente de su "leal" mortífago y comprobó que le estaba diciendo la verdad y que el profesor no paraba de hacer indagaciones sobre dónde podría localizar a su ansiada presa.

-Mi querido y leal Severus –asintió sonriendo Voldemort mientras que el otro terminaba de curar las heridas-, temo que ese entrometido empiece a sospechar de ti y no podemos permitirnos que te deje de lado. Debes seguir halagándolo por mucho que aborrezcas hacerlo y así lograr averiguar dónde demonios ha escondido a ese estúpido y malcriado mocoso, y cuando lo averigües, vendrás a decírmelo inmediatamente.

-Sí, mi señor -el rostro del profesor de pociones seguía impasible y sin mostrar emoción alguna.

-Marcha ahora mi leal mortífago y tenme al corriente de cualquier novedad que surja.

Severus Snape se inclinó ante Voldemort y salió de la mansión, para desaparecer y volver a aparecerse fuera de las barreras de Hogwarts.

Caminó a paso veloz hasta sus aposentos y, una vez dentro, se dejó caer sobre su cómodo sillón, suspirando con fuerza y dando gracias a todos los grandes magos de la historia porque Shira Nirha no le mencionara a nadie el lugar en donde estarían escondidos.

Una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro al recordar a la joven bruja. No sabía de dónde venía pero no le importaba. Lo único que sentía era que su presencia allí había sido una de las pocas cosas que lograra que la alegría volviera a los rostros, incluido el suyo, de todos los que estaban luchando por la justicia en esta cruel guerra.

XxxxxxXxxxxxX

Estaban en la biblioteca admirando la grandiosidad de sus dimensiones. Harry les había conducido allí para poder hablar tranquilamente y ponerse al corriente de todo lo que había ocurrido desde que se separaran al principio del verano.

Ron, Hermione, Fred y George le estaban explicando las reacciones que se habían sucedido en el mundo mágico después de que por fin la verdad del regreso de Voldemort había salido publicado en _El Profeta_ y lo que más hizo reír a todos fueron las inacabables cartas de protesta que se presentaron en el Ministerio por haber ocultado la verdad a todos.

-Hogwarts creo que ha recibido un auténtico aluvión de disculpas y gente que, preocupada por los suyos, pedía consejo sobre como poder proteger a sus familias ya que habían recibido un pequeño folleto titulado _Guía de protección básica_ que al leerlo pudieron comprobar que no servía absolutamente para nada.

-Supongo –dijo Fred- que será efectivo para proteger a una familia de ardillas. No creo que nadie haya creído que la mejor defensa contra un ataque de dementores sea ponerse a reír a carcajada limpia.

Harry miró a sus amigos con los ojos como platos por la sorpresa de lo que oía y George le entregó un ejemplar del folleto que todo el mundo había recibido y comprobó la veracidad de lo que le decían. Aquello no servía absolutamente para nada.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? –Ron miró a su amigo esperando alguna idea

-Debemos intensificar nuestro aprendizaje –dijo Harry-. Primero veremos cómo Shira nos guía, aunque estoy completamente seguro que este año todos los alumnos saldremos ganando. Hablaré con ella más tarde, debemos continuar con el AD y perfeccionarnos todos –Harry se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al enorme retrato de Shira que estaba colgado en la chimenea-. Hablaré con ella, estoy seguro que nos ayudará.

Una sincera sonrisa apareció en los labios del joven mago que no pasó desapercibida para el resto de sus amigos. Sabía y sentía que podía confiar en ella hasta más allá de lo imposible. En el poco tiempo que la conocía había conseguido sentirse unido a una familia.

Recordó lo ocurrido la noche anterior, la forma en como había acudido en su ayuda, en como había logrado su desconexión con Voldemort y la "suave caricia" que éste había recibido y terminó por volver a acariciar su frente, justo donde había recibido el beso de Shira.

-Antes que nada –volvió a decir-, debemos estar informados de todo lo que nos rodea. Hermione –dijo a su amiga- Dumbledore mencionó que el unicornio halado era desconocido por todos salvo por una lejana y perdida leyenda –siguió diciendo mientras observaba el retrato y la figura del animal superponiéndose a la imagen de la joven-. Quiero que investigues sobre esa leyenda, necesitamos saber todo lo concerniente a Shira.

-¿No te fías? –aventuró Ron

-Confío ciegamente en ella, pero necesitamos saber –contestó volviéndose de nuevo hacia sus amigos.

-Tranquilo Harry, me pondré en seguida –afirmó la componente femenino del grupo de amigos.

-Fred, George, sé este año estaréis en Hogwarts para perfeccionamiento de defensa –continuó Harry que había oído el comentario de McGonagall sobre impartir un año de docencia extra a los alumnos que lo desearan para mejorar sus aptitudes de defensa-, Quiero que empecéis a hacer trabajar esas magníficas cabezas; inventad artículos parecidos a las bromas pero sin serlo, que sean destinados a luchar.

-Cuenta con ello.

-¿Yo que hago? –a Ron no le apetecía quedarse al margen.

-Ron, amigo mío, vamos a aprovechar tu portentoso cerebro –sonrió Harry-. Empieza a pensar los posibles ataques que Hogwarts puede sufrir y a idear estrategias defensivas en el exterior como en el interior del castillo.

-¿Qué harás tu, Harry? –preguntó Hermione

-Yo –dijo volviendo de nuevo su mirada al retrato-, empezaré a practicar hechizos, maleficios y oclumency. Tengo que conseguir dominar esa técnica a la perfección, no puedo estar siempre pendiente de que Shira venga a ayudarme

-¿Qué quieres decir, Harry? –preguntaron todos a la vez

Volviéndose hacia sus amigos, se sentó en uno de los sillones y les explicó lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior cuando empezó su pesadilla con Voldemort.

XxxxxxXxxxxxX

Dentro de su despacho Severus Snape estaba repasando la reserva de pociones con que contaba. Siempre mantenía un escrupuloso control de sus existencias para que en ningún momento se vieran en la necesidad de usar una y precisamente no contaran con suficiente cantidad.

Estar solo en el castillo le proporcionaba tiempo extra para poder realizar esa labor y preparar más cantidad de las que creía que pudieran ser más necesarias.

La puerta de la estancia se abrió y Dumbledore acompañado de Minerva McGonagall entraron dejando al profesor de pociones gratamente sorprendido.

-Albus, Minerva, mis ojos se alegran de veros.

-Igual nos pasa a nosotros, mi querido Severus –el director lucía su habitual sonrisa y su mirada plácida de abuelo bonachón- ¿Va todo bien por el castillo?

-Todo está tranquilo –contestó Snape al mismo tiempo que se sentaba nuevamente en su escritorio y conjuraba unas tazas de té y café para los tres- Anoche fui convocado por Voldemort.

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro del anciano director y el serio rostro de la profesora de transformaciones se puso más serio todavía. Aunque la labor de Severus Snape como espía era indispensable para la seguridad de todos, cada vez que el profesor era convocado Dumbledore no podía contener la angustia que sufría por si una de esas reuniones era para que el lord oscuro descubriera la verdadera labor de Snape. Sabía perfectamente lo que le sucedería a su profesor si eso ocurría.

-Está tremendamente furioso –continuó Snape- y muy magullado.

-¿Está herido?

-Al menos cuando le dejé estaba tumbado en su cama con fuertes hematomas por el pecho y espalda. Según él, intentó saber el paradero de Potter mediante su enlace mental con el muchacho y fue repelido de una forma bastante violenta. No sabía que Potter tenía esa habilidad, a veces lo he visto en pleno trance y apenas puede controlarse por el dolor.

-Creo que será mejor volver a la sede y hacer una reunión en donde nos expliques todo, aunque supongo que fue Shira la responsable de que Voldemort fuera repelido.

Al oír el nombre de la joven, los ojos del profesor de pociones brillaron de una manera especial, con ¿alegría? Ese detalle no pasó desapercibido ni para el director ni para la profesora McGonagall que se miraron con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa.

-Vamos a mi despacho –dijo el director-. Desde allí nos podremos transportar hasta el cuartel general.

El profesor de pociones se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y los tres marcharon al despacho del director, quien parecía muy divertido al ver a su profesor de pociones en pose impaciente y nerviosa.

Una vez allí, de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica sacó un pequeño soporte en el que apareció una burbuja de agua que el anciano mago trató con gran delicadeza y suavidad poniéndosela frente a sus ojos.

-Shira –dijo-, ya estamos listos para regresar, Severus Snape está con nosotros.

Fue la explicación que dio para hacer saber que no usarían el método de transporte de la puerta del castillo cumpliendo las instrucciones que la joven había dado para el acceso al lugar de las personas que, por sus actividades, estaban en contacto con las fuerzas del lado oscuro.

No oyeron nada en absoluto, solo vieron como una cortina de luz les empezaba a rodear y que a los pocos segundos empezó a disiparse encontrándose todos en el hall del castillo frente a una sonriente Shira Nirha.

XxxxxxXxxxxxX

En la biblioteca, Hermione seguía su investigación sobre el unicornio halado mientras que Ron, con planos que mágicamente habían sido dibujados comenzaba ha trazar flechas de diferentes colores y Harry consultaba los diferentes libros que había encontrado sobre hechos, maldiciones, barreras mentales y defensa personal.

Estaban muy concentrados sin levantar sus ojos de sus correspondientes objetos de trabajo cuando un trozo de pergamino se desenrolló y se puso delante de los tres amigos, al mismo tiempo que una pluma, por sí sola, salía de su soporte, se introducía en el tintero y empezó a escribir sobre el pergamino.

Reunión inmediata de la Orden 

_Id rápido a la habitación de Harry_

_Mantened silencio absoluto_

_Luego nos reuniremos para comentar_

Shira Nirha 

Los tres se miraron y sin decir nada en absoluto, se levantaron corriendo de sus asientos y se lanzaron en una loca carrera por los pasillos para llegar lo antes posible frente a la chimenea de la habitación de Harry.

Fred y George les dieron alcance al llegar a la habitación y tomaron asiento en los mismos sillones que en la vez anterior quedando completamente en silencio mientras veían como los miembros de la Orden se iban sentando en sus correspondientes sillas quedando sumamente sorprendidos al ver al profesor de pociones en la sala ocupando una silla vacía al lado de Shira.

-Nos hemos reunido para comentar los últimos acontecimientos –anunció Dumbledore-, Severus, por favor, explica todo lo ocurrido anoche, cuando fuiste llamado por Voldemort.

Bajo la atenta mirada de todos el profesor de pociones relató todo lo sucedido en la mansión del lord oscuro y de sus órdenes para localizar el paradero de Harry. El estado físico en que encontró a Voldemort fue lo que más sorpresa causó en los presentes, incluidos los espectadores adolescentes.

-Shira –dijo el director- ¿Sabes algo de ello?

-Sí, Albus –contestó la joven-. He establecido un nuevo dispositivo de protección que me avisó cuando Harry comenzó a tener su pesadilla.

-¿Qué dispositivo es ese? –quiso saber Tonks

-Es una coordinación entre Naric y yo –contestó la joven en un tono que señalaba que no iba a decir nada más sobre el tema-. Llegué a la habitación y le vi retorciéndose de dolor mientras sujetaba su cabeza con fuerza. Lo único que hice fue posar mi mano sobre la cicatriz haciendo que Voldemort cortara su conexión mental. Creo que fui un poco suave en mi acción.

-¿Un poco suave? –replicaron todos al mismo tiempo al recordar el estado físico descrito por Snape.

-Así es, tampoco podía ser más contundente ya que el dolor que sufría Harry era demasiado fuerte y podría haber causado un daño profundo.

-¿Podrías enseñarnos a hacerlo? –dijo Dumbledore

-Podría –contestó ella-, pero no lo haré.

-¿Por qué?

-Por la misma razón que no actué de forma más contundente, podría lastimar a Harry y no pienso consentir ni admitir que eso ocurra. Si alguien, por sus acciones o su falta de actividad le lastima, aunque solo sea en lo más mínimo, tendrá que vérselas conmigo y responder directamente ante mí. Recordad todos que tengo su _custodia legal_ como su _hermana mayor_ –dijo recalcando intensamente estas palabras señalando a los presentes que todo lo que dijera y decidiera acerca de Harry iba a misa y que nadie podía decir ni pío- y no admitiré de ninguna de las maneras ni una palabra o frase malsonante. Supongo que esto ha quedado entendido por todos.

Todos tragaron saliva de forma audible, el rostro de la joven se había transformado, ya no estaba sonriente. Una amenazadora expresión había invadido sus facciones.

-En vista de lo ocurrido –continuó ella- hay una pequeña cuestión que me preocupa.

-Te escuchamos

-Severus –dijo mirando al profesor de pociones quien se sonrojó ligeramente al oír su nombre al mismo tiempo que ella le miraba, lo que no pasó desapercibido para nadie en absoluto-. Tu labor es inmejorable y corres un riesgo desmesuradamente alto, demasiado desmesurado para mi entender.

-Haré lo que sea necesario hacer –asintió el profesor de pociones

-No lo dudo –le sonrió ella, haciendo que el hombre se sonrojara un poco más-, pero solo podemos estar al tanto de los planes de Voldemort cuando éste te llama y, aunque afortunadamente para tu seguridad es de tarde en tarde, para mantener una buena inteligencia es una información muy limitada y –viendo que el hombre iba a protestar- no pienso admitir que te arriesgues más.

-No tenemos manera de conseguir un informador mejor –Arthur Weasley, aunque temeroso de la seguridad del componente de la orden pronunció la frase que estaba en la mente de todos.

-Creo que la hay –insistió ella-. Por ahora, Severus, te quedarás aquí, ya has visto este lugar y no creo que tus barreras mentales, aunque poderosas, consigan resistir una lectura mental por parte de Voldemort.

-Pero de esta manera nos quedaremos ciegos –afirmó McGonagall-, sin la información que Severus no podremos saber dónde actuar.

-Estaremos bien informados, Minerva, te lo aseguro. Ahora, si me disculpáis, tengo detalles que atender. Severus –dijo al profesor de pociones al mismo tiempo que el hombre la miraba con ojos brillantes y abiertos como platos-. Quiero que me acompañes a una pequeña excursión. Te espero en el hall dentro de 2 horas.

Y sin esperar consentimiento alguno se levantó de la silla que ocupaba y salió de la sala, dejando a todos los presentes bastante sorprendidos y sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Los cinco adolescentes miraban la sala como hipnotizados y no notaron como la puerta de la habitación se abría.

Todos dieron un salto al ver a Shira delante de ellos al mismo tiempo que se ponía su dedo índice sobre sus labios pidiendo silencio para luego girarse hacia la chimenea y sentarse en un sillón que había aparecido junto a ella y permaneciera atenta a lo que las imágenes mostraban.

-¿Qué os ha parecido? –dijo Molly

-Que por fin tenemos a alguien que sabe por donde hay que actuar –afirmó Remus-. No es por ofenderte Albus, pero ella tiene razón, Severus está corriendo un enorme riesgo para su vida y solo podemos estar seguros de saber algo cuando Voldemort le llama y si el día está de suerte, que le comente sus siguientes pasos.

-Y con respecto a lo que ha dicho de Harry –añadió Dumbledore a regañadientes pero sonriendo finalmente-, creo sinceramente que Shira le ha adoptado como su hermano, y su poder es infranqueable. Yo mismo he intentado leer su mente para ponerla a prueba pero me ha sido imposible, menos mal que no se ha dado cuenta.

Al lado de la chimenea, Shira cerraba los ojos al mismo tiempo que levantaba sus cejas y negaba con la cabeza

-Que te crees tú eso –dijo en voz muy baja, pero de manera que los adolescentes la oían perfectamente sonriendo divertidos.

Seguidamente la joven invocó varios pergaminos con sus correspondientes plumas que se encargarían de ir escribiendo todo lo que se estaba diciendo en aquella sala mientras que ella eliminaba el hechizo transmisor de sonido y miraba a los adolescentes allí sentados.

-Bien ¿Qué os ha parecido?

Los jóvenes se sorprendieron tanto que se la quedaron mirando con los ojos abiertos sin saber qué decir, al final fue Harry quien reaccionó primero.

-Me gustaría saber por qué nos has facilitado poder ver las reuniones sabiendo que todos están en contra de admitirnos en la orden y mucho menos, de poder actuar.

-No estoy conforme con esa decisión. De acuerdo que sois adolescentes y todo lo que quieras, pero tú, Harry, te has enfrentado varias veces a Voldemort y ellos ninguna ¿Cierto? –el joven asintió- Como resultado de esos enfrentamientos tenéis más experiencia que alguno de ellos sobre su forma de actuar, así como también habéis visto las tácticas de sus seguidores más de cerca que ellos ¿Me equivoco? –todos negaron con la cabeza y ella se volvió hacia los Weasley- Vosotros en vuestro quehacer diario y en vuestras simples salidas escucháis todo tipo de información y nada se os escapa sin necesidad de acudir a fuentes que pueden resultar poco fiables. Tú, Hermione, posees un don especial que para la investigación no tiene igual. Formáis un equipo invencible. Lo único que os pido, es que me dejéis ayudaros.

-Creo que no te ha gustado que Dumbledore intentara leer tu mente –aventuró Harry

-Entiendo su postura, apenas me conocen y entiendo que a veces ponga en duda lo que pienso.

-¡No tienen derecho! –Harry casi chilló al decirlo

-Tranquilo, Harry. Lo que más me importa es saber si vosotros confiáis en mí, si tú, Harry, confías en mí.

Por toda respuesta, todos asintieron y Harry se abrazó a ella sintiendo que ambos habían quedado unidos de por vida como hermanos verdaderos.

-¿Qué tienes planeado hacer? –quiso saber Harry aún abrazado a su hermana

Ella hizo que todos se volvieran a sentar y les expuso sus ideas y sus planes, que fueron atentamente escuchados por todos. Después de varias preguntas por parte de los adolescentes, al final se pusieron de acuerdo en lo que ahora tendrían que hacer. Una cosa era clara, lo que menos podrían hacer el grupo de amigos era quedarse quietos, iba a ser un mes de agosto bastante movidito.

XxxxxxXxxxxxX

Severus Snape iba de una a punta a la otra del hall esperando a Shira. Estaba nervioso y no podía disimularlo, todo su entrenamiento para aparentar una persona inexpresiva y sin sentimiento alguno se había ido de vacaciones. Iba a acompañar a Shira a algún lugar que no le había anunciado y estar solo con ella le ponía muy, pero que muy nervioso.

Sentía las palmas de sus manos bañadas en sudor, había oído su nombre salir de los labios de ella y le había gustado cómo sonaba ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? Ni él mismo se lo explicaba, pero se quedó parado y completamente mudo al verla bajar por la escalera ataviada con unos pantalones negros, una blusa verde claro y una enorme túnica negra que la llegaba a los pies. Tragó saliva incapaz de decir algo.

-¿Listo, Severus? -El hombre asintió sin poder decir ni una sola palabra. La joven se acercó a él- Dame tu mano

Obediente, el profesor de pociones tendió su mano que ella cogió suavemente pero con firmeza y una luz volvió a envolverles para, cuando se desvaneció, aparecerse en un lugar boscoso. Snape pudo apreciar que se encontraban en un inmenso valle rodeado de infranqueables montañas. Nunca había visto semejante lugar.

-Vamos por aquí –dijo ella iniciando la marcha a través de la vegetación

-¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó él mirando hacia todas las partes posibles intentando reconocer la vegetación que les rodeaba, no pudiendo identificar ninguna planta.

-Normalmente suelo vivir aquí –contestó ella con toda tranquilidad.

Siguieron caminando sin pararse un solo momento hasta que después de 20 minutos de marcha ella se paró frente a una apertura en una roca que parecía la entrada a una cueva.

-Por lo que más quieras, ahora no te muevas –dijo ella al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a la entrada mientras que unos sonidos ininteligibles salían de su boca y al cabo de unos instantes se apartó ligeramente.

Un minuto más tarde una enorme cabeza apareció por el lugar y al ver la figura del hombre vestido de negro se irguió amenazadoramente por lo que la joven se puso entre Snape y la gigantesca cabeza.

Al verla, pareció relajarse y al final se deslizó fuera de su hogar mostrándose tal cual era. Una gigantesca serpiente parecida a la cobra real pero con un tamaño y un grosor anormalmente mayor. Snape calculó que alcanzaría los diez metros de largo y su grosor llegaría a los 20 centímetros de diámetro. El hombre tenía unas espantosas ganas de salir corriendo de allí pero obedeciendo las instrucciones que le había dado no movió ni un solo músculo con la seguridad de que si lo hacía los inmensos colmillos de la serpiente no dudarían de clavarse en su carne y realmente no le apetecía convertirse en la cena de semejante bicho.

Shira se acercó a la serpiente, que bajó su cabeza hasta la altura de la joven, que la acarició con ternura.

-¿Qué te ocurre Sukra que te veo tensa? –el tono de la joven producía un efecto balsámico en el enorme reptil que volvió a mirar al hombre demostrando que no se fiaba de él- Tranquila, amiga mía, viene conmigo.

La serpiente parecía nerviosa y angustiada y finalmente apoyó su enorme cabeza en el hombro de la joven buscando un poco de consuelo, al mismo tiempo que siseaba suavemente. Snape estaba estupefacto, el reptil estaba ¿llorando?.

-Tranquila Sukra, si me dejas, puedo ayudarte.

La serpiente volvió a posar erguida mirado con expectantes ojos negros a la joven al mismo tiempo que su lengua entraba y salía de su boca sin cesar. Sin decir nada más, Shira se adentró en la cueva, con el enorme reptil siguiéndola de cerca.

Al llegar al fondo divisó un grupo de huevos. Sukra había criado y un numeroso numero de huevos estaban apiñados al fondo de la cavidad, pero 3 de ellos no estaban con los demás. La serpiente se acercó a sus adoradas cría y las acarició con su enorme cabeza. Eran 3 huevos de gran tamaño, parecían de avestruz.

-Queda tranquila Sukra, yo cuidaré de tus pequeños, estarán bien

Por toda respuesta el reptil, agradecido se medio enroscó en el pecho de la joven frotando su cabeza contra la suya tranquila y feliz porque sus hijos estarían bien. Sukra había puesto demasiados huevos este año y era una madre muy abnegada que sentía como se le partía el corazón por no poder hacerse cargo de 3 de sus crías.

Shira se acercó a uno de los huevos y moviendo su mano lo encogió, posándolo con gran suavidad en el bolsillo de su túnica, tomando los otros dos uno en cada mano y saliendo al exterior y entregando uno de ellos al profesor de pociones que sorprendido y pálido como el papel vio como el enorme reptil se acercaba a él y terminaba frotando su cabeza contra su pecho en señal de agradecimiento.

-Prometo que vendrán a verte –dijo ella-, sabrán quien es su madre y estarán orgullosos de ti. Ahora vuelve con tus pequeños, amiga mía. Volveré pronto para contarte como van tus hijos.

Girándose, ambos emprendieron camino de regreso hacia el lugar en donde habían aparecido.

-Shira ¿Qué haremos con estos huevos? –quiso saber él

-Serán nuestros espías

-Pero Voldemort habla parsel –comentó sorprendido recordando la habilidad del lord oscuro para comunicarse con los reptiles.

-Severus, aunque conozco el idioma, yo no he hablado parsel con Sukra y te aseguro que ella tampoco lo habla y sus crías menos.

-Otra cosa que me intriga es cómo ha consentido que nos llevemos sus huevos.

-Sencillo, este año ha tenido demasiadas crías, estaba desesperada porque no podía cuidarlas a todas. Sukra no es una serpiente como las demás, ella es una madre abnegada atenta a cualquier cosa de sus hijos. Su corazón estaba destrozado porque no podía cuidar de estas y sabía que morirían. En pocas palabras –dijo ella girándose un poco y mirando a Severus sonriéndole, haciendo que le hombre casi se derritiera-, ahora somos sus padres.

XxxxxxXxxxxxX

Estaban en una sala desconocida. Fred y George estaban trabajando en la creación de un pequeño artilugio parecido a una joya. Hermione les había orientado sobre la forma y las funciones muggles para los micrófonos y sistemas de comunicación miniaturizados. Una de las ideas era conseguir uno de estos artefactos para cada uno y así poder hablar entre ellos, sea el lugar en donde se encuentren. Los gemelos estaban sudando tinta, debían conseguir que pareciera un adorno cualquiera que no llamara la atención y ninguno debía ser igual.

Sería muy sospechoso que empezaran a aparecer por las calles y todos llevaran los mismos adornos.

Por ahora habían conseguido varias formas diferentes, todas ellas parecían a simple vista pequeños adornos que se prendían en la ropa y que pasaban completamente desapercibidos. Para Harry, habían conseguido crear una snitch dorada; para Hermione, lógicamente, un libro; para Ron la figura de un tablero de ajedrez, para ellos mismos la figura de una de sus bromas y para Shira y en honor a ella, un unicornio halado en miniatura.

También habían preparado algunos artefactos más para dejar por las calles, y que servían para transmitir todo lo que se oía, los había en forma de piedras, pequeños trozos de madera, hormigas e incluso una araña que hizo que Ron al verla diera un salto y fuera a parar a los brazos de su mejor amigo.

Una de las cosas que habían acordado con Shira era que el AD debía seguir con más fuerza que antes y para eso, además de contar con comunicadores para los miembros más fiables, Harry debía aprender muchos más hechizos y maleficios defensivos y ofensivos. Cumpliendo lo que su hermana, porque desde oír lo que dijo en la reunión de la Orden ya no se refería a ella como Shira, sino como su hermana, empezó a leer los libros que le había dejado, indicándole que cuando regresara se pondrían a practicar.

Ron, tal como estaba haciendo desde un principio porque así lo acordaron todos, continuaba diseñando, como gran maestro de ajedrez que era, estrategias defensivas de Hogwarts y del expreso, cosa en que ellos antes no habían pensado.

Hermione, además de asesorar a los gemelos tenía una importante misión, hechizar varios pergaminos y plumas que se dedicarían a transcribir todo lo que los transmisores hicieran llegar y que tuviera relación con el lord tenebroso.

-Es imposible –protestaba Harry-, no consigo dominar la magia sin varita, por más que lo intento no me sale.

-Inténtalo de nuevo –le animaba Hermione-, te pones demasiado tenso, procura hacerlo relajado y empezar por un hechizo sencillo. Intenta _Lumus_

Harry volvió a concentrarse e intentó relajarse todo lo más que pudo y cuando creyó que estaba dispuesto gritó _Lumus_ sin ningún resultado.

-No Harry, nos dijo que no hacía falta gritar los hechizos como si se los dijeras a alguien sordo como una tapia.

-Lo sé, Hermione. Es culpa de la manía de cómo nos han enseñado todos estos años.

-Además de no gritar –decía Hermione-, piensa que tu mano es la varita a ver qué sale.

-Está bien –espero que funcione

Harry se relajó y concentró hasta que su mente tomó conciencia que su mano era su varita mágica y elevándola con fuerza dijo en voz suave _Lumus._

Una pequeña luz salió de su mano quedando todos con los ojos como platos.

-¡Lo hice, Hermione! ¡Lo conseguí!

-Sí, Harry –dijo Ron entusiasmado-. Eres el mejor

-Lo lograremos -Harry vio como George guardaba una caja alargada- ¿Qué es eso?

-Es un encargo de Shira –dijo George abriendo la caja y mostrando una varita

-¿Una varita mágica? –preguntó el resto sin entender nada

-Pero si no la necesita –dijo Ron

-No es mágica –explicó Fred-. Shira no quiere que todos sepan que es tan especial con la magia y nos encargó esta varita, hará clases con ella haciendo ver que es una bruja como todas las demás, un poco más poderosa pero normal.

-La varita en sí, aunque tiene de mágica lo que mi pelo tiene de moreno, es también un transmisor de largo alcance. Si a 100 metros de distancia distingue a alguno de los seguidores de Voldemort, la varita es capaz de captar lo que dicen y transmitirlo a los pergaminos.

-¡Genial chicos! –sonrió Hermione

-¿De verdad que no le habéis puesto magia y que no contiene ninguna broma? –Harry la miraba desconfiado

-Harry –dijeron los gemelos a la vez-, queremos llegar a ancianos. Hemos visto lo suficiente de las aptitudes de Shira como para arriesgarnos a hacer algo semejante.

-Otra cosa –dijo Harry-, en cuanto lleguemos a Hogwarts debemos revisar el listado de todos los componentes del AD, no quiero arriesgarme a tener traidores dentro. Hermione, tendrás que preparar _Veritaserum_, se los daremos a los candidatos.

-Podríamos decir a Shira que se lo pida al profesor Snape –dijo Ron haciendo que el resto se le quedara mirando sorprendidos- ¿Por qué me miráis así? Bien claro ha quedado que ante una sonrisa de Shira el murciélago ese se desmaya, no hay más que ver que incluso se puso colorado.

Todos se miraron y al final no pudieron aguantar más, comenzando a reír a carcajada limpia ante el recuerdo de su temido e inexpresivo profesor de pociones ponerse nervioso ante la sonrisa de la joven.

XxxxxxXxxxxxX

Todos miraban los dos huevos con gran asombro. Estaban en una salita en donde habían esperado a Snape y a Shira, quienes aparecieron con su preciada carga. Su enorme tamaño los dejó sorprendidos y más cuando el profesor de pociones les explicó como era la madre y su tamaño.

La idea de Shira era que las dos serpientes se infiltraran en la mansión de Voldemort y estuvieran pendiente de todo lo que ocurriera, y cualquier novedad que oyeran se lo harían saber de forma inmediata. El saber que el parsel no funcionaría para controlarlas alegró a los presentes que era perfectamente conocedores del dominio de Voldemort con los reptiles.

-No tardarán en nacer –dijo ella- Una semana después podrán iniciar su labor

-¿Y si la serpiente de Voldemort intenta controlarlas? –Charlie miraba los huevos con ojos que demostraban su ansia de conocer a semejante animal mágico, desconocido hasta la fecha.

-Se encontrará con que ellos la dominarán

-¿Son venenosos? –preguntó Molly

-Su veneno es quince veces más potente que el de la cobra real

-¿Y no serán peligrosos?

-Tranquila Molly –sonrió la joven-, utilizan su veneno únicamente para alimentarse y para defenderse. Estamos completamente seguros a su lado. Si me disculpáis, voy a ver qué hacen los muchachos, quiero que Harry comience a entrenarse un poco. Albus, por favor ¿Podrías hacer que los huevos estén calientes a una temperatura constante de 39 grados?

-Por descontado –asintió el mago mientras que con su varita hacía aparecer unas sábanas térmicas que mantendrían los huevos a la temperatura deseada.

Shira salió de la salita y fue directamente hacia donde se estaban los cinco amigos, encontrándolos intentando hacer prácticas de magia sin varita y sonriendo cariñosamente al entrar.

Harry se acercó a ella corriendo y la abrazó con fuerza

-¡Lo logré! ¡Conseguí hacer un _Lumus_ sin varita.

-Fantástico, hazme una demostración -el joven mago se volvió a concentrar y estiró su mano, susurrando el hechizo y haciendo aparecer nuevamente una luz en el extremo de su dedo –No está nada mal para empezar, pero no hace falta que estires tanto la mano, debes sentir que tu brazo es tu varita y moverlo como si de algo normal se tratara, debe ser un movimiento suave, como cuando vas a señalar un libro. Internadlo todos vosotros.

Los cinco se concentraron, intentando conseguir que sus brazos giraran suavemente. Al cabo de media hora, del dedo de Harry salió una potente luz que casi dejó deslumbrados a todos y el resto comenzó a conseguir una luz pequeña y suave.

-No está mal para comenzar –dijo la joven-. Ahora vamos con una parte de suma importancia y vital para todos vosotros, las barreras mentales –con un giro de su mano hizo aparecer 5 cómodas tumbonas-. Quiero que os tumbéis y sigáis mis instrucciones. Debéis relajaros e intentar localizar centro de vuestro poder mental.

-¿Nuestro poder mental? –dijeron todos a la vez

-Todos tenemos un poder mental, es cuestión de saber localizarlo. Tumbaros y relajaros. Dejad vuestra mente libre de todo tipo de pensamiento que no sea localizar la fuente del poder mental. No tengáis prisa, no se consigue en 5 minutos.

Obedeciendo, los cinco amigos se tumbaron cerrando los ojos e intentando variar sus mentes de cualquier pensamiento que no fuera el localizar el poder que estaban buscando. Mientras tanto. Shira había sacado de su túnica el tercer huevo de serpiente y lo había devuelto a su tamaño normal, conjurando una manta térmica que conseguiría mantenerlo a una temperatura constante de 40 grados, no de 39 como había indicado antes a Dumbledore, su intención era que la serpiente resultara un magnífico y poderos macho, mientras que de los otros dos huevos, al ser incubados a 39 grados, saldrían hembras.

2 horas más tarde, Harry localizó su poder mental y comenzó, tal como en ese instante le había señalado su hermana, a construir alrededor de su mente un fuerte muro de granito teniendo mucho cuidado de no dejar grietas entre piedra y piedra.

Esa misma noche, los cinco amigos consiguieron proteger sus mentes de cualquier intento de intrusión por parte de Voldemort, mortífago o miembro de la Orden que intentara saber los planes de los 5 amigos.

Al día siguiente, durante el desayuno los 5 amigos se encontraron con la sorpresa de que ese mismo día empezarían su aprendizaje en el manejo de la espada.

-Harry no tendrá problemas, ya ha usado una espada, en nuestro segundo año cuando empuñó la espada de Godric Griffindor para matar a un basilisco –dijo Ron.

Harry asintió a la afirmación de su amigo, aunque daba por sentado que Shira tendría una razón especial para que usara su propia espada y no la de su poderoso antecesor.

-Lo sé, pero aquella era la espada de Griffindor, una espada poderosa pero normal y corriente. La que tenéis será "vuestra" espada, que también es mágica, aprenderéis a usarla de manera que al mismo tiempo que os defendéis o atacáis en un duelo o enfrentamiento, podáis canalizar vuestra magia a través de ella. Cada espada responderá de forma diferente, dependiendo de vuestro poder y vuestra intensidad mágica. Pero lo primero será conseguir que os familiaricéis con su manejo normal.

Todos los adolescentes la miraban sorprendidos. Era la primera vez que escuchaban el concepto de "espada mágica". Cada vez que les enseñaba algo nuevo la sorpresa se reflejaba en sus rostros.

-¿Lo crees necesario? –dijo Molly- Son pequeños todavía.

-Molly –dijo Shira- ¿Quieres que los chicos se puedan defender cuando se encuentren sin buscarlo con alguien que los ataque o prefieres que sigan siendo críos pequeños que no sepan nada en absoluto y si los encuentra un seguidor de Voldemort acabe con ellos? –la joven apreciaba mucho a Molly, pero pensaba que era demasiado sobre-protectora y eso podría resultar desastroso para los adolescentes.

-Shira tiene razón, Molly –el profesor de pociones salió en ayuda de la joven- No puede pretender que los chicos estén siempre encerrados y envueltos en algodón.

-Bien –dijo Shira-, comenzaremos aquí mismo, el comedor tiene unas dimensiones adecuadas para empezar. Chicos, id a buscar vuestras espadas.

Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron del comedor y no tardaron en regresar cada uno con su respectiva espada en la mano.

-Muy bien –sonrió la joven mientras que todo el resto de la orden y los gemelos estaban atentos a las explicaciones y a la forma con que los tres amigos aprenderían el manejo del arma-. Lo primero es acostumbrarse a cogerla, que vuestra mano se habitúe a su tacto y peso, haced lo mismo que yo.

Shira hizo aparecer su espada y les mostró la forma más adecuada para poder sostenerla con soltura, facilidad y sin esfuerzo. Empezaron con giros suaves para que la muñeca se fuera soltando, primero de izquierda a derecha y luego de derecha a izquierda, continuando con movimientos en zig-zag, en espiral y en ondulaciones.

Después de comer, la joven hizo aparecer a varios muñecos con espadas con las que comenzarían a practicar las estocadas. Dos horas mas tarde, los tres estaban sumamente cansados. Habían conseguido manejar la espada con bastante soltura, aunque por ahora solo conseguían estocadas bastante lentas y espaciadas entre sí.

-Descansad un rato –dijo Shira mirándolos orgullosa de sus adelantos

-¿Crees que podremos manejarla bien? –Harry la miró con ojos que reflejaban el cansancio de un duro día de aprendizaje.

-Claro que sí. Mira todo lo que habéis conseguido hoy.

-Shira

-Dime Harry

El joven bajó los ojos, casi sin atreverse a hablar

-¿Podrías hacernos una demostración de hasta dónde se puede llegar manejando una espada de este tipo?

-Desde luego, intentaré mostraros todo lo que se puede conseguir con esta arma. Naric.

La resplandeciente armadura encargado de la seguridad del castillo se apareció al instante, inclinando su cabeza ante la joven.

-Vamos a practicar un poco y haremos una demostración para que vean el nivel que se puede llegar a conseguir con el manejo de la espada.

Tanto la armadura como Shira asieron sus armas y ambas quedaron una frente a otra. Se miraron fijamente y sin previo aviso se lanzaron el uno contra la otra en un auténtico baile de espadas. Giros, estocadas, bloqueos, avances, retrocesos y al mismo tiempo, magia que era lanzada a través de sus afiladas hojas. Las dos espadas giraban a una velocidad vertiginosa. Casi no se podía distinguir los movimientos que cada uno hacía, solo se podía adivinar por el ruido de los metales al chocar, que casi era continuo. En un momento ambos se separaron y quedaron a 4 metros separados uno de la otra, mirándose con gran concentración para luego volver a embestirse cada uno de la misma forma que antes.

Los giros, las estocadas, los avances, los bloqueos y todos los movimientos que pudieran ser posibles conseguir se fueron sucediendo sin interrupción alguna dando todo un espectáculo de concentración, agilidad, reflejos y potencia en cada uno de los movimientos.

Quince minutos más tarde, el enfrentamiento se detuvo y Shira miró a sus espectadores.

Dumbledore, Bill y Charlie estaban con la mandíbula rozando el suelo. Remus, Tonks y Arthur Weasley con los ojos abiertos como platos. Minerva McGonagall y Molly Weasley se habían tenido que sentar. Fred y George tragaron saliva jurándose mutuamente que nunca le harían ninguna broma, Severus con su mirada fija en la joven sin poder mover sus ojos de donde ella se encontraba. Moody juró y perjuró que costase lo que costase, conseguiría entender y aprender la magia de la joven, ya que el ver la demostración e intentar seguir todos sus movimientos, había conseguido que su pobre y alocado ojo se terminara de descontrolar y se lo hubiera tenido que sacar. Los tres amigos miraban asombrados casi incrédulos de que pudieran lograr semejante habilidad.

XxxxxxXxxxxxX

Los 5 amigos miraban la bolsa sorprendidos por todo lo conseguido durante aquellas 3 semanas de duro y arduo trabajo. Los gemelos habían logrado fabricar casi 200 transmisores de todas las formas y tamaños y también, cada uno de ellos lucía, en un lado de su túnica una pequeña y exquisita joya que había causado una gran sensación cuando Molly, Minerva y Tonks las vieron, encaprichándose tanto de tener ellas una por el estilo que los gemelos no tuvieron más remedio que hacerles uno para ellas, claro está que en vez de comunicador, era un transmisor que les iría informando de todo lo que se decía a su alrededor.

Hacía ya más de 10 días que Rhani, Thula y Kronos, las tres serpientes, habían marchado para comenzar su trabajo de informadores. Su tamaño, que ya, a los pocos días de nacer superaba el metro y medio, y su fuerza y aterradora fiereza, les hacía invencibles. No tardarían en recibir sus noticias.

Charlie, finalizadas sus vacaciones, no tuvo más remedio que volver a Rumanía, para cuidar a sus amados dragones y Bill regresó al banco en donde, gracias a convertirse en el principal enlace con el cliente más rico de todo el banco, había escalado puestos en la cerrada jerarquía de la entidad.

Dumbledore, Remus y Moody habían regresado a Hogwarts para iniciar los preparativos del nuevo curso escolar junto con Minerva McGonagall y los Weasley habían acudido a buscar a su hija menor que regresaba ese día de sus vacaciones y habían quedado todos en el Callejón Diagón para que la joven pudiera adquirir lo que necesitaba para sus estudios y allí reunirse todos para pasar un rato distendido después de unos días de bastante alboroto.

En el holl del castillo los 5 amigos esperaban la llegada de las personas que les acompañarían al Callejón, Tonks, Severus y Shira.

Los gemelos mantenían perfectamente oculta la bolsa con los transmisores en su interior, que empezarían a repartir por todas las calles por donde pasasen. Habían logrado unos efectos fantásticos. Los artefactos con forma de piedra, una vez dejados caer en el suelo, rodaban hasta la primera fachada que encontraban y allí se fundían con la pared. Los que tenían forma de trocitos de madera, hacían lo mismo con las primeras ventanas o puertas en las que eran depositados. La obra maestra fue con los que tenían forma de araña, ya que, una vez en el suelo, comenzaban a comportarse como arañas de verdad y se deslizaban continuamente por cualquier zona de la calle buscando a aquellos que comenzaran a hablar sobre los temas que tenían ordenado espiar. En definitiva, ninguno de estos artefactos conseguía ser detectado por nadie, salvo, claro está, si es que Ron, casualmente pasaba cerca de uno de los dispositivos con forma de araña y en una reacción de su aracnofobia comenzaba a gritar o a intentar matar al pequeño y mágico aliado.

Los vieron llegar a los tres juntos. El profesor de pociones con su eterna túnica negra y su pose seria e inexpresiva, salvo cuando sus ojos se dirigían hacia cierta joven. Tonks vestía un pantalón marrón con una camisa blanca y su tradicional capa de auror y Shira una fantástica túnica combinando el blanco y el azul y una capa se seda negra de finísimo tacto que llegaba hasta el mismo suelo.

¿Todos listos? –preguntó Shira a los jóvenes mirándoles con ojos llenos de picardía y complicidad. Hoy iba a ser el día en que repartirían sus transmisores.

-Todos listos –contestaron los 5 a la vez.

-Muy bien, pues al Callejón Diagón

Abrieron la puerta de salida y, como aquella vez hacía casi un mes, salieron directamente al callejón. Tonks y el profesor de pociones mantenían sus manos apoyadas en su cintura, directamente sobre sus varitas mágicas y no paraban de estar alertas ante lo que les pudiera venir encima.

Mientras caminaban hacia los diferentes establecimientos, Fred y George iban soltando su preciada carga que, respondiendo perfectamente a los hechizos que tenían comenzaron a deslizarse hacia sus lugares de observación. Los transmisores móviles (así los habían denominado), al caer al suelo hacían crecer sus patas y una vez transformados en pequeñas arañas y con Ron bastante alejado de ellas, comenzaron a patrullar por todo el callejón y desviándose hacia los lugares menos aconsejables para la seguridad de cualquier persona que se adentrara en ellos.

Iban caminando frente a la tienda de Ollivander cuando observaron que 3 cabezas pelirrojas se estaban acercando a ellos. Sonriendo todos, salvo Snape, los saludaron alegremente, los Weasley traían a su hija pequeña Ginny que muy cariñosamente fue saludada por sus hermanos y por Harry y Hermione. Era una joven muy tímida, tanto que cuando fue presentada a Shira, su cara se puso de un color mucho más rojo que su pelo.

La tarde transcurrió plácidamente entre paseos y estancia en _Las Tres Escobas_ en donde todos se deleitaron de la calurosa tarde con cervezas de mantequilla.

Ya tengo ganas de volver a Hogwarts –dijo Ron salegremente mientras tomaba un sorbo de su cerveza.

Sí -contestó Fred-, aunque estas han sido las vacaciones más emocionantes que hemos vividos estoy deseando que pasen estos 4 días que faltan ¿Estás nerviosa, Shira?

-La verdad es que un poco –respondió la joven mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café-. Será una experiencia completamente nueva para mí, solo espero poder estar a la altura de las espectativas.

-Lo estarás y las superarás –sonrió Snape al mismo tiempo que los adolescentes la miraban como diciendo ¿Bromeas?

Varias personas habían entrado en el establecimiento mirando a todos los que estaban en el interior. Parecían buscar a alguien y pareciendo que no lo encontraban, volvieron a salir. Un nuevo grupo de personas volvió a entrar 5 minutos más tarde, con el mismo comportamiento que los anteriores.

Para mayor seguridad, Shira había hecho sentar a Severus y a Harry al lado de la pared, desde donde eran invisibles desde la puerta de entrada. Pero la actitud de los 2 grupos de personas que habían entrado atrajo su atención y concentró su atención de las mentes de todos los que habían entrado.

-Atención todos –dijo con seriedad y en voz baja-, preparen sus varitas, tenemos compañía.

Harry supo interpretar los gestos de su hermana y pasó su mirada por todo el establecimiento

-Esto está lleno de gente ¿Qué haremos?

Los ojos de la joven recorrieron toda la estancia. El local estaba lleno de magos y brujas adultos, pero su mirada se posó en una mesa en la que un matrimonio y sus tres hijos, una muchacha de unos 15 años y 2 niños, uno que aparentaba 10 años y el otro de pocos meses de vida.

-¡Maldición! –exclamó Tonks

-Eso és mi querida amiga –dijo Shira-. Fred, George, Hermione, proteged a esa familia, Harry, coge tu varita, todavía no dominas del todo el arte de no usarla. Vamos a enseñar a esos que no deben presentarse a una fiesta sin haber sido invitados.

Comenzaron a oírse gritos desde el exterior y el ruido de varias explosiones, lo que provocó que la histeria entre todos los que estaban en el establecimiento se generalizara. Los dos gemelos y Hermione no dudaron un minutos y se echaron encima de la familia que debían proteger, llevándoselos hacia un rincon donde pudieran estar a cubierto y cumplir con su misión.

Varios hombres con túnicas negras y máscaras también negras entraron en tropel y se encontraron con una barrera de magos y brujas que se disposo a hacerles frente.

-_Petrificus totalus, expeliarmus, desmaius, protego_

Los hechos comenzaron a salir de las varitas del grupo defensor al mismo tiempo que los atacantes eran empujados hacia afuera hacia campo libre, donde podrían tener más capacidad de maniobra sin estar tan pendientes de que pudieran alcanzar a alguien con un hechizo o con una maldición perdida.

Calcularon que en total serían casi 50 mortífagos que viendo que en total eran 3 magos y 3 brujas los que se habían interpuesto en su ataque se confiaron demasiado a causa de su enorme número.

Harry con su varita estaba haciendo estragos lanzando maleficios a diestro y siniestro, parecía que habían acordado una apuerta entre el profesor de pociones y él para ver quien era el que más mortífagos abatía.

-_Desmaius_ –dijo Harry-, ya llevo 5

-_Impedimenta,_ llevo 6 -afirmó Snape

-_Expeliarmus_, 6, empaté

-Parecen críos –comentó Molly al mismo tiempo que lanzaba un hechizo contra un mortífago y lo dejaba inconsciente.

-Llevo 7 –comentó Harry después de dejar fuera de combate a otro

-7 fuera –contestó Snape

-8, 9 –Harry lanzó dos maldiciones que hicieron blanco en sendos mortífagos

-¡Crucio! –Se oyó decir de uno de los mortífagos.

La maldición imperdonable no llegó a impactar contra ninguno de los defensores. Una pared de energía azul cielo se interpuso entre los mortífagos y ellos.

-Perdonad chicos, pero ya me cansé de estos chicos traviesos –dijo Shira adelantándose a ellos.

Uno de los mortífagos al verla se quedó petrificado y comenzó a retroceder paso a paso. Era uno de los componentes que atacó la población en donde vivía y que a duras penas consiguió salir de allí.

-¡Es ella! –gritó aterrorizado haciendo que sus compañeros se fijaran en la reacción del mortífago y en la figura de la joven que tenían delante.

-Es una bruja como otra cualquiera –dijo el que parecía el líder

-¡No! ¡No lo es! –insistió el mortífago.

-Sí que lo es, y te lo demostraré –dijo acercándose furioso a la joven con la varita en alto listo para empezar su ataque.

No pasó de ahí. Sólo puedo ver como la joven levantaba su mano derecha y la pasaba con rapidez de izquierda a derecha.

Más de 40 mortífagos salieron despedidos, barridos por una enorme fuerza que los empotró contra paredes, puertas, escaparates, y algunos de ellos, no teniéndo obstáculos con los que frenar, atravesaron todo el callejón hasta chocar contra las colomnas de Gringotts.

Un segundo movimiento de su mano logró que el resto de los mortífagos que había en el lugar se retorcieran en el suelo a causa de las fuertes convulsiones que sufrían sus cuerpos.

XxxxXxxXxxXxxxXxxxXxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS

Gandalf Cumbledore: Gracias, me alegrado mucho que te guste. He preferido que la espada fuera genuina de Harry, ya que tendría mucho más poder que la de Godric Griffindor. Espero que con mi continuación sigas disfrutando de la lectura. Que te guste me anima a seguir con la historia.

Kisuna-chan: Gracias, me hace mucha ilusión que disfrutes tanto con el fic. Gracias de nuevo por lo de los anónimos, no me había dado cuenta. Espero que esta actualización siga siendo de tu agrado y disfrutes tanto que la vuelvas a releer.

Neli Black: Muchas gracias, haré todo lo posible por continuar sin demorarme.

Isil: Muchas gracias, lo haré gracias a todos vosotros.

12


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 6 – Regreso a Hogwarts 

Un silencio atronador era lo único que se podía oír en todo el Callejón Diagón. Dentro de los comercios la gente se apelotonaba en los escaparates para poder contemplar el exterior. Nadie daba crédito a lo que sus ojos les mostraban. 3 magos y 3 brujan todavía estaban de pie, quietos y observando a los mortífagos que todavía permanecían en el suelo víctima de las fuertes convulsiones.

Mirase por donde se mirase, en el suelo permanecían, aún inconscientes, los primeros mortífagos que habían sido repelidos en el primer ataque y contra el que no tuvieron la menor posibilidad de defenderse.

Un sobrecogimiento general apareció en todos los espectadores cuando una enorme pantera negra salió del interior de _Las Tres Escobas_ y caminaba con andares suntuosos y elegantes hacia la joven bruja que había puesto fin a aquel ataque que habría podido tener consecuencias desastrosas para todos los que estaban en aquel momento en el callejón. El enorme y negro felino mostraba sus colmillos en una pose claramente amenazadora y que dejaba bien claro el destino de todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino. Llegó al lado de la joven y deslizó su cabeza entre su cadera y su mano, buscando sus adoradas caricias y que la bruja no tardó en prodigárselas.

Unos instantes más tarde, Sirk se adelantó entre los mortífagos buscando algo en concreto, parándose poco después frente a uno de los cuerpos que todavía permanecía inconsciente, lo olfateó y terminó por agarrado por el cuello con sus fuertes fauces y arrastrarlo al lado de Shira, dejándolo a sus pies para luego ponerse frente a Harry y permanecer en todo momento expectante, sin dejar de mostrar sus amenazadores colmillos. Alguien tendría que ser temerariamente loco como para intentar acercarse al joven.

Shira se inclinó para intentar quitar la máscara que cubría el rostro del mortífago pero una mano la sujetó con suavidad y con la más exquisita delicadeza.

-Déjame a mí –dijo Snape al mismo tiempo que sonreía a la joven, sonrojándose visiblemente cuando su sonrisa fue correspondida por una de ella.

El profesor de pociones se agachó e hizo desparecer la máscara del rostro del mortífago, haciendo que todos los presentes quedaran consternados.

-Nott –dijo Snape al ver el rostro que había estado escondido-. Uno de los miembros del círculo interno de Voldemort.

En esos momentos escucharon pasos detrás de ellos, gente que se acercaba corriendo. Dumbledore encabezaba el grupo que se acercaba a ellos lo más rápido que sus piernas les permitían, llegando sin apenas aliento.

-Lo siento –dijo Dumbledore-, hemos venido lo más rápido posible

-No tiene importancia –contestó Shira sin dejar de mirar al mortífago que todavía estaba inconsciente a sus pies

-Ya que han llegado, hay que hacerse cargo de todos ellos –añadió el profesor de pociones, señalando a todos los mortífagos.

-Nosotros nos haremos cargo –afirmó el director.

-Les dejamos el campo libre –sonrió la joven-. Vamos, volvamos a _Las Tres Escobas_.

Se apartaron del callejón y volvieron a las tres escobas, en donde Hermione, Fred y George habían estado cuidando de la familia que había en el establecimiento. Los encontraron a todos sentados en la mesa que antes ellos habían ocupado. Hermione Tenía en brazos al bebé y le hacía carantoñas a las que el bebé respondía con alegres carcajadas mientras los gemelos, y los dos adultos y sus hijos no hacían otra cosa que estar pendiente de la puerta de entrada, por donde habían salido las personas que les habían salvado.

Cuando los vieron entrar a todos sanos y salvos se levantaron de sus asientos. Todos lucían una sonrisa que iba de oreja a oreja.

-¿Estáis bien? ¿Ha ido bien? ¿No estáis heridos? –eran las preguntas que salían al mismo tiempo de las bocas de los tres amigos.

-Claro que ha ido bien –afirmó Ron- Nosotros estamos como si nada y los que nos han incordiado, a buen recaudo.

-Me alegro de que estén a salvo –Shira sonrió a los 2 adultos y les saludó con gran cordialidad- Soy Shira Nirha, profesora de Hogwarts.

-Encantados –dijo el hombre con la emoción dibujada en su rostro- No sabemos cómo poder pagarles por cuidar de nosotros. Yo soy Carlos Ruiz, ella –dijo señalando a su mujer- Isabel, mi mujer y estos son mis hijos Elena, la mayor, Víctor, el mediano y el pequeñín David.

-No tiene ni que pensar en ese detalle, las sonrisas de estos niños es el mayor pago que puedo recibir y el que más me llena el corazón –sonrió la joven acariciando las caras de los hijos de los Ruiz-. Les presento a Severus Snape, profesor de pociones en Hogwarts –dijo señalando al profesor, que inclinó la cabeza en señal de saludo y respeto-, Arthur y Molly Weasley y sus hijos Fred y George, que ya les conocéis, Ron y Ginny –dijo señalando a los jóvenes-, a Hermione también la conocéis –la joven sonreía todavía con el niño en brazos-, ella es Tonks, auror del ministerio –la joven les saludó con la mano- y él es mi hermano Harry Potter –Harry sonriendo fijó sus ojos en los de Shira.

-Nosotros –dijo Carlos- somos medimagos. Nos habíamos tomado unos días de vacaciones antes de que el curso escolar comenzara y vinimos a visitar todo esto.

-Es un lugar precioso –dijo Shira

-Divino –contestó Isabel-, aunque por desgracia todo lo bueno se acaba. Mañana regresamos a casa.

-¿Cómo marcharán?

-Utilizaremos la red floo, que es como llegamos

-Nosotros debemos regresar ahora –dijo Shira sonriendo a los demás-. Se hace tarde y tenemos muchas cosas que preparar.

-Gracias de nuevo –dijo el hombre con la emoción reflejada en su mirada-. No sé que hacer ni qué decir.

-Mire sus sonrisas –dijo Shira señalando a sus hijos-, es la mejor recompensa que puedo recibir.

Salieron todos al callejón y se marcharon directamente a una de las puertas que había a un lado de una casa y que unía directamente con el hall del castillo.

Mientras los adultos se dirigían a una de las salitas, los adolescentes se dedicaron a enseñar a Ginny el castillo y ponerle al día de todo lo que había ocurrido.

La muchacha miraba todo con ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. Su habitación, que fue lo primero que le mostraron, le hizo quedarse completamente sin habla. Era idéntica a la que ocupaba Hermione, grande y espaciosa. Decorada en colores claros con adornos de diferentes tipos de flores. La cama, como las de todas las habitaciones, era de tamaño matrimonial. No pudo resistirse a la tentación y se tiró encima. Era muy mullida y tan cómoda que invitaba a quedarse dormido en un instante.

Tras conseguir arrastrarla fuera de la habitación, le mostraron la biblioteca, su reacción fue la misma que la de los demás, se quedó completamente paralizada. Aquel lugar tan imponente lograba que todos lo que lo contemplaban se sintieran empequeñecidos. Mirara por donde mirara, su vista se perdía entre las incontables estanterías repletas de libros. Recordó que cuando vio la biblioteca de Hogwarts pensó que no existiría ninguna más grande que aquella. Ahora rectificaba en su afirmación, la biblioteca de la escuela quedaba minimizada en comparación con la del castillo.

Giró su vista y posó sus ojos en el retrato de Shira, mirándolo con ojos abiertos por la admiración. En su opinión era la mujer más hermosa que jamás había visto. Sus ropas eran de una finura y elegancia que nunca había visto en otra mujer. Se fijó también en la figura del unicornio alado, que en posición sobre sus patas traseras y sus alas desplegadas todo lo largas que eran parecía querer superponerse a la imagen de la joven. Miró a sus hermanos y a Harry y Hermione buscando una explicación para esa imagen. Nunca había visto un unicornio así.

-Estamos investigando sobre es unicornio, pero no conseguimos encontrar nada en absoluto –dijo Hermione un tanto abatida por la falta total de información.

-Charlie tampoco sabía nada sobre el caballito –dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sea como sea –dijo Harry-, está íntimamente relacionado con mi hermana

-¿¡Tu hermana? ¿¡Qué me he perdido? –Ginny estaba realmente estupefacta, Harry no tenía ninguna familia ¿Cómo es que ahora hablaba de una hermana?

-Ginny –dijo Ron- Shira consiguió la custodia legal de Harry y le ha adoptado como su hermano. Es una pasada. Se enfrenta incluso al mismísimo Dumbledore cuando alguien intenta controlar a Harry y es muy poderosa. Es la única que no nos trata como a unos críos. Lo más sorprendente y divertido es ver como Snape se pone colorado.

Ginny se sentó en uno de los sillones, en su rostro se reflejaba la sorpresa por las noticias recibidas.

-Chicos –dijo con voz muy seria-, de aquí no nos movemos hasta que me contéis todo lo que ha ocurrido, _absolutamente_ todo.

-Entonces será mejor que nos sentemos –dijo Ron-, porque hay bastante que contar.

Comenzó Harry en su historia, explicándole lo sucedido en casa de sus tíos y la forma con que Shira reaccionó y les dio su merecido. También explicó su sorpresa al ver la forma con que hacía magia sin ningún tipo de varita. Siguió a como llegaron a este lugar que se había convertido en el nuevo cuartel general de la orden y en el hogar de todos.

-¿Quieres decir que esa habitación será siempre mi habitación? –preguntó la joven incrédula.

Todos afirmaron con la cabeza mientras que Ginny sonreía abiertamente. Ahora tenía una habitación enorme donde poder guardar todas sus cosas sin que sus hermanos se rieran de ella.

La historia continuó al momento en que llegaron todos al castillo y después de comer se acercaron al Callejón Diagón con la visita sorpresa al Ministerio, de cómo había hechizado al recepcionista y al ministro que casi se ponían de rodillas a sus pies. Esa parte hizo que todos rieran a carcajada limpia al recordar la cara de Fudge. Continuaron con la primera reunión de la orden y la forma como ellos estaban presentes sin que nadie se diera cuenta y de cómo Shira les había dado sus motivos para ayudarles en todo y formando una especie de orden dentro de la orden, mostrando alguna de sus habilidades y preparándoles a ellos para que su nivel y su poder fueran mayores.

-Claro que en eso Harry siempre nos lleva ventaja –decía Ron- No hay manera de poder superarlo

-Ron –decía Hermione intentando con su habitual paciencia- Harry es mucho más poderoso que todos nosotros.

-Ron –dijo Harry que entendía el por qué de su reacción- A los responsables de estrategias no se les puede poner en peligro en una lucha, son imprescindibles –los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron sorprendidos-. Imagina que hoy en el callejón sales malherido o que te matan, dime ¿Quién podría preparar las estrategias defensivas de Hogwarts? En ese aspecto, Ron, eres indispensable. Shira lo sabe y ha puesto toda su confianza en ti.

-¿Toda su confianza? –insistió Ron

Todos asintieron con la cabeza haciendo que el muchacho respirara profundamente con el pecho henchido por el orgullo

Continuaron contándole cómo empezaron a planear sus actividades de lucha contra Voldemort, los artefactos que confeccionaron Fred y George para obtener información sobre cualquier tipo de actividad de los mortífagos y que Shira les consiguiera a Kronos, le enorme serpiente macho que junto con las hembras Rhani y Thula había marchado para espiar a Voldemort en su propio terreno.

-¿Y el profesor Snape? –quiso saber Ginny

-Shira no ha permitido que se vuelva a arriesgar –dijo Hermione-, y tiene razón. Arriesga su propia vida cada vez que Vol... Vol... Voldemort le llama y aún entonces no estamos seguros de sus planes. Para ir sobre seguro necesitamos información constante y las serpientes nos la darán.

-Lo cierto –reconoció la joven- es que nunca había visto sonreír al profesor y hoy casi no paraba de hacerlo.

-Está coladito por ella –dijeron los gemelos al unísono.

La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió dando paso al enorme y negro felino que fue directamente a Harry, lamiendo sus manos en gesto cariñoso y tendiendo su enorme cuerpo todo lo largo que era el sillón que ocupaba, manteniendo su cabeza sobre sus rodillas, disfrutando de las caricias que el joven le prodigaba.

-¿Y ella? –preguntó Ginny señalando a la pantera, haciendo que esta levantara la cabeza con mirada enojada mostrando sus colmillos al mismo tiempo que emitía un rugido.

-Es _él_ –corrigió Harry haciendo que la pantera volviera a tumbarse tranquila-. Sirk es un macho.

-Perdona Sirk –se disculpó la joven.

XxxxxxXxxxxxX

En la salita, los adultos se habían sentado cómodamente alrededor del fuego de la chimenea mientras que una suave melodía se oía en toda la habitación.

En uno de los lados había un mueble repleto de botellas de licor y allí estaba Snape sirviéndose una copa del magnífico brandy que tenía a su alcance. Había observado las veces en que Shira se había servido alguna copa, que siempre optaba por una bebida muy suave que apenas tenía alcohol y procedió a prepararle una copa a ella también. Con una copa en cada mano se acercó a la joven y le tendió la suya, obteniendo una radiante sonrisa que le hizo temblar de arriba a bajo.

-Gracias, Severus –dijo la joven al mismo tiempo que el profesor de pociones se sentaba a su lado.

-Severus –dijo Tonks- a mi también me apetecía algo

Por toda respuesta, el hombre señaló el mueble de las bebidas, haciendo que todos rieran divertidos ante los actos del temible profesor.

-¿Qué tienes pensado para pasado mañana? –preguntó Arthur dejando de lado los comentarios divertidos sobre las acciones del profesor.

-Severus –contestó Shira mirando al hombre- Mañana volverás a Hogwarts, sólo dime dónde quieres que te haga aparecer.

-Yo tengo que volver al Ministerio –dijo Tonks-, debo volver a mi grupo de aurors.

-Lo mismo que yo –dijo Arthur

-Molly, me tienes que decir dónde deseas quedarte ¿en la Madriguera o aquí?

La mujer permaneció pensativa unos instantes

-Me gustaría pasar un poco por la Madriguera para ver cómo está la casa –dijo sonriendo-, pero luego quiero volver aquí para estar pendiente de cualquier novedad que pueda ocurrir y así avisaros.

Asintiendo, la joven levantó la palma de su mano izquierda y con el dedo índice de la mano derecha dibujó un pequeño circulo encima, haciendo aparecer una pequeño colgante en plata que entregó a Molly.

-Es una especie de trasladador, desde la estación, en un lugar apartado solo tienes que decir el lugar donde deseas ir, es para ahorrar pasos innecesarios. No hace falta que vuelvas al hall del castillo cerrar la puerta y pronunciar el lugar donde deseas estar.

-¿Qué harás tu? –quiso saber Snape

-Iré a la estación con todos, pero un poco más atrás, separada del grupo, deseo ver todas las reacciones desde un primer plano. Ya hablé con Dumbledore y acordamos que yo iría en el expreso para mayor seguridad de los alumnos. Todavía no conviene que relacionen a Harry conmigo.

-¿Estás segura que no quieres que te acompañe? –Snape la miraba fijamente, esperanzado de poder estar más tiempo en su compañía.

-Severus, eso sería muy peligroso para ti. Hoy has luchado contra los mortífagos y les has mostrado de qué lado estas –sonrió ella

A regañadientes, el hombre asintió mostrando estar conforme con su razonamiento terminando por sonreír a la joven. Sonrisa que se fue transformando en un rictus de dolor al mismo tiempo que con su mano derecha se sujetaba su antebrazo izquierdo y se encogía por el tremendo dolor que la marca tenebrosa le estaba ocasionando.

Shira cambió completamente de expresión y en la mente del profesor de pociones pudo saber qué era lo que le estaba sucediendo.

-Esto ya es demasiado –su voz reflejaba su ira- Naric –dijo al mismo tiempo que la armadura se aparecía delante suyo- Sujétalo con todas tus fuerzas, tengo que quitarle esa porquería y será doloroso.

El resto de adultos miraron la escena paralizados de terror, nunca habían visto como Voldemort llamaba o torturaba a sus mortífagos a través de la marca tenebrosa y ver el sufrimiento de su compañero era algo que no habían esperado ver, y tal como Snape estaba congestionando su rostro, era seguro que no lo estaba llamando, lo estaba torturando.

La armadura no perdió tiempo y con gran velocidad se puso detrás del hombre y con sus fuertes brazos o inmovilizó para evitar que pudiera salir de allí. Arthur, Molly y Tonks ayudaron manteniendo los brazos lo más bloquados que pudieron ya que la fuerza física del profesor de pociones era inmensa.

Con gran habilidad Shira hizo desaparecer la tela que cubría el brazo izquierdo, dejando a la vista la nauseabunda figura de una calavera negra que comenzaba a tener resplandores rojos y de la piel que formaba la imagen de sus ojos comenzaban a salir hilos de sangre. Sin pérdida de tiempo puso su mano derecha sobre la calavera y se concentró. Esta vez Severus Snape no pudo soportar más el dolor y sus gritos comenzaron a oírse por todo el castillo. Naric lo sujetaba con más fuerza y los demás no creían que pudieran continuar inmovilizándolo, el sufrimiento de aquel hombre era mucho más que atroz. Molly tenía lágrimas en los ojos, no podía ver aquel sufrimiento, era inhumano.

Al cabo de 3 minutos, los gritos de Severus cesaron, así como el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por intentar liberarse. Había perdido el conocimiento.

Shira permaneció con su mano sobre la calavera. Estaba realmente enfadada y se concentró en el ser que estaba ocasionando tanto dolor y sufrimiento. Severus Snape era un hombre muy fuerte y eso la permitiría actuar de una manera más drástica. Su mente llegó hasta el escondite de Voldemort y de un tremendo puñetazo en la cara lanzó al hombre hacia la pared más cercana. Con unas manos de energía o alzó nuevamente de donde había caído y lo volvió a lanzar hacia la otra punta de la habitación. Volvió a repetir la escena durante dos largos minutos en los que el cuerpo del lord oscuro estaba rebotando de pared en pared, del suelo al techo y del techo al suelo para terminar lanzándolo contra la cama, con tal fuerza que los doseles se partieron y le cayeron encima.

Levantó su mano de donde estaba la marca tenebrosa, dejando a la luz la piel enrojecida por su acción. El lugar que antes ocupaba la marca, ahora lo ocupaba una fuerte irritación. La marca había desaparecido. Levantó su mano derecha y con los dedos hizo caer al suelo un polvo de color negro que nada más rozar con las frías losas, se desintegraba desapareciendo para siempre.

Mientras que el resto permanecía sentados en sus asientos, todavía impactados por lo que habían visto, Naric cogió en brazos al profesor de pociones y siguiendo a Shira, lo condujo hasta su habitación, en donde la joven procedió a curar el brazo y a envolverlo en una suave venda que haría que las pociones que había puesto en la herida actuasen con más eficacia, saliendo después de la habitación, mientras que una de las armaduras era dejada al lado del lecho para cuidar del sueño del hombre y avisar si algo nuevo ocurría.

XxxxxxXxxxxxX

Todavía era temprano aunque no faltaba ya mucho para que acudieran todos a la estación de King Cross para coger el expreso de Hogwarts que les llevaría de nuevo a la escuela de magia y hechicería.

Shira se había adentrado en la habitación de Snape con unas pociones y vendas en la mano. El hombre había dormido durante casi 2 días seguidos y ya tocaba curarle la herida y ver su estado general para despertarlo y así transportarlo a Hogwarts sano y salvo.

Se acercó al lecho y se sentó a su lado. Suavemente comenzó a desenrollar la venda que cubría el antebrazo izquierdo hasta dejar la herida al descubierto. Sonrió satisfecha, ya no quedaba ni rastro de la odiada marca tenebrosa. Ya no había manera de que Voldemort enlazara con el profesor de pociones y le torturara a través de la marca. Se incorporó un poco y con la mano derecha apartó varios mechones de pelo negro que caían sobre la cara del hombre al mismo tiempo que examinaba el conjunto general de Snape. Su cara resplandeció de alegría, estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Al sentir el tacto en su rostro el hombre empezó a despertarse y a fijar su mirada en el rostro de la joven que lo estaba cuidando, volviendo a aparecer en su rostro la ya habitual sonrisa única y exclusivamente destinada a Shira.

-Me he muerto y estoy en el cielo –murmuró el hombre sin apartar sus negros ojos de la joven.

-Muerto te aseguro que no –contestó riendo-, en el cielo no sé si estarás, pero te aseguro que del castillo no te has movido ¿Qué tal el brazo? ¿Sientes dolor?

-No –dijo el hombre, al mismo tiempo que levantaba su antebrazo para poder verlo mejor-, no me duele, a lo mejor Vol... –se interrumpió al ver que ya no estaba, la marca tenebrosa había desaparecido- ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Tranquilo, no pasa absolutamente nada. La otra noche te quité la marca. Fue un proceso doloroso. En pleno trauma perdiste el conocimiento y has estado casi 2 días durmiendo.

-¿Qué paso con Voldemort? –el profesor todavía no podía creer que ya no tuviera la odiosa marca.

-Temo decirte que aproveché tu estado de inconsciencia para darle una pequeña zurra.

-¿Cómo cuando lo de Harry?

-Un poquito más fuerte –sonrió la joven- Realmente no creo que ahora esté muy contento. Si no me equivoco ahora estará lleno de vendas y hematomas y muy cabreado ¿Puedes levantarte?

Severus asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a salir de la cama mientras que Shira abandonaba la habitación al mismo tiempo que decía que le esperaba para desayunar.

Salió al pasillo y comenzó a andar camino del comedor en la planta baja para unirse al resto para así desayunar todos juntos cuando un ruido atrajo su atención.

-¡Harry! ¡Espérame! –Hermione salía de su habitación y corriendo entraba atravesaba otra puerta.

Sonriendo sorprendida continuó andando aunque no logró avanzar mucho.

-¡Esperad! –Ron salía de una puerta y entraba corriendo en otra que estaba enfrente suyo.

-¡Eso es trampa! –los gemelos salían por una tercera puerta y entraban corriendo en una quinta.

-¡Que voy! –Ginny salía de una sexta puerta para entrar en una tercera.

-¡Que se hace tarde! –Harry salía de una tercera puerta para entrar en una sexta

A estas alturas entre tanto ver entrar y salir de puertas Shira estaba empezando a marearse y se acercó a la habitación de Harry, que parecía que era la fuente de todo aquel alboroto de idas y venidas.

Al entrar sonrió divertida. Los seis jóvenes estaban revisando los pergaminos en los que las plumas hechizadas para transcribir todo lo que las serpientes estaban observando estaban escribiendo sin cesar.

Según lo que Kronos estaba viendo en ese monento, Voldemort había lanzado dolorosas maldiciones a los mortífagos que estaban más cerca de él a causa del dolor que sufría. El informe del medi-mago que le atendía había diagnosticado 4 costillas rotas, fuerte conmoción cerebral, desgarro muscular en todas las extremidades, dislocación de las articulaciones de los hombros y las caderas, nariz partida por la mitad e hinchazón de ojos y boca a causa de los golpes recibidos que le daba a su ya horrorosa apariencia, una imagen más horripilante todavía.

-No creo que tenga muchas ganas de salir de excursión –dijo Ron, mientras que el resto comenzaba a reír a carcajada limpia intentando imaginar como el lord oscuro se vería ahora mismo.

XxxxxxXxxxxxX

Habían terminado de desayunar y las prisas les habían entrado a todos. Arthur y Tonks habían tenido que acudir al Ministerio para volver a sus respectivos trabajos. Molly estaba casi tan nerviosa como los adolescentes y corría de un sitio a otro del castillo mirando que nadie se olvidara nada. Shira había transportado a Snape a Hogwarts y el hombre le había asegurado que estaría pendiente de todo lo que ocurriera en el expreso y que al menor indicio de peligro se aparecería en el tren para ayudarla en la defensa de los alumnos.

Cuando volvió Shira se encontró con que todos los baúles, jaulas y el resto del material de todos los jóvenes estaba amontonado en el hall del castillo y anunciando que iba a cambiarse de ropa y a buscar sus cosas volvió a su habitación.

Estaban todos reunidos en el hall, era la primera vez que Molly recordara, que acudirían a la estación con tiempo de sobras para no ir a la carrera hasta el andén 9 ¾ cuando la vieron descender por la majestuosa escalinata. Iba ataviada con una túnica blanca con diferentes bordados en plata y oro y una larga capa, como era habitual en ella, de color negro. Ambas prendas estaban confeccionadas con el tejido más exquisito y caro de todo el mundo mágico, seda de araña. Su pelo había sido peinado en un elegante y sencillo recogido y su equipaje había sido eficientemente reducido y guardado en un pequeño bolso de mano que hacía juego con sus zapatos, ambos de color oro con adornos en plata. El aspecto era superior.

-¿Todos listos? –preguntó con una sonrisa radiante

Todos asintieron y ella abrió la puerta que les conectaba directamente con la estación. El plan era que Molly acompañara a los muchachos al expreso. Para ello, Fred, George y Ron salieron a la estación y regresaron con carritos para cada uno en donde pusieron todo el equipaje.

Desde el aislado rincón de la estación, Shira los vio como caminaban hacia el andén y pasaban la barrera que daba al expreso de Hogwarts. Cuando Molly, que fue la última, atravesó la barrera, ella se puso en camino con Sirk pegado a sus piernas. No hacía falta correr, no había prisa, todavía tenían tiempo.

Mientras caminaba no se fijaba en nada ni en nadie, su total concentración estaba fijada en lo que las mentes de los que estaban cerca del expreso estaban mostrando y permanecía ignorando olímpicamente todas las miradas que tanto hombres como mujeres le dirigían, aunque las desviaban lo más rápido que podían cuando el enorme felino les regalaba una mirada amenazadora. Algo captó su atención, pero no venía de la parte muggle de la estación, venía del andén 9¾. Sin variar su pose ni su mirada aceleró su marcha.

XxxxxxXxxxxxX

Estaban todos a punto de subir al expreso. Alegres y contentos volvían a ver a sus compañeros de casa y se saludaban con la algarabía que predominaba estos encuentros entre jóvenes que se tenían el afecto y la lealtad de la amistad y que hacía ya más de 2 largos meses que no se veían.

Todos estaban sorprendidos y curiosos. En la cabecera del tren habían instalado un vagón más pequeño, pero también más lujoso. Era el vagón destinado al transporte de un profesor, pero este profesor no debía ser un profesor cualquiera, incluso el revisor estaba nervioso, atento a la entrada al andén para saludar y guiar al vagón a la persona que correspondía ocuparlo.

Harry y sus amigos ya habían subido el equipaje al tren e intentaban buscar un compartimento que estuviera vacío y así poder estar todos juntos durante el viaje.

Cerca de ellos dos hombres de cabello rubio los miraron con desdén.

-Y se produjo el milagro –dijo el más joven de los dos-, cara-rajada está de nuevo camino de Hogwarts ¿cómo no? Acompañado siempre por los rastreros Weasley y la maldita sangre sucia.

-Tienes razón –dijo Harry sin perder la calma, pero con la ira corroyendo sus entrañas- el gran milagro se ha producido, el cabeza hueca de Malfoy vuelve al colegio.

-Haría bien en tener un poco más de respeto por sus superiores –comentó Lucios Malfoy- Ser tan irrespetuoso con las personas que socialmente nunca alcanzará no le traerá nada bueno, pero claro ¿qué se puede esperar de un irresponsable que no sabe quién es el verdadero maestro del poder?

-Para su desgracia, "señor" Malfoy, sé perfectamente quien es el verdadero maestro del poder, y desde luego que no lo es su magullado y dolorido Voldemort.

-Pagarás tu ofensa –Lucius Malfoy sacó su varita y se dispuso a castigar a Harry-. Aprenderás a ser más respetuoso con...

Quedó petrificado en esa posición, con la varita en alto y la mirada fija 3 centímetros más arriba de la cabeza de Potter.

Su hijo, Draco Malfoy, al ver la expresión de su padre miró en la dirección que marcaban sus ojos y quedó en la misma pose. Ojos abiertos por la sorpresa fijos en los movimientos de una persona. La boca de los dos Malfoy estaba a punto de rozar el suelo. No podían apartar sus miradas de ese punto.

La mujer se acercaba con paso suave y elegante, como si flotara sobre en suelo en vez de andar encima de él. Vestía una túnica blanca con bordados en oro y plata. La larga túnica negra caía con majestuosa elegancia. Ambos se quedaron más parados. La túnica estaba confeccionada con seda de araña. El valor de aquella prenda era incalculable. Su cabello negro azabache estaba elegantemente recogido, dejando su rostro al descubierto. La visión de una pantera negra de gran tamaño que permanecía pegada a sus pies asombró a todos los que estaban en la estación.

Los ojos de Lucius Malfoy comenzaron a brillar de una manera que desvelaba a los demás lo que el reconocido mortífago sentía al ver a aquella mujer.

El revisor se apresuró a ir a su encuentro y saludarla como correspondía. Había recibido instrucciones de Dumbledore y si el director de Hogwarts se tomaba tantas molestias por una profesora, es que realmente tenía que ser muy importante

-Bienvenida al expreso de Hogwarts, profesor –dijo el revisor inclinando la cabeza en señal de saludo y respeto.

-Muchas gracias, pero por favor, siga con los alumnos, sólo indíqueme el vagón que debo ocupar. No deseo hacerle perder más tiempo

Con una gran sonrisa, el revisor le indicó el primer vagón del tren que era el destinado a transportarla a la escuela y acto seguido continuó pendiente de que todos los alumnos se concentraran en terminar de guardar sus baúles y subir al tren.

-Buenos días, señorita –la voz de un hombre de cabellos rubios la hizo girarse hacia donde provenía- Soy Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy –continuó el hombre al mismo tiempo que con una de sus manos ponía correctamente en su lugar varios mechones de su melena.

Shira elevó unos milímetros su mirada para observar como Harry y sus amigos, así como el resto de alumnos que estaba con ellos se tapaban la boca intentando que no se pudieran escuchar las risas que les provocaba ver al terrorífico Malfoy danzando como una mariposa alrededor de una flor.

-Mucho gusto, señor Malfoy –contestó ella con voz suave, pero sin mostrar ninguna emoción en su rostro- Yo soy Shira Nirha

-Le presento a mi hijo, Draco Malfoy –el hombre hizo que su hijo diera un paso hacia delante, para ponerse a su lado, muy cerca de la nueva profesora- pertenece a Slytherin.

-Mucho gusto, señor Malfoy –dijo a la joven.

-¿A qué casa pertenece usted? –preguntó el joven

-A mi propia casa –contestó ella sin ningún tipo de problemas por no dar mérito a la casa de Malfoy.

-He oído al revisor que le daba la bienvenida como profesora –continuó Lucius, siempre con sus ojos clavados en el rostro de la joven.

-Así es, señor Malfoy-, impartiré la materia de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

-Es una materia muy exigente –la voz del hombre continuaba siendo melosa.

-Desde luego y le aseguro que haré todo lo posible para que mis alumnos aprendan a defenderse en cualquier situación posible.

-Estoy completamente seguro que todos los alumnos de Hogwarts apreciarán sus enseñanzas.

-Gracias, señor Malfoy. Ahora, si me disculpa, debo subir al tren. Ha sido un placer.

-El placer es mío, señorita Nirha, y le prometo que haré todo lo posible porque podamos volver a coincidir y que nuestra charla sea más extensa y más privada.

Se separaron y la vieron alejarse, con sus elegantes andares, hacia el primer vagón del expreso, al que subió con la misma elegancia y delicadeza con la que caminaba.

-Draco

-Padre

-Sé galante y considerado. No faltes nunca a tu educación, debes conseguir que su atención y sus preferencias se inclinen hacia Slytherin.

-¿Qué pretendes conseguir?

-Sus ropas y su forma de comportarse y de moverse delatan a una persona poseedora de una inmensa fortuna y de un gran poder. Conseguiré mi propósito, será tu futura madre.

Draco solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Diez minutos más tarde, todos los alumnos habían subido al tren y éste había abandonado la estación iniciando el viaje que los llevaría hasta Hogwarts.

En un compartimento Harry, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione y Ginny, se había juntado con su amigo Neville Longbotton que comentaba como había mejorado Harry durante ese verano.

-Ha sido un verano muy bueno, Neville –comentó Harry sin dar importancia al cambio de su aspecto.

-Pues muy bueno tiene que haber sido, Harry. Estás bastante más alto y te noto más fuerte, incluso llevas ropa nueva.

-Este verano conocí a alguien que es muy importante para mí, me sacó de casa de mis tíos, me cuidó y me ha dado mucho cariño. Eso sí, cuando cree que como poco no para de atosigarme hasta que, según ella, me alimento bien y me hace entrenar mucho.

-Harry ¿Volverás a impartir clases en el AD?

-Eso por descontado, cuando lleguemos debemos poner en orden al grupo que lo integrábamos y comenzar a pensar sobre lo que debemos hacer para asegurarnos que nadie no de una puñalada por la espalda.

-Tal como lo dices, parece que cuentas con el apoyo del director.

-El director por ahora no sabe nada –sonrió Harry a su amigo mientras que el resto retenía unas risitas por la sorpresa que veían en el rostro de su amigo- Contamos con el apoyo de alguien más importante

-¿Más importante que el director? Pero Harry, no hay nadie más importante que el profesor Dumbledore –insistió el joven Neville

-Hay alguien más importante, la conocerás pronto y me ha prometido todo su apoyo.

La puerta del compartimento se abrió y el eterno incordiador de los Griffindor hizo su aparición seguido de varios de sus compañeros.

-Mirad a quien tenemos aquí, a la escoria de Hogwarts

-Piérdete Malfoy –contestó Harry sin apenas inmutarse, si el rubio pensaba que conseguiría atemorizarle podía esperar sentado.

-¿Qué pasa cara-rajada? ¿El héroe del mundo mágico se está poniendo nervioso?

-Ni en tus mejores sueños –Harry continuaba con el mismo tono que denotaba que le daba lo mismo si Draco existía o se evaporara en ese momento.

La forma de comportarse de Harry desconcertó a Draco. No estaba acostumbrado a que nadie le admirase o le odiase. Era un Malfoy y nadie podía quedar vacío de emociones al verles.

-¿Ocurre alguna cosa? –una voz femenina se acercó al compartimiento.

-Profesora Nirha –el rostro de Draco cambió totalmente. Se mostró sonriente y considerado-, no ocurre nada, solo he saludado a compañeros del colegio.

-Vuelva a su compartimiento, señor Malfoy. Sabe que estas excursiones por los pasillos no están permitidas.

-Ahora mismo profesora.

Gentilmente inclinó la cabeza y seguido por sus eternos acompañantes volvió a su compartimiento mientras que la joven se dirigía a los que se encontraban allí.

-No creo que vuelva –sonrió con dulzura-, de todas formas Sirk hará unos cuantos paseos por los pasillos para que nadie se le ocurra hacer excursiones que no están permitidas.

-Disculpe, señora –dijo un joven al que no conocía

-¿Quién eres tu, jovencito?

-Neville Longbotton, señora

-Dime Neville

-Si deja a su amiga por los pasillos los Slytherin le harán una trastada, su mascota sufrirá mucho y ellos seguirán haciendo de las suyas.

-Gracias Nevill –su sonrisa se agrandó, haciendo que el tímido joven se sonrojara violentamente-, pero no debes preocuparte. Hace tiempo que puse en Sirk un hechizo de protección. Ninguna maldición puede afectarle y, por el contrario, la persona que lo atacara tendría que enfrentarse a unas fauces bastante enojadas. Sinceramente, creo que quien sea tan loco como para atacar a Sirk con magia es que no sabe lo que realmente le espera. Si me necesitáis, estaré en el primer vagón.

Shira volvió a su vagón dejando a Sirk a cargo de la vigilancia de los pasillos. A decir verdad, nadie en absoluto se atrevió a desafiar al negro felino que caminaba al mismo tiempo que mostraba sus enormes mandíbulas.

-Harry ¿La conoces?

-Sí, Nevill. Es Shira Nirha, la persona de la que te he hablado antes, será nuestra nueva profesora de DCAO. Nos ayudará con el AD.

Era anochecido cuando llegaron a la estación. Hagrid, como cada año, se encargaba de recoger a los alumnos de primer año y llevarles al castillo por el lago. Hacerlo de esa forma lograba que los pequeños se sintieran más impresionados por la magnificencia del castillo.

El resto de alumnos se dirigió hacia los carruajes que los transportarían hasta Hogwarts. Poco a poco, a medida que se acercaban, las majestuosas torres de la escuela quedaban a la vista de todos dándoles la bienvenida a un nuevo curso escolar.

XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxX

RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS

K-Katerine Black: Tampoco hace mucho que he publicado el fic, espero que este nuevo capítulo te siga encantando. Hasta pronto.

Isil: Shira es una mujer con un corazón enorme, que desea por encima de todo que a Harry la vida le cambie totalmente sin recuerdos tristes ni familiares intentos de aprovecharse de él. La idea del enamoramiento del Severus Snape se presentó a medida que iba escribiendo, es algo con lo que todos reiríamos un poco. Que conste que todavía no he podido imaginármelo con las mejillas coloradas. Me alegro mucho de que te siga gustando. Hasta la próxima.

Flor: Gracias por considerar que el fic es bueno. Quería lograr algo nuevo y divertido con lo que todo el que lo leyera pasara un rato divertido. Espero que te siga gustando. Hasta la próxima.

Neli Black: Tu review me ha llegado al alma, y que te hayan gustado los personajes y la forma como intento desarrollar la historia me ayuda a que la inspiración no me abandone. Haré todo lo posible por ir actualizando cada poquito tiempo. Espero que te siga gustando. Un abrazo muy fuerte


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 7 – Novedades y planes 

Los carruajes llegaron a las puertas del gran castillo y de su interior salieron los estudiantes que este año continuarían sus estudios en Hogwarts. Los alumnos subieron las majestuosas escaleras hasta llegar al gran comedor.

Poco a poco fueron entrando y ocupando los asientos de las mesas de sus respectivas casas. El silencioso lugar pronto se llenó de la alegre cacofonía de los estudiantes que alegremente se saludaban unos a otros. Los integrantes de Griffindor se saludaron entre ellos y alegremente también con los miembros de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, que respondieron al saludo e hicieron lo propio con sus compañeros de colegio.

En la mesa de los Slytherin, la gran mayoría de los estudiantes estaban silenciosos pero en sus ojos se podía apreciar el deseo de integrarse en la camaradería que estaban viendo mientras que la mirada de estudiantes seguidores del lado oscuro denotaba la enorme repulsión e ira ante lo que ellos consideraban un denigrante espectáculo, la diferencia en las expresiones entre los dos grupos de Slytherins saltaba a la vista incluso para un ciego.

En la mesa de Griffindor, los alumnos estaban intercambiando las experiencias que habían tenido durante las vacaciones.

Todos estaban muy asombrados por el nuevo aspecto que lucía Harry. Había crecido y ahora se podía decir que era uno de los chicos más altos del colegio. Su cuerpo también se había desarrollado y este año, a diferencia de los anteriores en los que después de estar unas vacaciones con sus tíos regresaba peligrosamente delgado, lucia una masa musculosa bien formada, su rostro no mostraba ninguna de las huellas de malnutrición que comúnmente reflejaba, esta vez su cara lucía de color de porcelana lustrosa y saludable. Su cabello negro y brillante había crecido y le llegaba por los hombros y sus verdes ojos brillaban como nunca lo habían hecho con anterioridad. Su nuevo aspecto había logrado que la mayoría del alumnado femenino de Hogwarts se quedara sorprendida y no pudieran apartar sus ojos de tan grata visión.

-Harry, es espectacular –comentó Semanus Finnigan, su compañero de casa-. Porque te veo aquí, de lo contrario si me cruzara contigo por la calle sería imposible reconocerte

-Y que lo digas –afirmó uno de los alumnos de séptimo-, doy gracias a que ibas acompañado por Ron y por Hermione, así he podido saber que eras tu. Pero dime ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido este verano?

-Sencillo –contestó Harry a sus compañeros-, ya no estoy con mis tíos, una bruja ha conseguido mi custodia legal y ahora estoy con ella.

-¿Qué ha dicho Dumbledore?

-Pues, según recuerdo, cuando intentó convencerla para que siguiera todo como estaba, no pudo conseguirlo, por lo visto esta bruja es muy poderosa.

-¿El director no pudo con ella? –una de las alumnas de Griffindor se había quedado patidifusa al oírlo.

-Sí –confirmó Hermione que explicó a sus compañeros la expresión en el rostro de la bruja cuando dejó a todos bien claro que no permitiría que nadie en absoluto interfiriera en Harry y en lo que ella decidiera sobre su educación y sobre su vida.

-Mi hermana es muy sobre protectora conmigo –sonrió Harry

-¿¡Tu hermana? –el coro de voces en la mesa de Griffindor fue unánime

-Sí, además de ser mi tutora legal me ha adoptado como su hermano menor

-Es la mujer más bella y hermosa que jamás he visto –comentó Ginny desde su asiento- Es dulce, cariñosa y amable.

-Pasemos a otro asunto –dijo Harry, deseando que nadie continuara indagando en la relación que tenía con Shira- Volvemos a poner en marcha el AD

-¿De verdad? –Seamus prestó toda su atención

-Sí. Da aviso al prefecto de Ravenclaw y al de Hufflepuff de que vengan un momento

El joven asintió y, aprovechando que la totalidad de los profesores todavía no había llegado se acercó primero a la mesa de Ravenclaw y acto seguido a la de Hufflepuff. De forma casi automática los prefectos de cada una de las casas se acercaron a Harry quien les explicó que le AD se volvía a poner en marcha y quedaron todos para que al día siguiente, después de clases se encontraran en los jardines del castillo para empezar a organizar la futura admisión de miembros, que, tal y como Harry les había explicado, sería altamente rigurosa. Se someterían a todos los candidatos a una prueba especial para saber las intenciones reales de aquellos que querían entrar a formar parte de su grupo.

-¿Tienes la autorización del director? –preguntó uno de ellos

-Todavía no –explicó Harry-, pero tenemos la promesa de ayuda de alguien más importante que el director, la nueva profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Ella nos ayudará y se encargará de que Dumbledore dé su aprobación.

-¿La conocéis? –quiso saber el miembro de Ravenclaw

-Es la hermana de Harry –explicó Ron con toda naturalidad

-¿¡La qué?

-Ya os lo explicaremos –concluyó Harry un poco exasperado

Callaron cuando vieron entrar a varios profesores en el gran comedor. Hablaban animadamente, como especialmente alegres, con un entusiasmo que pocas veces habían mostrado en su primer día del curso escolar.

-¿Qué les ha pasado? –comentó incrédulo el miembro de Hufflepuff

-Creo que ya la han conocido –contestó Hermione

Ese comentario fue confirmado cuando la profesora Sprout se acercó a Harry sonriendo alegremente.

-Buenas noches señor Potter –la expresión risueña todavía permanecía en el rostro de la profesora- Me alegro muchísimo de que al fin esté bien y con una verdadera familia. Es encantadora.

La profesora siguió su camino hasta la mesa principal dejando de todos los alumnos con la boca abierta y sin saber qué responder. Reacción que aumentó cuando el profesor Flitwick se dirigió directamente al joven y le saludó efusivamente felicitándole por su cambio de tutor. Ahora no sólo eran los alumnos de Griffindor, ahora todos los alumnos de las 4 casas estaban pendientes de averiguar qué pasaba para que los profesores felicitaran tanto a Harry y que se les viera tan animados.

Los alumnos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff decidieron volver a sus respectivas mesas, esa noche prometía ser muy interesante y no les gustaba que les observaran de pie junto a Harry Potter al mismo tiempo que sus mandíbulas de negaban a cerrarse todavía con la sorpresa en sus rostros.

La puerta del gran comedor se abrió y la alta figura del profesor de pociones hizo su aparición.

Los alumnos suspiraron tranquilizándose, la pose del temido profesor seguía siendo seria e inexpresiva con sus negros ojos intimidando a todo aquel que veía. La normalidad no había abandonado del todo a Hogwarts.

Severus Snape se acercó a la mesa principal y se sentó en su correspondiente silla a la espera de que todos llegaran y la ceremonia de selección diera comienzo. Miró hacia la mesa de Griffindor y al ver a Harry Potter hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza y una leve sonrisa apareció en sus rostro.

Un grito de oyó en el gran comedor al mismo que varias alumnas al ver la desconocida sonrisa de Snape se sorprendieron de tal manera que se cayeron de sus asientos teminando en el suelo conmocionadas.

La tradicional alegría del gran comedor durante ese día se esfumó completamente. Un silencio sepulcral reinaba en la estancia. Nadie se atrevía a decir alguna cosa, la sorpresa era demasiado grande como para intentat entender qué estaba pasando. En esos momentos el ruido de una simple mosca volando por el salón podría ser considerado atronador.

Los alumnos se miraban unos a otros, intentando averiguar si alguno de ellos sabía alguna cosa de lo que estaba ocurriendo y al final todos giraban sus cabezas hacia la mesa de Griffindor, justo en la posición donde Harry y sus amigos se encontraban. Parecía que eran los únicos que sabían qué estaba ocurriendo.

El silencio continuaba siendo el protagonista de aquella primera noche. Ninguno de los presentes se atrevía siquiera a suspirar. Todo era demasiado extraño y los alumnos empezaron a temer que alguien había lanzado una maldición a sus profesores para que se comportaran de una forma tal extraña y sorprendente.

Dentro de aquel silencio, el ruido de las puertas que se abrían resultó atronador. Todos pudieron ver como el profesor Dumbledore entraba en el gran comedor acompañado por una joven con la que mantenía una charla animada y distendida.

La reacción a la presencia de aquella mujer en los alumnos fue inmediata. Casi todos los alumnos de séptimo y bastantes de sexto se comenzaron a levantar de sus asientos mientras que sus ojos miraban a aquella joven si poder apartarlos ni un solo milímetro de su figura. Alguno de los alumnos más mayores incluso llegaron a poner su mano sobre su pecho todavía impactados por la hermosa visión.

El director y la joven se dirigieron directamente hacia la mesa principal y se dispusieron a tomar sus respectivos asientos. La sorpresa de los alumnos siguió aumentando cuando vieron que Severus Snape se levantaba de su asiento y sonriendo a la mujer la ayudaba a sentarse en la silla que permanecía a su lado.

-Estoy convencido –dijo Seamus- Nos han hechizado a los profesores.

Casi todos los alumnos que estaban a su alrededor movieron sus cabezas en tono afirmativo al mismo tiempo que Harry y sus amigos apenas podían contener sus risas.

Ante un gesto de Dumbledore, la profesora McGonagall entró en el gran comedor guiando a los alumnos de primer año que asustados miraban todo lo que les rodeaba. Harry no pudo más que sentir un poco de pena al recordar su primer día y la misma situación que él pasó cuando llegó al colegio. Todo en Hogwarts estaba dispuesto para que los pequeños alumnos se sintieran impresionados.

Parecía haber muchos más estudiantes que en los otros años. Sabiendo que Hogwarts era el lugar más seguro de todo el mundo, muchos habían sido los padres que habían optado porque sus hijos acudieran a aquella escuela a sabiendas que allí no correrían ningún peligro, salvo el ocasionado por algún hechizo mal lanzado o una poción mal elaborada.

Poco a poco la profesora McGonagall fue poniendo el sombrero seleccionador sobre la cabeza de cada uno de los niños y todos fueron seleccionados a sus respectivas casas. 20 niños fueron a parar a Griffindor, 15 a Ravenclav, 18 a Hufflepuff y 9 a Slytherin. Los pequeños fueron saludados por sus nuevos compañeros y el profesor Dumbledore se puso en pie.

-Bienvenidos a un nuevo curso en Hogwarts –comenzó el director luciendo su eterna y radiante sonrisa de abuelo bonachón-. Solo unas palabras para recordar algunos detalles a los alumnos que como cada año regresan a nosotros y que nuestros nuevos alumnos tengan conocimiento de ello. Como cada año, el bosque prohibido queda terminantemente prohibido para todos los alumnos, sin exclusión alguna. También está completamente prohibido hacer magia por los pasillos. A causa del regreso de Voldemort –la inmensa mayoría de los estudiantes es estremeció visiblemente al escucharlo- no se permitirán salidas a los terrenos exteriores del castillo una vez pasadas las 7 de la tarde. Por la misma razón, las salidas a Hogsmeade han sido reducidas y únicamente para los alumnos a partir de quinto año –un rumor comenzó a inundar el gran comedor-. Sus padres ya han sido convenientemente informados en una carta que el colegio les ha enviado y las respectivas autorizaciones para salir al pueblo han sido enviadas a la subdirectora vía lechuza, por lo que solo se permitirá la salida de aquellos alumnos que sus padres nos han enviado dicha autorización.

El sonido de los murmullos de sorpresa por parte de los alumnos fue lo que llenó el gran salón mientras que el director interrumpía su discurso durante breves instantes para que sus palabras fueran asimiladas.

-Ahora –continuó el director-, me es grato presentaros al nuevo profesor que impartirá clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, que tengo la completa seguridad que permanecerá con nosotros durante muchísimo tiempo, y no un solo año. Les presento a la profesora Shira Nirha

La nueva profesora se levantó de su asiento recibiendo un atronador aplauso por parte de todos los alumnos, especialmente por parte de Harry y sus amigos y bastantes alumnos de séptimo año.

-También –continuó diciendo el director-, la profesora Nirha impartirá unas clases especiales de defensa que se darán a los alumnos que deseen cooperar en la lucha contra las fuerzas oscuras. No se confíen de la forma de ser de la profesora Nirha, es muy poderosa.

Un ruido metálico comenzó a oírse por todo el comedor interrumpiendo el discurso del director.

El silencio reinó nuevamente en el gran comedor. El ruido metálico iba aumentando de intensidad. Tenía un ritmo constante como si un grupo de personas estuviera caminando todos a la vez, aunque eso era imposible, nadie podía lograr una sincronización tan perfecta.

El ruido se iba acercando poco a poco. Todos estaban con sus caras serias y fijas sus miradas en la puerta del gran comedor.

Los alumnos iban alternando sus miradas entre la puerta del gran comedor y la mesa de profesores, en donde Dumbledore y Shira continuaban de pie mirando fijamente la puerta, pero a diferencia del director que parecía tener un rostro serio, la nueva profesora de DCAO permanecía con semblante tranquilo.

Por fin las puertas se abrieron y una brillante armadura avanzaba hacia la mesa principal seguida por dos filas más de armaduras que seguían a la primera en paso firme y golpeando fuertemente el suelo con sus pies.

Seguían su avance poco a poco y pudieron comprobar que entre armadura y armadura había una separación de casi metro y medio entre una y la que le seguía y que todas mantenían fuertemente agarrada una enorme espada que estaba apoyada sobre su hombro derecho.

El silencio de los alumnos no se rompió, todos estaban pendientes de las armaduras que entraban, que no parecían terminar de entrar.

Cuando la primera armadura llegó a 3 metros de la mesa de profesores detuvo su avance, todas las demás se pararon. Al final se podían contar un total de 40 armaduras divididas en 2 columnas que seguían a la primera.

Como si alguien les lanzara una señal todas cogieron sus espadas con más fuerzas y comenzaron a hacer piruetas con ellas en una perfecta sincronización para terminar, 4 minutos más tarde guardándola en su correspondiente funda con una certera y diestra estocada, permaneciendo después parados y completamente tiesos.

-Harry ¿Sabías que Naric iba a estar aquí? –susurró Hermione al oído de su amigo

-No, Hermione –contestó negando con la cabeza- Shira no me ha dicho nada, debe de haber sido que algo ha sucedido

-¿Pero qué? –susurró de nuevo Hermione

-No lo sé, pero lo averiguaré. Esta noche hablaré con Shira.

Hermione y los demás asintieron con la cabeza, y Herry concentró su mirada en Shira. Pudo ver que aunque permanecía tranquila su mirada era seria. Algo estaba pasando y no tenía la menor intención de quedarse sin saber qué era lo que ocurría.

Mientras tanto, la primera armadura, claramente el líder de las demás ya que su metal brillaba con mucha más intensidad, se acercó a la mesa de profesores y se inclinó con un gran gesto. Los alumnos estaban patidifusos, no se había inclinado ante el director de Hogwarts. Se estaba inclinando ante la nueva profesora.

Pudieron ver como la armadura se enderezaba y miraba fijamente a Shira, si es que se podía decir mirar ya que su interior estaba más vacío que un pozo de agua seco en un desierto. Cuando recibió un asentimiento de la joven se giró hacia el resto de las armaduras que comenzaron a dispersarse.

Estaban todos asombrados, en contra de lo ocurrido cuando llegaron en que los fuertes impactos metálicos de sus pies contra el suelo se oyeron por todo el castillo, ahora no se oía absolutamente nada, ni siquiera el más leve rumor metálico salía de las armaduras mientras caminaban hacia sus puestos de vigilancia. Cuatro de ellas se habían instalado en cada esquina del gran comedor mientras que el resto salía de la estancia.

-Lo que habéis visto ahora –comenzó el director- son la guardia privada que tan generosamente la profesora Nirha ha cedido a Hogwarts para velar por la seguridad de todos nosotros.

Rumores de asombro acompañaron a todas las cabezas de los estudiantes que se giraron de forma automática hacia la nueva profesora.

-Estarán por todo el castillo –continuó Dumbledore- y no tendrán ningún problema con ellas, salvo que algún mortífago o seguidor de Voldemort se presente, lo que conllevará el fin para el que esté en este castillo con fines no pacíficos.

Harry seguía mirando a su hermana con una preocupación creciente que se reflejaba en su rostro mirada que fue captada de forma inmediata por sus amigos y por el profesor de pociones que lo miró angustiado y luego miró fijamente el rostro de Shira. Algo no iba bien.

Sus sospechas se reafirmaron en el momento en que apareció Naric y se puso detrás de Shira y estableció allí su puesto de vigilancia.

Harry ya estaba desesperándose intentando adivinar qué era lo que le estaba ocurriendo a su hermana cuando una imagen atravesó su mente.

-Malfoy –susurró

-¿Qué ocurre, Harry? –preguntó Ron

-Malfoy –volvió a repetir Harry

-¿Qué pasa con Malfoy? –quiso saber Hermione

-Chicos ¿Recordáis que en la estación de King Cross los Malfoy se acercaron a Shira?

-Desde luego –comenzó a reír Ron- Menudo papelito que hicieron

-No es eso Ron –continuó Harry hablando en voz baja- Después de que Shira subiera al tren, Lucius y Draco continuaron conversando un rato, apartados de los demás pero mirando siempre hacia ella

-Tienes razón –dijo Herminio a quien de pronto la luz le vino de repente- Draco terminó asintiendo a lo que le decía su padre ¡Están tramando algo!

-¿Pero qué?

-Yo os lo puedo decir –dijo una estudiante de primer año recién llegada a Hogwarts

-¿Quién eres tu? –Harry la miró con curiosidad

-Susan Andrews, es el primer año que estoy aquí.

-Hola, yo soy Harry Potter –dijo el joven estrechando la mano de la estudiante y presentando a sus amigos, que la saludaron con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros- Dime ¿Por qué dices que sabes qué están planeando los Malfoy.

-Tengo un hermano menor que yo, Anthony, que es sordo –contestó Susan, comenzando su explicación- y mis padres contrataron a un maestro para que le enseñara a leer los labios y como yo siempre estaba con él cuidándolo, aprendí también

-¿Sabes leer los labios?

-Si, es fácil

El resto de los alumnos la miraron sorprendidos

-Por favor, Susan –dijo Harry en tono suplicante-, Shira es mi hermana ¿Qué están tramando los Malfoy?

-El hombre mayor de pelo rubio quiere obtener para él a tu hermana y ha dado instrucciones al rubio más joven para conseguirlo. Dijo que sería suya y que sería la futura madre del joven, Draco le llamó

Decir que Harry estaba aterrorizado era algo suave que no reflejaba la realidad. Una vez más maldecía a Fudge por falsear las pruebas contra Malfoy y dejarle salir de Azkaban sin ningún cargo.

Empezó a respirar con dificultad. Necesitaba ayuda. Sabía que Shira no diría nada a nadie, no quería que nadie se arriesgase por ella. Sonrió interiormente. En eso eran iguales. Pero en este momento debían dejar sus manías de lado. Necesitaba ayuda y su mente no hacia más trabajar a una velocidad que superaba a su saeta de fuego en una caída en vuelo vertical.

-Snape –volvió a susurrar

-¿Qué pasa con Snape? –quiso saber Ron

-Snape –volvió a decir Harry al mismo tiempo que fijaba su mirada en el hombre. Sabía que no tardaría en notarlo y que le miraría.

El profesor de pociones no hacía otra cosa que mirar a Shira, algo le estaba ocurriendo y nadie sabía nada. A la angustia de su mirada se le unía la desesperación por no saber qué podía hacer porque no sabía cuál era el problema.

Notando que alguien le estaba mirando giró su cabeza y se encontró mirando a unos angustiados y aterrorizados ojos verdes. Harry le estaba haciendo señas que sólo él podía ver ¿Habría adivinado qué era lo que ocurría? De ser así, no sería nada bueno por la expresión de pánico que de su cara salía.

Asintiendo al muchacho le hizo una señal con la mano diciendo que más tarde hablaría con él.

-Ahora –se volvió a oír la voz de Dumbledore-, que empiece la fiesta.

Sobre las mesas aparecieron bandejas y bandejas de la exquisita y jugosa comida que los elfos domésticos preparaban para estas celebraciones y todos se pusieron a comer sin preocupación alguna.

Todos salvo 7 estudiantes en la mesa de Griffindor y un profesor de pociones.

El hombre estaba impaciente, todo su ser clamaba por acercarse a Harry y averiguar qué estaba pasando, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo tan pronto si no quería levantar sospechas y sabía que así debía ser por la expresión angustiada que todavía tenían Harry y sus amigos.

Después de 2 largas y eternas horas el banquete de bienvenida terminó y el director ordenó a los prefectos de las 4 casas que se encargaran de conducir a los estudiantes de primer año a sus respectivos alojamientos mientras que el resto de alumnos comenzaba a levantarse para retirarse a descansar.

En la mesa principal, la nueva profesora se levantó de su asiento-

-Si me disculpan, me encuentro un poco cansada y me retiraría a mis aposentos.

-Desde luego mi joven amiga –contestó el director con una melosa sonrisa

La joven comenzó a caminar por el centro de la sala mientras que Naric la seguía a poca distancia. Aquello fue lo que hizo que Severus Snape casi sucumbiera al pánico. Fuera lo que fuese lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Shira, era muy grave.

Se levantó, saludando a sus colegas y se dispuso a salir del gran comedor al mismo tiempo que dirigía una significativa mirada a la mesa de Griffindor, en donde Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred y George se levantaron y siguieron al profesor mientras que charlaban entre ellos para que nadie pudiera sospechar que algo estaba pasando.

Siguieron al profesor de pociones por los pasillos hasta que le vieron entrar en una de las aulas. Al llegar al lado de la puerta, ésta se abrió y Snape les hizo entrar a toda prisa antes de que alguien les viera.

-Potter ¿Qué está ocurriendo? –La mirada del hombre reflejaba su angustia.

-Profesor, Shira está en peligro.

La sangre se heló en las venas de Snape

-Cuéntamelo todo

Como que todos parecían querer hablar a la vez al final Harry fue el encargado de explicar al profesor todo lo que había ocurrido, desde la entrada de Shira al andén 9 ¾ hasta que los Malfoy se dirigieron a ella. La forma como entre padre e hijo parecía que trazaban un plan y finalmente lo que la alumna de primer año de Griffindor, Susan Andrews, que para gran sorpresa del profesor, sabía leer los labios, les había explicado.

Ahora entendía la presencia de las armaduras y supo que era la misma Shira la que las había hecho venir temiendo que los Malfoy se valieran de amenazar a los alumnos para obtener sus planes. Pero el comportamiento de Naric no era el acostumbrado, nunca había permanecido tan al lado de la joven.

-Malditos Malfoy –solo pudo medio exclamar con los labios fuertemente apretados entre sí a causa de su enojo.

Los empezó a odiar a muerte ¿Cómo se les había ocurrido que podrían hacer semejante cosa con Shira? Estaban listos si creían que lo iban a conseguir. No se lo permitiría.

Los estudiantes estaban presenciando algo que no habían esperado ver en sus vidas. El rostro del profesor se estaba congestionando a causa de una gran mezcla de sentimientos. Odio e ira se podían ver con gran facilidad. La angustia y la preocupación les siguieron de forma inmediata y finalmente un gran instinto protector y gran determinación.

-Tranquilízate, Harry –dijo el profesor dejando a los alumnos más tiesos que una piedra después de oír cómo había desaparecido el "Potter" y había aparecido un tranquilizador "Harry"- Vigilaremos desde ahora mismo todos sus movimientos, tanto los de Shira como los de Malfoy, sobre todo los de este último. Por suerte yo me puedo encargar de él durante gran parte del día. Esto es lo que haremos

Poco a poco el profesor de pociones les fue explicando a sus alumnos cuál debería ser a partir de ahora su plan de actuación.

Les habló suavemente, con lentitud para comprobar que habían comprendido todo lo que les había dicho. El profesor estaba quedando gratamente sorprendido, por ahora aquellos críos no eran ni mucho menos tan niñatos como en un principio él había pensado.

XxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxX

En la espaciosa habitación Shira por fin había podido relajarse y ahora dormía placidamente en la enorme cama que le habían instalado en el aposento.

Naric, a su lado no la perdía de vista ni un solo instante y la vacía cabeza de la armadura no paraba de examinar todas y cada una de las entradas en el aposento. Unos leves golpecitos en la puerta atrajeron su atención concentrándose fuertemente en ver quien era el que estaba al otro lado, presto para usar la espada si era necesario. Se relajó de forma inmediata y con un gesto de su mano, la puerta de abrió.

-Buenas noches Naric –susurró Harry, no quería despertar a su hermana- ¿Ya se ha dormido?

La armadura asintió con la cabeza, podía ver perfectamente la preocupación del joven y sus ansias de proteger a Shira.

-Sabemos qué es lo que ocurre –siguió en voz muy baja- No quiero despertarla ¿Puedes leer mis pensamientos?

La armadura continuó asintiendo con la cabeza.

-_Estupendo _–continuó el joven hablando con su mente- _así no hay problemas de molestarla, debe descansar. Mira Naric, sabemos que los Malfoy quieren capturar a Shira, el padre quiere conseguir de ella algo que no podrá lograr en la vida, quiere hacerla suya ¿Estás conmigo?_

_-Desde luego _–contestó la voz metálica de la armadura en la cabeza de Harry, haciendo que le joven diera un salto por la sorpresa- _No pienso consentir que alguien lastime a la pequeña. No sabía exactamente qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo, sólo que Naica, su madre, se puso en contacto conmigo y me ordenó venir y cuidar de ella en todo momento. El resto de las armaduras las ha hecho venir ella para proteger a los alumnos y como siempre piensa en los demás y no en ella, fue su madre la que se ocupó de ese detalle._

-_Nos gustaría tener siempre vigilado a Malfoy ¿Crees que alguien se puede encargar de estar siempre a su lado?_

La armadura se enderezó, parecía que permanecía con sus vacíos ojos clavados en el techo.

-_Una de las armaduras estará siempre vigilándole, ya está en estos momentos sin despegarse de él. Será fácil seguirlo, podemos movernos sin ser vistos. Le informaré de cualquier movmiento que haga sea el que sea._

_-El profesor Snape también está al tanto de lo que ocurre y estará también pendiente de ella y de Malfoy. Creo que le ha cogido mucho cariño a Shira._

_-Ella también le aprecia mucho_

_-Sí, ya lo he notado_

_-Será mejor que marche a descansar, joven Harry. Si desea ponerse en contacto conmigo solo hace falta que piense en mí y podremos comunicarnos como lo hacemos ahora._

Asintiendo al mismo tiempo que sonreía a la armadura, Harry salió de los aposentos de su hermana y marchó directamente a su casa. Estaba rendido y necesitaba descansar para los duros días que, estaba seguro, vendrían próximamente.

Al traspasar el cuadro de la dama gorda se encontró con que Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George y Neville le estaban esperando. Sus miradas impacientes de saber qué era lo que había averiguado. Se iba a sentar a su lado cuando el sonido de alguien que llamaba a la puerta les sobresaltó.

Hermione, como prefecta de Griffindor fue la encargada de aceptar o no la entrada de la persona que estaba llamando. Todos se quedaron impactados al ver la alta e imponente figura del profesor de pociones.

Invitándole a entrar, el hombre se dirigió a la sala común y tomó asiento frente al resto de estudiantes, que todavía no estaban acostumbrados a ver cómo estaba exteriorizando sus sentimientos. Luego todas las miradas desembocaron en Harry.

-He estado hablando con Naric –comenzó el muchacho

-¿Has hablado con Naric? ¿Cómo? –Hermione estaba más que estupefacta

-No quería despertar a Shira que dormía en esos momentos y le pregunté si podía leer los pensamientos, me dijo que sí con la cabeza y empecé a expresar mentalmente lo que le quería decir, y él me contestó de la misma forma.

-¿Qué te ha dicho? –quiso saber Severus Snape

-Las armaduras las ha enviado Shira para evitar que alguien se escude en los alumnos para conseguir sus propósitos. A Naric le ha enviado Naica, la madre de Shira. Me dijo que le había ordenado permanecer a su lado en todo momento y protegerla.

-Malfoy –dijo Snape, sorprendiendo a todos el hecho de que ya no era Draco- está dormido, le he puesto un hechizo que me avisará en todo momento de dónde está.

-Naric ha puesto a una de sus armaduras a vigilarle, nos avisará de cualquier cosa que haga o diga.

-Profesor –dijo Harry no sabiendo a ciencia cierta si iba a sobrevivir a su pregunta- ¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta un tanto personal?

-Puedes hacerla Harry, otra cosa es que crea conveniente responder.

Asintiendo levemente, el joven clavó sus ojos en su profesor.

-Profesor ¿Quiere usted a mi hermana?

El hombre le miró fijamente, esa pregunta se la había hecho él mismo durante bastante tiempo desde que conoció a la joven y no tuvo más remedio que rendirse a la evidencia y terminó por asentir con la cabeza.

-No permitiré de ninguna de las maneras que algo le pase, Shira es muy importante para mí. No sé si alguna vez estos sentimientos sean correspondidos pero los Malfoy deberán pasar por encima de mi cadáver si pretenden llegar hasta ella.

Harry miró fijamente a su profesor. Desde el momento en que habían estado más tiempo con él habían aprendido a ver qué clase de persona era, cualquier parecido de lo que creían con la realidad era pura coincidencia. También él apreciaba a Snape, nunca le había mentido, siempre había sido duro con él, pero se daba perfecta cuenta que lo que pretendía era que se fortaleciese y no dudaba nunca en protegerle. Pero todavía no quería decirle lo que Naric había dicho, de que Shira le apreciaba mucho, antes quería estar seguro.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Creo que lo mejor es que todos vayamos a descansar –dijo el profesor- Mañana comenzarán las clases. Estoy seguro que Malfoy no se pondrá en contacto con su padre hasta comprobar el poder de Shira.

-¿Y si Lucius Malfoy se presenta en Hogwarts? –quisieron saber los gemelos

-No perderemos de vista ni al padre ni al hijo y mucho menos dejaremos a Shira ni un momento a solas. Harry ¿Crees que podría ponerme en contacto con su madre?

-No lo sé, profesor –dijo el muchacho-. Un segundo que se lo preguntaré a Naric.

Harry se concentró y mentalmente llamó a la armadura

-_¿Qué ocurre joven Harry?_

_-Naric, estoy en la sala común de Griffindor con los demás y con el profesor Snape. El profesor quiere saber si sería posible ponerse en contacto con la madre de Shira para ver la forma en que podemos planear protegerla mejor_

_-No se preocupe, joven Harry, Naica ya sabe qué es lo que están haciendo y si es necesario se presentará aquí._

_-¿Cómo es que lo sabe? ­_–la sorpresa de Harry aumentaba por momentos, cosa que se estaba reflejando en su cara

-_Siempre están en contacto mental –_explicó la armadura-_ Naica es muy poderosa, no tanto como Shira, pero su poder es enorme. Descanse ahora joven Harry, si es necesario le avisaré si ocurre alguna cosa_

_-Gracias Naric. Buenas noches_

La cara de Harry mostraba la sorpresa y turbación que sentía en esos momentos. No entendía como una persona a saber en dónde lejanos parajes se encontraba podía saber lo que estaban pensando ellos ahora.

-Harry –dijo Snape mirando con preocupación la cara de su estudiante- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

-Naric me ha dicho que Naica ya sabe lo que estamos haciendo y que no nos preocupemos, que si es necesario se presentará aquí –el resto de los oyentes se quedó con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa-. Dice que es una persona muy poderosa, pero no tanto como Shira. No lo entiendo.

Todos vieron como el profesor se pasaba las manos por su rostro intentando controlar su angustia.

-Será mejor que descansemos, mañana nos toca estar atentos a todo lo que ocurra. Tomad –dijo sacando unas botellas de su cinturón- Es una poción especial que hará que podamos descansar al mismo tiempo que revitalizará la energía que necesitaremos a partir de mañana.

El hombre se levantó dispuesto para irse, pero se quedó mirando fijamente a Harry y terminó poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del muchacho

-No te preocupes Harry –sonrió levemente haciendo que todos se quedaran de piedra- No consentiré de ninguna de las maneras que la toquen ni un solo pelo de su cabeza.

XxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxX

Por la mañana, dentro del gran comedor todos terminaron su desayuno mientras que el grupo de amigos que no perdía de vista en ningún momento la mesa de profesores, en donde el profesor Snape charlaba animadamente con Shira sobre el inicio de las clases mientras que Naric permanecía en todo momento junto a la joven.

-La poción que nos dio el profesor Snape de verdad que funciona de maravilla –comentó Ron- He dormido como un tronco y me siento hoy más fuerte.

-Ron –dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo-, tú siempre duermes como un tronco, no conseguirías despertar ni aunque se derrumbara el castillo entero.

Sus compañeros no pudieron hacer otra cosa que reír ante el comentario de los gemelos Weasley pero tenían que reconocer que la poción había funcionado perfectamente. Todos habían descansado como nunca, aunque habían sido pocas las horas reales de sueño, y se sentían con mucha más energía que antes.

Harry miró de nuevo hacia la mesa de profesores y sus ojos se clavaron en el profesor de pociones, que no tardó el devolverle la mirada con un mudo asentimiento para indicarle que todo iba bien.

Más animado se volvió a sus compañeros y juntos miraron los horarios de clase que tenían hoy. Estaban contentos, primero tenían transformaciones con la profesora McGonagall, y más tarde casi 3 horas de DCAO. Por lo visto, este año se habían aumentado enormemente las horas de docencia de esta materia.

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa o llegaremos tarde –anunció Hermione, que era la encargada de que todos llegara a tiempo a sus respectivas aulas.

-Si, vamos, que estoy deseando llegar a la clase de DCAO –comentó Harry levantándose de su asiento.

En grupo cerrado todos marcharon hacia la clase de transformaciones, en donde Minerva Mcgonagall les anunció cuales serían los objetivos a cumplir durante este año y que les haría trabajar duro.

A pesar de que la clase de la profesora era muy interesante, en realidad absolutamente todos los alumnos estaban deseando que se pasara el tiempo para poder llegar a la clase de defensa. No podían evitar el estar ansiosos por estar junto a la nueva profesora y ver su forma de enseñar y poder apreciar su poder.

XxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxX

El aula estaba vacía, sobre la mesa principal la enorme pantera negra estaba tumbada todo lo larga que era sin perder de vista la puerta de entrada.

Harry y sus amigos fueron los primeros en entrar y sonrieron cariñosamente a Sirk que levantó levemente su cabeza al mismo tiempo que movía ligeramente su cola en señal de alegría de volverlos a ver.

Harry se acercó al negro felino y le acarició la cabeza con gran cariño.

-Hola Sirk –dijo suavemente- no te veía desde ayer ¿Va todo bien?

Un ronroneo continuo y un frotar de cabeza contra su pecho fue la respuesta del felino que hizo sonreír a todos los Griffindor que lo habían visto.

Volviendo a acariciarlo, se marchó hacia su asiento, que se situó en primera fila mientras que poco a poco los Slytherin comenzaban a entrar en el aula.

Draco Malfoy vio a la pantera tumbada en el escritorio de la profesora y reconociéndola como la mascota que iba a su lado el día anterior en la estación, se acercó a ella con la intención de acariciarla y hacer tiempo para que la profesora llegara y le viera dando caricias a su amigo.

Lo que no suponía el joven Malfoy era que Sirk tensara sus orejas nada más verle entrar y que cuando se proponía acercar su mano a la negra cabeza, el animal mostrara unas enormes fauces, rugiendo al mismo tiempo y preparando una poderosa zarpa para salir en busca de su cabeza si se atrevía a ir más lejos.

El Slytherin se quedó parado y no intentó nada más por el momento hasta que averiguara la forma de ganarse la confianza de semejante monstruo, que no separaba sus ojos de donde él estuviera, siempre en plan amenazador.

Esto sí que se estaba poniendo interesante, primero las armaduras, ahora la enorme pantera negra, tenía que observar muy atentamente la forma con que Shira Nirha practicaba e intentar saber su nivel de poder, pero por ahora su padre tenía razón. Era muy poderosa.

Se concentró en observar todo sin perderse ni un solo detalle. Los Malfoy solo tenían lo mejor de lo mejor y siempre conseguían poseer todo lo que querían.

Unos instantes más tarde la nueva profesora hizo su aparición en el aula, constantemente seguida por la resplandeciente armadura y marchó directamente hacia su escritorio.

-Buenos días a todos –su voz era suave y relajante- Como bien ha dijo ayer el director, mi nombre es Shira Nirha y seré vuestra nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. También tengo que deciros que me he propuesto batir el récord de estancia de un profesor de esta materia en Hogwarts, así que si todo va bien, estaré más de un año.

Las sonrisas aparecieron en el rostro de los estudiantes.

La profesora se acercó a su mascota y con gran suavidad comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza al mismo tiempo que un suave ronroneo se oía en toda el aula.

-Antes de continuar –continuó la profesora- una cosa quiero que tengáis claro, a pesar de que la asignatura se diga Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, en este curso se cambiará su denominación. Si miráis bien los libros que he preparado el nombre de la materia es Defensa Contra los Magos Oscuros –Ron levantó una mano- ¿Sr. Weasley?

-Disculpe profesora, pero ¿No es lo mismo?

-No, señor Weasley, no es lo mismo. La diferencia entre la magia negra y la magia blanca no es la magia en sí, sino la persona que la utiliza. Os pondré un ejemplo –con un giro de su mano en donde tenía la varita falsa, en la pizarra aparecieron dos líneas, la primera ponía el nombre de la maldición asesina "avada kadravra" y en la siguiente un simple "expeliarmus"- Creo que todos vosotros dais por sentado que la primera es una maldición oscura y que la segunda es un hechizo blanco –todos los rostros asintieron.

Ella fue mirando los rostros a cada uno de los estudiantes para ver que estaban expectantes ante lo que les estaba diciendo.

-Graso error –continuó diciendo-, veamos señor Finnigan, le voy a poner un ejemplo. Estan en plena batalla contra un grupo de mortífagos que traen consigo seres espectrales, es decir, salidos del mismo infierno. Usted ve que un compañero suyo ha caído en las fauces de uno de ellos y que ya nadie puede hacer nada por él, pero que su muerte será muy lenta y agónica ¿De qué forma le podría ayudar mejor, lanzándole un "avada kavadra" y finalizando su terrible y mortal agonía o un simple "expeliarmus" que al ser espectral no le haría ni cosquillas.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, aquello era una forma completamente nueva de ver la magia. Nadie antes les había dicho tal cosa.

-Muy bien, continuemos, señorita Granger, un mago tiene acorralado a otro en el borde de un enorme precipicio, no tiene salida y el que está amenazando sabe que el otro, además de sufrir de miedo a las alturas caerá al fondo del abismo sin esfuerzo lanzándole un "expeliarmus". Dígame, señorita Granger, según estos ejemplos cual es la magia oscura o cual es la magia blanca.

-La verdad es que dicho de esta forma, la maldición asesina se usó para un buen fin mientras que el hechizo de defensa se usó para lo contrario –reconoció la estudiante

-¿Quiere decir, profesora Nirha, que no hay diferencia en la magia? –preguntó uno de los estudiantes de Slytherin.

-Así es, no hay magia negra ni magia blanca, sólo existe la magia. Es el mago quien la transforma en arte oscura o arte blanca según la utilice, por eso denominaré esta clase como Defensa contra los Magos Oscuros. Ahora, antes de continuar, me gustaría saber el nivel que tenéis cada uno de vosotros en esta materia.

Fue llamando a los alumnos uno por uno y les fue pidiendo que hiciera un el hechizo "impedimenta" contra una de las paredes del aula.

Los alumnos, a medida que les iban llamando iban levantando sus varitas gritando el hechizo hacia la pared, de la que poco a poco iban saliendo varios trozos, que eran mágicamente reparados por los gestos de la mano de Shira.

Al legar el turno de Harry y sus amigos, el hechizo lanzado fue de mayor potencia gracias a las horas de práctica que durante el verano habían tenido y en consecuencia los trozos de pared desenganchados fueron mayores.

-Muy bien –continuó la profesora-, por lo que he visto tenéis un nivel muy pobre y os han estado enseñando con grandes defectos de forma.

Todos los alumnos se miraron unos a otros asustados, habían creído que sus poderes estaban siendo desarrollados con una gran potencia.

-Para comenzar –siguió la profesora- no hace falta que gritéis tan fuerte el hechizo. No os oirá mejor ni tendrá más efecto si gritáis que si sólo vuestra voz es un susurro.

-Disculpe profesora –interrumpió Draco Malfoy- ¿Podría hacer una demostración para que lo entendamos mejor?

La joven le miró fijamente y Harry tenía lo hacía de una manera que si las miradas matases, en ese momento el joven Malfoy sería historia.

-No hay problema –dijo Shira al mismo tiempo que se apartaba de la pared contra la que habían estado todos lanzando hechizos y moviendo levemente la mano que sostenía la falta varita mágica susurró "impedimenta"

Una potente ola de energía salió de la mano arrancando de cuajo toda la pared del aula que se resquebrajaba poco a poco y empezaba a caer a los jardines.

Con un movimiento de mano contrario al que había hecho antes, la pared volvió a ponerse en su lugar.

Todos estaban atónitos, aquello era imposible. Nadie había conseguido nunca que toda una pared de la escuela fuera arrancada del muro, resquebrajada en trozos pequeños y luego volverla a poner en su lugar como si nada hubiera pasado.

¿Cuál era el auténtico poder de la nueva profesora de defensa?

¿Lo había mostrado todo o había ocultado que tenía mucho más poder que el que todos habían visto?

-Un consejo, ni se les ocurra hacer esto si todavía no saben como usar los hechizos de reparación instantánea.

Todos la miraron un poco asustados asintiendo con la cabeza mientras que Harry observaba atentamente las reacciones del rubio Malfoy, que había entrecerrado los ojos y a pesar de la máscara que hacía ver a todo el mundo, se podía apreciar una determinación enorme.

-Muy bien, quiero que sigáis practicando el hechizo de forma suave hasta que consigáis hacerlo sin ningún tipo de problemas. Los alumnos que no darán la siguiente clase pueden marchar, el resto que permanezca todavía en el aula.

Los Slytherin salieron del aula y parte de los Griffindor, dejando solo a aquellos que se habían comprometido formalmente a luchar contra las fuerzas de Voldemort.

XxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxX

Se dio prisa en llegar a su habitación. Todavía tenía una hora libre y pesaba aprovecharla. Aduvo sin deternerse hasta llegar a las mazmorras, donde se encontraban los alojamientos de los Slytherin y subió directamente a su cuarto.

Se sentó frente a su escritorio y cogió un pergamino en donde empezó a detallar a su padre todo lo sucedido desde que había llegado y que tenía relación con la nueva profesora, incluyendo el enorme poder que había demostrado en un simple hechizo y el que poseyera una guardia privada.

Cuando terminó enrolló cuidadosamente el pergamino en la pata del halcón de su familia y vio como el ave salía por la ventana.

No se percató de que una cabeza de armadura vacía había estado leyendo todo lo que había escrito y que un hombre vestido de negro clavaba sus negros ojos en el ave que estaba saliendo del colegio

XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxX

RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS

Kisuna-chan: Como has podido ver, Malfoy solo quiere a Shira por aquello de que solo tiene lo mejor, espero que tus deseos se hayan aclarado un poco con este capítulo. Lo que todavía no tengo muy seguro es si hacer aparecer a la madre de Shira ¿qué te parece? Me encanta que te entusiasme tanto. Un abrazo. Hasta pronto

Gandalf Cumbledore: Ya sabes que los que los que se creen tan inteligentes son los primeros que meten la pata y no se enteran de nada. Lucius está como pedro por su casa porque el ministro ha vuelto a hacer de las suyas, más adelante buscaremos la forma de meterles a los dos en un buen aprieto. Ten en cuenta que la estación era el sitio más seguro para el mortífago y Malfoy lo sabía porque ningún padre admitiría que se comenzara una pelea con maldiciones de por medio estando sus hijos allí y pudiendo salir heridos. Entre Severus y Shira creo que todo está indicando que poco a poco se irán acercando. Espero que te siga gustando. Un abrazo. Hasta pronto


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 8 – Duelo

Harry caminaba por los pasillos a paso rápido. Aprovechando que era sábado y no había clases, había quedado con Shira para desayunar en su alojamiento. Estaba contento porque ella le había dicho que no permitiría que su relación de hermanos se limitara únicamente a los períodos de vacaciones y que siempre que pudiera se tomarían esos ratos para estar juntos y charlar y ahondar más en esa relación que tan feliz le había hecho, también hablarían de las dudas que él tuviera y que ella, como hermana, pudiera aclararle,

Cuando llegó frente al cuadro que la misma Shira se había hecho traer del castillo, en el que se mostraba un enorme unicornio alado de color blanco llamo a la puerta, que fue inmediatamente abierta por Naric que le hizo entrar en el alojamiento.

-Hola Harry –se acercó ella sonriendo al mismo tiempo que le daba un cariñoso beso en la frente.

-Hola Shira, buenos días –contestó el joven sonriendo y abrazándose fuertemente a ella.

-Vamos, los elfos ya han traído el desayuno y quiero que te lo comas todo, ayer ya vi que no cenaste apenas nada.

Harry clavó sus verdes ojos en los marrones de su hermana y sonrió al ver que su expresión había vuelto a ser la de siempre.

-¿Qué te preocupa, Harry?

-No es nada, de verdad –el joven intentaba que su hermana no sospechara que sabía todo lo que ocurría, no quería que se preocupara.

Se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, uno frente a otro y ella señaló lo que los elfos domésticos habían preparado.

-Desayunemos ahora –sonrió ella-, luego hablaremos.

Repentinamente animado, el joven comenzó a beber su jugo de naranja para luego lanzarse a devorar todo lo que en su plato había.

La joven sonreía mientras que veía como Harry degustaba todo lo que había en su plato y no dejaba absolutamente nada, decidiendo empezar la conversación por un tema que sabía que atraería su atención

-¿Cómo van los preparativos del AD?

-De maravilla –sonrió abiertamente Harry, mostrando su entusiasmo- Ya hemos corrido la voz a los componentes que estaban en el curso pasado, aunque sé que hay más alumnos que desean entrar en el grupo. No me gustaría dejarlos fuera, pero antes que nada quiero estar seguro de que ninguno de los nuevos, incluso de los que ya forman parte nos dan una puñalada por la espalda.

-Si me dejas, yo te puedo ayudar en eso

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo?

En esos momentos Sirk entraba en la habitación dirigiéndose directamente a los dos jóvenes, buscando las caricias que tanto gustaba que le prodigaran, a lo que ninguno de los dos se negó, logrando que el negro felino ronroneara de pura alegría y gozo.

-Sirk sabe perfectamente cuales son las verdaderas intenciones de las personas con solo mirarlas a los ojos y yo también puedo sondear sus mentes sin ninguna dificultad.

-¿Me ayudarás en eso, Sirk? –Harry dirigió sus verdes ojos a los cristalinos de la pantera y ésta contestó restregándose fuertemente en sus piernas y lamiendo cariñosamente sus manos.

-Otra cosa que todavía no hemos conseguido por ahora –continuó Harry- es encontrar un sitio adecuado para impartir el AD.

-De eso me encargaré yo –afirmó Shira-. Además, tengo una idea que me está rondando en la cabeza desde hace tiempo. Crear una clase especial de defensa en vuelo.

-¿Defensa en vuelo? –el joven tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Claro, la defensa no solo se debe aprender en tierra, volando en escoba también se puede entrar en confrontación con mortífagos y por mucho que se practique en el suelo, nunca se domina en pleno vuelo.

-Nunca nos habían enseñado algo así.

-Para eso estoy aquí, mi querido Harry. Primero debo hablar con el director y preparar horarios. Quiero ser muy restrictiva en la admisión de alumnos. Ni que decir tiene que no entrará ni Malfoy ni ninguno de sus compinches.

Al oír el nombre de Malfoy, Harry palideció intensamente.

-Tranquilo Harry –sonrió ella al mismo tiempo que ponía una de sus manos en el hombro del muchacho-. Sé perfectamente cuales son sus planes.

-¿Lo... lo sabes? –Harry tenía los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa y la preocupación.

-Claro que lo sé, sus mentes son como un libro abierto, lo que ocurre es que no saben con quién se la están jugando ¿No es así, Naric?

La armadura asintió vigorosamente en un gesto que incluso Harry podría decir que estaba riendo.

-Pero ayer tus ojos tenían una expresión que, la verdad, a todos nos preocupó mucho. Incluso al profesor Snape

-Porque no me quedé tranquila hasta que las armaduras empezaron a encargarse de la vigilancia de la escuela. En estos tiempos por mucha vigilancia que quieran dar los profesores, nada iguala a la eficacia de las fuerzas de Naric.

-¿Quieres que les diga a todos y al profesor Snape que sabes qué es lo que está ocurriendo?

-No hace falta –Shira lució una pícara sonrisa-, me gusta tenerle cerca, así le puedo proteger mejor.

-Él te protege, tu le proteges, nosotros te protegemos, tu nos proteges ¡Qué lío! –dijo soltando aire en un sonoro bufido.

La joven no pudo más que reír a carcajada limpia que pronto contagió a Harry, haciendo que los dos rieran a gusto.

-Shira

-Dime, Harry

-Ayer en la clase de defensa, cuando Malfoy te pidió que hicieras la demostración ¿Usaste todo tu poder?

-Ni mucho menos –explicó ella- Sólo utilicé una pequeñísima parte de él

-¿¡Una pequeñísima parte? ¿¡Reventando todo el muro del aula?

-Así es. Sabía que lo que Malfoy pretendía era saber qué poder tenía yo para informar a su padre. Mi intención era que creyera que utilicé mi máximo poder aunque no fue así ni mucho menos. Ya comenté con mi madre lo que se tendría que hacer y ella me dijo que era una buena idea, aunque la verdad, me he tenido que acostumbrar a tener a Naric constantemente a mi lado.

-Shira –los ojos de Harry perdieron parte de su brillo

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿No te encuentras bien?

-¿Le has hablado a tu madre de mí? –Shira afirmó con la cabeza- ¿Qué ha dicho?

-Que está encantada y que también está impaciente por conocerte

Durante un rato más estuvieron charlando, Harry comenzó a explicarle todo lo que había ocurrido en el colegio desde que entró él por primera vez, de sus momentos más felices y los no tan felices. Shira sonrió con sus ojos húmedos de la emoción cuando el joven le aseguró que uno de los momentos más felices de su vida había sido cuando la conoció y cuando supo que se quedaría con ella.

Ya listo para ir a encontrarse con sus amigos, se levantó de la mesa y al ir hacia la puerta tropezó con una losa del suelo y cayó de bruces, saltándole las gafas y rompiéndose.

-Esto sí que es un inconveniente –dijo el muchacho con pena

-Desde luego, no puedes seguir con lentes, es peligroso si los pierdes en un ataque.

Shira fue hacia la chimenea y lanzó un pequeño puñado de polvos floo

-Severus Snape –dijo en voz un poco alta.

Al instante la cabeza del profesor apareció en la sala. Sus ojos la miraban atentamente mostrando su preocupación.

-¿Ocurre algo, Shira?

-Nada importante Severus –el tono que usó fue muy suave y cálido, tanto que el hombre casi sucumbe a sus deseos de abrazarla-, tengo que curar la miopía de Harry y es un proceso un tanto molesto, por favor ¿Tienes un poco de poción de sueño ligero?

-Desde luego, estaré allí en unos segundos

Tal como había anunciado, el profesor de pociones apareció en menos de un minuto en los aposentos de la joven con un frasco con una poción que tenía un color ligeramente rosado.

-Gracias, Severus ¿Puedo pedirte otro favor?

-¿Qué necesitas?

-Mientras que esté ocupada con los ojos de Harry no puedo moverme absolutamente nada ¿Podrías sujetarme por la parte de espalda y brazos? ¿No te molestará, verdad?

El hombre se había ruborizado, no mucho, pero sí lo suficiente para que todo el mundo lo notara, salvo Harry que sin lentes no veía absolutamente nada.

-Por supuesto que no –se apresuró a asentir el profesor de pociones. La iba a abrazar, aunque solo fuera para sujetarla y que realizara bien lo que tenía propuesto hacer, pero un abrazo era un abrazo y no iba a decir que no a algo que deseaba hacer con todas sus fuerzas.

-Gracias, Severus –una tierna mirada fue lo que el hombre recibió y casi enloqueció.

Con un movimiento de su mano, transformo uno de los sillones en un amplio sofá de 3 plazas en donde Harry se tumbó y Severus le dio a beber la poción, dejándole medio dormido casi al instante.

Shira se puso al lado de la cabeza del joven y Severus detrás de ella que hizo una señal moviendo su cabeza y el hombre procedió a sujetarla pasando sus brazos alrededor de los de ella mientras que las delicadas manos de la mujer se ponían sobre los ojos de Harry, concentrándose en el proceso de eliminar cualquier secuela de deficiencia en la visión del joven.

Diez minutos después las manos de Shira se levantaron de los ojos del joven y aprovechó para recostarse un poco en el torso del profesor de pociones.

-Perdona –se apresuró a decir- es un proceso un poco cansado por lo delicado que es, se debe ir muy poco a poco.

Asintiendo, el hombre la hizo sentar en otro de los sillones de dos plazas que había en la sala, sentándose a su lado, a la espera de que el muchacho despertara y comprobaran los resultados de la intervención de Shira.

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

Dentro de la sala común de Griffindor Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville y los gemelos Weasley estaban charlando tranquilamente sobre lo que se tendría que empezar a practicar dentro del AD mientras que esperaban la llegada de Harry.

-Tenemos que conseguir dominar todas las maldiciones que existan –insistía Hermione que después de la clase de defensa que habían tenido con Shira tenía muy claro que el peligro venía con los magos oscuros en la forma como utilizaban la magia que utilizaban.

-Lo que me gustaría saber es dónde conseguiremos hacer las clases de AD –quiso saber Ginny

-Harry nos dijo que Shira nos ayudaría y estoy seguro que lo hará –afirmó Hermione

-Por cierto –dijo Fred- ¿Has conseguido averiguar algo sobre el unicornio alado?

Hermione negó con la cabeza y todo su ser parecía abatido por no saber encontrar la información que con tanto tesón estaba buscando.

-Nada, absolutamente nada. Esto es desesperante, es imposible que no exista ni un solo libro que contenga semejante información.

-Ya escuchaste al profesor Dumbledore –dijo Ron-, que salvo por una antigua y perdida leyenda, nadie sabía nada sobre el caballito.

-Eso es imposible –insistió Hermione- Aunque sea una leyenda muy antigua, algún libro debe existir.

-No te preocupes –dijo Ginny-, si en verdad hay un libro que explique la historia del unicornio alado tú lo encontrarás.

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

Dentro de su estudio el hombre volvió a releer el pergamino que el día anterior le había hecho llegar su hijo.

Estaba realmente asombrado con todos lo que le describía. Una guardia privada muy numerosa, eso solo se podía tener si se contaba con una fortuna casi incontable y el enorme poder que había mostrado al realizar aquel hechizo.

Se sentía orgulloso de la inteligencia de su hijo para conseguir que la mujer le mostrara lo que deseaban saber. Era un digno heredero Malfoy.

Lucius Malfoy levantó su vista del pergamino y recostó su cuerpo sobre el cómodo respaldo de su sillón.

Contempló orgulloso su mansión y lo que ella contenía. Siempre había conseguido lo mejor. No se contentaba con menos y ahora sabía qué era lo que deseaba conseguir.

Se sirvió una copa del magnífico y carísimo brandy que tenía y mientras lo degustaba una fría sonrisa apareció en su imperturbable rostro.

-Creo que haré una visita a la nueva profesora

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

-¡HARRY! –se sorprendió Ron- ¿¡Dónde están tus lentes?

Harry había aparecido en la sala común de Griffindor dejando a todos completamente sorprendidos al verle sin sus eternas y conocidas gafas.

-Ya no las necesito –fue la única contestación del joven mago que junto a él hizo pasar a Sirk y ambos fueron a uno de los sillones de la sala común, el muchacho sentándose y el negro felino tumbándose a sus pies.

-¿Sabes algo nuevo? –preguntó Hermione

-Todo está tranquilo. Shira nos ayudará con el AD, dice que nos preparará un aula especial para nosotros y para todos los componentes. A los que quieran entrar les haremos pasar la prueba de la verdad

-Harry –dijo Hermione-, por si lo has olvidado el Veritaserum tarda un mes de hacerse.

-No lo he olvidado –contestó él al mismo tiempo que acariciaba la cabeza de Sirk-. No necesitamos Veritaserum

-Entonces ¿Cómo piensas hacer para que los componentes del AD pasen la prueba de la verdad? Quiso saber Ron

-Sirk es nuestra prueba de la verdad –aclaró Harry

-¿Cómo? –preguntaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo

-Todos los integrantes del AD deberán jurar lealtad absoluta y que no tienen intención alguna de traicionar el grupo mirando fijamente los ojos de Sirk. Caso que alguien no quiera hacerlo sabremos que no tiene buenas intenciones y si miente mirando fijamente a Sirk se llevará una desagradable sorpresa –todos le miraban sorprendidos tanto a él como a la pantera, incrédulos de que algo así fuera posible-. Si queréis podéis hacer una prueba.

Todos menos Harry se miraron los unos a los otros como preguntándose quien sería el valiente que hiciera tal experimento con Sirk. Si lo que Harry decía era cierto no querrían saber qué reacción tendría el enorme felino contra una mentira si ya de por sí no permitía que nadie, excepto Shira y Harry lo tocaran.

Al final y para gran sorpresa de todos fue Neville quien decidió comprobar que lo que su compañero había explicado y se acercó a la pantera al mismo tiempo que Harry la sujetaba con fuerza.

La miró fijamente a los ojos al mismo tiempo que tragaba saliva de forma audible.

-Amo a Voldemort y haré todo lo posible para ayudarlo –dijo el tímido joven

La reacción de Sirk no se hizo esperar y con un potente rugido lanzó una de sus zarpas al cuerpo de Neville, haciendo que este retrocediera y cayera de espaldas del tremendo susto que se llevó.

-Por mí ya es válida la prueba de la verdad –dijo apresuradamente mientras se ponía de pie y se sentaba un poco alejado de la pantera.

-Probemos con otra cosa –dijo Hermione-. A lo menor ha reaccionado por el nombre de Voldemort.

Se inclinó hacia la pantera, pero quedándose a una distancia bastante mayor de la que antes había separado a Neville y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Odio estudiar –dijo sencillamente haciendo que la pantera reaccionara de la misma manera que con Neville.

-Definitivo –dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo- Sirk será nuestro Veritaserum.

-Si queréis podemos probar una tercera vez –les animó Harry

Todos se apresuraron a negar con la cabeza de la forma más vigorosa que podían.

Animados, al final salieron todos juntos camino de los jardines del castillo en donde habían quedado con los anteriores componentes del AD, así como para conocer a los nuevos aspirantes que deseaban formar parte.

Anduvieron tranquilamente hasta que encontraron un grupo formado por unos 45 alumnos. Sus sonrisas no tardaron en congelarse al poder ver que Draco Malfoy estaba entre los que deseaban formar parte del AD junto con Grabbe y Goyle.

Harry le dirigió la más fría de sus miradas al mismo tiempo que una perversa sonrisa comenzó a aparecer en su rostro.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy?

-Quiero formar parte del AD –contestó el otro de forma arrogante y con aires de gran superioridad.

El resto de los alumnos que estaban presentes se quedaron de piedra y completamente a la expectativa de lo que fuera a ocurrir en esos momentos.

-Muy bien, Malfoy –contestó Harry

-¿¡QUÉ? –exclamó Ron- ¿HARRY, TE HAS VUELTO LOCO?

-Tranquilo Ron –contestó el joven mago-, tiene derecho a pasar la prueba de la verdad.

-Te advierto, Potter, que usar Veritaserum es ilegal

-Tranquilo Malfoy, tenemos nuestro propio Veritaserum y te aseguro que es absolutamente infalible y absolutamente legal.

El grupo de amigos que sabían de qué se trataba la prueba de la verdad no pudieron hacer otra cosa que intentar contenerse las ganas de reír ante lo que le esperaba a aquel aprendiz de mortífago.

-Entonces cuando quieras, Potter –dijo el joven Malfoy desafiante.

-Ahora mismo. Sirk

Para sorpresa de Draco la enorme pantera negra salió de detrás de los jóvenes y se quedó al lado de Harry.

-¿Cómo es que a ti no te hace nada? –Draco miraba al enorme felino sin entender qué estaba ocurriendo.

-Le caigo bien –contestó con una pícara sonrisa- Ahora tienes que mirar a Sirk fijamente a los ojos y jurar que serás fiel al AD, que no nos traicionarás y que no tramas nada contra la profesora de Defensa.

Con gran orgullo y dándose aires de superioridad miró fijamente a los cristalinos ojos de Sirk. Aquello le convenía mucho, así se ganaría la confianza de la pantera y gracias a ella haría que la profesora Nirha se decantara hacia ellos.

-Yo, Draco Malfoy, juro que seré fiel al AD, que no lo traicionaré y que no tramo nada en absoluto que tenga como objetivo a la profesora Shira Nirha.

La reacción de Sirk no se hizo esperar y un potente rugido acompañó a mostrar sus enormes fauces al mismo tiempo que sus enormes garras delanteras se lanzaban contra el joven rubio con tal fuerza que apenas podía ser contenido por Harry que era arrastrado hacia Draco mientras que Sirk no paraba en absoluto de lanzarse contra el que había hecho un falso juramento.

La pálida piel de Draco palideció más intensamente todavía al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a correr para intentar escapar de la pantera al mismo tiempo que llamaba a sus compañeros.

-¡Ayudadme!

Sus dos compañeros viendo que Draco se dirigía hacia ellos y la pantera le iba pisando los talones prefirieron comenzar a correr con todas sus fuerzas.

Estaban siempre defendiendo a Draco Malfoy, pero aquello era muy diferente, sus propios traseros estaban en juego y daban por sentado que un mordisco de aquellos enormes colmillos y una caricia de aquellas garras no les dejaría con muy buena salud que digamos.

Al final la persecución se paró cuando una de las armaduras apareció y ayudó a Harry a controlar al enoja y furioso felino.

-La prueba de la verdad funciona –dijo Ron entre carcajadas mientras que el resto de los estudiantes no podían controlar sus risas.

Una vez todo bajo control, Harry guió a Sirk ante los demás.

-Todos debemos pasar la prueba de la verdad. Quien no tenga buenas intenciones será mejor que desista, ya habéis visto lo que les ocurrirá a los que no digan la verdad.

Los estudiantes se miraron unos a otros y al final 5 estudiantes más decidieron dejar el grupo al mismo tiempo que una de las armaduras aparecía cerca de ellos y con un pase de su mano les borraba de la memoria todo lo que había ocurrido como antes había hecho con los Slytherin cuando nadie podía verlos.

El resto de estudiantes no dudaron y mirando fijamente a la pantera juraron su lealtad al AD. Por fin el grupo volvía a estar de nuevo en marcha.

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

En el despacho del director, Dumbledore miraba fijamente a su joven profesora de Defensa con sus ojos de abuelo bonachón. Ya había tenido conocimiento del resultado de la primera clase que había impartido Shira y había notado la tremenda ola de energía que había creado.

Daba gracias a todos y cada uno de los dioses creados por todas las religiones habidas y por haber por tenerla de su lado, no quería pensar qué podría ocurrir de tenerla en contra y se iba a guardar muy bien de hacerla enfadar.

Sabía perfectamente cuáles serían las consecuencias de enojar a la mujer, primero marcharía como profesora de DCAO y nunca antes había conseguido otra de su nivel y poder, sin contar con que con ella marcharía Harry y no se podía permitir tal lujo.

Severus Snape también estaba en el despacho, lo mismo que las profesoras Hooch, McGonagall, Sprout y Sinistra y el profesor Flitwich,

-¿Qué pretendes con esa clase que quieres crear? –la voz de Dumbledore era muy melosa y risueña

-Pretendo enseñar a todos a defenderse y a atacar o contra-atacar en pleno vuelo con escoba –respondió ella simplemente.

-¿Crees que es necesario? Los aurores ya están muy bien preparados

-Están preparados para defenderse en tierra, la defensa y lucha en vuelo es más complicada, requiere mucha más concentración que puede llegar a que un mago pierda fuerza real para intentar hacer al mismo tiempo uso de su magia y controlar su escoba.

-No debe ser mucho más complicado

-Albus –sonrió la joven- Cuando quieras reto al mejor de tus aurores o a cualquiera de vosotros a un duelo en vuelo

Rápidas y enérgicas negaciones de cabeza fue lo que la joven recibió de todos los presentes.

-Shira tiene razón –se apresuró a añadir el profesor de pociones- Nadie antes de ahora nos estaba enseñando estas nuevas forma de luchar. Yo seré el primero de tus alumnos.

-Entonces no hay nada más que decir –dijo Dumbledore- ¿Harás las clases en el campo de quidditch?

-No. Crearé un lugar idóneo para ello, no conviene que otros alumnos que puedan hacer llegar información a sus oscuros familiares vean lo que estamos haciendo. Con tu permiso crearé un aula especial, será como un campo de quidditch cubierto, con las dimensiones necesarias para desenvolverse volando con escoba lo suficientemente cómodos como para no tener que preocuparnos por tener paredes cerca.

-Pero algo así será imposible de esconder –aunque el profesor Flitwitch era un maestro de encantamientos, dudaba que algo tan inmenso pudiera esconderse con facilidad.

-Ya hago desaparecer algunas cosas más grandes, no hay problema. Haré que la entrada esté en el mismo aula de Defensa, en poco más de 3 días estará todo listo. En cuanto termine le haré llegar los horarios tanto de los alumnos que quiero enseñar como los de todos los profesores.

-¿Harás una selección de alumnos? –la voz del director mostraba su clara sorpresa.

-Desde luego –contestó Shira completamente segura de lo que decía-. Estamos hablando de enseñar ataque y defensa para estar todos lo más preparados posible para un enfrentamiento con Voldemort. No pienso acceder de ninguna de las maneras a enseñar tales artes al enemigo.

Todos continuaron mirándola sorprendidos, era la primera persona que comenzaba en plan serio a prepararlos para los enfrentamientos que estaban completamente seguros que no tardarían en empezar.

-Eso –continuó ella- o mi presencia aquí no sirve para nada con lo que no me quedaría más remedio que dejar mi sitio y llevarme a Harry a un lugar seguro.

-Quien crea que tu presencia aquí no sirve para nada es que no sabe lo que dice –sentenció Severus mirándola fijamente y apoyándola de forma indiscutible-. Yo seré el primero en seguir esas clases.

Al terminar de comprender que lo dicho por la joven profesora era completamente necesario todos asintieron y Shira terminó saliendo del despacho del director. Le apetecía dar un paseo y tomar un poco de aire fresco.

-¿Te importa que te acompañe? –le preguntó Severus con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Desde luego que no, me encantará dar un paseo en tu compañía –contestó la joven haciendo que el hombre sintiera un estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo.

El domingo a media mañana después de que todos los alumnos terminaran de desayunar en el gran comedor, Shira abandonó el salón marchando directamente a la mesa Griffindor.

-Harry, ven conmigo por favor –dijo al joven mago

Harry se levantó de su silla y se apresuró a alcanzar a Shira que ya casi llegaba a las puertas de la gran sala. Todavía no entendía cómo diantres y sin apenas moverse, su hermana podía caminar tan rápido y sin hacer ningún ruido al andar.

-¿Pasa algo, Shira? –el rostro del joven mostraba su preocupación.

-Nada, Harry –contestó ella sonriendo- Solo quiero que me acompañes para mostrarte algo y que practiques un poco de vuelo con tu nueva escoba. Solo un rato para indicarte más o menos la forma cómo le sacarás más partido.

Asintiendo entusiasmado, primero se dirigieron a la torre Griffindor en donde Harry cogió su nueva escoba, la que le regaló Shira, y después continuaron hasta llegar al aula de Defensa en donde se encontraron a Sirk, que junto con Kronos, Rhani y Thula, las tres serpientes espías, la estaban esperando.

Los tres reptiles se acercaron a ellos, irguiéndose levemente para buscar las caricias que tanto Harry como Shira siempre les habían prodigado.

-Hola pequeñas –saludó Harry con una gran sonrisa

Kronos, en pleno deleite de las caricias recibidas no pudo más que enroscarse en el cuerpo de Harry, deseado demostrarle el cariño que le tenía. Rhani y Thula, las dos hembras también habían subido al cuerpo de Shira. Ninguno de los dos jóvenes escatimaba caricias y palabras llenas de cariño.

-Ahora decidme –susurró Shira cariñosamente- ¿Ha ocurrido alguna cosa?

Las serpientes se acercaron a ella y comenzaron a explicar que Voldemort se estaba reponiendo rápidamente de las heridas que había sufrido gracias a la última paliza que Shira le había dado. Estaba muy furioso y había comenzado a maldecir y torturar a sus mortífagos para desquitarse y enseñarles que no admitiría ningún tipo de fracaso de ahora en adelante.

El lord oscuro estaba comenzando a trazar un plan para atacar Hogwarts pero que no podría terminar los preparativos hasta justo antes de Navidad. Quería aprovechar que los alumnos estarían distraídos y que los profesores pondrían más atención al inicio de las vacaciones que a la vigilancia en sí.

-Este tipo no aprenderá nunca que todo lo que esté planeando tiene las mismas posibilidades de éxito que un trozo de hielo conservarse intacto dentro de un horno encendido –comentó Shira.

-Yo le creía más inteligente –afirmó Harry.

-Afortunadamente los seres como él se creen tan inteligentes que dan por sentado que como ellos no hay nadie y eso les hace cometer errores, graves errores.

La joven se inclinó y volvió a acariciar a las serpientes.

-Gracias por venir a contármelo mis pequeñas amigas –continuó ella sin dejar de acariciar sus cabezas- Ahora volved y estar pendientes de lo que ocurra. Si hay alguna modificación en los planes de Voldemort me lo tenéis que decir a mí en persona.

Las tres serpientes frotaron sus cabezas contra los pechos de Shira y de Harry y marcharon camino de regreso a la residencia del lord oscuro.

En cuando marcharon, Shira condujo a Harry hasta una de las paredes del aula, la misma que hizo reventar con un hechizo dos días antes, pasó su mano por la pared y automáticamente apareció una puerta por la que no dudaron en entrar hacia una gran estancia mucho mayor que el estadio del campeonato mundial profesional de quidditch.

-¡Vaya!

Harry miraba todo con ojos completamente abiertos por la sorpresa. Aquello era mucho más grande de lo que en un principio había creído.

Aunque en un principio creyó que podía ver las paredes que limitaban la enorme sala, después de centrar su vista en la que estaba al fondo del todo pudo comprobar que no había ninguna pared.

Aquella sala literalmente no tenía fin ni tampoco se podía observar su altura.

-Muy bien jovencito –dijo ella sonriendo- Ahora podemos empezar, pero una cosa debes tener en cuenta, esta escoba tiene una potencia 4 veces superior a la que fue tu saeta de fuego. En un principio te aconsejo que empieces con una velocidad moderada e ir aumentando la potencia poco a poco.

Asintiendo con la cabeza Harry subió en su escoba y al dar una patada contra el suelo se encontró con que de pronto había llegado a una altura de casi 30 metros en apenas un segundo de tiempo.

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

Los alumnos entraron en el aula de Defensa. Estaban animados y expectantes a lo que la profesora les tenía que mostrar ese día.

Estaban seguros que practicarían los hechizos de la forma como les explicó en su clase anterior. Todos habían practicado la forma en que se tenían que realizar y habían tenido muy buenos resultados.

Nadie les preparó para lo que se encontraron en ese momento en medio del aula.

Una tarima alargada de madera de color claro ocupaba el centro de la habitación mientras que todos los pupitres estaban apilados unos encima de otros y apoyados en la pared de uno de los laterales.

En el centro de la tarima Sirk permanecía con los ojos cerrados, tumbado todo lo largo que era. Su negro pelaje contrastaba con el color claro de la madera.

Los alumnos de sexto que entraban y que formaban parte del AD después de ver lo que había ocurrido entre la pantera negra y Malfoy el día en que formaron de nuevo el grupo prefirieron no acercarse mucho. A pesar de que habían demostrado ante el felino que eran de fiar y que siempre ayudarían y se arriesgarían para que se pudiera derrotar a Voldemort sabían que el animal solo permitía que se acercaran Harry y la profesora.

Las razones no las sabían, pero sospechaban que a Harry le permitía acercársele por ser quien era y todos coincidían con que las cosas siguieran tal como estaban. Preferían, a pesar suyo, no intentar acariciar a la pantera a quedarse sin mano por una reacción violenta del animal.

Al entrar los Slytherin, Malfoy y sus eternos acompañantes pronto se mantuvieron al fondo de la sala, todavía no entendían por qué pero por alguna razón preferían estar alejados del dueño de unos enormes colmillos y una afiladísimas garras.

Dos minutos después apareció la profesora de Defensa y se situó al lado de la tarifa al mismo tiempo que Sirk abría sus cristalinos ojos y bajando se situaba al lado de las piernas de la mujer.

-Buenos días a todos –saludó sonriendo

-Buenos días, profesora –contestaron a coro todos los estudiantes

La joven miró a todos los alumnos sonriendo, podía ver sus caras expectantes y llenas de interés. La clase de hoy seguramente les continuaría sorprendiendo, al menos eso esperaba ella.

-Hoy vamos a practicar la forma de hacer los hechizos tal y como os expliqué ayer. Espero sinceramente que hayáis practicado la forma de realizarlos porque no permitiré a partir de ahora que ningún hechizo o maldición sea pronunciado de otra forma ¿Alguna pregunta?

Una mano se alzó entre todos los alumnos

-¿Señor Malfoy?

-¿Lo que quiere decir profesora es que hemos de aplicar lo que nos explicó ayer a todos los hechizos y maldiciones que hagamos?

-Así es señor Malfoy, creo que lo he explicado muy claro.

-¿Y la tarima que hay instalada?

-Tenga paciencia señor Malfoy, la clase seguirá su curso y todos sabrán qué se hará hoy y por qué la clase está distribuida de esta manera.

Draco Malfoy no tuvo más remedio que terminar sus preguntas, su intento de que la profesora sólo se dedicara a responderle a él se había esfumado de la forma más rápida posible con una simple frase que le impedía seguir con sus intentos de atraer su atención.

-Como bien sabrán, al menos eso espero –continuó la profesora- la defensa contra magos oscuros puede realizarse de muy diversas maneras y todas ellas las conseguiremos estudiar durante este año. Por ahora nos vamos a limitar a una. El ataque y la defensa en duelo.

-Disculpe profesora –intervino Hermione- ¿Vamos a practicar duelo?

-No, señorita Granger –contestó la joven sonriendo a Hermione-. Un duelo tal y como lo conocéis es más que nada para lucir los poderes de cada uno y que los espectadores se impresionen de lo bien o lo mal que lo hacen los duelistas. En una lucha entre magos blancos y magos oscuros, todo enfrentamiento se realiza mediante un duelo, no un duelo de lucimiento. Un duelo en el que cada uno de los duelistas se dispone a atacar con su mayor fuerza intentando siempre derribar al contrario y protegerse de forma que ningún hechizo o maldición pueda alcanzarlo, eso sí, haciendo todo lo posible para que el contrario no conozca el paso siguiente que queremos dar.

-Entonces –volvió a intervenir Hermione- ¿Cómo podremos protegernos de nuestro adversario si no logramos saber qué hechizos y maldiciones nos va a lanzar?

-Para eso es la defensa agresiva

-¿Defensa agresiva?

-Así es, la defensa beligerante o defensa atacante, como mejor lo prefieran, atacar de tal forma que el oponente no tenga opción a volver a atacar. Es la mejor de las defensas.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta interrumpieron la clase

-Adelante

Al abrirse la puerta, la erguida figura de Lucius Malfoy entró en el aula clavando sus grises ojos en los marrones de la mujer.

Draco Malfoy también sonreía con su habitual aire de superioridad

Harry se puso tenso y miró rápidamente a sus amigos. Sabía que él no podía marchar del aula a pedir ayuda y fijo sus ojos en su amigo Neville que interpretando sus gestos salió discretamente del aula y comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas hacia el despacho del profesor de pociones.

Olvidando el pánico que el profesor siempre la causaba, cuando llegó llamó a la puerta con gran fuerza e insistencia.

-¡Entre! –respondió Snape furioso ante tal falta de respeto.

Neville entró como una tromba haciendo enfurecer más todavía al profesor que se dispuso a propinarle una buena reprimenda y a imponerle un severo castigo además de quitar puntos para su casa.

-Profesor Snape –Neville interrumpió antes que profesor abriera la boca-, el señor Lucius Malfoy está en el aula de Defensa, con la profesora Nirha

Eso hizo que Severus Snape olvidara de pronto lo que tenía pensado hacer y cogiendo fuertemente su varita salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo en dirección al aula de defensa. No pensaba consentir que ese tipo lograra sus planes

Mientras tanto en el aula de defensa Lucius Malfoy se había acercado poco a poco a la profesora.

-Señor Malfoy –dijo la joven- lamento decirle que estamos en clase.

El rostro de la profesora era tranquilo pero serio, ya se había fijado que Harry y sus amigos habían sacado sus varitas y que estaban dispuestos a actuar en cualquier momento. Casi sonrió al ocurrírsele una idea que le permitiría dar una lección a Lucius Malfoy y que al mismo tiempo sirviera para hacer una demostración de lo que había dicho antes a sus alumnos.

-No pretendo importunarla, señorita Nirha, solo he venido a saludarla a usted y a mi hijo y asegurarme que le presta la debida atención.

-No se preocupe, señor Malfoy, su hijo presta mucha atención a mis clases, lo mismo que el resto de estudiantes. Estoy contenta con el interés que ponen.

-Es como debe ser, señorita. Si Draco no se muestra en clase tal y como debe ser, le ruego que me avise de inmediato.

-No creo que haga falta llegar a esos extremos, señor Malfoy.

-Perdone mi indiscreción ¿Les ha enseñado algo nuevo hoy?

-No mucha cosa, por ahora solo estábamos recordando conceptos básicos de ataque y defensa en duelo -mentalmente la joven sonrió al ver aparecer a Severus Snape en la puerta del aula- Señor Malfoy ¿sería tan amable de ayudarme en esta clase? Serviría para que los alumnos se dieran una idea de lo que les he enseñado.

-Será un placer para mí, señorita Nirha –sonrió el hombre satisfecho y muy convencido de que daría la talla que la joven buscaba y terminaría admirándole de tal forma que poco a poco conseguiría sus objectivos- Sólo dígame qué debo hacer.

-No mucha cosa, señor Malfoy –su voz seguía siendo muy suave- Para demostrar mis enseñanzas usted y yo mantendremos un duelo. Oh –dijo girándose hacia la puerta como si no se hubiera dado cuenta antes de su presencia- Profesor Snape, me alegro de verle ¿Le importaría si le robo unos minutos de su tiempo para que haga de árbitro en una exhibición de duelo entre el señor Malfoy y yo?

El profesor de pociones entró en el aula como si su presencia allí fuera completamente casual.

-Desde luego, profesora

Shira Nirha y Lucius Malfoy subieron a la tarima y se pusieron uno frente a otro

-Como árbitro de este duelo –comenzó Severus- advierto que no se pueden utilizar ninguna de las maldiciones imperdonables. Saluden, den 5 pasos hacia atrás y pueden comenzar.

Lucius Malfoy levantó su varita y comenzó a recitar un hechizo.

Shira Nirha rápidamente levantó su mano e hizo como que susurraba algo, haciendo que el cuerpo de Malfoy se levantara del suelo en un enorme salto de 4 metros de altura y cayendo de bruces contra la tarima con un fuerte ruido en el impacto

-Buen golpe, me ha sorprendido completamente –dijo el hombre al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y volvía a levantar su varita para volver a recibir una ola de energía que le levantó de donde estaba y le hizo caer de espaldas arrastrándose hasta casi la punta de la tarima.

-¡Un momento! –casi chilló- ¿Cómo es que no gritas el nombre del hechizo?

-Era la clase de hoy, ataque y defensa ofensiva en duelo sin necesidad de chillar a todo pulmón ¿Se retira, señor Malfoy?

-¡Nunca!

-Muy bien, sigamos entonces

Una nueva ola de energía volvió a levantarlo del suelo sin dar tiempo al hombre a recuperarse, cayendo estrepitosamente fuera de la tarima.

-Herido en su orgullo, su furia hizo que levantara rápidamente la varita y casi había conseguido terminar de decir una maldición cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en el pecho que lo lanzó de espaldas con gran fuerza contra una de las paredes, dejándole bastante aturdido.

-Fin del duelo –intervino el profesor Snape al mismo tiempo que ocultaba perfectamente las ganas de reír que tenía- la profesora Nirha ha sido la ganadora y nos ha deleitado a todos nosotros con una gran demostración.

Todos los alumnos, salvo Draco Malfoy aplaudieron entusiasmados con lo que habían visto. La profesora había usado un poder mucho menor que en su anterior clases cuando arrancó de cuajo la pared del aula, pero los resultados en Lucius Malfoy habían sido devastadores. El hombre había recibido la mayor paliza de su vida y su cuerpo protestaría de dolor durante varios días.

-Una gran demostración profesora –dijo harry sonriendo ampliamente

-Gracias. Solo he querido mostrarles cómo no es necesario gritar para lanzar un hechizo para que tenga el mismo efecto. Hay que decirlos, eso siempre, pero con solo susurrarlo sobra.

Esto lo dijo a todos los alumnos, aunque su intención era adiestrar a Harry en su misma forma de hacer magia, sin necesidad alguna de decir ni una sola palabra.

En el fondo del aula, apoyado contra la pared a la espera de la llegada de la Sra. Pomfrey, Lucius Malfoy abría sus ojos y los clavaba directamente en el rostro de la persona que, ya sea por las buenas o por las malas, pensaba conseguir y levantó su varita apuntando a la mujer mientras esta hablaba tranquilamente con sus alumnos.

-¡Imperio!

Unas chispas de color rojo salieron de la varita de Lucius Malfoy dirigiéndose con gran rapides contra el cuerpo de Shira Nirha

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS

Kisuna-chan: La verdad kisuna-chan es que incluso yo misma que sorprendí cuando pude ver lo que me había salido. Como puedes ver poco a poco tanto Severus como Shira se van acercando y creo que Severus todavía nos guarda bastantes sorpresas debajo de la manga. Esta vez he actualizado en un tiempo relativamente corto, el anterior fue un poco difícil de subirlo antes. Seguro que la baldosa estaba hechizada. Son las consecuencias de ir por la calle, resbalar, torcerse el tobillo y caer, y tener que estar con un pie la mar de bonito durante unos días. Me alegro muchísimo que te guste tanto. Intentaré actualizar más rápido.

Un abrazo muy fuerte.

Julia

Neli Black, Tranquila, si no pudiste enviar el review. Que te guste y que sigas disfrutando mientras lees este fic es mi mayor ilusión. No es tan bueno como los tuyos y si te gusta la verdad es que me alegra muchísimo :)

Como puedes ver, Lucius Malfoy lo está teniendo muy, pero que muy negro para salirse con la suya, y más negro que creo que le va salir todavía.

Sirk es encantador, él también estará encantado de estar contigo :D

Más adelante saldrán a la luz mayores poderes de Shira, ya te imaginarás la sorpresa que causará en los demás.

Nos vemos

Hasta prontito. Un abrazo muy fuerte.

Julia


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 9 – Defensa en vuelo

Las chispas rojas se estaban acercaban con gran rapidez al cuerpo de la profesora al mismo tiempo que el rostro de Lucius Malfoy se llenaba con una sonrisa triunfal, por fin conseguiría su objetivo además de mantener bajo control constante a la mujer.

La sonrisa que lucía se transformó automáticamente en un alarido de dolor cuando el filo de una enorme espada caía sobre su mano separándola del brazo y a continuación sólo notó como unos afilados colmillos se cerraban sobre su cuello.

La maldición continuó su caminó pero nunca llegó a impactar contra el cuerpo de la profesora. Un potente escudo protector hizo que se desvaneciera sin causar el menor daño.

El silencio reinó en toda el aula mientras todos terminaban de comprender las acciones del patriarca Malfoy.

Un grito lleno de furia y de ira salió de la garganta de Draco Malfoy que no dudó un momento en apuntar con su varita directamente al pecho de la profesora

-¡Haz que lo suelte! –gritaba con todas las fuerzas de sus pulmones

Shira le miró fijamente, no haciendo caso de la orden que el joven le daba

-¡He dicho que lo suelte!

Nadie dijo una sola palabra mientras que observaban la varita de Malfoy muy cerca del pecho de la profesora.

-Baje la varita, señor Malfoy –ordenó el profesor de pociones.

El joven no obedeció manteniendo su mirada fijamente clavada en su profesora.

La puerta del aula se abrió dando paso a un agitado Albus Dumbledore.

El director se quedó completamente paralizado ante lo que sus ojos podían ver, en el suelo la mano que Naric había cortado con su espada y a Sirk todavía agarrando al mago por el cuello mientras que éste se cogía el brazo lesionado intentando contener la sangre que salía de su cuerpo mientras que Draco Malfoy mantenía su varita apuntando al pecho de su profesora de Defensa.

Lanzando un hechizo sobre el aula, pudo ver las imágenes de lo que había ocurrido y su rostro pasó de sorprendido a entrever una fuerte determinación.

Esta vez Lucius Malfoy no podría escaparse de Azkaban y mucho menos hacer magia de nuevo hasta que no pudiera aprender a canalizarla a través de su brazo izquierdo.

-Señor Malfoy, baje su varita –ordenó el director

-¡Que ese monstruo suelte a mi padre! –gritaba el joven- ¡Si esa maldita armadura se mueve un solo centímetro, la mataré!

-Señor Malfoy –la voz de Dumbledor se volvió fría y potente- Está usted expulsado y me encargaré de...

El director se calló cuando la profesora levantó su mano y le indicó que no siguiera.

-Yo me encargaré de esto –su voz era seria y su mirada muy fría y calculadora, extremadamente peligrosa.

-No se haga la valiente –la voz de Draco mostraba el intenso odio y gran desprecio que sentía por la profesora- Ahora no tiene su varita así que ordene a ese monstruo salvaje que suelte a mi padre o juro que la...

No pudo continuar ya que sin saber cómo había salido despedido hacia una de las paredes produciendo un ruido sordo al chocar contra ella. A causa del golpe la varita del joven se le escapó de las manos.

Reaccionando con rapidez se incorporó haciendo caso omiso del dolor que sentía y corrió a coger de nuevo su varita, pero ésta salió volando hacia la mano de la profesora.

-¿Qué le hace pensar que necesito varita, señor Malfoy?

Con los ojos completamente abiertos por la sorpresa, el joven pudo ver como su profesora extendía la mano en la que reposaba su varita y a los pocos instantes una bola de fuego la rodeó quemándola completamente. Impotente veía como las cecinas de lo que fue su varita caían al suelo.

A continuación se sintió elevado del suelo y sin poder hacer absolutamente nada era transportado al lado de su padre.

Cuando los dos Malfoy estuvieron juntos, Sirk soltó el cuello de su presa y caminó directamente hacia Shira, sentándose tranquilamente a sus pies pero sin apartar su penetrante mirada de los dos seres que tanto odiaba.

-Para su conocimiento –continuó ella-, no necesito ninguna varita, puedo hacer magia con un simple parpadeo de ojos y, lo más importante, nadie, absolutamente nadie me posee ni tiene poder sobre mí.

-Nadie se libra de ser poseído –Lucius Malfoy escupía las palabras al mismo tiempo que luchaba contra el dolor de su muñeca cortada.

-Ningún miembro de mi familia ha sido ni será controlado por nadie. Nadie puede lograr tal cosa, aunque su vida fuera eterna. Los que lo han intentado no han salido muy bien parados.

-Ninguna mujer de nuestra familia admitiría algo así –una voz femenina hizo que todos menos la profesora se giraran en redondo- y menos si el objetivo de semejantes propósitos es Shira.

Una mujer joven, entró en el aula y se puso al lado de la profesora. La recién llegada lucía una túnica del mismo estilo y elegancia que las que usaba Shira.

Naric se apresuró a inclinarse ante la recién llegada para volver después a su puesto de vigilancia al lado de los Malfoy.

La mujer sonrió a la armadura y se giró hacia los alumnos, encaminándose directamente hacia Harry y sus amigos.

-Hola Harry –le saludó sonriendo maternalmente

-Buenos días, señora –saludó Harry sin saber quien podría ser aquella mujer.

Para mayor sorpresa del joven, la recién llegada se acercó más a él y le abrazó fuertemente transmitiéndole una gran sensación de cariño y bienestar, la misma sensación que tenía estando con Shira.

-Mi pequeño -siguió diciendo la recién llegada-. Seguro que estás bastante intrigado. Será mejor que me presente. Soy Naica Nirha, tu madre adoptiva, si me permites serlo.

La sonrisa de la mujer se agrandó y Harry no pudo reprimir sus deseos de abrazarse de ella.

Todos los presentes en el aula estaban tan impactados que apenas podían mantener sus bocas cerradas. Nadie podía entender como aquella mujer era la madre de Shira Nirha si era casi tan joven como ella.

-Vosotros debéis ser Hermione y Ron –dijo dirigiéndose a los amigos de Harry, pero sin soltar el abrazo que le daba a éste.

-Sí, señora Nirha –contestó Hermione

-Estoy feliz de poder conoceros –siguió sonriendo Naica que se giró de nuevo hacia otro grupo de alumnos- Fred, George, Ginny, Neville. Mi corazón se llena de alegría al conoceros. Estoy muy orgullosa de vosotros y os doy las gracias de todo corazón por ayudar a mi pequeña.

El resto de los alumnos miraba alternativamente a Naica, a Shira que no quitaba sus ojos de los Malfoy y a éstos últimos.

A continuación Naica, que había liberado a Harry de su abrazo pero que siguió apoyando su mano en su hombro se giró hacia el profesor de pociones.

-Profesor Snape –en hombre inclinó la cabeza de forma marcada, en clara señal de respeto- Le doy las gracias por preocuparse tanto de mi hija.

La mujer clavó sus ojos en Harry

-Ahora debo marcharme –dijo al joven sonriéndole con gran cariño-, pero volveré. Me gustaría enseñarte muchas cosas y lo haré, aunque no hay nadie que pueda superar lo que Shira te enseñe. No hay nadie en todo el universo mágico más poderoso que ella –Naica le dio un beso en la frente y fue al lado de su hija, dándole otro igual. Ambas mujeres se miraron sonriéndose mutuamente-. Me llevaré a estos dos –dijo señalando a los Malfoy- Hemos tenido reunión familiar y lo que tenían en mente debe ser castigado como corresponde. Ningún ser vivo tiene derecho alguno para intentar hacer lo que ellos se proponían –se dirigió hacia los Malfoy y se situó detrás de sus cabezas- Shira, estamos pendientes para lo de Navidad, creemos que algunos Klonkkord están siendo despertados.

Shira miró a su madre con gran seriedad asintiendo con la cabeza y acto seguido Naica creo una burbuja que les envolvió y los Malfoy y ella desparecieron al mismo tiempo que una luz anaranjada recorría tanto a Shira como a Harry como una caricia que les mostraba todo el amor que Naica sentía.

Dumbledore, recuperándose de su sorpresa se volvió hacia Shira

-¿Don... Dónde se han llevado a los Malfoy? –su voz revelaba lo inseguro que se sentía al no entender qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Eso solo lo sabe el consejo familiar –contestó la joven al mismo tiempo que acariciaba la cabeza de Sirk y acto seguido se volvía hacia Naric- Ya has oído lo que ha dicho. Aumenta los efectivos, ningún rincón del castillo debe quedar sin vigilancia.

La armadura se tensó unos segundos para instantes después asentir con la cabeza. El número de armaduras que ahora patrullaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts era enorme.

Shira miró a sus alumnos

-Escuchadme bien, todos vosotros –los alumnos la miraban con gran atención sin apenas parpadear-. Hoy os dedicaréis TODOS, no solo vosotros, sino todos los alumnos, a practicar la forma en que os he enseñado para lanzar hechizos y maldiciones. Las clases quedan suspendidas hasta mañana por la mañana –Dumbledore abrió la boca para llamar la atención de su profesora por tomarse semejantes libertades, pero un simple gesto de la mano de la joven hizo que el director se quedara en silencio- No perdonaré ninguna falta o que alguien se tome a broma lo que les estoy diciendo en este sentido. Mañana la clase de Defensa se hará a primera hora de la mañana –su serio rostro se giró hacia el director- Profesor Dumbledore, las clases de los profesores empezarán dentro de 3 horas, los horarios que les había dado ayer quedan cancelados. La situación es mucho más grave de lo que pueda parecerle.

Dumbledore miró directamente a los ojos de su profesora de defensa entendiendo que Shira tenía muy buenas razones para obrar con ese sentido, estando completamente seguro de que no obraría así en circunstancias normales.

-Solo una pregunta –dijo Dumbledore- ¿Qué es un Klonkkord?

-Un ser maléfico muy peligroso y muy, pero que muy poderoso

-¿Más poderoso que el lord oscuro? –preguntó Snape

-Severus –el rostro de la profesora seguía siendo muy serio-, te puedo asegurar que Voldemort al lado de un Klonkkord es un insecto inofensivo. Todo el mundo en marcha ¡YA! Harry tu te vienes conmigo, es hora de empezar tu entrenamiento especial. Profesor Dumbledore –dijo al director- les espero aquí dentro de 3 horas

Los alumnos corrieron fuera del aula, seguidos por Dumbledore y por Snape, que se encargarían de que el resto de alumnos de Hogwarts siguiera al pie de la letra las instrucciones de la profesora de defensa.

XxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

En el aula de defensa los profesores estaban esperando la llegada de Shira para empezar sus clases de defensa en vuelo, algo que casi todos estaban seguros que no sería necesario por creer que podrían defenderse igual que cuando lo harían en suelo.

La profesora Hooch era la que más defendía ese criterio, llevaba más de 20 años enseñando vuelo en escoba y aseguraba que podría manejarse en vuelo de la misma manera que lo hacía en el suelo.

El profesor Flitwick esperaba impaciente poder ver qué recinto habría preparado la profesora y que este pudiera ser ocultado a la vista de los demás. El pequeño profesor era el mejor en su materia y dudaba que algo así se pudiera lograr.

En esos momentos, tanto Tonks como Remus habían aparecido en el colegio después de cumplir sus respectivas misiones de auror de Tonks y de contacto con otras comunidades mágicas por parte de Remus, en donde se había encargado de pactar alianzas de cooperación para luchar contra el lord oscuro. Ambos habían sido requeridos por Dumbledore para que se incorporaran a las clases que Shira Nirha iba a impartirles.

-Nosotros la hemos visto en acción –dijo Remus que intentaba que los otros profesores no dieran por seguro sus afirmaciones- y os aseguro que si Shira afirma que es necesario porque no estamos preparados, es que en verdad no lo estamos

-Pero crear algo tan grande y hacerlo invisible para los demás, lo veo casi imposible de creer –insistía el profesor de encantamientos.

-Le puedo asegurar, profesor –dijo Tonks- que es completamente capaz de hacer invisible a los demás algo incluso más grande que Hogwarts.

Los reunidos permanecieron callados, apenas faltaban 2 minutos para la hora en la que Shira les había convocado y ninguno de ellos apartaba su mirada de la puerta de entrada en el aula.

-Veo que sois puntuales –la voz de la joven se oyó detrás de donde se encontraban, dándoles el mayor susto de su vida.

Todos se giraron casi al instante y vieron que la profesora de defensa estaba en una puerta situada en el muro del aula que daba justo a los jardines. Harry estaba con ella, el joven mago tenía el rostro perlado en sudor y mostraba los síntomas de cansancio ocasionados por un fuerte entrenamiento.

-Ve a descansar –dijo la joven a Harry- lo necesitas, esta tarde continuaremos. Nos veremos en el comedor.

El joven sonrió a su hermana y antes de salir del aula abrazó con fuerza al licántropo.

-Muy bien –siguió la joven-, será mejor que comencemos. Seguidme, por favor.

Todos siguieron a la profesora hacia el interior de la sala creada para las clases de defensa en vuelo, quedándose literalmente petrificados cuando vieron su interior.

El profesor de encantamientos no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Aquella sala era inmensa, no se veía ningún final, ni en altura, ni en fondo ni en anchura y se prometió a sí mismo que nunca más iba a poner en cuestión cualquier cosa que la joven profesora dijera que podía crear.

-Será mejor que empecemos –Shira interrumpió las contemplaciones de los profesores.

La joven había hecho aparecer su escoba, idéntica a la que había regalado a Harry y, para sorpresa de todos, su negro cabello había comenzado a ascender y a trenzarse por sí solo hasta quedar sujeto en un elegante recogido, al mismo tiempo que con un pase de su mano su túnica se transformaba en un cómodo traje para poder estar en la escoba con mayor comodidad.

-Para empezar elevaros hasta una altura de 5 metros.

Los profesores obedecieron las instrucciones y cuando llegaron a la altura indicada Shira hizo aparecer en el suelo un enorme colchón.

-No hará falta eso –dijo la profesora Hooch-. Todos nosotros dominamos la escoba a la perfección.

-No des nada por seguro –intervino Snape

-Severus tiene razón –intervino Remus-, si algo he aprendido con Shira es que todo lo que damos por seguro, cuando ella interviene es completamente inseguro y falso.

Cuando la profesora de defensa se unió al grupo en su escoba, todos, incluso la profesora de vuelo se quedaron completamente sorprendidos ya que la joven volaba sin sujetarse a su escoba.

-Lo primero de todo es lograr volar sin sujetarnos a la escoba. Debemos conseguir tener las manos libres y plena capacidad de acción. La escoba debe convertirse en un elemento integrante de nuestro cuerpo. Aprenderemos a acelerar, frenar, elevarnos, girar y descender sin tener siempre una mano sujeta al mango de la escoba.

-Eso es imposible –aseguró la profesora McGonagall

Por toda respuesta, Shira les hizo una demostración de cómo se podía volar en la escoba. Hizo varios giros cerrados, ascendió aumentando la velocidad para frenar en seco y descender en picado y pararse justo en el mismo sitio en el que se encontraba entre los profesores y sin poner una sola mano sobre su escoba.

-Te lo dije, Minerva –dijo Remus- No asegures algo cuando Shira nos intente mostrar lo contrario.

-Ya que estáis tan seguros de que podéis mantener un ataque en vuelo –dijo Shira-, comprobaremos el nivel que tenéis. Debéis atacarme todos a la vez y yo mantendré una defensa ofensiva. Vosotros lo haréis tal y como estáis tan malacostumbrados a hacer y yo actuaré de la forma como intento que lo hagáis.

Siempre manteniendo una altura de cinco metros, los profesores se pusieron en un amplio círculo alrededor de la joven profesora y sujetándose a sus escobas con una mano, con la otra mantenían fuertemente asida sus respectivas varitas.

-Por favor –añadió Shira-, os ruego que uséis una gran fuerza cuando me lancéis los hechizos.

-Pero eso es muy peligroso –intervino Tonks- Si usamos todo nuestro poder todos contra ti no podrás soportarlo.

-De eso no os preocupéis –sonrió Shira- Cuando queráis podemos empezar.

Los profesores se miraron entre sí dudando durante unos instantes asintiendo finalmente con la cabeza y disponiéndose a atacar a Shira que parecía completamente relajada sobre su escoba.

Todos a la vez comenzaron a lanzarla varios hechizos y maldiciones que la mayor cantidad de poder que podían lograr.

La reacción de Shira hizo que la demostración durara apenas 20 segundos. Levantando sus manos comenzó a lanzar olas de energía contra todos los profesores al mismo tiempo que con su escoba comenzaba a girar y a esquivar con gran habilidad y sin poner nunca una sola mano sobre el mango, pasando posteriormente a atacar a los profesores a su manera, tal y como anteriormente había hecho con Lucius Malfoy, sin mencionar una sola palabra y atacando sin interrupción y sin apenas mover sus manos.

La profesora Hooch fue la primera en salir despedida de su escoba y caer en el colchón, los profesores Flitwich, McGonagall y Sprout y Tonks habían salido despedidos hacia atrás, siendo recogidos por una barrera de energía que les hizo descender suavemente al colchón. Dumbledore y Snape salieron despedidos hacia el lado contrario, siendo parados en su caída de la misma forma que los otros profesores. Remus, gracias a sus reflejos de licántropo resistió un par de segundos más pero siguió el mismo camino que la profesora Hooch.

-Lamento deciros que vuestro nivel es pésimo –dijo Shira desde su escoba- Espero que hayáis comprendido la urgencia de saber defenderse en vuelo.

Dumbledore que había terminado con todo el pelo y su barba revuelto y girado hacia el techo asintió.

-Amigos míos –dijo a sus compañeros-, la próxima vez que intente retarla que por favor alguien me ponga un esparadrapo en la boca.

-Yo mismo me encargaré de ello –dijo Remus-, esto os enseñará que cuando avisamos es por algo.

Los profesores se pusieron de pie y montaron en sus escobas, reuniéndose de nuevo al lado de Shira.

-Somos todo oídos –dijo Dumbledore- pero antes me gustaría hacerte una pregunta ¿Usaste todo tu poder para poder derrotarnos de esta manera?

-No, Albus –contestó Shira sonriendo al director- Sólo utilicé una milésima parte ¿Comenzamos?

Todos los demás se la quedaron mirando con los ojos y la boca abierta hasta el máximo de sus posibilidades sin poder creer lo que les estaba diciendo.

-Quiero que os concentréis en vuestro cuerpo, desde la cintura hacia abajo –comenzó a explicar la joven profesora-. Tomad conciencia de cada célula que lo compone, de cada milímetro de piel que posee, de cada gota de sangre que recorre vuestras venas –los demás obedecieron y se concentraron lo más profundamente que pudieron-. Tenéis que sentir como la escoba se une a vuestro cuerpo formando un solo ser hasta uniros con el centro mágico de la escoba haciendo que sea uno solo con vuestra propia magia. Cuando consigáis ese objetivo no deberéis sentir la escoba entre vuestras piernas ya que formará parte de vuestro cuerpo.

La joven veía como sus nuevos alumnos ponían todo su empeño en lograr conseguir lo que les había dicho.

-En el momento en que lleguéis a compenetraros con el núcleo mágico de la escoba y dejéis de sentirla, debéis de dejar de sujetaros a ella –continuaba diciendo Shira.

No fue una sorpresa para la profesora de defensa ver como casi una hora después Dumbledore levantaba sus manos y se mantenía cómodamente sentado en su escoba, siguiendo con su estado de concentración. Instantes después Snape y Remus le siguieron. El resto tardó casi media hora más en lograrlo pero al final todos estaban sentados en sus escobas sin sujetarse a ellas y sumidos en una intensa concentración.

-Lo hacéis muy bien, abrid los ojos

Todos obedecieron quedando gratamente sorprendidos de que a diferencia de antes, ahora se sentían sumamente cómodos en su escoba, les daba la sensación de que estaban sentados en un cómodo sillón.

-¿Has enseñado esto a Harry? –dijo Remus

-Sí, cuando ha salido antes hemos terminado la primera clase

-¿Ha logrado conseguirlo?

-¿Lograr lo que habéis conseguido vosotros? –Dumbledore y Remus asintieron con la cabeza- Sí, lo logró en menos de diez minutos, el resto de la clase se ha destinado a ataque y defensa en vuelo.

XxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

En el gran comedor todos los alumnos ya estaban sentados en sus correspondientes sitios mirando intrigados a la mesa principal en donde ningún profesor todavía había hecho acto de presencia.

Harry había llegado poco tiempo después que Ron y Hermione y se unió a ellos, que le habían guardado un sitio entre ambos. Todavía mostraba signos de cansancio del entrenamiento al que su hermana le había sometido.

El comentario general de todos los alumnos había sido la demostración de duelo en la clase de defensa y lo ocurrido con los Malfoy, la aparición de la madre de la profesora de defensa y su actitud hacia Harry Potter.

El cómo había cambiado la actitud de la profesora Shira Nirha era también el tema de conversación entre todos los estudiantes. Los alumnos que habían estado en el aula no podían olvidar la forma con que sus ojos miraban. Decían que si así era estando la mujer de un relativo buen humor, no querían saber cómo sería cuando se enfadara o que realmente fuera atacada y se lanzara con todas sus fuerzas contra el agresor.

Cuando las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron y Sirk hizo su aparición todos rumores se callaron, todos los alumnos que habían sabido la actitud de la enorme pantera para con Lucius Malfoy si antes no se atrevían a acercarse ni a acariciarlo, ahora menos todavía. El enorme felino caminaba con su paso elegante y majestuoso hacia la mesa principal, deteniéndose al lado de Harry, comenzando a lamerle las manos con cariño, a lo que el joven mago respondió con gran cantidad de caricias.

Después de satisfacer su ración de mimos por parte del joven mago, Sirk siguió camino hacia la mesa principal y se tendió frente a ella a la espera de la llegada de los profesores.

En el rostro de todos los alumnos se podía apreciar un leve signo de cansancio ya que, obedeciendo las ordenes de la profesora todos se dedicaron a practicar los hechizos que les había enseñado. Los prefectos de cada casa cumplieron su cometido y no permitieron ningún descanso en su actividad.

-Harry, pareces muy cansado –dijo Hermione a su amigo

-Lo estoy, Shira me ha estado entrenando en una nueva forma de defensa y ataque en vuelo con escoba.

-¿Defensa y ataque en vuelo con escoba? –Neville parecía que había oído mal- ¿Qué no es lo mismo que hacemos normalmente en clase?

-Eso creía yo, pero no –dijo Harry negando con la cabeza-. Nunca me habría imaginado que fuera tal y como ella me está enseñando, no ha parado hasta que he podido volar sin sujetarme a la escoba.

-¡Pero eso es imposible! –exclamaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo

-Os aseguro que no lo es –insistió el joven mago-. Luego hemos practicado diferentes formas de lanzar hechizos y maldiciones volando de esa forma. Dice que cuando lo domine tendré que enseñaros a todos vosotros. Os aseguro que es imposible de vencer. Es muy poderosa.

-Ya oímos lo que dijo su madre –dijo Ron-, que todavía no creo que sea su madre, si no parece más mayor que ella. Dijo que no había ser en todo el _universo mágico_ que fuera tan poderoso como Shira. Eso es mucho decir.

-Ron –Harry miró a su mejor amigo-, es su madre –confirmó luciendo una sonrisa verdadera- y me ha dicho que es mi madre adoptiva. Nunca me había visto abrazado de esa forma.

-Puede que sea así como dijo Naica –dijo Hermione- Ya pudimos ver su demostración en la primera clase de defensa ¡Arrancó toda la pared de roca!

-Pues me dijo que había utilizado una pequeñísima cantidad de poder para hacerlo y os aseguro que la demostración en el aula de defensa fue un juego de niños comparado con lo que hicimos esta mañana –terminó por explicar Harry

-¿¡QUE? –preguntaron todos a coro

Todos callaron cuando las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron dando paso a unos agotados profesores junto con unos exhaustos Remus y Tonks y una Shira Nirha completamente relajada que seguida por el siempre presente Naric, marchaban hacia la mesa principal.

-¿Se puede saber qué les ha pasado? –se preguntó Hermione

-Ha empezado con ellos el mismo entrenamiento que ha hecho conmigo –explicó Harry- y por lo agotados que se ven todos, no les ha dado ni un solo minuto de descanso.

Los profesores terminaron de llegar a la mesa principal y se sentaron con un sonoro suspiro dando las gracias a que por fin descansaban.

Los alumnos no perdían detalle y ante este gesto de los profesores fueron muchos lo que tuvieron que contener sus risas, contentos de que los adultos soportaran en sus propios cuerpos la tensión que ellos llevaban día a día.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, Dumbledore se puso se pie intentando controlar el enorme dolor que le producían sus agotados músculos y miró a todos los alumnos.

-Espero que tal y como les ha ordenado la profesora Nirha hayan practicado los hechizos que les enseñó y la forma de ejecutarlos. Les esperan unos días de durísimo trabajo para poder llegar a un nivel de preparación más que óptimo –no mencionó que ellos también debían llegar a ese nivel que habían comprobado que no tenían pero todos los presentes en el gran comedor podían verlo en sus caras-. A partir de mañana, la profesora Nirha tomará el control del horario de las clases de defensa y clasificará a los alumnos según su nivel y su potencial mágico. El resto de las clases se amoldará al horario que cada día la profesora Nirha nos facilite. Ahora será mejor que degustemos la comida que nos ha sido preparada y regalemos a nuestros cuerpos un más que bien merecido descanso.

Con un gesto de su mano la comida apareció en las mesas y los alumnos se lanzaron a por ella. Después de un día de duro aprendizaje y sin descanso alguno los cuerpos de los adolescentes pedían comida a gritos.

Los profesores comenzaron también a tomar su comida, pero su agotamiento era mucho mayor que el de los alumnos. Shira no les había dado ni un solo minuto de tregua forzándoles a practicar con la escoba sin parar al mismo tiempo que la seguían intentando atacar y sus intentos seguían obteniendo el mismo resultado, todos los profesores eran lanzados de sus escobas y sus cuerpos sobre el colchón que amortiguaba su caída.

Shira Nirha era la única en todo el gran comedor que estaba en plena forma, descansada y fresca como una rosa.

XxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

La biblioteca era enorme, miles de libros llenaban las estanterías. Libros de todas las materias y de diferentes épocas.

Todos los presentes mantenían un respetuoso silencio en espera de que su amo y señor levantara sus ojos de los pergaminos que estaba estudiando.

Salvo Voldemort que mostraba su enfado y su ira por la desaparición de su principal mortífago, Lucius Malfoy, el resto preferían no dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos clamaban. Casi todos eran de alegría, ya que sin la presencia de Malfoy tendrían más oportunidad para escalar puestos y poder llegar más fácilmente al círculo interno de su señor.

Nagini, la serpiente del lord oscuro permanecía a un lado del salón moviéndose inquieta. Algo había en el ambiente que perturbaba a la serpiente, algo que no podía ver ni oler, pero que, de haber sido posible, le habría puesto las escamas de punta de puro pánico.

Elevó su cabeza hacia su señor y contempló como seguía leyendo el pergamino mientras que los mortífagos estaban esperando sus instrucciones. El silencio era el reinante en la biblioteca, el único ruido que se oía era el crepitar del fuego en la chimenea.

Nagini no podía tranquilizarse y comenzó a recorrer la sala para averiguar qué era lo que pasaba y alertar a su señor en caso necesario.

Al llegar a uno de los rincones oscuros la serpiente comenzó a temblar con visible fuerza y siguió su inspección lo más prudente que podía. Después de girar alrededor de unos de los sillones vio tres figuras alargadas que la estaban mirando fijamente y al intentar retroceder lo más rápido que pudo para alertar a su señor, solo pude ver como tres bocas abiertas se lanzaban contra ella clavando sus colmillos en sus músculos.

El potente veneno de las serpientes comenzó a hacer efecto en cuestión de segundos y pronto Nagini quedó completamente estirada en el suelo sin fuerza alguna mientras que la vida se escapaba de ella sin poderlo remediar.

Poco a poco Kronos, Rhani y Thula se fueron acercando al lugar en donde Voldemort seguía leyendo los pergaminos.

Thula fue ascendiendo por una librería, sus escamas mágicamente miméticas iban adoptando el color del mueble por el que se deslizaban y no tardó en tomar posiciones a una altura suficiente para poder ver qué contenía el pergamino que tanto interés despertaba en el lord oscuro y comenzó a transmitir mentalmente su contenido a los pergaminos hechizados que permanecían en el castillo y bajo la vigilancia constante de Molly Weasley.

-Pronto lograré mi objetivo –la áspera voz de Voldemort llenó la estancia cuando finalizó su lectura- Cuando lo consiga Hogwarts será historia.

-Mi señor -se oyó una voz de mujer a través de una de las máscaras- ¿Deseáis que hagamos alguna acción?

-¡Investigad dónde está Malfoy! –rugió la voz de Voldemort- Si ha me ha traicionado lo quiero aquí vivo, tanto a él como a su hijo. Nadie traiciona a Lord Voldemort

-¿Y si ha sido víctima de alguna trampa? –se oyó otra voz, esta vez de un hombre.

-Traedlo a mi presencia. No debe ser perdonada ninguna estupidez. Si ese es el caso traedme también a quien le atacó.

-Sí, mi señor –el coro de voces de los mortífagos asintió y con una fuerte inclinación de cabeza salieron de la biblioteca.

Tres serpientes permanecían perfectamente ocultas y vigilando en todo momento a ese repugnante ser.

XxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

Harry permanecía sobre su escoba con sus ojos clavados en Shira, que subida también en la suya le miraba fijamente.

Gracias a la gran habilidad del joven mago para volar no había tardado en asimilar las lecciones que Shira impartía y ahora se disponían a preparar una sesión completa de defensa y ataque en vuelo.

En el aire estaban, alrededor de ellos, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Neville, Luna Katie Bell, Susan Bones y Anna Habbot.

Los muchachos estaban muy pendientes de cada movimiento de Harry y de Shira, ya habían conseguido volar en escoba sin cogerse a ella y ahora estaban pendientes de la demostración que se iba a hacer.

Pocos instantes después de empezar ellos la clase, Remus y Tonks se habían apuntado como meros observadores, sabían que necesitaban mejorar y no dudaban en aprovechar cada oportunidad que se presentaba para intentar lograrlo.

Como si estuvieran sincronizados, tanto Shira como Harry levantaron sus manos y se lanzaron hechizos el uno al otro al mismo tiempo que con su escoba emprendían un vuelo casi acrobático tan rápido que el resto de espectadores tuvieron que ampliar el círculo que los mantenía separado que los dos jóvenes. Harry lanzaba rápidos hechicos y maldiciones sin mover sus labios y repelía con soltura todos los que Shira le estaba lanzando sin descanso alguno.

El joven mago notó como los hechizos que le estaba lanzando su hermana estaban subiendo de potencia a cada minuto que pasaba y le estaba costando esfuerzo mantener ese ritmo de ataque y defensa.

La dos escobas iban i venía a una velocidad de vértigo y al final ambos duelistas se compenetraron bien. Lanzaban los hechizos y las maldiciones con la mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda estaban siempre formando escudos de protección. Era una tarea ardua y tediosa ya que al principio era muy difícil para el joven mago poder sincronizar su mente en dos hechizos al mismo tiempo, uno para una mano y otro para la otra.

-Prepárate –dijo Shira a Harry-, ahora empieza la parte seria. Tienes que lanzarme tus hechizos con todo tu poder.

-¿La parte seria? –preguntaron Fred y Georg al mismo tiempo mirando a sus compañeros y a Remus y a Tonks- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo antes?

El resto de los que estaban en la sala se miraron unos a otros elevando sus hombros en clara señal de no entender absolutamente nada.

En ese momento la potencia de los hechizos y maldiciones subió considerablemente al mismo tiempo que lo hacía la velocidad con que las escobas se movían.

Harry lanzaba hechizo tras hechizo, maldición tras maldición pero nunca podía alcanzar a su hermana.

A su vez Shira había aumentado también la potencia de los ataques obligando a Harry a concentrarse con más fuerza para alcanzar más potencia en sus manos, tanto en la atacante como en la de defensa. Después de diez hechizos lanzados con fuerza, Harry comenzó a ganar terreno y a amoldarse a la fuerza que su hermana le lanzaba, llegando él mismo a lanzar un impedimenta con una fuerza muy superior a la que creía tener y haciendo que Shira se tambaleara ligeramente en su escoba.

Todos los demás sonrieron de la victoria obtenida, aunque esa sonrisa duró muy poco, con un movimiento de su mano Shira lanzó un hechizo de una potencia brutal contra Harry, que no pudo contener y terminó por desequilibrarse y a caer al suelo.

Gracias a las enseñanzas de su hermana, había logrado una compenetración muy alta con su escoba y cuando en esos momentos caía, la escoba no había salido de entre sus piernas, consiguiendo enderezarse de nuevo y volver a ascender hasta llegar al lado de Shira.

-¡Muy bien hecho, Harry! –Shira estaba muy orgullosa de él y lo abrazaba con fuerza

-Tu último ataque ha sido muy fuerte –sonreía el joven mago

-Y has sabido responder bien a pesar de que te desequilibraras

-Ya sabes –sonrió él-, las escobas siempre se me han dado bien.

-Ya lo veo –Shira reía alegremente-. Ahora debes descansar.

-Shira, estoy bien –Harry no estaba nada conforme con parar en ese momento, quería seguir.

-Tranquilo –le calmó ella- Vamos a formar dos grupos con tus compañeros y comenzaremos a que aumenten sus reflejos.

XxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

En el despacho de Dumbledore el cuadro que allí había habría logrado que todo el alumnado de Hogwarts se tronchara de risa.

El director estaba recostado en un mullido sillón reclinable mientras que mantenía sus pies en un caldero lleno de agua caliente y toallas impregnadas de poción revitalizante estaban rodeando su cuerpo. A su lado Minerva McGonagall se recostaba en otro sillón mientras que con su varita había conjurado dos manos que se estaban dedicando a masajearle la espalda.

El profesor Flitwic había metido todo su cuerpo en un enorme caldero, mientras que la profesora Hooch tenía sus pies y sus manos y cierta parte trasera de su anatomía con compresas calientes.

Severus Snape, era junto con Remus y Tonks, el que menos magullado estaba y había sido el encargado, junto con Poppy, de tratar los cansados cuerpos de los profesores.

-Albus –la enfermera estaba bastante enfadada- ¿Cómo es que no te has sabido defender?

-No era cuestión de defendernos –dijo McGonagall-, era cuestión de no saber hacer algo que nunca nos habían mostrado.

-Doy gracias a tener a la profesora Nirha de nuestro lado –dijo el pequeño profesor de encantamientos- No quiero ni pensar que le ocurrirá a quien la tenga como enemiga.

-Pues que sería un loco de remate –dijo Dumbledore-. Tenemos que seguir sus instrucciones. No creo que los mortífagos sepan como realizar esta forma de ataque y no pretendo desperdiciar la oportunidad.

La puerta del despacho se abrió y Shira entró en él mirando a todos los presentes.

-Me temo que estáis en peor forma de lo que en un principio creíamos –dijo sonriendo a todos.

-No estamos en mala forma, mi querida joven –dijo Dumbledore sonriendo a Shira- estamos en una muy pésima forma.

-Tranquilos, os recuperaréis rápidamente

Levantando su mano comenzó por Severus Snape, quien notó como el cansancio se iba en cuestión de segundos. Lo mismo pasó con el resto de profesores que pudieron ponerse nuevamente en pie como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Querida –dijo madame Pomfrey- a este paso me dejarás sin trabajo.

-No te preocupes mi querida Poppy –sonrió la joven a la enfermera- esto es solo porque necesitamos seguir con las clases, después deberás encargarte tu solita de ellos.

Comenzaron a reír todos a la vez cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió y una muy agitada Molly Weasley entró.

-¡Van a atacar Hogwarts!

XxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxX

Según estoy viendo, dicen no se pueden contestar reviews en el los fics, hasta que se confirme este hecho contestaré todos los reviews mediante e-mail.

Muchísimas gracias Neli Blanc, Kisuna-Chan y Gandalf Cumbledore. Os adoro. Os contestaré con correo electrónico. Un abrazo muy fuerte


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 10 – El unicornio alado

El silencio se había adueñado del despacho del director al ser escuchado el grito de Molly Weasley. Todas las miradas de los presentes se clavaron en ella, que se veía sumamente pálida. En sus manos llevaba una gran cantidad de pergaminos con todo lo que las serpientes habían visto y observado, así como todo lo que habían visto escrito en los pergaminos que Voldemort había estado estudiando.

Molly no se detuvo en la entrada y fue directamente al escritorio de Dumbledore para así liberarse de los pergaminos y hacer que todos los pudieran examinar.

-Tranquilízate Molly –rogó Dumbledore- y dinos que es lo que ha ocurrido.

Muy lejos de tranquilizarse, la pelirroja mujer miró al director con ojos llenos de furia. Aunque conocía a Albus Dumbledore de toda la vida nunca le había gustado la forma con que encaraba los asuntos, demasiado tranquilo y sosegado para su gusto, y mucho más si se trataba de un ataque a Hogwarts.

-Hace apenas una hora estaba leyendo en la biblioteca cuando las plumas encantadas comenzaron a escribir como locas sin detenerse un solo momento. En todo este tiempo nunca habían reaccionado así por lo que las serpientes nos estaban anunciando.

Hábilmente comenzó a desenredar los pergaminos y a dejarlos estirados para que todos los presentes pudieran examinarlos. El director comenzó a leerlos con gran atención, pero solo uno de ellos atrajo la atención de la profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

Se acercó y lo cogió examinándolo muy detenidamente. Su rostro tranquilo comenzó a mostrar una expresión mucho más seria que cuando por la mañana se había enfrentado a los Malfoy, algo que no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los que se encontraban en aquella sala.

-¿Ocurre algo, Shira? –preguntó el profesor de pociones, preocupado al ver su rostro.

Por toda respuesta, ella señaló el pergamino y con un simple gesto de sus manos, hizo que éste se quedara recto en el aire y comenzara a aumentar su tamaño para que todos pudieran ver qué era lo que había escrito.

Minerva McGonagall y Severus Snape entrecerraron los ojos mostrando de esa manera una gran concentración en la lectura del pegamino

-No entiendo nada de lo que pone –se rindió finalmente la profesora de transformaciones.

Severus Snape se limitó a negar con la cabeza, haciendo saber a los demás que él tampoco entendía lo que allí estaba escrito.

-Es un lenguaje muy antiguo –dijo Dumbledore mientras también leía lo que el pergamino tenía escrito-, tan antiguo que no consigo descifrarlo.

-Es un ritual de invocación –dijo Shira, todavía con sus ojos clavados en el pergamino.

-¿Ritual de invocación? –Remus la miraba fijamente- ¿Invocar qué?

Shira no contestó, se limitó a ir hacia el escritorio y mirar entre los otros pergaminos hasta encontrar el que parecía que estaba buscando y, haciendo lo mismo que antes había hecho, el pergamino se agrandó, quedando flotando en el aire junto al primero.

-Este –dijo la joven señalando el primer pergamino- es un ritual destinado a invocar a un ser infernal –su mirada seguía siendo fría y peligrosa-, en este caso, un klonkkord de quinto nivel, uno de los más poderosos. Este otro –dijo señalando el segundo pergamino-, es el ritual para invocar a sus lacayos de confianza. Por lo general un klonkkord de quinto nivel siempre es acompañado por otros 3 de tercer nivel, no son tan poderosos como el de quinto nivel pero su poder es enorme.

Todos en la sala habían palidecido, ninguno de los presentes, incluido Dumbledore, había oído jamás algo parecido y daban por seguro que la situación era muy delicada y peligrosa y más teniendo en cuenta el rostro de Shira, que no variaba en absoluto.

-¿Qué consecuencias tendría que consiguiera invocarlos? –quiso saber el director.

-Si Voldemort consigue realizar el ritual con éxito, los klonkkord estarían sumisos a sus órdenes. Este grupo precisamente tiene el poder suficiente como para destruir todo el país en un solo día. Si me disculpan, debo concentrarme para empezar a prepararme y seguir organizando sus clases. Si llegaran a presentarse, la lucha será cruenta y extremadamente dura.

-¿Hay alguna forma de poder derrotarlos?

Shira asintió con la cabeza

-Hay una raza, solo una raza que es más poderosa que un klonkkord, si me disculpan.

Shira salió del despacho del director con paso apresurado. Sabía qué era lo que ocurriría y necesitaba, antes que nada, que una persona en particular supiera todo lo que su ser guardaba.

Hacía pocos días que había cumplido los 9.500 años y sabía que faltaba muy poco para encontrar a la persona con la que tener descendencia. Ella ya había elegido al hombre que sería el padre de su hija y confiaba poder conseguir que esta persona se quedara mucho más tiempo a su lado. No se hacía muchas ilusiones ya que siempre ocurría lo mismo. Cuando el hombre averiguaba la verdad de las mujeres nirhana, les entraba un gran temor por el poder que tenían y se marchaban dejando tras de sí la semilla que daba lugar al nacimiento de una nueva descendiente de la raza.

Pero lo principal ahora era encontrar a la persona que más le preocupaba y que era la más importante para ella.

Mientras caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos consiguió ver al trío de amigos que salían de la biblioteca y que empezaban a ir hacia la torre Griffindor.

-Harry –le llamó al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a él

-Hola Shira –dijeron los tres amigos sonriendo a la joven.

-Hola chicos, espero que hayáis podido descansar –el rostro de la joven cambió, no quería preocuparles, de eso ya había tiempo más que suficiente.

-La verdad es que ha sido muy duro –dijo Ron, todavía con muestras de cansancio en su rostro.

-Entonces será mejor que marchéis a descansar y toméis una poción revitalizadora. Mañana será más intenso que hoy

-¿Más que hoy? –Ron estaba mostrando un rostro lleno de terror.

-Tranquilos, que no es para tanto –Shira rió al ver la cara de los tres jóvenes-. Harry, por favor, acompáñame, tengo que hablar un momento contigo.

Harry asintió y despidiéndose de sus amigos hasta más tarde siguió a Shira hacia sus aposentos privados.

Cuando llegaron se sentaron juntos, uno frente a otro en el cómodo sillón de la sala común de los aposentos y Harry comenzó a preocuparse ante la expresión de su hermana.

Una expresión en la que se veía preocupación, temor, amor y soledad.

-Shira, por favor, dime qué te está ocurriendo –Harry comenzó a sentir como su corazón comenzaba a latir con más fuerza temeroso por lo que le pudiera estar sucediendo a su hermana- Sé que algo te pasa, lo veo en tu cara, así que no me digas que está todo bien porque no lo está y de aquí no me pienso mover hasta saber qué te sucede.

Shira asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo sabrás todo ahora. Ya no hará falta que Hermione siga investigando –contestó la joven.

Harry se quedó petrificado de terror ante la noticia de saber que Shira sabía que estaban investigando sobre ella en vez de preguntárselo directamente. El temor porque su hermana temiera que no confiaba en ella y verla alejada de su lado le rasgaba el alma.

Shira bajó su vista hacia el suelo y suspiró con fuerza. Quería mucho a Harry. Era su hermano al que quería con toda la fuerza de su corazón y ansiaba estar siempre cuidándole y que nada le pasara, pero tenía un miedo atroz al rechazo, era lo que más le rompería el corazón y sabía con certeza que nunca conseguiría recuperarse de algo así.

-Shira, por favor –Harry notaba como sus ojos se empezaban a humedecer-, por lo que más quieras, dime qué es lo que te está pasando.

-Verás, Harry –la joven se detuvo unos instantes al mismo tiempo que levantaba su vista del suelo y miraba fijamente a los verdes ojos de su hermano- Tengo algo muy importante que explicarte y la verdad es que tengo un poco de miedo a tu reacción –volvió a respirar con fuerza- Harry, yo no soy... humana.

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape se habían quedado mirando la puerta del despacho por donde acababa de salir Shira. Sus rostros estaban pálidos y un temblor visible por todos se estaba adueñando de sus cuerpos.

Los dos hombres sabían que Shira Nirha era una mujer extraordinariamente poderosa, mucho más poderosa que ellos dos juntos y si la joven estaba tan temerosa de ese ataque con aquellas criaturas la única explicación que tenían era que en verdad se estaban enfrentando a algo muy peligroso y muy poderoso.

Dumbledore fue el primero en reaccionar y miró a sus profesores.

-Severus –dijo a su profesor de pociones- Ve a buscar pociones revitalizadoras y de descanso instantáneo, esta noche todos estaremos muy ocupados.

El profesor de pociones asintió y salió caminando con gran rapidez hacia su laboratorio en donde tenía gran cantidad de las pociones que ahora eran necesarias. Más tarde aprovecharía las clases de pociones para que se preparara más cantidad.

-Albus –Minerva había interpretado correctamente la expresión del rostro del director y también su cuerpo temblaba de puro panico- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Vamos a trabajar muy duro –dijo el director sentándose frente a su escritorio al mismo tiempo que clasificaba los pergaminos, dando gracias internamente a la idea que había tenido su joven profesora de conseguir a las serpientes.

Todos, sin excepción alguna, habían coincidido en que nunca nadie había estado tan bien informado como ellos ahora, dándoles tiempo para poder preparar la defensa lo mejor que pudieran.

-Shira nos hará trabajar muy duro, eso por descontado –dijo Remus- La he visto muy preocupada y no parará hasta que todos tengamos un nivel aceptable, aunque me gustaría saber qué es un nivel aceptable para Shira.

-Además de eso –dijo Dumbledore-, vamos a revisar todos los documentos que existen en Hogwarts, todos los libros de la biblioteca y de las bibliotecas que hay en cada despacho o en cualquiera de las cuatro casas. Debemos conseguir información. Tenemos que saber qué es un klonkkord, saber a qué nos estamos enfrentando y, lo más importante de todo, saber cual es la raza que pueda ayudarnos a combatirlo y destruirlo.

-Vamos Tonks –dijo Remus a la auror-, empezaremos por la sección restringida de la biblioteca

-Cuanto antes mejor –contestó Tonks levantándose de su silla-, solo espero que alguno de nosotros tenga éxito y podamos conseguir ayuda.

-Tonks –dijo Dumbledore-, detente. Tengo otra misión para ti.

-Albus –protestó la auror-, debemos buscar esa información, tú mismo has insistido en que es vital.

-Y lo es –afirmó Dumbledore-, pero necesito que contactes con Arthur Weasley en el ministerio y empecéis a preparar a aurores para que estén listos cuando los llamemos.

La joven asintió con la cabeza viendo la urgencia de la misión que le habían encomendado y salió del despacho de Dumbledore para regresar al ministerio.

El director se volvió hacia Molly Weasley

-Molly –dijo-, necesito que contactes con Charlie. Sería conveniente saber si podría hacer que un grupo de dragones estuviera listo para ayudarnos. Si la respuesta es afirmativa ponte en contacto con Hagrid, que preparará un terreno apropiado para que los dragones puedan estar bien resguardados.

La matriarca Weasley salió del despacho del director y marchó para poder hablar con su hijo.

-Nosotros comenzaremos la investigación –siguió diciendo el director-, en cuanto llegue Severus, comenzaremos la búsqueda en la biblioteca del despacho, la mitad aquí y la mitad en la biblioteca

Con gestos decididos, todos los profesores y Remus asintieron con la cabeza y se dispusieron a empezar una de sus muchas noches en vela para poder localizar la información que de forma tan vital necesitaban

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

Dentro de la habitación los dos hermanos se mantenían unidos en un fuerte abrazo. Harry había observado el temor al rechazo por parte de Shira y no había dudado un solo instante en abrazarse a ella. Sabía más que nadie lo que era vivir en medio del rechazo y de la soledad que eso comportaba y no podía permitir que su hermana viviera esa misma experiencia.

-Era algo que ya me imaginaba –contestó el joven con voz suave mientras que notaba que Shira se quedaba sorprendida por lo que había dicho-. Eres muy poderosa, todo tu ser irradia poder y amor a unos niveles que ningún ser humano puede lograr, por muy poderoso que éste sea.

-¿No te importa? –los ojos de Shira reflejaban su esperanza y su emoción

-Shira, eres mi hermana –afirmó el joven abrazándola con más fuerza-. Nada de lo que hagas o digas cambiará eso y nadie, absolutamente nadie, podrá nunca separarnos. Nunca permitiré que tal cosa suceda.

-Ni yo, Harry, ni yo

-Me gustaría saberlo todo de ti –sonrió Harry- No te lo había preguntado antes por temor a que te disgustaras y eso nos alejara.

-Como tú dices, mi querido hermano, eso nunca sucederá –Shira se levantó del sofá y fue hacia su biblioteca particular, cogiendo uno libro que había en uno de los estantes, sentándose de nuevo al lado de Harry- Ahora sabrás todo lo referente a mí, más bien a nosotros, ya que al convertirte en mi hermano parte de mi fuerza también ha aparecido dentro de tu ser, y como que Naica también te ha adoptado como hijo, otro ha ocurrido con su fuerza.

-¿Quieres decir que todo este poder que estoy experimentando ahora y la facilidad que tengo para hacer la magia que tú haces, es por convertirnos en familia?

-Así es. Somos _nirhana_

-¿Nirhana? ¿Entonces de ahí viene tu apellido de Nirha?

-Sí, Harry. Es nuestro apellido. En un principio la raza nirhana solo la componen mujeres

-¿Sólo mujeres? –la mirada del joven reflejaba su extrañeza

-Sí. Los hombres a los que las nirhana se ha unido al saber nuestra naturaleza, han rechazado esa unión, por eso ningún hombre formaba parte de nuestra raza. Como este hecho conllevaba nuestra extinción, siempre se ha optado por darnos a conocer a nuestra pareja después de la unión, así siempre ha existido una descendencia que nos haga seguir adelante.

-¿Por qué hacían semejante atrocidad? Me refiero a abandonaros –Harry cada vez estaba más atónito con lo que Shira le estaba contando. No le entraba en la cabeza como alguien querría alejarse de una mujer como su hermana.

-De siempre y sobre todo los humanos, han tenido primero miedo y no podían soportar que una mujer fuera mucho más poderosa que ellos y con una esperanza de vida que todavía no ha podido ser establecida –Shira vio como Harry la miraba sin comprender en absoluto lo que decía-. Harry, nuestra vida es muy larga, mucho más larga que la que alguien pueda suponer. Al ser ahora mi hermano, esa misma esperanza de vida la tienes tú ahora, puede que no tan larga como la nuestra, pero sí incalculablemente más larga que la que los humanos tienen ahora.

-Shira –Harry la miraba inseguro de si preguntar lo que su mente quería saber

-Pregunta todo lo que quieras –le animó ella con una tierna sonrisa.

-Ya sé que a las chicas no les gusta que se lo pregunte pero ¿Qué edad tienes? Todos están intentando calcularla, Hermione dice que 25 años, Ron insiste que 22, Fred y George también insisten en que 25

-¿Y qué piensas tu?

-Que muchos más –respondió rápidamente- Tu forma de manejar la magia y la intensidad de tu poder son algo que no se consigue con esa edad.

-Así es –sonrió la joven mirando orgullosa a su hermano- Hace poco que cumplí los 9.500 años.

-¿¡Qué? ¿¡9.500 años? –los ojos de Harry seguían clavados en Shira mientras que ella asentía- ¿Eres inmortal?

-Claro que no –contestó la joven riendo- Eso solo lo son los vampiros a causa de la maldición que corre por sus venas. No somos inmortales. Miembros de las nirhana han muerto, aunque de manera accidental. No sé si tu conseguirás llegar a tanta edad, pero debes saber que siempre tendrás a una familia a tu lado, tus descendientes también gozarán de esta facultad y te aseguro que las reuniones familiares son fabulosas.

Harry la miró con ojos soñadores imaginándose con una larguísima vida rodeado de sus hijos, sus nietos, sus bisnietos, sus tataranietos y con todos los que siguieran. Aquella faceta le gustaba y mucho más saber que siempre tendría a su hermana a su lado y a su madre adoptiva también.

-¿Cuándo conoceré a mi sobrino o a mi sobrina?

Shira se puso a reír de pura alegría ahora que sabía que su hermano no la rechazaba y que siempre estarían juntos y aumentarían la familia.

-Todavía no tengo descendencia, me falta muy poco para tener que unirme a la persona que he elegido para ello

-¿El profesor Snape?

-Sí Harry, Severus Snape. Solo espero que cuando sepa la verdad sobre mí no...

La joven interrumpió su relato volviendo a mirar hacia el suelo y entristeciendo su expresión al mismo tiempo que el joven mago, adivinando que se refería al posible rechazo por parte del hombre y la desilusión, tristeza y soledad por parte de su hermana, la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras aseguraba que nunca estaría sola.

-Cuéntame más cosas ¿Qué significado tiene el unicornio alado que siempre está en todas tus cosas? –le animó a seguir el joven mago.

Shira levantó su mirada y feliz observó a Harry al mismo tiempo que empezaba a abrir el libro que tenía en sus manos.

-Es el ser en que nos transformamos, como si fuéramos animagos –dijo Shira mostrándole las imágenes del libro y explicando que ese ejemplar era uno de los poquísimos libros que hablaban sobre las nirhana. Era el libro más completo porque había sido escrito por cada mujer nirhana de la familia.

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

En la biblioteca de Hogwarts todos los profesores se habían lanzado a la búsqueda de cualquier dato sobre los klonkkord. Literalmente estaban devorando todos los libros sobre criaturas oscuras que encontraban en la sección restringida ya que sabían que un ser como ese no se encontraría entre los libros que estaban al alcance de los alumnos.

Montañas de libros estaban sobre las mesas. Ningún ejemplar se libraba de ser leído, releído, estudiado y vuelta a leer siendo el resultado el mismo que tenían desde que iniciaron su búsqueda, ningún dato sobre los klonkkord.

Minerva McGonagall se convenció de que allí no encontraría nada y dejando a sus colegas que siguieran con esa labor marchó hacia el despacho del director para ayudar en la labor y ver si tenían suerte, aunque dudaba que lo consiguieran. Albus Dumbledore se sabía letra por letra, todos los libros que tenía en su despacho y si no recordaba haber leído sobre un tema en concreto es que no tenía el libro en cuestión.

Cuando llegó encontró a Snape y al director sumergidos en la lectura y el escritorio estaba en esos momentos, igual que las mesas de la biblioteca, completamente lleno de libros.

-¿Habéis encontrado algo? –preguntó al entrar, aunque ya sabía la respuesta

-Nada en absoluto –el tono de Dumbledore era de abatimiento. El director odiaba no saber sobre un tema que hiciera peligrar a sus queridos alumnos y a su amada escuela, y más, si ese tema estaba relacionado directamente con Voldemort.

-Soy partidario de pedir a Shira que nos informe –comentó el profesor de pociones sin levantar su vista del libro que estaba examinando.

-Ya te lo he comentado, Severus –dijo el director-. Ese será la última opción, debemos averiguar las cosas por nosotros mismos, de lo contrario demostraríamos que dependemos de ella para todo, aunque por ahora la cruda realidad así nos lo está demostrando.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, los profesores siguieron con su labor durante un buen rato, con los mismos resultados que habían obtenido hasta el momento. Nada de nada.

Tres horas después de que llegara la profesora McGonagall, Hagrid llegó al despacho del director sorprendiéndose de encontrarlos enfrascados en el estudio de los libros que tenían en la mano, como si de estudiantes se tratara.

-Buenos días, director –saludó el hombre al entrar.

-¿Buenos días? –Severus Snape levantó su mirada del libro- ¿Ya es de día?

Mirando todos hacia la ventana pudieron comprobar como la noche se les había pasado sin apenas enterarse de tan concentrados estaban en su lectura. Gracias a las pociones que Severus Snape les había dado, todos estaban frescos y descansados y sin intención alguna de parar en lo que estaban haciendo.

-Hola Hagrid –saludó sonriendo el director, quien de pronto tuvo una corazonada. Bien pudiera ser que Hagrid conociera al klonkkord, no había persona en el mundo mágico que le iguala. Literalmente Rubeus Hagrid era una enciclopedia ambulante en lo que a criaturas oscuras y maléficas se refería- ¿Podrías ayudarnos, por favor?

-Desde luego, director ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

-Estamos buscando información sobre una criatura maléfica –Dumbledore pudo ver el brillo alegre en los ojos del semi-gigante al tratar sobre su tema favorito- Creemos que Voldemort está preparando un ataque contra Hogwarts y que para lograr éxito se está aliando con una criatura llamada klonkkord, me gustaría saber si por casualidad alguna vez has oído o leído algo sobre un ser así.

Hagrid se quedó pensando durante unos minutos y de pronto abrió los ojos hasta el máximo de sus posibilidades girándose en redondo y saliendo corriendo del despacho

-Ahora mismo vuelvo –fue la frase que oyeron desde la oficina.

-Minerva –dijo el director a la profesora-, llama a los profesores, creo que ya hemos encontrado lo que estamos buscando.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Hagrid volvió al despacho de Dumbledore con un libro en la mano. Se sorprendió al ver que todo el plantel de profesores le estaban esperando con gran interés por saber lo que les pudiera explicar.

-Aquí estoy –dijo al entrar y ponerse frente al director- Hace mucho tiempo leí este libro que tiene una gran explicación sobre criaturas maléficas. Una gran parte la consideré bastante imaginativa y fantasiosa, no creía que algo por el estilo pudiera existir porque nadie ha conseguido ver un solo ejemplar.

Con sus grandes manos abrió el libro y buscó la hoja en donde estaba la explicación sobre el ser que el director quería conocer.

-Aquí está, señor –Hagrid señaló la hoja del libro donde se explicaba algunas nociones sobre los klonkkord.

_El ser maléfico por excelencia se puede decir que es el klonkkord. No se tiene constancia de su origen ni procedencia. Su existencia se remonta al inicio de los tiempos cuando el mundo se debatía entre la luz y la oscuridad y el Señor de los Infiernos creó una criatura maléfica, inmortal de forma natural._

_Existen varios niveles de klonkkord, siendo el del nivel 5 y 6 los más poderosos de todos. Por norma general, los klonkkord de alto nivel siempre van acompañados de tres o cuatro klonkkord de nivel inferior, siendo su poder el mayor del todo el mundo infernal, igualado únicamente por el Señor de los Infiernos._

_La descripción física de un klonkkord no se ha podido documentar puesto que la última aparición de uno de estos seres se remonta a hace 12.300 años._

_Lo que sí que confirman las crónicas antiguas es que una vez que el klonkkord emprende el vuelo después de crear alas en su espalda, su poder es literalmente invencible a no ser que en su camino se encuentre con su único y más letal enemigo que siempre ha conseguido derrotarlo, sumergiéndolo en un sueño mágico por literal agotamiento de sus fuerzas, sueño del que solo se puede despertar mediante la ejecución de un complicado ritual. _

_Si alguien consiguiera realizar el ritual con éxito y despertara al klonkkord, éste se convertiría en su esclavo y obedecería todas las órdenes de aquel que lo despertó._

Era todo lo escrito sobre el klonkkord. No era mucho, pero era más que suficiente para que todos los presentes se quedaran aterrorizados sobre lo que podría ocurrirle a todo el mundo mágico si Voldemort despertara al klonkkord.

-¿No dice nada sobre quien es el único enemigo de un klonkkord? –quiso saber Severus Snape.

Todos volvieron a releer la hoja del libro donde explicaba las características de un klokkord, pero nadie pudo ver ni una sola pista sobre quien era el único enemigo de semejante ser.

-Espere, señor –interrumpió Hagrid, cogiendo de nuevo el libro-. Hay un apartado en las últimas hojas en las que suele poner el nombre de las especies y sus enemigos naturales.

Con gran habilidad, las enormes manos de Hagrid pasaron las hojas de libro hasta llegar a la que estaba buscando, mostrándosela a Dumbledore.

-Aquí está, en un lado de la hoja se puede ver el nombre de la criatura y en el otro extremo, su enemigo o rival.

El director volvió a examinar la hoja y su dedo fue buscando línea por línea el nombre de la criatura con la que deberían enfrentarse y sus ojos brillaron de excitación cuando lo encontró

Klonkkord... único enemigo o rival que ha conseguido derrotarlo... Nirhana 

-¿Qué diantres es un nirhana? –el profesor de encantamientos nunca había oído algo así, claro que antes nadie había oído nada sobre los klonkkord y ahora todos sabían a lo que se tenían que enfrentar.

-Hagrid –dijo el director- No tendrás ningún libro donde se explique algo sobre los nirhana?

-No, señor –contestó Hagrid

Todos se encontraban bastante abatidos, habían albergado la esperanza de que el semi-gigante pudiera tener información sobre los nirhana al igual que había tenido sobre los klonkkord.

-Volvamos a empezar –dijo Dumbledore-, nos dividiremos entre la biblioteca y mi despacho.

-Perdona Albus –interrumpió la profesora de transformaciones, pero deberíamos ir al gran comedor, ya estarán todos los estudiantes esperándonos y seguro que Shira también nos comenzará a enseñar con una de sus clases.

El director asintió, no se había dado cuenta de la hora que era. Más valía que marchara hacia el gran comedor y comenzaran sus clases. La investigación se haría a medida que tuvieran tiempo libre.

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

La sala de defensa en vuelo creada por Shira estaba muy silenciosa, solo dos personas estaban en ella preparándose para un entrenamiento muy especial.

Ambas se estaban mirando mutuamente a los ojos intentando adivinar el momento en el que cada uno iba a dar el primer movimiento.

Con mucha facilidad Harry se había adaptado a los nuevos poderes que poseía después de convertirse en miembro de la familia de las nirhana y no escatimaba ningún momento libre para poder perfeccionar su dominio, aunque tenía que reconocer que Shira era muy estricta y terriblemente dura a la hora de enseñarle y practicar, era la mejor profesora que había tenido en toda su vida.

Y allí estaban aquel domingo por la mañana uno frente a otro mirándose fijamente y listos para comenzar una sesión especial de defensa ofensiva en vuelo, aunque lo que más correcto sería es llamarle ataque muy ofensivo en vuelo.

-Recuerda, Harry. Tienes que atacar con todo tu poder –le dijo Shira-. Yo también defenderé y atacaré con mucho más poder que el que has visto hasta ahora.

-Lo haré, pero ¿eso no nos debilitará mucho y nos hará perder días en la enfermería? –Harry odiaba estar en la enfermería y no tenía intención de volver allí por puro agotamiento.

-Tranquilos chicos, yo me encargaré de eso.

Shira y Harry miraron hacia donde provenía la voz y ambos sonrieron ampliamente al ver a Naica en la entrada.

-Te aconsejo una burbuja escudo –le dijo Shira-, vamos a ir fuerte y no me gustaría que algún ataque perdido te diera de lleno.

-Tranquila pequeña –contestó Naica al mismo tiempo que Harry reía silenciosamente al oír que llamaba "pequeña" a Shira

-Muy bien, vamos, aprovechemos que el castillo está medio vacío para empezar con esta sesión.

A esa misma hora los profesores estaban sentados en la biblioteca examinando todos los libros empezando desde el ejemplar más antiguo hasta el más nuevo buscando información sobre la raza nirhana.

-Albus –dijo Remus-, me está viniendo a la cabeza una cosa que puede que no tenga relación con el caso, pero que me dejó lleno de curiosidad y no me he acordado hasta ahora.

-Tú dirás Remus –contestó Dumbledore al mismo tiempo que el resto de profesores estaba atento a la conversación.

-Recordarás cuando llegamos a casa de Shira y estuvimos comiendo

-Sí, lo recuerdo

Ninguno de los dos hombres se refirió a aquel lugar como el castillo o la sede de la orden, nadie más que los que lo conocía podía oír sobre él.

-Cuando Shira nos enseñó su espada, la hoja tenía un grabado de un unicornio alado, lo mismo que los objetos y cuadros que vimos.

-Sí, lo recuerdo perfectamente, una perfecta obra de arte.

-También dijiste que aquel unicornio alado, salvo una lejana y perdida leyenda nadie lo conoce ¿Qué sabes de ella?

El director se concentró en sus recuerdos en busca de la información que quería.

-Dice una leyenda que hay una raza de unicornios alados que son poseedores del mayor poder mágico que existe en el mundo, que uno de ellos era el depositario del poder supremo. También dice que se pueden transformar en mujeres y así permanecer entre los demás humanos sin ser reconocidos. Pero eso es pura leyenda, nunca se ha podido demostrar algo semejante. Que la familia de Shira haya adoptado al unicornio alado como emblema no es nada que se salga de lo normal. Muchas familias han adoptado animales mágicos poderosos para sus emblemas o escudos, aunque reconozco que dado el poder de Shira, el escoger al unicornio alado le va como anillo al dedo.

Iba a continuar con su explicación cuando un temblor sacudió todo el castillo, haciendo que varios libros cayeran al suelo.

Todos se levantaron para intentar averiguar la causa de ese temblor cuando otro más potente volvió a hacer que los muros del castillo se movieran con mucha mayor fuerza.

-¿Es esto un ataque? –preguntó la profesora Hooch con ojos abiertos por el temor que el klonkkord se hiciera realidad y ahora les estuviera atacando.

-No –Dumbledor se había asomado a las ventanas-. Todo está tranquilo, es de dentro del castillo.

Una nueva sacudida hizo que todos se tambalearan y cayeran al suelo sin poder sostenerse sobre ningún apoyo.

-Vamos al aula secreta –dijo el director-, temo que algo está ocurriendo con la profesora Nirha.

Al oír aquello, Severus Snape se levantó a toda prisa y comenzó a recorrer los pasillos camino del aula creada por Shira Nirha.

Corría con todas sus fuerzas dejando atrás a todos los que le seguían y en menos de cuatro minutos entró por la puerta mágica y apenas le dio tiempo de frenarse para no llevarse a la madre de Shira por delante.

Los demás no tardaron en unírsele y se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a la otra mujer que fue presentada por Dumbledore.

El director iba a explicar más sobre la madre de su profesora cuando sintió el tremendo poder que estaba emanando de Shira y de Harry. Incluso estando en sus escobas y a una altura bastante considerable nadie podía dejar de percibirlo.

Con su rostro reflejando la sorpresa que sentía observaba a la joven con gran atención. Aquel poder, con tal intensidad, nunca lo había notado antes que ahora. Ni uniendo el poder de todos sus profesores, incluido el suyo, llegarían a igualarlo.

Continuaron viendo como las dos escobas continuaban girando con rapidez mientras que Shira y Harry se lanzaban ataque tras ataque sin pronunciar una sola palabra y sin un solo momento de descanso.

A cada momento que pasaba, la intensidad del poder que se estaba usando iba aumentando más y más.

En uno de los movimientos de Harry, Shira le lanzó un hecho aturdidor de una potencia que nunca antes la había usado, hechizo que el joven mago esquivó con una relativa facilidad a causa de la gran velocidad que traía y éste dio en el suelo del castillo, haciendo que este volviera a temblar con una intensidad muchísimo mayor que antes.

-Se están esforzando –dijo Remus que observaba con mucha atención el movimiento de los dos jóvenes en sus escobas-. Están esforzándose al límite para conseguir prepararse para la lucha.

Harry respondió con un impedimenta de gran potencia que su hermana esquivó con gran habilidad, haciendo que de nuevo el castillo temblara.

-Quedarán agotados –comentó la profesora Hooch que les miraba fijamente, como todos estaban haciendo ahora- si siguen así se agotarán de tal manera que no podrán controlar las escobas y caerán.

Severus Snape al oírlo se quedo mirando fijamente a Shira, tenía que lograr que parase, que no siguiera, pero no sabía cómo

El nuevo movimiento de Shira fue el que hizo que Naica se tensara. Había visto la reacción del profesor de pociones y pensaba aprovecharla para facilitar su unión con su hija.

-¡Shira no! –dijo con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones

La joven apuntó con su mano izquierda hacia el suelo del aula como buscando alguna fuerza oculta y el castillo comenzó a temblar de tal forma que todos los que estaban dentro caían al suelo y rodaban de un sitio para otro.

-¡Shira! –Naica estaba con la preocupación en su cara- ¡Detente! ¡No podrás soportarlo! ¡Shira!

Naica parecía que miraba fijamente a su hija, aunque a quien observaba atentamente era al profesor de pociones. Sabía perfectamente que su hija podría con eso y con mucho más, no estaba utilizando ni la mitad de su poder, pero era necesario terminar esto cuanto antes.

-¡Estás levantando el castillo! ¡Tu cuerpo no lo soportará! ¡Detente por lo que más quieras!

Los maestros se miraron perplejos mientras el castillo seguía temblando. Gritos desde el exterior les estaban diciendo que algo anormal sucedía.

El profesor Flitwick se acercó arrastrándose hacia una de las ventadas del aula de DCAO y lo que pudo ver le dejó completamente paralizado.

Hogwarts estaba empezando a elevarse del suelo.

Con un gran esfuerzo consiguió recomponerse y volver al aula donde estaba la joven profesora, encontrando con un muy alterado profesor de pociones que corría hacia donde estaba la joven y la gritaba continuamente para que pudiera oírle

Shira por fin pareció reaccionar y miró hacia el suelo donde pudo ver a Severus Snape que la hacía señales con las manos mientras su rostro reflejaba su preocupación. Luego miró a Naica quien asintió levemente con la cabeza y luego miró a su hermano que le contestó de la misma manera.

Relajando su mano, hizo que el castillo volviera a descender los pocos metros que se había elevado y comenzó a descender modificando su expresión para aparentar un agotamiento que en realidad no sentía.

Harry comenzó también a descender y fue Naica la que se acercó a él.

-Profesor Snape –dijo al hombre-, encárguese de mi hija que yo me haré cargo de Harry

Cuando la joven llegó al suelo, el profesor de pociones la sujetó por los brazos, parecía que iba a derrumbarse en cualquier momento.

Naica hizo que Harry se apoyara en ella al mismo tiempo que Severus Snape cogía en brazos a Shira y ambos salían del aula en medio de las miradas atónitas del resto de los presentes y marchaban hacia los pasillos.

Se oyeron pasos de alumnos que se acercaban corriendo hacia donde ellos estaban y cuando Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville y los gemelos Weasley llegaron, Naica creó una burbuja que rodeó tanto al profesor de pociones como a ella y desaparecieron de allí.

-¡Por Merlín! –exclamó el profesor de encantamientos- Albus ¿Has visto su poder?

Por toda respuesta el director asintió con la cabeza sorprendido aún por lo que había visto. Sabía que Shira era muy poderosa, pero nunca había imaginado que lo fuera tanto.

-No había visto tanto poder reunido en una sola persona –dijo Remus- y estoy seguro que está intentando controlar más todavía. Creo que la aparición de klonkkord la ha afectado tanto como a nosotros.

Los profesores asintieron. Sabían que tener a Shira Nirha entre ellos era una gran ventaja. Sólo rogaban porque la joven no se hubiera agotado sin remedio y que pronto volviera a estar entre ellos.

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

Se aparecieron en los pasillos del castillo de Shira y caminaban directamente hacia las habitaciones. Naica todavía sujetando a Harry quien casi apoyaba todo su peso en ella y Snape llevando en brazos a la joven profesora.

-Llévala a su habitación y no te separes de su lado podría necesitar ayuda –le indicó Naica, que volvió su ojos al joven mago- Vamos Harry, te llevaré a tu habitación y me encargaré de que repongas fuerzas.

Asintiendo, el profesor de pociones estrechó sus brazos, haciendo que Shira apoyara su cabeza en su pecho y marchó directamente hacia la habitación de la joven.

Puso su cuerpo con gran delicadeza sobre la enorme cama y la cubrió con sábanas. Cuando iba a levantarse una suave mano le retuvo.

Sabía que había llegado el momento y notaba que él también lo estaba deseando pero que no se atrevía a ir más allá de lo que creía que debía ir estando ella en esa situación por lo que decidió ayudarle un poquito.

Se introdujo en su mente y activó las hormonas que liberaban la excitación y el deseo, haciendo que Severus se inclinara sobre la joven y uniera sus labios a los de ella, al mismo tiempo que la joven, con una mano imponía hechizos de silencio y privacidad en su habitación.

En la habitación de al lado, Naica y Harry se habían sentado cómodamente en los sillones de la habitación y se disponían a gozar de una deliciosa comida.

-Ha llegado el momento ¿Verdad? Quiero decir que Shira, que ya es el día de...

-Sí, mi querido pequeño. Hoy es el día en que Shira debe unirse. Afortunadamente el momento ha llegado antes de la confrontación que se producirá. Nos deberemos transformar y la reacción de Severus al conocer la verdad puede ser algo que por desgracia nosotras conocemos bien.

-¿Por eso todo esta comedia de estar "tan" agotados?

-Por eso, tenía que encontrar la forma de que los dos estuvieran juntos a solas y no se nos ocurrió otra manera. Vamos Harry, ahora debes comer, tienes que reponer fuerzas que luego empezaremos con tu transformación.

-¿Mi transformación? ¿También seré un unicornio alado?

-No mi pequeño, pero estoy completamente segura que siendo ahora mi hijo y el hermano de Shira, tu transformación será en un ser sumamente poderoso.

-¿Cuándo empezamos? –Harry estaba impaciente por saber cual sería el animal en que se transformaría y le era casi imposible esperar más.

-Cuando te acabes toda la comida y descanses un poquito

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

Despertó casi cuando el sol caía. Se sentía tranquilo, relajado, tremendamente feliz y con una sensación de estar protegido contra todo mal. Sus brazos alrededor de un cálido.

Bajó su mirada hacia la mujer que estaba a su lado apoyada en su pecho y la sonrió con ternura acariciando su negro cabello.

El toque hizo que la joven abriera sus ojos y le mirara con cariño.

-Hola jovencita –le dijo Severus con una sonrisa llena de ternura- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-En el paraíso –contestó ella abrazándose a él- Me quedaría así toda la vida.

-Descansa ahora, luego hablaremos

-¿De qué tenemos que hablar? –los marrones ojos de Shira se clavaron en los negros de Severus.

-La próxima vez que hagas lo que hoy y me vuelvas a dar un susto de muerte me encargaré de romper tu escoba en pequeños trocitos. Acabaste completamente agotada. Si no hubiéramos estado allí habrías caído desde donde estabas y no quiero ni saber qué te ocurriría al estrellarte contra el suelo.

-Prometo que descansaré –la joven le miró con ojos llenos de amor ante la preocupación del hombre.

-Desde luego que descansarás, yo me encargaré de ello. Elige, tus habitaciones o las mías. O tú te vienes a mis habitaciones o yo me voy a las tuyas, pero sola no te pienso dejar.

Con una risa alegre, la joven levantó su mano derecha y dibujó con ella un pequeño círculo en el aire.

-¿Qué has hecho?

-Mi querido Severus –susurró mirándole con picardía- todas tus cosas ya están en mis aposentos.

Se levantaron poco después para bajar al comedor, debían cenar para reponer fuerzas. Allí se reuniones con Naica y con Harry y juntos se sentaron en una mesa bellamente preparada.

Decidieron pasar la noche en el castillo y regresar a Hogwarts por la mañana. Naica quería seguir con Harry para enseñarle como lograr su transformación y Shira no estaba dispuesta a privarse de una noche de privacidad absoluta acompañada del hombre con que esa misma tarde se había unido.

Cuando, a la mañana siguiente, caminaban de nuevo por los pasillos de Hogwarts camino de sus respectivas aulas, los alumnos miraban a la profesora de defensa con un respetuoso temor y con sonrisas que le mostraban la confianza que la tenían.

Las clases de defensa continuaron sin descanso y los alumnos que Shira sabía que serían leales a la causa recibían enseñanza y entrenamiento más intensivo que los demás.

Harry, después del horario escolar se dedicaba a entrenar a los componentes del AD. Ya todos sabían volar en sus escobas sin sujetarse a ellas y ahora estaban en el punto de perfeccionar los hechizos de ataque. Entre horas de clase y alternando con los estudios Naica se reunía con él para seguir en su entrenamiento para su transformación. Algunas veces Shira se unía a su madre en la labor y juntas no tardaron en enseñarle cómo debía actuar.

La sorpresa de Harry fue mayúscula cuando terminando de decir mentalmente uno de los hechizos su sombra cambió para dejar de mostrar la silueta de Harry Potter dando lugar a mostrar la sombra de un gigantesco y poderoso grifo.

El joven mago estaba más que impresionado, nunca había pensado que pudiera convertirse en tan poderoso ser.

Shira seguía con su entrenamiento con los profesores y con Harry, y en sus horas libres seguía por su cuenta, pero Severus pronto aparecía para hacerla descansar y reponer fuerzas, marchando juntos a los aposentos y dando rienda suelta al amor que ambos sentían el uno por el otro.

Los profesores continuaban con su investigación sobre "el" nirhana, pero su resultado era siempre el mismo, no encontraban nada, absolutamente nada y la desesperación empezaba a adueñarse de ellos.

Un 15 de diciembre después de clases Harry acompañó a Shira a su alojamiento. Aunque su hermana y el profesor de pociones estaban juntos, Shira no permitía que sus ratos con su hermano disminuyeran y en esta ocasión más todavía.

El rostro de Harry mostraba su curiosidad ya que Shira le había comentado que le tenía una sorpresa preparada y ambos iban caminando con pasos rápidos hasta llegar al alojamiento que estaba protegido por el cuadro del unicornio alado.

Al llegar a la sala común cuatro mujeres estaban allí esperando, a una Harry la conocía, era Naica, las otras le eran completamente desconocidas, pero le miraban con ojos llenos de ternura y cariño. Supuso que eran más componentes de la familia.

-Hola mi pequeño –Naica le abrazó con fuerza- Es hora que conozcas a parte de tu familia

Guiándole se acercaron a la primera de las mujeres

-Ella es Natxa, tu abuela

La mujer le abrazó con fuerza, dándole un cariñoso beso en la frente y acariciando su rostro.

-Mi joven nieto –dio la mujer- no sabes las ganas que tenía de conocerte. Bienvenido.

Siguieron con la siguiente.

-Ella es Sarha, tu bisabuela

-Bienvenido querido –contestó Sarha abrazándole con gran fuerza, como queriendo demostrarle todo el cariño que sentía.

-Ella es Laica, tu tatarabuela

Harry recibió besos y abrazos de todas ellas y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse de pura felicidad.

-Shira –dijo Naica- hemos de darnos prisa, no tardarán mucho.

Asintiendo la joven encabezo la marcha saliendo del alojamiento y dirigiendo la comitiva hacia la puerta principal de Hogwarts.

-Harry –dijo Shira-, no intervengas todavía.

-Pero...

-No te preocupes que no te quedarás sin hacer nada, pero primero déjanos a nosotras.

Asintiendo siguió caminando rodeado por su hermana, por su madre, por su abuela, por su bisabuela y por su tatarabuela. Todos en grupos se movían de manera sincronizada y al terminar de descender por la escalera central se encontraron con el director y el resto de profesores que se las quedaron mirando con gran sorpresa. Había tres mujeres más que no conocían de nada, un poco más mayores que Naica, pero no muy mayores. Todas ellas con el mismo tipo de túnica.

Albus Dumbledore estaba a punto de decir algo para saludar a las recién llegadas cuando un poderoso rugido se oyó por todo el castillo al mismo tiempo que alumnos entraban gritando completamente aterrorizados.

-Harry, es la hora –dijo Shira

El joven asintió y salió disparado para buscar a sus compañeros, a los que encontró en plenas escaleras, todos bajaban para ver qué era lo que ocurría.

Los profesores y las recién llegadas salieron al exterior del castillo y lo que vieron hizo que los profesores se quedaran totalmente petrificados.

Justo frente a las barreras del castillo había cuatro seres gigantescos, uno de ellos de mucho mayor tamaño que los otros tres.

Su cuerpo revelaba su origen como ser que provenía del mismo infierno. Tenían cabeza de murciélago y al lado de sus puntiagudas orejas, dos cuernos retorcidos en sí mismos se elevaban casi 50 cm de altura. Su torso casi se podía calificar de forma humana, salvo porque estaba completamente cubierto de un pelo tan negro como la noche. Sus brazos musculosos terminaban en unas manos que parecían garras de dragón y sus piernas tenían la misma forma que las patas de una cabra.

Rápidamente Shira, Naica y las recién llegadas se pusieron al frente de todos los profesores, formando una barrera para que no pudieran salir.

Detrás de los seres infernales, un gran número de mortífagos esperaban a que sus aliados destrozaran a todos los que pudieran para ellos tener una entrada más fácil y así poder destruir absolutamente todo el castillo.

Detrás de todos y sobre una pequeña elevación del terreno Voldemort contemplaba todo el escenario con ojos sedientos de sangre.

-Esta vez no conseguiréis nada –la áspera voz del lord oscuro se hizo oír por todos los presentes- Mis aliados no tienen rival. Según las leyendas sólo hay uno y te aseguro, Dumbledore, que no hay manera de encontrar ningún nirhana.

-No estés tan seguro de ello –una voz de mujer interrumpió su discurso, era Natxa.

-Miren qué tenemos aquí –la risa de Voldemort mostraba su desprecio- cinco brujas que se creen lo suficientemente fuertes como para enfrentarse a mis klonkkord

Natxa no le hizo ni el menor caso y se concentró en el klonkkord de mayor tamaño

-Me gustaría decir que me alegra que nos volvamos a ver, pero te aseguro que no es así.

Los cuatro klonkkord se miraron entre sí y luego miraron fijamente a la bruja que les había estado hablando.

-¿Tienes miedo? –continuó Natxa

Los klonkkord rugieron y se adelantaron varios pasos, ellos no tenían miedo a nada.

-Deberías tenerlo –esta vez fue Naica la que habló-, el unicornio blanco ya nació.

Esta vez los klonkkord detuvieron su avance y se quedaron mirando a las cinco brujas.

Todos los presentes vieron como aquellos seres se habían parado después de lo que Naica y la otra mujer habían dicho. Todas permanecían en línea recta con Shira en medio de las otras cuatro.

El líder de los klonkkord clavó sus ojos en la bruja que estaba en medio de las demás y de pronto un brillo dorado que vio en ellos le hizo dar un paso hacia atrás, pero volvió a avanzar cuando volvió a mirar a los que iban con él.

Con un nuevo rugido hizo aparecer unas alas en su espalda, haciendo que todos los profesores exclamaran de terror.

-¡NIRHANA!

Todos se volvieron en redondo hacia la voz que había gritado aquella palabra, una de las brujas recién llegadas.

En ese mismo instante, una luz comenzó a rodear a las brujas, una luz blanca y cegadora que hizo que todos tuvieran que girarse para no quedar deslumbrados.

La sorpresa fue mayúscula para todos, para los profesores, para los alumnos, para los mortífagos y para Voldemort.

Harry sabía que iba a ocurrir y no le sorprendió que lo hicieran, sino verlos con sus propios ojos.

Los klonkkord miraron con ojos llenos de terror.

Primero se desvaneció la luz que envolvía a Laica, mostrando entonces a un unicornio alado de color marrón oscuro. Después se desvaneció la luz que rodeaba a Sarha, revelando a un unicornio alado de color marrón claro, siguió el turno a Natxa, con un unicornio alado de color marrón claro mezclado con gris y blanco, Naica mostró un unicornio alado de color gris claro, casi blanco.

Shira tardó más tiempo en desvanecer la luz que la rodeaba y cuando eso ocurrió un enorme y bellísimo unicornio alado de color blanco, mucho más grande que los demás, era lo que había en su lugar. Apoyándose sobre sus patas traseras y con las alas desplegadas por completo y un enorme cuerno que le salía de su frente se mostraba todo su poder.

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo.

Contestaré a los review con uno propio. Espero que pronto se aclare que pueda contestarlos aquí, hasta entonces seguiré de la misma forma

**Gandalf Cumbledore, Kisuna-chan: ** muchísimas gracias espero que os siga gustando.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 11 – Enfrentamiento y una nueva vida

Todos lo miraban completamente hipnotizados. Su color era de un blanco nieve tan puro e intenso que deslumbraba a la vista.

Continuaba alzado sobre sus patas traseras mientras que con las delanteras golpeaba el aire y con sus alas completamente desplegadas hacia que la brisa que su movimiento creaba transportara inmensas olas de poder de una intensidad jamás vista anteriormente.

Tenía su mirada clavada fijamente en el klonkkord de quinto nivel, atenta a cualquier movimiento que el ser maléfico pudiera hacer. Las demás nirhana estaban pendientes de los klonkkord de tercer nivel, salvo Naica, que alternaba su atención entre los de tercer nivel y el de quinto nivel.

-¿Son ellos, Albus? –preguntó la profesora McGonagall al recordar la historia explicada por el director- ¿Son los unicornios alados que se disfrazan de mujeres?

La profesora de transformaciones estaba completamente anonadada mientras miraba el unicornio alado blanco. Tenía un gran cariño hacia Shira Nirha y no podía admitir que aquella joven fuera en realidad tal y como el director había explicado la leyenda.

-No diga cosas raras, profesora –la dura voz de Harry se oyó a sus espaldas, el joven odiaba que se tergiversara todo-, son mujeres, el unicornio alado es el ser en el que se transforman cuando son animagos –explicó el joven mago de una manera que le fuera fácil de entender a los demás.

Severus Snape estaba muy pendiente de lo que decían todos. La explicación de Harry le había hecho sonreír.

-_Harry_ –la voz de Shira se hizo oír en su mente- _escúchame bien, te indicaré lo que tienes que hacer._

_-Te escucho_

Mediante la comunicación mental Shira explicó a Harry lo que tenía que hacer a lo largo de la batalla que iba a comenzar en pocos instantes, a lo que el joven mago prestó gran atención y prometió a su hermana que así se haría.

Súbitamente el suelo comenzó a temblar con gran fuerza, como si algo o alguien estuviera luchando por poder salir al exterior. Todos los profesores y alumnos estaban pendientes y con miradas llenas de temor ante la posibilidad de que un nuevo ser maléfico hiciera su aparición.

El temblor siguió aumentando de intensidad de igual manera que el terror en las miradas de todos salvo de las nirhana que parecían estar tranquilas y no dar importancia a lo que ocurría bajo sus pies.

Un nuevo rugido por parte de los klonkkord hizo que todo el mundo se quedara nuevamente concentrados en lo que sucedía frente a ellos.

Por fin, y después de una espera que a todos los presentes les pareció eterna, el suelo empezó a abrirse para dejar libre a lo que tanto estaba pujando por salir.

Ante la atónica mirada de todos los presentes una inmensa cabeza de serpiente hizo su aparición. Solo se podía apreciar al principio la punta de la cabeza, y sus dimensiones de sus buenos tres metros de largo por 2 de ancho hacía que todos los que estaban observando adivinaran que aquello no era una serpiente normal y corriente.

-Sukra –susurró Severus Snape al ver la cabeza. Había reconocido a la madre serpiente que había puesto los huevos que tanto Shira como él habían traído.

-¿Qué dices, Severus? –el director estaba atónito sin apenas saber cómo reaccionar ante todo lo que tenía delante suyo.

-Es Sukra, la madre de nuestras serpientes, pero no era tan gigantesca cuando la vimos.

Shira estaba mirando fijamente al klonkkord sin perder un solo detalle de sus movimientos, mirando de reojo la aparición de su vieja amiga y asintiendo con la cabeza, indicándola que saliera al exterior.

La enorme serpiente comenzó a salir del suelo y nada más tener al aire libre la parte de su caperuza la expandió causando mucha más sorpresa en los profesores pero muchísimo más terror en los mortífagos. Una vez totalmente expandida, medía casi 5 metros de diámetro. Al final Sukra consiguió deslizar su gigantesco cuerpo al exterior y fue entonces cuando el terror se apoderó de todos los mortífagos. Aquella serpiente llegaba a medir los 70 metros de largo y su cuerpo tenía un grosor de más metro y medio de diámetro y se erguía casi 5 metros del suelo.

Voldemort miraba todo aquello con ojos rojos centelleando de furia.

Después de todo el esfuerzo que le había supuesto conseguir descifrar el antiquísimo ritual y traer para sí a los klonkkord, un ser de leyenda que nadie en absoluto habría conseguido creer su existencia, ahora resulta que no sólo una, sino cinco eran las brujas nirhana, su único y letal enemigo, las que estaban frente a sus poderosos esclavos. No se lo podía creer, si difícil era poder encontrar a un klonkkor, el descubrir a un solo ejemplar nirhana era mucho más que imposible ¿De dónde habían salido no solo uno, sino cinco?

Los profesores estaban lívidos, aquello se escapaba de cualquier tipo de control y comprensión, delante de ellos estaban en esos momentos seres que sólo las leyendas más antiguas mencionaban. De los klonkkord nunca había oído nada antes y la primera noticia, con los pergaminos y después con el libro de Hagrid, de las nirhana sólo se mencionaba la existencia de los unicornios alados, y la leyenda no era exacta a la realidad y ahora aparecía frente a ellos una serpiente que bien podía ser la protagonista de las peores pesadillas de todo ser vivo.

De pronto todos vieron como todos los klonkkord habían hecho aparecer alas en su espalda, estaba claro que no pensaban quedarse en el suelo. Sus ojos reflejaban un terror absoluto que se incrementaba a medida que el unicornio alado blanco había hecho su aparición y que llegó a niveles inesperados después de aparecer la enorme serpiente.

Como intentando coger a todo el mundo de sorpresa y así ganar tiempo para poder escapar, el más poderoso de los seres infernales emprendió al vuelo justo en el mismo instante en que el unicornio alado blanco salía disparado al encuentro de su enemigo a una velocidad que ninguno de los presentes había podido apreciar con claridad. El resto de los unicornios se lanzaron hacia los otros klonkkord que intentaron imitar a su líder y alejarse de allí.

Se le apareció justo enfrente, a una altura de 15 metros, cortándole el paso y lanzándole una poderosa ola de energía que hizo que el klonkkord saliera despedido estrellándose contra el suelo. El ser infernal reaccionó respondiendo al ataque lanzando con su mano una ráfaga de energía que Shira pudo esquivar con gran habilidad, impactando de lleno en el oscuro cuerpo.

Shira, y las demás nirhana, para gran sorpresa de los demás se mantenían en el aire en pleno vuelo estático, moviendo sus alas de manera imperceptible con lo que lograban mantenerse a una elevada altura y al mismo tiempo permanecer quietas en el mismo sitio.

Los profesores estaban completamente paralizados de lo que ante sus ojos se estaba desarrollando. Los cuatro seres infernales estaban siendo literalmente apaleados con ininterrumpidas olas de energía que los golpeaban sin descanso y que los hacía estrellarse contra cualquier objeto que se pusiera por su camino.

Una nirhana estaba contra cada uno de los klonkkord, salvo uno que estaba alrededor de Shira como si esperara una señal suya para ayudarla en la lucha. Todos ellos intentaban golpear con su energía a los unicornios alados pero apenas alguno de esos golpes llegaba a rozar a las ágiles y rápidas nirhana

Sukra por su parte se había erguido mucho más que al principio y marchaba directamente hacia el grupo de mortífagos que no tardaron en comenzar a lanzar maldiciones contra la enorme serpiente, maldiciones que gracias a su gruesa piel apenas le hacían cosquillas, en cambio, el gigantesco reptil sí que lograba sus objetivos. Sabiendo que su veneno era el más mortífero que existía, medía cuidadosamente la cantidad que debía inyectar en cada mordida. No era cuestión de desperdiciar el veneno si con una microscópica gota ya causaba el objetivo perseguido, la muerte instantánea del atacado.

En el aire, las nirhana continuaban con su infatigable ataque sin descanso, de sus cuerpos continuaban saliendo oleadas de pura energía que continuaban golpeando a los klonkkord sin fallar ni una sola vez al mismo tiempo que poco a poco los estaban alejando del castillo para así poder actuar en terreno abierto y no poner en peligro ni a los alumnos ni a los profesores. Eran muy conscientes de que si una ola de energía llegara a golpearles ninguno de ellos sobreviviría al impacto.

Severus Snape estaba con sus ojos fijos en la figura de Shira intentando transmitirla su fuerza y rogándola que no corriera riesgos innecesarios, aun a sabiendas que en ese preciso instante aquello no podría ser oído por la joven.

Diez minutos después de un intenso combate aéreo en el que olas de energía iban y venían, el grupo de nirhanas y klonkkord se había alejado del castillo lo suficiente para ser en aquellos momentos unos diminutos puntos en la lejanía, que apenas nadie podía distinguir.

-Es el momento –dijo Dumbledore

-Albus –dijo la profesora McGonagall- La serpiente ¿Será seguro?

-Desde luego –afirmó el profesor de pociones-, ella está de nuestro lado y por ahora creo que ya lleva unos 10 mortífagos muertos, y varios de ellos han pasado a su estómago.

-Pobrecita –exclamó Hagrid haciendo que todos le miraran extrañados-, espero que no coja una indigestión con semejante alimento.

Ante lo dicho por el semi-gigante todos no pudieron más que ponerse a reír y prepararse para lanzarse a luchar contra los mortífagos que en esos momentos comenzaban a correr en plena desbandada para intentar salvar sus vidas.

No pudieron dar ni un paso hacia delante cuando se vieron sobrepasados por veinte figuras montados en sus escobas que marchaban a gran velocidad a enfrentarse contra los seguidores de Voldemort.

Volaban tal y como se les había entrenado, con sujetarse y con la mano izquierda preparados para protegerse mientras que con la derecha lanzaban maldiciones y hechizos aturdidores sin descanso y sin pronunciar una sola palabra.

Encabezados por Harry, el AD, que justo esa misma mañana había modificado su denominación a votación de todos sus componentes para empezar a denominarse Escuadrón de Harry y Shira EHS, comenzaron a atacar con gran fiereza ante la sorpresa de los profesores.

Harry, haciendo gala de los poderes que había adquirido al entrar a formar parte de la familia de las nirhana no usaba varita y lanzaba potentísimos hechizos contra los mortífagos, esperando que llegara el momento en que pudiera enfrentarse contra su más fiero enemigo. Voldemort.

Voldemort estaba en esos momentos rodeado por los mortífagos que formaban su círculo interno y miraba el campo de batalla con ojos que literalmente lanzaban chispas. Intentando dominar al enorme reptil que demostraba un poder que él había decidido que quería tener para sí mismo empezó a hablar en pársel. Sonriendo ante la atención que aquella monstruosa serpiente le mostraba, continuó hablándola en el mismo idioma.

Lo que ni él ni ninguno de los que le rodeaba habían esperado era que aquella serpiente, lejos de mostrar sumisión como cualquier otro reptil hacía ante los que les hablaban en pársel, demostró que se había enfurecido mucho más y con una rapidez difícil de creer para un ser de su tamaño se irguió mucho más y mostrando sus terroríficos y larguísimos colmillos se acercaba a ellos presta para atacarlos sin más miramientos.

Viéndose rodeado el lord oscuro y sus leales desaparecieron del lugar dejando a su suerte al resto de sus fuerzas que sabía que no podrían sobrevivir a aquella batalla.

Harry seguía lanzando fuertes hechizos mientras se acercaba a Voldemort y maldiciendo para sus adentros vio como su más terrorífico enemigo abandonaba el lugar. Enfurecido aumentó la potencia de los hechizos haciendo que todo aquel que los sufriera quedara automáticamente inconsciente sin apenas esperanzas de recuperarse.

El EHS seguía dando toda una demostración de sincronización y eficacia. Su forma de atacar, desconocida por los mortífagos hacía que no atinaran a responder aquel despiadado ataque.

Entre Sukra y los jóvenes magos que formaban el EHS habían logrado que los atacantes se convirtieran en presa.

Algunos mortífagos, muy pocos, pudieron tener el tiempo suficiente para desaparecer de aquel escenario. Nada de lo que Voldemort les había prometido se había cumplido, los supervivientes tenían la escasa esperanza de que si salían con vida, que nadie les pudiera identificar.

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

Estaban muy lejos del castillo, tanto que la imponente construcción no era visible.

Los klonkkord de tercer nivel ya mostraban graves signos de cansancio y de seguir así no tardarían en caer en su sueño mágico por lo que las nirhana no paraban de atacar ni un solo instante, a pesar de que ellas mismas comenzaban a sentir ligeros síntomas. Llevaban dos horas y media sin parar y por muy poderosas que eran, nada era tan resistente a un esfuerzo tan titánico.

El klonkkor de quinto nivel estaba demostrando ser mucho más poderoso que sus lacayos y aunque también comenzaba a mostrar signos de cansancio no llegaba al nivel en que se encontraban sus subordinados.

Shira no había gastado mucha energía en su ataque, se estaba dedicando a esquivar todos los golpes que el klonkkor le enviaba y a su vez ella en enviaba los suyos que salvo unos pocos, todos impactaban contra su rival.

Iba con prudencia, sabía que esa lucha estaba muy lejos de terminar y su propósito era conseguir que el klonkkord se agotara de tal manera que aunque Voldemort volviera a recitar el ritual, el ser infernal no pudiera ser despertado al menos en varias decenas de milenios.

Sin dejar de mirar fijamente a su enemigo por el rabillo del ojo derecho vio como multitud de diminutos puntos se estaban acercando y que se quedaban a su alrededor, con un perfecto círculo de un kilómetro de diámetro.

Harry y sus compañeros y los profesores encabezados por Severus Snape estaban allí pendientes de todo lo que ocurría por si pudieran ser de ayuda.

El klonkkord intentaba mantener la calma frente al unicornio alado. Sabía que habría uno de ellos que albergaría en su ser el mayor poder mágico que existía en todo el universo, el poder supremo. Sabía que si no pensaba alguna artimaña nunca podría vencerlo y no deseaba en absoluto volver a ser sumergido en el sueño mágico. Había despertado y ahora sin el control de aquel extraño ser de ojos rojos quería volar a sus anchas y destruir y eliminar todo aquello que no fuera el propio infierno del que provenía.

Inclinándose en un giro cerrado se dirigió hacia el suelo seguido muy de cerca por el blanco unicornio y casi al llegar al suelo lanzó un golpe de energía contra la tierra que hizo que una nube de arena y piedras fuera directamente contra los dorados ojos de su enemigo medio cegándolo, momento en el que aprovechó para lanzarle un fortísimo ataque que impactó contra Shira, haciéndola caer al suelo con un fuerte impacto.

Recobrándose instantáneamente volvió a enfrentarse al klonkkord mostrando los resultados del ataque sufrido, varios rastros de sangre comenzaban a surcar su blanca piel.

Severus y Harry la miraban con el corazón encogido, ansiando con todas sus fuerzas que no sufriera mal.

Decidiendo que ya habían tenido bastante de esa forma de moverse una vez que estuvo nuevamente a su altura Shira comenzó a concentrar un gran poder a su alrededor. Una deslumbrante luz dorada comenzó a rodearla y a subir de intensidad durante casi un minuto.

El klonkkord no sabía que podía ser aquel ataque ya que ninguna de las nirhana que conocía de la antigüedad lo había usado.

Una fuerte explosión rodeó la figura del unicornio alado. Severus y Harry exclamaron horrorizados temiendo que el ser infernal la hubiera alcanzado nuevamente.

Cuando las llamas de la explosión se desvanecieron lo que ocurrió provocó diversas reacciones.

El klonkkord en esos momentos ya estaba completamente aterrorizado y sabiendo que no tenía escapatoria.

Los profesores y los miembros del EHS mantenían la boca abierta y los ojos como platos.

Harry Potter y Severus Snape sonreían.

En lugar de un unicornio alado blanco, todos tenían frente a sí a un unicornio alado completamente formado de fuego. Su fina cabeza estaba rodeada de pequeñas llamas. Su crin estaba formado por enormes llamadas que flotaban en el aire. Sus alas eran 2 enormes cortinas de fuego, su cuerpo y sus patas desprendían fuertes llamadas, y su enorme cola era como una hoguera en plena combustión.

A partir de ese mismo momento comenzó a lanzar al klonkkord verdadera bombas de fuego que impactaban contra el ser infernal sin que este se pudiera defender de ninguna de las maneras.

Los otros klonkkord al ver al unicornio de fuego se quedaron tan impactados que descuidaron su defensa recibiendo fortísimos ataques que terminaron por agotarlos mágicamente y sumirlos en el sueño de que no deberían haber despertado.

El ser infernal restante comenzaba a sentir el agotamiento a causa del castigo recibido y sus respuestas comenzaron a carecer de control.

En uno de sus ataques, Shira hizo que una ola de fuego impactara contra una de las montañas. Llevaba casi cuatro horas de lucha y el momento de dejar a ese feo bicho como ella lo solía llamar fuera de combate había llegado.

Un profundo agujero apareció en un costado de una ladera y sin que nadie pudiera reaccionar embistió al klonkkord y lo arrastró dentro de la montaña, hacia lo más profundo.

Los magos y los estudiantes descendieron y se dispusieron a esperar cuando fuertes movimientos del suelo les dejaba ver que la lucha todavía no había terminado. Como si alguien golpeara el subsuelo, todos notaban como se movía.

Sukra apareció instantes después y también se introdujo por aquel orificio.

Dentro de una inmensa caverna, el unicornio de fuego seguía con su despiadado ataque hasta que pudo apreciar, casi una hora después que el ser infernal estaba mágicamente agotado, momento en el que aprovechó para lanzarle una potentísima ola de fuego con toda la fuerza de su poder que terminó por dejar al klonkkord sumido en un sueño del que tardaría decenas de milenios en poder despertar.

Relajándose, el fuego que la formaba desapareció, dejando ver la figura del unicornio alado blanco que en esos momentos lucía varias heridas que manchaban de roja sangre su piel.

Estaba cansada, tal como había dicho cuando lo anunció, había sido una lucha dura y cruenta. Una lucha que por fin había terminado.

Intentando recuperar fuerzas abandonó la forma del unicornio alado recuperando su habitual forma humana.

Apenas reaccionó cuando una enorme boca se cerraba rápidamente alrededor de su cuerpo.

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

Hacía casi quince minutos que la enorme serpiente se había introducido por el agujero que Shira había abierto en una ladera de la colina y allí había empujado al klonkkord.

Los temblores que sufría el suelo ante el impacto de algo en el fondo de la montaña habían cesado y el silencio se había vuelto sepulcral.

Ningún ruido llegaba a los oídos de todos los presentes. Ni un solo canto de ningún pajarillo que habitara por los alrededores.

Naica, Natxa, Sarha y Laica llegaban en esos momentos y nada más posarse en tierra abandonaron sus formas de unicornios alados y quedaron en silencio mirando fijamente la apertura del terrero.

El asombro de todos los presentes aumentó cuando 25 mujeres más se aparecieron en aquel lugar, una de ellas bastante anciana, que caminaba apoyándose de un muy elegante bastón completamente labrado de unicornios alados.

Todas ellas miraron a Harry con una tierna sonrisa en su mirada e inclinaron sus cabezas muy levemente frente a Severus Snape en forma de saludo, quedando posteriormente todas con sus miradas fijas en la apertura de la colina.

Cinco minutos más tarde el perfil de la cabeza de Sukra comenzaba a emerger. Avanzaba muy lentamente porque al mismo tiempo que abandonaba el corazón de la colina con su cuerpo iba taponando cualquier apertura para sellar la salida al ser infernal que completamente vencido y sumido en un sueño sin fin permanecía enterrado con muchísimos metros de piedra y roca sobre él.

Todas las nirhana permanecían atentas a la aparición de la enorme serpiente, la misma postura mantenían las recién llegadas.

-¡SHIRA! –el grito de Severus Snape atrajo la atención de todos al mismo tiempo que el hombre corría hacia la serpiente después de haber visto dentro de la boca del reptil el cuerpo de la joven que amaba. Su cabeza y uno de sus brazos ensangrentados.

Harry no gritó pero su cabeza comenzó a hacer signos de negación al mismo tiempo que corría tras su profesor de pociones para llegar al lado de su hermana lo antes posible.

-Tranquilo, Harry –Naica detuvo su carrera

-Pero Shira... –intentó decir él

-No le ocurre nada, solo está muy cansada –dijo Laica tranquilizándolo- Sus heridas no revisten ninguna gravedad. Debemos saber cual será la reacción de Severus.

El profesor de pociones corría todo lo deprisa que sus piernas podían y no tardó en llegar cerca de la mastodóntica Sukra que, al reconocerle, bajó su cabeza y dejó en los brazos del hombre el cuerpo inconsciente de su querida y leal amiga.

Nada más Severus recogió a Shira, todo el cuerpo de Sukra comenzó a brillar y a encogerse para al final quedarse en el tamaño que hacía unos meses ya conocía el hombre.

Arrodillándose el suelo, dulce y suavemente posó su cuerpo en la verde pradera manteniéndolo sujeto por sus brazos y acunándolo suavemente contra su pecho.

-Shira –su voz era muy suave, completamente inundada por la emoción y la impotencia- Cariño, despierta.

La sangre manchaba todo el lado derecha cara de la joven y él comenzó a limpiársela muy suavemente mientras continuaba hablándola al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Por favor –suplicó él-. Despierta mi vida. No me dejes, te lo imploro.

Los profesores permanecían en silencio rogando a todos los dioses existentes en todo el universo que la joven que tan valientemente les había ayudado y defendido no se marchara para siempre. La inmensa mayoría de los estudiantes estaban llorando.

Naica sonrió y miró a el resto de mujeres. La más mayor asintió sonriendo.

-Severus –dijo Naica sonriendo al hombre-. No te preocupes, no se irá, solo está completamente agotada.

-Severus –intervino la mujer más anciana con un rostro serio y severo-. Debemos saber cuáles son tus pensamientos y tus intenciones para con nuestra pequeña.

El profesor de pociones miró el dulce rostro de la joven y sin dejar de acariciarlo clavó sus negros ojos en los grises de la anciana.

-No me importa que sea una nirhana y que se transforme en un unicornio alado –la potente voz del hombre inundó el lugar-. No me importa que su poder sea uno de los mayores del universo. No me importa nada de lo que pueda decir u opinar nadie sobre ella. No consentiré de ninguna de las maneras que la aparten de mi lado. Quien lo intente tendrá que enfrentarse a mí.

La anciana clavó sus ojos en los del hombre y penetró en su mente sin que el profesor de pociones se percatara de ello y sonrió abiertamente ante lo que vio.

-Severus, por favor –el tono de la anciana reflejaba la alegría y felicidad que sentía así como el cariño que nacía hacia el serio profesor-, lleva a Shira al castillo, debe ser atendida y descansar para reponer fuerzas.

-Aquel klonkkord parecía muy poderoso –comentó Harry a Laica

-No lo parecía, lo era. Debía estar a punto de pasar al sexto nivel. Ahora vamos –dijo abrazando al joven- todos debemos descansar y tu, mi querido jovencito, reponer fuerzas. Estoy orgullosa de ti –Laica le besó en la frete y él se abrazó a ella.

-Estamos lejos del castillo –comentó Dumbledore después de recuperarse de la sorpresa- Haremos varios viajes en escoba para poder llevarlas.

-Olvide ese medio de transporte tan lento –dijo la anciana nirhana

-Disculpe, señora –intervino Remus-. No creo que haya otro modo de volver a Hogwarts.

Negando con la cabeza como diciendo "hombres" la anciana resolpló e hizo una señal a todas las que estaban con ella. Al cabo de unos instantes todas se habían transformado en unicornios alados de múltiples colores, salvo el de la anciana, que era negro, que se apoyó sobre sus patas traseras y bateando fuertemente sus alas lanzó un fuerte relinche al aire, para ser contestado por varios en la lejanía.

Albus Dumbledore no pudo menos que sentarse en el suelo. Aquello sí que no se lo esperaba. No podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. 15 unicornios alados más se estaban posando delicadamente en el suelo y cada uno de ellos se acercaba a los que estaban allí.

Al final cada unicornio alado se encargó de transportar a 3 adultos y a 4 estudiantes. Naica se encargó de Severus, de Harry y de su hija y el resto se repartió entre los demás emprendiendo todos juntos el camino de regreso a Hogwarts.

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

En la enfermería, madame Pomfrey había terminado de suministrar a Shira las pociones que Naica le había indicado y todos esperaban a que la joven despertara al cabo de unas pocas horas.

Durante todo aquel tiempo ninguno de los alumnos integrantes del Ejército de Harry y Shira (EHS) había abandonado los pasillos que daban a la enfermería y casi todos los profesores permanecían en la antesala.

Al lado del lecho Harry, Naica y Severus esperaban pacientemente a que aquellos preciosos ojos marrones oscuros se abrieran. El profesor de pociones acariciaba suavemente el suave pelo de la joven.

Natxa se acercó a ellos acompañada de madame Pomfrey que sujetaba en sus manos una gruesa colección de pergaminos.

-No tardará en despertar –dijo Natxa-, aunque dado su estado, me asombra incluso a mi que solo mostrara este agotamiento.

-¿Estado? –Severus la miraba con el ceño frucido- ¿A qué se refiere?

Natxa y Naica sonrieron al hombre

-Felicidades, Severus –la alegría y la felicidad se reflejaban en los ojos de las dos mujeres-. Vas a ser padre. Shira está embarazada.

¡Plof!

Nadie pudo decir nada, cuando quisieron darse cuente de qué estaba pasando, el cuerpo de Severus Snape estaba desmayado todo lo largo que era en el suelo de la enfermería

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

Este capítulo me ha costado un poquito terminarlo, intentar poner en papel lo que mi mente imaginaba ha sido un poquito difícil, no encontraba la forma cómo expresarlo.

Me gustaría que me comentarais qué tal os va pareciendo la historia, si tenéis alguna sugerencia o creéis que hay algo que se pueda mejorar. Gracias por vuestros comentarios.

Contestaré a los Review en un review propio.

**Gandalf Cumbledore, Kisuna-chan** espero que este capítulo os haya gustado

**Neli Black** Muchas gracias por tu mail, me gustó muchísimo. Me gustaría colgarlo como review, pero tengo que saber si estás conforme con que lo haga.

Os adoro.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 12 – Una feliz noticia

Abrió los ojos sintiendo como sus manos eran sostenidas por otras y que otra mano se deslizaba por su pelo. Recordaba estar a su lado esperando que despertara y también cuando Naica y Natxa estaban sonriendo justo frente a él cuando dijeron que pronto todo estaría bien. Las últimas palabras de Naica volvieron a su mente de forma fuerte y clara "_Felicidades, Severus. Vas a ser padre. Shira está embarazada"_. Aquello le hizo reponerse de forma brusca y sentarse en la cama en donde estaba tumbado.

-Tranquilo, Severus –la voz de Naica apenas era un leve susurro-. Debes relajarte, te has conmocionado.

-Estoy bien –el tono del hombre era elevado. Claro que había sufrido una conmoción, ¿Y quien no la sufriría? ¿Es que esas mujeres pensaban que el recibir la noticia de que iba a ser padre era la cosa más normal y común del mundo? Un pensamiento vino a su memoria- ¡Shira!

A su lado, Natxa y Naica lo sujetaron con fuerza y le hicieron volver a tumbarse

-Tranquilo –susurró Natxa- Shira está bien, no tardará en despertar

Severus Snape giró su cabeza hacia la cama que ocupaba la joven y la vio todavía dormida. Harry a su lado sujetando y acariciando su mano derecha y la anciana nirhana sentada al otro lado de la cama acariciando suavemente su rostro del que había desaparecido cualquier rastro de las heridas que tenía.

-¡No puedo estar tranquilo! –el profesor de pociones intentaba librarse de los brazos de las dos mujeres que lo estaban sujetando- ¿Qué no lo entienden? ¡Mi pequeña ha estado entablando una cruenta batalla contra un maldito ser infernal! ¡Y está embarazada!

-Túmbate Severus –insistió Naica

-¡No puedo tumbarme! ¡Tengo que ver si está bien! ¡Debe necesitar alguna poción!

Al ver que no podían conseguir que se tranquilizara, Naica puso una de sus manos en la frente del hombre y este terminó por caer completamente dormido

-¡Uf! No sé que es peor, si un compañero que se marche o uno que sea extremadamente sobre protector –exclamó Natxa, aunque su rostro reflejaba su felicidad.

Justo en ese momento un leve sonido proveniente del lecho hizo que todos se giraran hacia la joven que comenzaba a despertar en ese instante.

-Shira –susurró Harry pendiente de la reacción de su hermana, sonriendo cuando notó que estaba apretando su mano.

La joven abrió los ojos y le miró fijamente sonriendo al comprobar que estaba bien. Asintiendo con la cabeza, alzó su mano y acarició su mejilla con gran cariño. Instantes después sus ojos parecieron buscar algo a su alrededor y al no encontrar lo que buscaban se comenzaron a cerrar nuevamente reflejando una gran tristeza.

-No se ha ido –volvió a susurrar Harry

-Así es mi pequeña –dijo la anciana haciendo que la joven se girara en redondo hacia ella y se lanzara a sus brazos, feliz de verla de nuevo.

-¿Dónde está?

Por toda respuesta, Harry señaló la cama que estaba detrás de él, en donde el hombre permanecía inconsciente.

-¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Está herido? –su calmada y serena voz empezaba a mostrar signos de angustia.

-Lo único que ha ocurrido es que se ha desmayado cuando ha sabido las noticias –dijo Naica sonriendo a su hija-, por lo demás, nos ha sido casi imposible apartarlo de tu lado. Estaba histérico porque estaba tumbado y a la "espantosa" distancia de 3 metros de tu cama. Al final no tuvimos más remedio que aturdirlo.

Sonriendo y con sus ojos resplandeciendo de felicidad, Shira comenzó a salir de la cama que ocupaba al mismo tiempo que Harry mostraba su desacuerdo en que se levantara tan pronto cuando apenas hacía pocos minutos que había despertado. Pasó su mano por las ropas que llevaba puestas transformándolas en una de sus elegantes túnicas y al terminar se acercó a la cama que ocupaba el profesor de pociones poniendo suavemente su mano sobre la frente del hombre.

Severus Snape comenzó a despertarse y tan pronto como su mente recordó todo lo que había estado pasado volvió a sentarse en la cama de forma brusca.

-Tranquilo –susurró Shira

-Estoy hasta las narices de que m... –calló de pronto al encontrar frente a sus negros ojos, los marrones oscuros que tanto deseaba ver. Al volver a recordar la razón por la qué estaba tumbado en la enfermería se recobró al instante- ¡Shira! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué haces levantada? Debes descansar. No pue...

-Estoy bien -La mano de la joven cerró sus labios de forma suave pero efectiva- Completamente en forma y lista para un nuevo enfrentamiento.

-Pero Shira, estás...

-Lo estoy –sonrió ella con su mano posándose de nuevo en los labios del hombre- Estoy muy bien. Vamos, es hora de salir de aquí.

Afirmando con la cabeza el profesor de pociones se levantó del lecho que ocupaba y poniéndose al lado de la joven la ofreció uno de sus brazos que ella no dudó un momento en tomar, Harry hizo lo propio con el otro brazo y de esa manera salieron de la sala donde se encontraban hacia la antesala en donde todos los profesores estaban esperando.

Nada más abrirse la puerta Sirk se incorporó de donde estaba tumbado y fue directamente al lado de su amiga, apoyándose en sus patas traseras y posando las delanteras en los hombres de Shira, al mismo tiempo que su áspera lengua lamía su rostro de forma suave.

Sukra, ya en su tamaño real se incorporó acercándose a su amada amiga y empezó a enrollarse en su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que frotaba su cabeza contra un lado del cuello de la joven. Tanto Harry como Severus que ya conocían la familiaridad que Shira tenía con Sukra y sus hijos sonrieron abiertamente ante el enternecedor cuadro que tenían frente a ellos mientras que el resto de profesores estaban con sus rostros llenos de espanto y horror ante lo que aquella enorme y venenosísima serpiente pudiera hacer en su joven colega.

-Director –intervino Naica- nos gustaría, a las que estamos aquí, tener una reunión tanto con usted como con sus profesores. Supongo que habrá cosas que desearán saber.

-Desde luego –afirmó Dumbledore-. Vamos a la sala de profesores, allí estaremos bien.

Cuando todos salieron hacia el pasillo, todos los alumnos del EHS que no se había movido de allí se acercaron presurosos al lado de su profesora, asegurándose que estaba en perfectas condiciones y sin ningún daño aparente o grave secuela a causa del enfrentamiento que había tenido.

-Chicos –interrumpió la joven sonriendo y haciendo callar el alud de preguntas de sus estudiantes-. Estad tranquilos que estoy perfectamente. Estaba un poco agotada –"completamente agotada" susurró Severus en su oído- y ahora estoy bien. Así que será mejor que descanséis y os preparéis, mañana por la mañana tenemos una muy dura y completa clase de defensa.

-Por encima de mi cadáver –volvió a hablar el profesor de pociones tan suavemente como antes

-Y del mío –añadió Harry sumándose a la preocupación de su profesor. Estaba feliz por el futuro nacimiento de su sobrina y no estaba dispuesto a que su hermana se arriesgara algo más de lo imprescindible.

Shira Nirha elevó su mirada hacia el techo suspirando audiblemente. Aquellos meses de embarazo iban a ser terriblemente largos.

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

Dentro de la sala y alrededor de una enorme mesa estaban sentados todos los profesores, Shira, Naica, Natxa, Laica, Sarha, la anciana Nirhana y Harry, que aunque Dumbledore había intentado que marchara a la torre Griffindor con los demás alumnos, Shira, Naica y la anciana se habían negado en rotundo, apoyando los deseos del joven mago a permanecer a su lado. Shira y las demás lo tenían claro, Harry es miembro de su familia y como tal, tiene los mismos derechos, por no decir que mucho más derecho que los demás a saber y conocer de cualquier tema que se pudiera tratar en aquella sala.

Shira, permanecía flanqueada por Severus a su derecha y por Harry a su izquierda, en un claro gesto sobreprotector. Los dos magos mantenían sus penetrantes miradas en el resto de profesores y ninguno de los dos permitiría cualquier palabra malsonante o un intento de manipulación por parte del director.

-Antes que nada –comenzó Shira- será mejor que les presente oficialmente, ella es Mara, la matriarca de las nirhana, sus decisiones no pueden ser rechazadas, es la que rige y dirige a todas las nirhana.

-Habla por las demás, mi querida jovencita –sonrió Mara- Sabes que contigo eso no se aplica en absoluto.

Sonriendo tiernamente a la anciana Shira se volvió hacia los profesores.

-Como supongo que habrán podido averiguar durante todos estos meses, no hay ninguna documentación gráfica sobre las nirhana, salvo leves referencias que solo muestran el nombre y nada más –los profesores asintieron con la cabeza recordando sus esfuerzos para encontrar algún libro que hablara de ellas-. Esto se debe, principalmente, a que nosotras mismas nos encargamos de borrar cualquier descripción o explicación sobre nosotras que pueda llevar a que alguien nos identifique. La razón es muy sencilla –todos los profesores la miraban como si de un fantasma se tratara. Ninguna raza había hecho nunca algo semejante.

-Pero eso es condenarse a un eterno anonimato –interrumpió Minerva McGonagall.

-Así es, Minerva –continuó Shira-. La razón es muy simple. Cuando el Señor de los Infiernos creó al klonkkord, para lograr un equilibrio de fuerzas, el Señor de la Luz creó a la primera nirhana –el silencio era total-. Somos una raza de guerreras, de guerreras de la luz, y como tal, nuestro deber es proteger y luchar contra los seres de la oscuridad –un brillo extraño inundó los ojos del Dumbledore- Pero no matamos –continuó Shira leyendo en la mente del director cuáles eran sus intenciones en ese momento. Protegemos, enseñamos, adiestramos, pero nunca mataremos, esa es una premisa de nuestro creador.

-El que hayamos destruido todo lo nos diera a conocer a los demás –continuó Naica-, viene dado precisamente para poder continuar con nuestro destino.

-Eso no tiene sentido –interrumpió Dumbledore

-Tiene mucho más del que se piensa –esta vez fue Mara la que habló-. Imagine que ese tal Voldemort al mismo tiempo que encuentra el ritual para despertar al klonkkor, puede encontrar la forma de identificarnos y así intentar eliminarnos

-Entonces el klonkkord habría tenido el camino libre para cumplir los deseos del lord oscuro –concluyó el profesor de pociones.

-No podemos permitir que eso ocurra, así que continuaremos con nuestra limpieza de datos. Por más que intenten escribir sobre nosotras, el papel rechazará la tinta de la pluma y la persona que intente escribir empezará a olvidad todo aquello que pretendía guardar para los demás –Mara mantenía su mirada seria y fría.

-Sólo existe un libro que hable de las nirhana –Laica continuó en ese momento-. Es el único libro que existe y sólo porque ha sido escrito por nosotras para nosotras y nuestros descendientes. Ese libro ni intenten encontrarlo, está bajo la protección de la fuerza de la magia de Shira y no creo que nadie sea tan estúpido como para querer enfrentarse a ella. Nuestra fuerza mágica es muy poderosa, la más poderosa que pueda existir, es necesario e imprescindible para poder combatir a los klonkkord.

-El Señor de la Luz, al crearnos ya nos adelantó lo que sucedería –Mara miraba a su última descendiente con gran amor-. Llegaría un día en que una nirhana nacería, una nirhana que cuando tuviera la edad de poder transformarse en el unicornio alado desvelaría el color de la luz. Esa niña sería la destinataria a poseer el poder supremo, igualándose al mismo Señor de la Luz. El ser elegido para ese destino debería transformarse en un unicornio alado completamente blanco, sin ninguna imperfección en su pelaje. Cuando Shira nació, creíamos que sería la destinataria porque desde muy niña sus poderes eran muy superiores a los de las más. Cuando cumplió su catorce cumpleaños pudo realizar su transformación y nuestras sospechas se confirmaron. Cada una de nosotras ha velado por nuestra hija esperando el momento en que la elegida llegara para cumplir el destino.

-Perdón –interrumpió Dumbledore- ¿Sólo tienen una hija?

-Podríamos tener más –intervino Sarha-, pero cuando nuestro compañero descubría quienes éramos siempre se marchaba, abandonando a la mujer que era su compañera y a la hija que venía en camino. Claro que las demás nos encargábamos de borrar su memoria para que no pudiéramos ser localizadas. Por eso solo tenemos una hija, porque el sentimiento del abandono es demasiado doloroso para poder repetirlo.

-¿Cuál es el destino de Shira? –quiso saber Remus

-Ella enriquecerá a las nirhana, ya que estaba escrito que por fin, habría hombres que formarían parte de nuestro ser –Naica miraba cariñosamente al que ahora era su nieto-. Harry es el primer miembro nirhana, al ser adoptado por Shira, por mí y por todas nosotras nuestra fuerza ha entrado a formar parte de su cuerpo. Ahora él es un nirhana y para nuestra mayor alegría, también lo es ahora Severus Snape

-¿Severus también tendrá su poder? –el profesor Filtwick un poco más y se cae de la silla de la impresión que había tenido de poder ver en su mente a Severus Snape con el poder de Shira.

-Aumentará pero no será igual –aclaró Mara- Él, al aceptar a Shira por ser ella misma y no rechazarla por ser más poderosa ha asumido varias de nuestras cualidades, entre ellas nuestra esperanza de vida que es bastante mayor que la de los magos normales y corrientes.

-Y por fin tendremos bebés varones –Laica ponía mirada soñadora al imaginarse a niños y niños a su alrededor.

-Pero una cosa deben tener en cuenta –la voz de la anciana se volvió fría y dura clavando unos fríos y aterradores ojos en los del director- Cualquier intento por su parte de conseguir controlarnos o manipularnos acarreará graves consecuencias para el que lo intente.

El rugido de Sirk, potente, feroz y amenazador hizo que a todos se les pusiera los pelos de punta. A su lado, la enorme serpiente se levantó del suelo y ensanchando su caperuza miró a los demás, mostrando sus amenazadores colmillos.

-Quieren decir –aclaró la anciana- que primero ellos se encargarán del que lo intente, luego, Naric y sus armaduras les seguirán y nosotras no dejaremos ni rastro.

-Han dicho que no mataban –el temor se reflejaba en la profesora de astronomía.

-No hace falta matar para dejar a alguien fuera de circulación –aclaró Natxa-, aquellos rubios, los Malfoy, muertos no están, pero ya no podrán hacer nada contra nadie al lugar a donde fueron a parar y del modo en que quedaron.

-Ahora, si nos disculpan –se levantó Mara- Algunas de nosotras debemos marchar. Naica se quedará aquí, será de ayuda para todos –la anciana se giró hacia Severus Snape-, joven me haces muy feliz de tenerte entre nosotras. Cuida mucho a nuestra pequeña.

-Lo haré –prometió el mago

-Harry –la anciana se giró hacia el joven mago abrazándolo con gran cariño y dulzura-. Mi pequeño, qué feliz me ha hecho poder conocerte. Volveré y estaremos más tiempo juntos.

-Sí, tatatatatata...

-Di solo abuela, queda mejor y me gusta más, me hace ser una jovencita.

Harry se abrazó fuertemente a la anciana, sus ojos brillando de alegría.

Instantes después, todas las nirhana, a excepción de Naica desaparecieron de la sala

-Será mejor que nos retiremos a descansar –dijo Dumbledore al fin- Ha sido un día extremadamente duro y agotador y todos debemos reponer fuerzas.

"Agotador para quien, desde luego que no para usted que no ha movido un dedo" fue el pensamiento de Harry a las palabras del anciano mago, en cambio se giró hacia su hermana.

-Voy a la torre Griffindor. Shira, necesitas descansar, profesor Snape...

-Severus –corrigió el hombre-. Ahora somos cuñados, es decir, que somos familia. A excepción de cuando estemos en clase, llámame por mi nombre.

-Lo haré, Severus –contestó el joven con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro-. Si necesitas ayuda para alguna cosa no dudes en llamarme.

-No te preocupes, lo haré –dijo el hombre que observaba a Shira comenzar a bostezar. Todavía no había recuperado fuerzas- Será mejor que marchemos, según vea por la mañana te llamaré, aunque empiezo a pensar que ampliar los aposentos sería una buena idea. Si no te moleta, me gustaría que te vinieras con nosotros. Así podré mantener a cierta jovencita completamente vigilada y nos podremos asegurar que no comete locuras como la de ir de nuevo a jugar con seres infernales –terminó diciendo, logrando que Shira se le quedara mirando fijamente.

-Ahora mismo voy a por mis cosas –dijo el joven mago saliendo corriendo de la sala

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

-¿Qué estará pasando? –Ron no quitaba su mirada de la entrada en la sala común de la torre Griffindor- Hace ya un buen rato que se fueron y no sabemos nada.

-Ojalá llegue pronto –Hermione se había puesto a caminar de un lado a otro de la sala-. Hay muchas cosas que no entiendo y necesito que me las aclare.

Neville y los gemelos estaban pendientes de los dos amigos, Ron no paraba de protestar y permaneciendo frente a la puerta de entrad de pie completamente tieso como si de un árbol se tratara. Hermione iba y venía con tanta insistencia y nerviosismo que parecía que no tardaría en abrir una zanja en el suelo de tanto gastarlo.

-O se sientan y se tranquilizan o no respondo de lo que os haga.

Los dos amigos se giraron de pronto, clavando sus miradas en el propietario de aquella voz. Neville estaba casi histérico apuntándoles con su varita.

-¡Haced el maldito favor de sentaros! ¡Todos estamos nerviosos y vosotros no ayudáis en nada! –el tono del joven había logrado que el resto se quedara mirándole completamente paralizados por la sorpresa.

Como si se trataran de autómatas, los dos amigos caminaros hacia la chimenea, sentándose en uno de los sillones.

Ninguno de ellos volvió a decir nada, todos se quedaron mirando el bailar de las llamas en la chimenea. El resto de los componentes de EHS que pertenecían a Griffindor ya habían subido a sus respectivas habitaciones y ellos se quedaron esperando. No pensaban ir a dormir sin antes saber qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Cuando el cuadro de la dama gorda se movió dejando libre la entrada en la torre, los 5 amigos saltaron de sus asientos y casi corrieron al encuentro de la figura del joven mago que aparecía en esos momentos.

-¡Harry! ¿Qué ha pasado? –comenzó Hermione

-¿Shira está bien? –siguió Fred

-¿Por qué salía de la enfermería apoyada en el profesor Snape y en ti?- añadió George

-¿El bicho ese le hizo mucho daño? –preguntó Neville

-¡CONTESTA! –gritaron todos a la vez

Harry miró a todos sus amigos con una sonrisa en su rostro. Habían estado muy preocupados por ellos y les agradecía de todo corazón su amistad.

-Tranquilos –dijo Harry-. Será mejor que nos sentemos. No tengo mucho tiempo y cuanto más tarde comencemos más tarde terminaremos –los demás asintieron y todos volvieron a sentarse en los sillones alrededor de la chimenea-. Para empezar, Shira está bien. Todos hemos visto el enfrentamiento que ha mantenido con ese klonkkord y ha quedado completamente agotada, aunque ella insista que sólo sea un poquito agotada. Pero por lo demás está bien, salvo en un pequeño e importantísimo detalle.

-¿Cuál? –preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Está embarazada, voy a ser tío

-Que está ¿QUÉ? –los gemelos se habían levantado de su asiento

-Embarazada –respondió Harry

-¿Qué le ha hecho ese maldito murciélago? –Ron estaba rojo de ira

-Cuida tus palabras, Ron –el tono de Harry era serio- Severus...

-¿Desde cuándo es Severus? –Hermione miraba a Harry muy detenidamente.

-¡Basta ya! –Harry estaba a punto de perder la paciencia-. Severus Snape es la pareja de Shira y mi cuñado y, como él mismo me ha dicho, ahora somos familia, por eso me ha pedido que le llame por su nombre salvo cuando estemos en clase. Así que no quiero oír ni un solo comentario contra miembros de mi familia –Harry observó detenidamente a sus amigos que parecían mirarle como si estuvieran viendo a un fantasma-. He venido a por mis cosas ya que a partir de ahora viviré con ellos. No nos fiamos de que Shira repose todo lo que debe y entre los dos nos haremos cargo de ella ¿Alguna pregunta?

Todos negaron con la cabeza como si su cerebro hubiese olvidado el mecanismo que el ser humano tenía para articular palabras.

-Muy bien, una cosa aclarada –continuó Harry-. Otra cosa, en la reunión que hemos tenido se nos ha sido explicada la historia de Shira y de todas las demás. Son, es decir, somos nirhana.

-¿Nirhana? –Hermione frunció el ceño intentando recordar si había leído algo sobre esa raza.

-No te esfuerces, Hermione –dijo Harry sonriendo, sabiendo el esfuerzo que su amiga había hecho para poder investigar la historia del unicornio alado, sin ningún resultado-. No hay ningún libro que hable de las nirhana. Ellas mismas nos lo han explicado.

En ese momento comenzó a explicar a sus amigos todo lo que había ocurrido en la sala de profesores y la forma como Mara y las demás habían advertido a Dumbledore sobre intentar manipular a Shira. Ni que decir tiene que los demás comenzaron a reír intentando imaginar la cara que había puesto el director al haberse visto "pillado" en sus intenciones.

La explicación de Harry terminó con el ruego de ir a vivir con Shira y con Severus, sus amigos lo comprendieron.

Ron y Neville subieron con Harry a la habitación que compartían y ayudaron a su amigo a preparar sus cosas para que se mudara al lado de su familia.

Justo antes de marchar de la torre Griffindor, Fred y George le entregaron una de sus creaciones.

-Es para el profesor Snape –dijeron los gemelos-. Creemos que le gustaría tener una forma de comunicarse contigo o tú con él en caso de que Shira tuviera un mareo o necesitara ayuda

-Gracias amigos –dijo Harry al mismo tiempo que cogía la pequeña joya, con la mismas funciones que las que ellos tenían, pero con la forma de un caldero de pociones.

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

Despertó con sus brazos rodeando el cálido cuerpo dormido y se giró para mirar su apacible rostro. Alargó su mano para acariciar su cara y luego subió hacia el negro cabello.

Estaba profundamente dormida y él se levantó con mucho cuidado para no despertarla. No estaba seguro que hubiese recuperado todas sus fuerzas a lo que se tenía que añadir que llevaba a su hija o a su hijo dentro de su vientre. Necesitaba descansar.

Se puso una bata y salió de la habitación en dirección a la sala común. Al llegar se llevó una gran sorpresa.

Harry ya estaba allí y junto con un elfo doméstico había preparado la mesa para el desayuno. Miró que todas los platos llevaban más o menos el mismo tipo de comida, salvo uno. Severus Snape observó cuidadosamente lo que había en aquel plato. Fruta, cereales, leche, huevos, carne, verduras, tostadas, zumo, nada de té o café, pasteles. No había mucha cantidad de cada alimento, pero sí la suficiente como para que la persona que lo tomara se viera correctamente alimentada con todos y cada uno de los nutrientes esenciales para el desarrollo de un cuerpo sano.

-Buenos días, Harry –sonrió el profesor

-Buenos días, Severus –contestó Harry- ¿Habéis descansado bien?

-Perfectamente-asintió el hombre- Veo que te tomas muy enserio el cuidado de tu hermana. Has hecho lo mismo que pensaba hacer yo ahora. Gracias.

-Me encanta poder ayudar a cuidar a mi sobrina o a mi sobrino. Me hace una gran ilusión y creo que se me hará eterno el tiempo que pase para poder verlo.

-Te entiendo –sonrió nuevamente el severo profesor.

-Toma –dijo Harry tendiéndole una pequeña caja forrada de terciopelo negro- es para ti.

Mirándole extrañado, Severus cogió la caja y la abrió, dentro encontró una pequeña joya con la forma de caldero de pociones. Era una pieza perfectamente elaborada que podía ser uno de los objetos más preciados de la más famosa de las joyerías. Contrariado miró a Harry.

-No es ningún adorno ni ningún regalo especial –comenzó a explicar el joven mago ante la creciente sorpresa del mayor- Es un transmisor.

-¿Un transmisor? ¿A que viene esto ahora?

-Yo también tengo uno –explicó Harry señalando la snitch dorada que pendía a un lado de su cuello-. Sirve para estar siempre en contacto. Si durante las clases o el tiempo en que no estés con nosotros veo que Shira se encuentra mal, te llamaré inmediatamente. Shira es bastante cabezota, creo que incluso más que yo, que ya es decir –añadió mientras que Severus se ponía a reír a causa de la ocurrencia del joven mago-. No será fácil hacer que descanse, para eso tendremos que estar los dos.

-Harry –terminó diciendo Severus sonriendo ampliamente-, con gran placer te daría 150 puntos por esa ocurrencia, pero no estamos en clase, así que no te los puedo dar. Estoy orgulloso de ti

En esos momentos la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Shira se unió a los dos hombres en la mesa de la sala común, al ver su plato de comida suspiró.

-Es demasiada –dijo ella-, con una tostada y una fruta tengo bastante.

-Ah no -contestaron los dos a la vez- Tienes que comértelo todo.

La entrada en los aposentos se abrió, dando paso a Naica, que entró directamente en la sala común y con gran cariño dio en beso en la frente a Shira, a Harry, y para su mayor sorpresa, a Severus.

-Buenos días a todos –dijo Naica sentándose en la mesa, en el mismo instante en que un plato con su correspondiente desayuno aparecía frente a ella- ¿Habéis descansado bien?

-Divinamente –contestó Shira al mismo tiempo que todos sonreían mirándola con gran cariño.

-¿Qué planes hay para hoy? –quiso saber la mujer

-Hoy tengo clase de defensa a primera hora. Intentaré tratar casi todos los temas de hechizos de ataque.

-Muy bien, tu dirás las definiciones y yo las demostraciones –contestó inmediatamente Naica-, y nada de protestar jovencita que en esto creo que tengo el apoyo de Severus y de Harry.

-Completamente –contestó el profesor

-Absolutamente –afirmó Harry

-Tengo un feliz presentimiento sobre tu embarazo y no pienso dejar que te agotes ¿Qué más tienes planeado?

-Mañana empiezan las vacaciones de Navidad, así que esta tarde terminaremos de prepararlo todo y marcharíamos al castillo.

-¿Lo adornaremos? –los ojos de Harry brillaban ante la expectativa de pasar unas verdaderas Navidades en familia.

-Desde luego –contestaron las dos mujeres.

-En realidad –continuó Shira- pensaba dejar ese asunto enteramente en tus manos, por lo que esta tarde, antes de marchar nos acercaremos al Callejón Diagón a comprar todo lo necesario. Avisa a Ron y a Hermione, seguro que querrán acompañarnos. Creo que también Fred y George se apuntarían.

-Mejor dejar a esos dos a un lado –intervino Severus- Nadie sabe de qué son capaces esos gemelos y no pienso dejarte sola frente a sus bromas.

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

Severus Snape miraba a sus alumnos con ojos fríos y penetrantes. A primera hora le tocaban quintos cursos de Griffindor y Slytherin e intentaba lograr que hiciera correctamente la poción que les intentaba enseñar, aunque dudaba mucho que sus mentes lograran sacar algo en claro. Ninguno de los alumnos de aquel año mostraba talento alguno para la materia que él amaba.

-Presten mucha atención a los ingredientes –su voz fuerte y profunda hacía estremecer a todos los adolescentes- Esta poción está destinada a evitar que sus objetos y pertenencias sean presa de manos amigas de lo ajeno. Las instrucciones para hacerla están en la pizarra. ¡Comiencen a trabajar!

Todos los alumnos no perdieron el tiempo y se apresuraron a copiar en sus pergaminos los ingredientes de la posición y su forma de elaborarla para después comenzar a cortar los diferentes ingredientes.

A media clase, el pequeño transmisor que Harry le había dado aquella mañana comenzó a vibrar haciendo que el hombre se llevara el mayor susto de su vida

-¡Severus! ¡Ven, rápido! –la angustiada voz de Harry se oyó por toda el aula.

Palideciendo intensamente, Severus dejó su clase a cargo de los prefectos de las dos casas y salió de su aula corriendo hacia la clase de defensa como si el mismo diablo le estuviera persiguiendo.

Apenas tardó tres minutos en llegar y casi le faltaba el aire cuando entró como si un fuerte huracán lo empujara.

Más blanco que la nieve, vio que en el centro del aula Shira estaba tendida en el suelo con Naica y Harry intentando reanimarla al mismo tiempo que Ron, Hermione y Neville intentaban dar aire. El resto de los alumnos estaba de pie y en silencio pendiente de ver qué estaba pasando.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? –sin detenerse el profesor de pociones corrió al lado de su pareja

-Estaba explicando una serie de hechizos cuando se desmayó –explicó Harry- Por suerte no estaba cerca de ninguna mesa y no se ha dado ningún golpe.

-Es muy extraño –añadió Naica-. Los embarazos no nos suelen afectar de esta forma. O bien no ha recuperado toda la energía que perdió ayer en el combate o algo raro pasa con su embarazo. Es totalmente nuevo para mí, no sé qué puede ocurrir.

Sin perder un solo minuto, Severus cogió a Shira en sus brazos y seguida por Harry, Naica, Ron, Hermione, Neville y la totalidad de los alumnos que estaban en esos momentos presentes, corrió hacia la enfermería.

-¡Poppy! –gritó al entrar

Madame Pomfrey salió de su despacho y al ver a la joven profesora inconsciente en brazos de Severus Snape corrió a su lado

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Estábamos en clase de defensa y se desmayó –informó Harry

-Muy bien –asintió Poppy- Severus, túmbala en una de las camas, voy a buscar mis cosas.

Obedeciendo al instante, Severus se dirigió a una de las camas que más alejadas estaban de la entrada y en ella tendió su preciada carga con inmensa dulzura.

La medi-bruja regresó en menos de un minutos.

-Solo la familia –dijo a todos- el resto salgan de aquí y esperen fuera –el tono de voz que usó no admitía réplicas de ningún tipo.

Cuando solo quedaron Harry, Severus y Naica, se acercó al lecho y con su varita comenzó a lanzar hechizos de diagnóstico mientras que conjuraba al mismo tiempo un pergamino y una pluma mágicas que comenzaron a escribir los resultados de la exploración

-Todos sus órganos internos están en perfectas condiciones –comenzó a informar la medibruja.

La pluma siguió escribiendo y desveló algo que todos habían supuesto. Shira no había recuperado la totalidad de la energía perdida.

-Por ahora, todo está normal, voy a buscar la poción para poder examinar el feto.

Poppy volvió hacia su oficina volviendo con una pequeña redoma en sus manos. Al llegar al lado de Shira, levantó parte de su túnica para dejar al descubierto el vientre de la joven, en el que se empezaba a mostrar una ligera curvatura.

-Esto sí que es extraño –señaló- No es normal que comience a notarse antes de cumplir los tres meses de embarazo.

Con gran habilidad la medibruja extendió la poción y con su varita lanzó varios hechizos sobre la zona impregnada. Lo que la pluma escribió hizo que sus ojos se abrieran hasta el máximo de sus posibilidades.

-¡Asombroso! –exclamó

-Poppy –dijo Severus-, por lo que más quieras ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

-Todo va bien –comenzó a explicar-, pero a partir de ahora hay que seguir una normas que impongo como de severo y estricto cumplimiento ¿entendido?

-Se hará todo lo que nos digas –aseguró Harry.

-Muy bien –la medibruja sonrió satisfecha-. A partir de ahora nada de clases, nada de ejercicios, nada de hechizos y mucho menos nada de maldiciones ¿Entendido? –todos asintieron vigorosamente con sus cabezas- Hay que estar muy pendiente de la alimentación. Alimentos muy nutritivos. Habrá que forzarla a comer grandes cantidades. Debe dar paseos, no muy largos, pero no puede quedarse tumbada, eso sería muy perjudicial para ella. Debe pasear, descansar, andar un poquito, volver a descansar y entre una y otra cosa, hay que hacerla comer ¿Me he explicado bien?

Todos volvieron a asentir aunque sabían que en la parte de comer mucho y en la parte de no hacer nada lo tendrían muy negro para conseguir que Shira se adaptara a lo que Poppy había dicho.

-Es importantísimo seguir estas instrucciones, generalmente un embarazo normal no tiene la menor complicación, uno de gemelos tampoco suele tenerla. Pero un embarazo de cuatrillizos es muy delicado

-¿¡CUATRILLIZOS? –gritaron todos a la vez

Plof plof plof

-¿¡Es que todo el mundo se tiene que desmayar hoy? –dijo Poppy a los desmayados Severus, Harry y Naica

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxx

Aquí se terminó este capítulo, espero que os haya gustado.

Contestaré a los Review en un review propio.

**Gandalf Cumbledore, myca, Kisuna-chan, Clawy** espero que este capítulo os haya gustado

**Neli Black** Me hizo mucha ilusión tu correo.

Os adoro.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 13 – Navidad

Un grupo de mortífagos permanecía en la antesala del despacho de Voldemort con sus rostros reflejando su temor. Habían llegado el día anterior después de escapar del desastroso fracaso del ataque a Hogwarts y el lord oscuro había permanecido encerrado en aquella sala sin salir ni un solo instante.

Durante horas y horas habían escuchado el ruido de cosas al romperse y golpes de objetos que eran lanzados contra las paredes. Sentían la ira de su señor y sabían perfectamente que les esperaba una buena tanda de maldiciones por todo lo ocurrido, pero ninguno de ellos había marchado. Hacerlo habría supuesto que el castigo que sufrirían fuera muchísimo peor y lo que ahora más necesitaban era demostrar su incondicional lealtad a Lord Voldemort.

Desde que hace casi un mes que habían descubierto el cadáver de Nagini sin haber podido averiguar las causas de su muerte el lord había mostrado su carácter más agresivo, despiadado y feroz y sin la presencia de la serpiente que siempre conseguía tranquilizarlo su carácter había ido empeorando día a día. Y para colmo estaba lo ocurrido en el ataque de ayer. Cuatro poderosos seres infernales, los más poderosos que existen en todo el infierno había sido derrotados por unos malditos unicornios alados sin que nadie pudiera saber de dónde habían salido.

Nuevos ruidos de objetos destruidos atravesaban la puerta del despacho. Los presentes allí dudaban que quedara algo entero de una pieza después de estar todo un día destruyendo cosas. Mentalmente imaginaban el lujoso despacho completamente reducido a ruinas.

Por fin el ruido cesó y la puerta de la sala se abrió para que todos pudieran entrar y al hacerlo no pudieron menos que quedarse más petrificados y asustados de lo que estaban. El despacho estaba completamente intacto, algo imposible de creer después de todo lo que habían oído.

-Pasad –la áspera y potente voz de Voldemort les hizo salir de sus observaciones

-Mi señor –dijeron todos inclinándose frente a su maestro.

-Tengo trabajo para vosotros –comenzó a hablar el mago oscuro al mismo tiempo que con sus rojos ojos les escudriñaba completamente, sin dejar un solo centímetro de su cuerpo y de su mente por examinar- Quiero que investiguéis qué es lo que ha hecho ese maldito Dumbledore para conseguir nirhanas. Infiltraros dentro de Hogwarts, espiar a todos los profesores, no os despeguéis de ellos. Quiero saber todos sus movimientos y qué es lo que hacen. Cualquier cosa que se refiera a nirhanas quiero saberlo inmediatamente. Lo ocurrido hoy no puede quedar sin venganza. No dudo que ese maldito viejo sea el causante de la muerte de mi querida Nagini. Después de lo de ayer muchos malditos sangre sucias estarán más relajados y contentos, eso no puedo consentirlo, preparad ataques contra el Callejón Diagón y contra Hogsmeade.

-Sí, mi señor –contestaron todos como uno solo

-Marchad ahora. Quiero ver resultados, de lo contrario el castigo será bastante duro para todos vosotros.

Inclinándose ante su señor los mortífagos salieron del despacho a preparar los detalles de sus próximos movimientos. Obtener la información deseada no sería cosa fácil, sabían que penetrar en Hogwarts no era nada sencillo, los escudos de defensa estaban más fuertes que nunca y los profesores habían demostrado estar siempre pendientes de todo lo que sucedía. Atacar el Callejón Diagón y Hogsmeade era algo que hacían sin ningún problema y disfrutaban con cada ataque.

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

Hacía un frío terrible, apenas eran las 6 de la tarde y a causa de las gruesas nubes, la oscuridad había comenzado a adueñarse del Callejón Diagón al mismo tiempo que gruesos copos de nieve comenzaban a caer, pero eso no detenía a la enorme cantidad de personas que en esos momentos estaban ultimando sus compras de Navidad. Todos los que allí estaban iban y venía de una tienda a otra, todos iban cargados de bolsas y todos reían y hacían planes para pasar unos felices días en familia.

Iban caminando directamente hacia uno de los comercios. Primero iban Ron y Hermione, a continuación Naica, Harry, Shira y Severus y finalizaba la comitiva Ginny, Fred y George. Todos vestían con gruesas capas de lana especial y tanto Harry como Severus se habían asegurado que Shira se abrigara con más ropa de la normal, tanto que la joven agradecía el aire frío en su cara.

Iban despacio, a un ritmo que permitía que la joven futura madre no se cansara más de la cuenta, sus protectores guardianes como ella tan cariñosamente les había llamado la vigilaban constantemente, pendientes de la aparición del primer signo de cansancio.

Entraron en uno de los establecimientos y los más jóvenes se pusieron a comprar todo tipo de adornos para el castillo. Parecía como si fuera la primera vez que celebrarían la Navidad, aunque para Harry sería verdaderamente la primera ver que la celebraría en familia y le hacía mucha más ilusión que a los demás.

Guirnaldas, cintas plateadas, cintas doradas, infinidad de luces de colores, bolas brillantes de todos los tamaños, figuritas mágicas que se dedicaban a andar de un sitio para otro, muérdago, flores, cenefas de todos los tamaños, formas y colores. Al cabo de una hora los adolescentes salían con dos grandes bolsas cada uno, que Severus encogió hasta que podían caber en un pequeño bolso y continuaron caminando para comenzar a buscar los regalos de Navidad.

Al pasar por una tienda de muebles, Severus Snape no pudo controlar sus piernas, así que hizo que todos le siguieran y comenzó a moverse entre cunas, bañeritas, cómodas, camitas, en definitiva todo lo que una habitación de recién nacidos necesitaría y casi comenzó a comprar de todo a no ser por una dulce voz que le detuvo a tiempo.

-Tranquilo, cariño –dijo Shira suavemente sonriéndole con gran cariño- Todavía es pronto y recuerda que necesitaremos bastante más cosa que la que hay aquí. Cuando terminen las fiestas podremos elegir más tranquilamente.

A regañadientes el hombre asintió fijándose en el rostro de la joven

-¿Estás bien? ¿Estás casada? ¿Tienes hambre? –preguntaba sin apenas respirar

-Estoy bien –contestó Shira leyendo en la mirada de su pareja la gran preocupación y el gran amor que sentía-. Ahora iremos a mirar algunos regalos y luego iremos al Caldero Chorreante a tomar algo caliente ¿Te parece bien?

-Claro ¿Quieres que vayamos ahora?

-Dentro de un ratito –sonrió tiernamente.

Callaron al ver que Naica se acercaba a ellos con unas bolsas en la mano después de hablar un rato con uno de los dependientes de la casa de muebles. Contentos salieron a la calle y se encontraron con que todos los adolescentes estaban cargados hasta los topes. Parecía como si ellos solos hubieran vaciado todas las tiendas. Al final, incluso con la intervención del profesor de posiciones, la cantidad de bolsas que llevaban no podía ser llevado por nadie por lo que Naica decidió transportarlos directamente al castillo y así ellos podrían pasear más tranquilamente.

-Harry –dijo Severus- quiero ir a ver un par de cosas, quédate con Shira, por favor. Nos encontraremos en el Caldero Chorreante. Asegúrate de que toma algo caliente.

-Desde luego –contestó el joven mago ofreciendo su brazo a su hermana mientras que el profesor de pociones desaparecía entre la multitud.

Naica se giró y pareció mirar a algo en un lugar vacío. Nadie pudo ver nada, pero tanto ella como su hija pudieron apreciar como dos armaduras iban tras Severus. La nirhana no tenía la menor intención de dejar sin protección al nuevo miembro de la familia y con las dos armaduras estaría seguro.

Después de entrar en dos tiendas más, incluida la obligada visita a la tienda de dulces, todos marcharon hacia el Caldero Chorreante en donde sentados en una mesa y tomando chocolate caliente se dispusieron a esperar al profesor.

-Por la gran cantidad de bolsas que traíais –comenzó Naica- estoy segura que ya tenéis los regalos para todos.

-Y sin dejarnos a nadie –afirmó Harry, haciendo que tanto Shira como Naica se preguntaran qué quería decir con eso de "sin dejarnos a nadie"

La puerta del establecimiento se abrió entrando Remus en su interior buscando con su mirada a sus amigos y no tardó en llegar junto a ellos. También él iba cargado de bosas.

-Hola a todos –saludó sonriendo al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento entre Harry y Hermione- ¿Ya terminaron sus compras?

-Y ya están en el castillo –comentó Naica- iban tan cargados que decidimos trasladar los paquetes y estar aquí un poco más.

-¿Dónde está Severus?

-Ha ido a ver un par de cosas, mientras le esperamos aquí y nos aseguramos que esta señorita esté descansada y tome algo caliente.

-Nunca lo había visto tan ilusionado –reconoció el licántropo al mismo tiempo que le servían a él una cerveza de mantequilla- La llegada de su hijo es lo más maravilloso que le ha ocurrido después de conocer a Shira.

Tanto las dos mujeres como Harry comenzaron a reír, todavía nadie fuera de ellos sabía realmente lo que venía en camino.

-La verdad –dijo Harry sonriendo- es que no es un hijo el que va a venir

El resto de componentes de la mesa se quedaron pendientes de lo que se iba a decir. Tenían la sensación de que algo no sabían y que en ese momento se iban a enterar de todo.

-Una niña entonces –Hermione sonrió ante la idea

-No en ese sentido Hermione –aclaró Harry-. Me refería a que no iba a venir sólo un bebé

-¿No va a venir solo un bebé? –Ginny miraba a Shira con los ojos abiertos

-¿Esperas gemelos? –preguntaron al mismo tiempo Fred y George alegres por la idea de tener a un par de gemelos a los que mimar y ayudar a malcriar.

-No realmente –contestó Shira

-¿No estarás esperando trillizos, verdad? –Remus la miraba con preocupación

-No, Remus. No estoy esperando trillizos

-En realidad –continuó Harry con una gran sonrisa que iba de oreja a oreja- mi hermana está esperando cuatrillizos

-¿¡Qué? –preguntaron todos a la vez

-Cuatrillizos –respondió la joven sonriendo a los demás

-¡Por todos los magos del universo! –exclamó Ron

-¡Merlín! –exclamó Hermione al mismo tiempo que miraba a su amigo- Harry ¿Por qué no nos has dicho nada?

-Porque lo hemos sabido hace muy poco –contestó el joven mago

-Y hemos estado caminando por todo el Callejón Diagón –continuó Ginny con sus ojos muy abiertos- y sin apenas descansar

-Debes estar agotada –saltaron los gemelos preocupados por la salud de la joven

-Debes comer más –añadió Hermione

-Eso mismo –afirmó Ron

-Y descansar mucho –añadió Remus, ahora con una mirada en la que se reflejaba verdadera preocupación.

-Lo hago –aseguró Shira sonriéndoles a todos- Os aseguro que no me canso y que me encuentro muy bien y en cuanto a comer más, teniendo a los guardianes que tengo al lado os aseguro que como mucho más de lo que creo necesario.

-Disculpad un momento, se nos ha olvidado una cosilla –se levantaron los gemelos saliendo del establecimiento en esos momentos.

-A nosotros también –Hermione, Ron, Ginny y Remus les siguieron, dejando a Shira, Naica y Harry tranquilamente sentados en su mesa.

-Me parece que ese grupo va a dejar vacías las tiendas de cosas para bebés -Harry comenzó a reír y miró a su madre y a su hermana.

-Si es que Severus no las ha vaciado ya –añadió Naica

-Por cierto –dijo Shira- ¿Has dicho a Mara las novedades o lo hago yo ahora?

-Lo iba a hacer ahora mismo –afirmó Naica-, cuando empiece la revolución tómatelo con calma.

-¿La revolución? –preguntó Harry- ¿Qué revolución?

-Lo sabrás muy pronto –dijo Naica sonriendo al joven mago

La nirhana se concentró y mentalmente se puso en contacto con la anciana matriarca para comentarle las novedades. Tardó apenas un minuto en hacerlo y nada más terminar se encontraron con que Mara había aparecido en el Caldero Chorreante acompañada de seis de sus descendientes que se apresuraron a ir junto a Shira y no tardaron en rodearla y llenarla de abrazos.

Harry miraba la escena sonriendo ampliamente ante el gran torrente de cariño y amor que todas manifestaban hasta que se vio sorprendido cuando Mara extendió uno de sus brazos hacia él y le abrazaba fuertemente junto con Shira.

La anciana tenía su rostro completamente inundado de lágrimas de felicidad mezcladas con ojos de preocupación ante algo que ninguna de ellas había vivido antes.

Después de unos minutos de ser literalmente estrujados por todas las que allí había, finalmente solo Mara se quedó con ellos y el resto marchó no sin antes decirles una y otra vez que irían a verles y que no les dejarían ni a sol ni a sombra, era mucho lo que significaba para todas aquel embarazo y el tener a Harry como miembro de la familia que no pensaban ni un solo momento en dejar de cuidarles y mimarles. Al final Mara tomó asiento al lado de Shira e hizo que Harry se pusiera a su lado y repartía besos y abrazos por igual tanto a uno como a la otra.

-¿Sólo estás tomando esto? –preguntó la anciana a su última nieta mirando su chocolate caliente

-Estoy bien, Mara –insistió Shira.

-Harry y Severus están siempre encima de ella –informó Naica-. Vigilan su comida, su descanso y todo lo que debe o no debe hacer.

-Mi pequeño, estoy muy orgullosa de ti –aseguró la anciana al joven mago luciendo una inmensa y maternal sonrisa.

En esos momentos se abrió la puerta del establecimiento y una familia completa entró haciendo que Shira y Harry les miraran fijamente

-¡Hola! –Harry no puedo estar de saludarles al reconocerles

Los recién llegados se giraron hacia la persona que les saludaba tan efusivamente y al encontrarse con los sonrientes rostros de Shira y de Harry les reconocieron inmediatamente y fueron a abrazarles mostrando una inmensa alegría y felicidad por volverles a ver.

-¡Shira, Harry! –exclamaron el matrimonio con ojos brillando de alegría- ¡Qué alegría! ¡Temíamos que sería hora de marchar y no os podríamos volver a ver!

-Ha sido una gran casualidad –respondió Harry sonriendo-, habíamos parado un rato para que Shira descansara ¿Otras vacaciones?

-Desde luego –aseguró el hombre-, tenemos una gran deuda de gratitud hacia este lugar y hemos prometido venir siempre que podamos

-Me alegro mucho de verles señores Ruiz –exclamó Shira saludándoles cariñosamente uno a uno.

-Te acuerdas de todos nosotros –la mujer estaba extasiada. Después de todos esos meses que aquella joven se acordara de todos y cada uno de ellos después de solo unos minutos de haber estado juntos le llenaba de gozo.

-Desde luego Isabel –contestó Shira- Es imposible olvidar a una familia tan maravillosa y unida.

-Nosotros siempre os hemos recordado –aseguró el hombre-, nos salvasteis la vida y eso nunca se olvida.

Ante la mirada sorprendida de Naica y de Mara, Harry les contó como a finales de agosto se encontraban en este mismo lugar y coincidieron con la familia Ruiz y una gran cantidad de mortífagos empezó a atacar el Callejón Diagón y ellos los pusieron a salvo.

-Uno no suele encontrar personas desinteresadas, al menos en nuestros trabajos

-¿A qué se dedican? –preguntó Mara después de haber leído la mente de los miembros adultos de la familia.

-Somos medimagos –dijo el hombre-, yo estoy especializado en curas de lesiones producidas por maldiciones imperdonables e Isabes es ginecóloga.

-¿Qué es qué? –preguntó Naica muy interesada

-Ginecóloga –respondió Isabel- aunque en estos momentos no estoy trabajando, no hay mucha natalidad en nuestro país.

-Les contrato –dijo Mara haciendo que todo el mundo se la quedar mirando.

-¿Disculpe? –preguntó Carlos Ruiz, el padre de familia.

-Les contrato. A los dos –continuó la anciana-. En estos momentos, en nuestro centro estamos faltos de especialistas en tratar lesiones causadas por maldiciones imperdonables y resulta que mi nieta –dijo señalando a Shira- está embarazada.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó Isabel mirando expectante a Shira, no por el trabajo sino por la afirmación de una feliz noticia.

-Sí, Isabel –contestó la joven-, estoy esperando cuatrillizos

-Es una oferta tentadora –dijo el hombre- pero Elena tiene que volver al colegio.

-Puede continuar en Hogwarts –se apresuró a añadir Harry- y Víctor puede empezar a ir el próximo año al mismo colegio.

-¿Hogwarts? Es un colegio muy prestigioso, será difícil conseguir que fueran

-De eso me encargo yo –afirmó la anciana- Entonces no hay más que hablar. Carlos se encargará del hospital que formaremos e Isabel quedará a cargo de la maternidad y del cuidado exclusivo de Shira.

-Mara, todavía no han dicho si van a aceptar o no –señaló Shira intentando que la matriarca nirhana no diera las cosas tan seguras.

-Desde luego que aceptan –insistió la anciana- Aquí les aseguro que ganarán mucho más que donde están actualmente y los niños irán a la mejor escuela que hay, si es que el señor Ruiz se ve capaz de dirigir un hospital especializado en lesiones de maldiciones imperdonables.

-Claro que es capaz –aseguró Isabel- es el mejor en su especialidad.

-Entonces no hay más que hablar. Recojan todas sus cosas que se vienen con nosotras.

En esos momentos volvieron a entrar en el establecimiento el resto de amigos que reconocieron inmediatamente a los recién llegados y que fueron alegremente saludados por éstos.

Veinte minutos más tarde entraron Severus y Remus. El primero saludó a los Ruiz y Remus fue presentado a la familia

-Mara ha contratado a Carlos y a Isabel Ruiz –dijo Harry al profesor de pociones.

-¿En serio? –la sorpresa se reflejaba en el rostro de Severus.

-Sí –afirmó de nuevo el joven mago- Carlos es medimago especializado en lesiones causadas por imperdonables e Isabel es medimaga ginecóloga

Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del serio profesor entendiendo el porqué de la acción de la matriarca. A partir de ese instante Shira iba a estar constantemente vigilada, además de que no era muy frecuente encontrar un medimago especialista en lesiones producidas por maldiciones imperdonables.

-Sí –aclaró el medimago- hay muchísimas pociones que he creado que ayudan en la cura del daño causado por esas maldiciones

-¿Ha creado pociones? –el interés de Severus subió a niveles astronómicos- ¿Puedo preguntar quien le ha enseñado en esa materia?

-Se puede considerar el mayor experto maestro de pociones, Lansour.

-¿¡Lansour? ¿¡No me digas que has sido discípulo suyo?

-Sí, durante casi diez años

-Yo soy maestro de pociones en Hogwarts y Lansour fue quien terminó de enseñarme todo lo que sé. Será un inmenso placer compartir mis conocimientos contigo.

Unos gritos comenzaron a oírse desde la calle y una explosión sacudió las paredes del Caldero Chorreante.

-Mortífagos –susurró Harry levantándose inmediatamente de su asiento seguido de sus amigos.

-Tu no te mueves de aquí –Isabel fue quien detuvo a Shira que se comenzaba a levantar también- Como responsable de tu cuidado no pienso consentir que hagas magia con esos cuatro pequeños dentro de tu cuerpo.

-Ya lo has oído –añadió Severus-. Mara, Naica, que no se mueva

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

Se estaban ensañando contra todos los que encontraban en el Callejón Diagón. No perdonaban a nada ni a nadie lanzando maldiciones imperdonables sin apenas descanso. En total eran casi treinta mortífagos capitaneados por Goyle y Crabble que estaban dando rienda suelta a las órdenes que Voldemort les había dado y habían aprovechado esas horas de la tarde en que todo el callejón estaba llena de magos y brujas que junto con sus hijos estaban ultimando sus compras de navidad.

No perdonaban nada y todo aquel que se cruzaba en su camino terminaba tendido en el suelo ya sea inconsciente, retorciéndose de dolor o, para desgracia de los desafortunados, muertos a causa de la maldición asesina.

Cuando uno de los mortífagos enmascarados iba a lanzar la maldición asesina contra un niño pequeño que estaba llorando en medio del callejón mientras se acarraba con fuerza a las ropas de una bruja que estaba inconsciente en el suelo, un potente golpe de energía le golpeó haciendo que saliera despedido hacia atrás y logrando que sus compañeros se fijaran en quien les estaba atacando.

Le vieron frente a ellos, con su pelo negro y completamente indomable y con sus verdes ojos destilando ira y furia.

Varios mortífagos se dispusieron a atacarle a la vez y el joven mago comenzó a irradiar una gran cantidad de poder que se iba reflejando en sus manos, en las que ninguna varita se podía ver. Tal y como le había enseñado su hermana, usaba la mano izquierda para formar un potente escudo protector y con la derecha empezó a lanzar verdaderas olas de energía con toda la potencia que sus poderes como nirhana le habían dado.

Harry no supo realmente cómo lo hizo, sólo sintió que le era normal hacerlo y que era el momento de hacerlo. Todos iban contra él, a pesar de saber que era el objetivo principal de su señor, estaban empeñados en sacarle de delante aunque fuera herido y débil. Los otros magos adolescentes estaban detrás de Harry lanzando hechizos y maldiciones. Su ira subió de tono y sintió como una luz comenzaba a rodearlo. Se estaba transformando.

Dentro de la luz que lo envolvía un potente rugido se oyó con tanta fuerza que causó el silencio de todos los que estaban en el callejón, mortífagos incluidos. Nada más desparecer aquella luz la imagen de un gigantesco grifo, tres veces mayor de lo normal apareció delante de todos y de sus verdes ojos parecían salir un torrente de llamaradas de auténtico y puro poder. En un batir de sus alas lanzó una ola de energía de tal potencia que dejó a todos los atacantes inconscientes y tirado en el suelo.

Ron, Hermione y los demás estaban paralizados por la sorpresa. Sabían que Harry se podía transformar, su amigo ya se lo había dicho después de las largas sesiones con Shira y con Naica, pero nunca lo habían visto. Su poder una vez transformado se podía equiparar al de su madre adoptiva y sentían que podía aumentar aún más.

Cuando todo volvió a estar tranquilo y después de cerciorarse de que ningún mortífago estaba en pie, Harry abandonó su forma de grifo para volver a ser el poderoso mago adolescente que era.

-¡Guau, compañero! –exclamó Ron- ¡Eso sí que fue una transformación!

-Impresionante –afirmaron los gemelos

Harry se apoyó un poco en su amigo. Era la primera vez que luchaba transformado y todavía no tenía controlada la energía que gastaba. Se sentía bastante cansado.

Del Caldero Chorreante, Carlos Ruiz salió corriendo por si sus servicios podían ser de ayuda y no tardó en ponerse a lanzar hechizos a todas las personas que estaban inconscientes en el suelo o se estaban retorciendo de dolor a causa de los crucios sufridos. Demostró realmente que era un gran medimago especialista en la materia. Cuando miembros de la Orden del Fénix llegaron ya todo había terminado.

Varios medimagos de San Mungo no tardaron en aparecer encontrándose que sus pacientes habían sido atendidos con una eficacia que no había conocido hasta ahora.

-Disculpe –dijo uno de los medimagos recién llegados- nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos, somos medimagos.

-Yo también –contestó Carlos sin hacer caso al que estaba a su lado y continuando atendiendo a las personas que allí estaban.

-Se lo estoy pidiendo de buenas maneras, apártese –insistía el medimago de San Mungo- Usted no sabe cómo tratar estas lesiones.

Carlos Ruiz solo se limitó a girar levemente su cabeza y mirar de reojo al medimago negando ligeramente y volviendo a su paciente sin hacer el menor caso al otro medimago.

-Haga el maldito favor de apartarse –el medimago de San Mungo estaba más rojo que un tomate maduro- Usted no sabe con quién está hablando.

-Ni usted tampoco –Carlos ya ni giraba la cabeza, pasando olímpicamente del pesado que tenía a su lado.

-Soy el medimago Samuel Evaner de San Mungo, uno de los principales expertos en curar las lesiones por maldiciones –se presentó el recién llegado, intentando hacerse notar como un gran especialista en la materia- Dudo que usted tenga la más mínima idea de quien soy yo.

-Ni usted tampoco de quien soy yo –el tono de voz de Carlos no variaba

-¿Y se puede saber quien es usted? Quiero saber su nombre antes de hacerlo arrestar –el iracundo tono de voz del de San Mungo ya se oía por todo lo largo del callejón.

-Carlos Ruiz, del Santo Sanctorum –dijo Carlos sin apenas girarse

-¿E... el me... medimago Car... Carlos Ruiz? ¿El pri... primer es... especialista del mundo mágico en el tra... tratamiento de lesiones pro... producidas por maldiciones imperdonables? –todo lo que el recién llegado estaba antes de gallito y mandón, ahora estaba encogiéndose a ojos vista. Estaba impactado, sorprendido, atónito. Tenía delante suyo al mayor especialista reconocido en lesiones por maldiciones imperdonables y que todos los hospitales darían lo que tenían en esos momentos con tal de tenerlo como medimago y él le acababa de insultar y gritar.

-El mismo, aunque ya no estoy en el Santo Sanctorum, acabo de ser contratado por la familia Nirha. Ahora le agradecería que me dejara tranquilo de una vez por todas. Me gustaría seguir atendiendo a estas personas.

Y sin esperar ningún asentimiento continuó su trabajo.

En esos momentos llegaron los miembros del ministerio, con Fudge a la cabeza, que en teoría tendrían que haber luchado contra los mortífagos.

-Tarde, como siempre –fue el comentario de Harry

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? –preguntó el Fudge en voz alta

-Un ataque mortífago y bastante fuerte –fue la respuesta de Harry mientras miraba al ministro con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué les ha hecho a esas personas, Potter? –la voz del ministro reflejaba furia.

-Esos "mortífagos" solo están inconscientes

-Maldito niñato. Potter queda usted arrestado por atacar indiscriminadamente a treinta personas. Deténganlo –aulló el ministro haciendo una señal a sus aurores que se disponían a arrestar a Harry.

-Un solo paso más y será lo último que vean en sus inútiles vidas –una gélida y severa voz de mujer se oyó con toda claridad.

El ministro se giró en redondo quedó frente a la joven que reconoció en el acto y que nada más verla le hizo palidecer intensamente.

-¿Me está amenazando? –Fudge se hacía el gallito.

-No, ministro. Yo no amenazo, actúo. ¿Y se puede saber dónde estaban ustedes cuando se produjo el ataque? ¿Por qué unos adolescentes deben hacer el trabajo que su ministerio es el encargado de hacer?

-Eso mismo queremos saber nosotros –comentó uno de los propietarios de los establecimientos.

-¿Por qué cuando le necesitamos nunca está aquí? –quiso saber otro de los comerciantes

-Nos entretuvieron –quiso justificarse el ministro

-¿Contando el dinero que recibe de los mortífagos? –preguntó Harry mirándole fijamente

Sin apenas darse cuenta, todos estuvieron rodeados de gran cantidad de público, entre ellos, periodistas de los diferentes periódicos que se publicaban en ese momento.

-Eres un maldito mocoso que no le tiene respeto a nada y se dedica a atacar a personas inocentes.

-Si esas "personas" son inocentes no quiero saber lo que son los malvados –Harry estaba furioso

-Mírese al espejo y verá a uno de ellos –gritó el ministro y aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso de la paciencia general.

-Esto ya es demasiado –dijo Shira con gran frialdad y con una mirada que hacía temblar a todo el mundo-. Harry, dame tu varita.

Sin entender qué se proponía su hermana, el joven mago sacó su varita del bolsillo de sus pantalones y se la entregó al mismo tiempo que la miraba como diciendo "ni se te ocurra hacer magia".

Shira cogió la varita y se la entregó a Naica, quien la puso sobre su mano y la varita se prendió en llamas, calcinándose.

-Para su conocimiento –dijo Shira en voz alta para que todos lo oyeran bien, sobre todo los periodistas-, a partir de este momento Harry Potter deja este lugar para siempre. Me lo llevaré de aquí a un lugar seguro y yo misma no intervendré en la lucha contra las fuerzas oscuras. Que les sea leve y que tengan suerte y puedan luchar contra Voldemort con la suficiente fuerza como para intentar sobrevivir porque nosotros, después de este numerito, ya no estaremos aquí para ayudarles. Esto es lo que han ganado con tener a esta sabandija corrupta al frente del ministerio. Vamos Harry.

-Shira –interrumpió Hermione a la joven que empezaba a girarse

-Dime, Hermione.

Por toda respuesta, ella, Ron y los gemelos les tendieron sus varitas. Sonriendo, Naica las cogió y las destruyó del mismo modo que había destruido la de Harry.

-Hasta nunca –dijeron todos a la vez y siguieron a Shira camino hacia el Caldero Chorreante dejando al ministro enfrentándose contra todos los que estaban allí por haber logrado él solito que su única esperanza para derrotar a Voldemort se marchara para siempre.

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

En el hall del castillo todavía se oían las risas de todos los que habían entrado por la puerta de acceso mientras que unos muy sorprendidos Minerva McGonagall, Arthur, Molly Weasley y Alastor Moody los miraban sin entender absolutamente nada por lo que Remus Lupis y Severus Snape les explicaron todo lo que había ocurrido al mismo tiempo que una muy nerviosa Tonks hacía su aparición en el castillo después de enterarse de todo lo ocurrido cuando estaba en el ministerio.

-Entonces ¿Destruyeron sus varitas? –Minerva estaba aturdida

-No, profesora –explicó Harry-, eran de mortífagos que habíamos recogido mediante un accio insonoro.

-Pero Shira –dijo Tonks casi histérica-, has dicho que no ibas a intervenir.

-Personalmente no. En mi estado, ni Severus, ni Harry, ni Naica, ni Mara y mucho menos Isabel me iba a dejar hacer nada

-¿En tu estado?

-Mi hermana está embarazada –anunció Harry

-De cuatrillizos –anunció Mara

Los recién llegados se la quedaron mirando impactados

-Oh, querida –se emocionó Minerva abrazándola cariñosamente- ¡Felicidades!

-¿Cuatrillizos? –susurró Molly Weasley- Pero pequeña, cómo es que estás levantada, debes descansar

Las dos mujeres y Tonks se iban a acercar a Shira para hacerla descansar cuando Mara se interpuso entre su nieta y las demás.

-La medimaga Isabel Ruiz se encargará de su cuidado y vigilancia y todos seguiremos al pie de la letra sus instrucciones –Mara hizo las presentaciones de la familia Ruiz al completo.

-¿El medimago Ruiz del hospital Santo Sanctorum? –preguntó Moody con los dos ojos, tanto el sano como el mágico, abiertos como platos.

-Era del Santo Sanctorum –corrigió el medimago-. Ahora soy de la familia Nirha

-Tenemos mucho de qué hablar y qué preparar –intervino Shira-, pero ahora lo más importante de todo es adornar el castillo ¡Adelante muchachos! ¡Todos a adornar el castillo!

Fue entonces cuando estalló el frenesí en todo el castillo. Todos los presentes, a excepción de Shira y de Mara que se dedicaron a disfrutar del espectáculo, se volcaron a vaciar las bolsas llenas de adornos que habían hecho trasladar al castillo.

Minerva comenzó a transformar pequeñas piedras en enormes árboles de navidad que fueron repartidos por todos los salones y pasillos. Harry y Ron comenzaron a repartir las guirnaldas por las paredes y las escaleras. Hermione y Ginny comenzaron a ordenar la innumerable cantidad de luces de colores que habían adquirido y a repartirlas por todos los rincones. Los gemelos continuaron con las cintas doradas y plateadas. Tonks, Remus y, para sorpresa de todos, Severus, comenzaron a colocar infinidad de figuritas de angelitos, magos en minuatura, bolas, campanitas, lazos y demás adornos por todos los árboles que Minerva había transformado. Molly y Arthur Weasley no se quedaron atrás y comenzaron a crear diferentes coronas navideñas que instalaron en todas las paredes del castillo y Alastor Moody se dedicó a colgar del techo innumerables ramitas de muérdago. Cuando terminaron todos miraron el resultado de su actividad: no había ni un solo centímetro de castillo que hubiera quedado sin adornar, incluso alguna de las armaduras vigilantes que estaban en el hall no tuvieron más remedio que soportar que los jóvenes les pusieran cintas de colores alrededor de sus cuellos.

-Un último detalle –dijo Shira mientras que Sirk se ponía a su lado y tendía su cabeza sobre el regazo de la joven que puso un precioso collar brillante alrededor de su cuello y Sukra que ante una sonrisa de su amiga, hizo que sus escamas comenzaran a brillar como si tuvieran luz propia.

-Si Sukra llegara a aparecer por el Callejón Diagón nadie habría protestado –comentó Severus acariciando la cabeza de la enorme serpiente.

-Si llegara a aparecer la pobre se quedaría helada por el frío y no admito que mis amigos pasen mal rato –aseguró Shira.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? –quiso saber Harry

-Antes que nada, ir a cenar –contestó Severus haciendo que todo el mundo se pusiera en pie y marchara hacia el comedor en donde la deliciosa cena. preparada por las cocinas ya le estaba esperando.

Se sentaron alrededor de la enorme mesa y se pusieron a disfrutar de los manjares que estaban preparados. Shira se sentó entre Severus y Harry, Mara al lado de Severus y Naica al lado de Harry, los Ruiz enfrente de ellos y en uno de los extremos todos los adolescentes y en el otro, el resto de los adultos.

Shira se puso un poco de comida en su plato y cuando fue a apartarlo Isabel se lo cogió de las manos y se añadió más comida con la indicación de que quería que se lo tomara todo, sin dejar absolutamente nada.

-¿Qué haremos ahora? –volvió a insistir Harry

-Sencillo –contestó Shira-. Yo no podré aparecer de nuevo ya que no creo que ninguno de los presentes permita tal cosa, y te enseñaré a modificar tu apariencia para que puedas estar donde quieras sin ser reconocido. A partir de ahora montaremos nuestro propio hospital que estará bajo la dirección del medimago Ruiz. Será construido cerca de Hogwarts. Carlos se encargará de conseguir a los mejores medimagos que existan. No hay problemas de presupuesto. Debe ser el mejor hospital que exista en estos momentos.

-Y lo será –anunció el medimago

-No creo que el ministro salga victorioso de lo ocurrido hoy –continuó Shira- Tonks, Arthur, os encargaréis de vigilar lo que ocurra en el ministerio y si hay cambios, que os aseguro que los habrá, me lo diréis inmediatamente. Fudge no tardará en salir pitando de allí y deseo a alguien con cara y ojos para el puesto de ministro. Odio las marionetas.

-Tendremos que buscar a un candidato para ministro –dijo Remus

-Más o menos ya lo tengo en mente, ya os informaré de ello.

El 25 de diciembre por la mañana todos los adolescentes se despertaron temprano y corrieron hacia el salón donde estaban ubicados todos los regalos para poder abrirlos y empezar a disfrutar con ellos.

El ruido que empezaron a hacer fue tan grande que al final todos los adultos se despertaron también y no tardaron en unirse a los adolescentes. Para gran sorpresa de los Ruiz, también había regalos para todos ellos. No sabían cómo habían tenido tiempo de comprar algo si no se habían despegado de su lado en ningún momento de la tarde.

Harry recibió de Shira y de Severus un encantador cachorro de lobo blanco que pronto reconoció a su dueño y se apresuró a saltar a su regazo y allí quedarse dormido. Hermione un simple pergamino que contenía solo una frase escrita, una frase que para ella significaba el mayor regalo del mundo. Era un regalo conjunto de Shira, Naica y Mara. Las tres nirhana habían decidido dejar leer el libro de las nirhana a la joven bruja, una cosa que nadie más podría conseguir. Ron recibió una escoba idéntica a la de Harry. Ginny una preciosa pulsera de la que pendían diversos animales mágicos y los gemelos un surtido completo de productos de difícil adquisición para poder hacer sus magníficas bromas. Los señores Weasley recibieron una escultura mágica de un unicornio alado y Tonks, Remus y Moody una túnica especial de guerra hecha con terciopelo mágico con protección especial contra maldiciones y Minerva recibió algo que no esperaba y que le encantó, un precioso gato de peluche que era su viva imagen cuando se transformaba en animaga.

Shira regaló a Severus una cadena de la que prendía un pequeño unicornio alado de oro blanco con los ojos de oro amarillo. Cuando el mago se lo puso notó como una sensación cálida inundaba su cuerpo y supo en ese momento que el objeto era muy especial para su pareja.

Elena recibió una preciosa túnica en blanco y oro que a la joven le hizo una gran ilusión. Víctor, su hermano, también recibió una escoba y David, el pequeñin de los Ruiz un surtido completo de juegos mágicos. El matrimonio Ruiz recibió el pergamino en el que se les nombraba de manera vitalicia los directores y responsables del hospital que a partir de ese mismo instante se estaba empezando a construir al lado de Hogwarts.

Cuando le llegó el turno a Shira, la joven se quedó petrificada ya que innumerables paquetes habían sido agrandados y dejados a su alrededor.

Severus había hecho aparecer cuatro preciosas cunas, todas del mismo color. Naica y Mara se habían encargado de las bañeritas, las cómodas y los armarios. Harry había aparecido con un descomunal paquete de pequeños artilugios mágicos destinados a ayudar en el descanso de los bebés y para empezar a desarrollar sus reflejos. Hermione, para variar, había aparecido con una colección completa de libros de cuentos, tanto mágicos como muggles. Ron apareció con cuatro pares de peluches. Ginny con una gran manta especial para que los bebés pudieran estar en el suelo y no salirse nunca de su caliente superficie. Molly Weasley entregó 4 pares de jersecitos de lana, Arthur Weasley, cuatro patitos de goma. Remus, Tonks y Moddy diferentes réplicas en miniatura de escobas y pelotas de quiddith que volaban alrededor de las cunas para así entretener a los bebés y los gemelos aparecieron con una de sus últimas creaciones, cuatro preciosas joyas en forma de unicornio alado blanco que colgadas en cada una de las cunas avisarían a los padres si algo ocurría con los pequeñines.

Shira estaba emocionada y apenas podía reprimir las lágrimas hasta que Harry y Severus la abrazaron transmitiéndose mutuamente el cariño que todos tenían para darse mutuamente.

Los días iban pasando en la tranquilidad y la alegría del castillo completamente ajenos a lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor. Las serpientes seguían informando que no había novedades y que Voldemort estaba meditando continuamente para intentar salir de la precaria situación en la que se encontraba y todos pudieron gozar de unas navidades verdaderamente felices. Harry disfrutaba más que nadie, eran las primeras que celebrara verdaderamente en familia, una familia que le había dado todo su cariño y su apoyo.

Había llegado el 31 de diciembre, el último día del año y todos se estaban empezando a preparar para celebrarlo por todo lo alto.

Las cocinas habían empezado a preparar los deliciosos manjares que se tomaría aquella noche y las bodegas habían hecho aparecer los mejores vinos y licores para todos a excepción de la joven futura madre a quien se le estaban preparando los mejores zumos.

Ya habían terminado de comer y se dirigían hacia una de las salas para estar charlando tranquilamente cuando la puerta de acceso del castillo se abrió y Bill Weasley entró a todo correr.

-¡¡Fudge ha sido expulsado del ministerio!

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

Hasta aquí este capítulo que espero que os haya gustado

Un millón de gracias por sus comentarios a: **Clawy, Gandalf Cumbledore, FinnFisshu88**, os contestaré en review propio. Espero que sigáis disfrutando con este fic.

Os adoro.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 14 – Nuevo Ministro

Se habían quedado parados de la sorpresa. Sabían que Fudge acabaría saliendo del ministerio, pero no se habían esperado que fuera tan rápido y, aún más, que fuera expulsado.

-Será mejor que nos cuentes todo lo que ha ocurrido –dijo Shira al mismo tiempo que le señalaba hacia una de las salitas en donde se proponían tomar un té.

Cuando llegaron a la estancia, varios sillones y amplios y cómodos sofás se distribuían alrededor de una mesa central, en donde habían aparecido varias tazas y algunas bandejas de pasteles y 3 jarras, una de té, otra de café y otra de zumo de frutas, destinada única y exclusivamente a la futura madre. En la enorme chimenea un potente fuego caldeaba el ambiente dándole a la sala una temperatura muy acogedora.

Severus se aseguró que Shira se sentaba en un lugar cómodo, en medio de un enorme sofá e hizo que se sentara entre Harry y él mismo. Mara y Naica habían tomado asiento en un sofá de dos plazas y el resto de los presentes en los sillones que había o bien en la gruesa y caliente alfombra que había en el suelo. Molly Weasley fue la encargada de servir el té a los demás, el café a Severus y a Carlos y el zumo de frutas para Shira.

-Ha ocurrido todo muy rápido –comenzó a explicar Bill–, cuando a primera hora de la mañana he ido al ministerio para un encargo de Gringotts me en encontrado en el hall principal al Consejo de Anciano que estaban allí con un grupo de aurores. Nadie sabía nada ni entendía por qué estaban allí, pero al llegar Fudge un miembro del Consejo ordenó a los aurores que lo arrestaran. Fugde debía de esperar algo por el estilo porque ya venía con la varita en su mano y apuntó con ella a los miembros del Consejo.

-¿Qué hizo qué? –Arthur Weasley estaba más que estupefacto.

-Lo que oyes, papá. Amenazó al Consejo y les preguntó a qué venia todo eso. Un miembro del Consejo le informó que estaba expulsado del ministerio por corrupto y por lograr que la esperanza de todos, Harry Potter y su familia, las todopoderosas nirhana hubieran abandonado la lucha. Cuando al final los aurores se acercaron a él, se desapareció. Ahora mismo hay una orden de búsqueda y captura de Cornelius Fudge, orden que se ha ampliado a todos los países. Cuando se ha sabido que después del ataque que los mortífagos hicieron al Callejón Diagón, Fudge ordenó el arresto inmediato de Harry la situación en el ministerio se ha vuelto más caótica.

-Se han tomado algunas medidas –quiso saber Harry?

-Sí –afirmó Bill–. Cuando los miembros del Consejo de Ancianos me vieron me hicieron entrar en un despacho para que te haga llegar una orden –se detuvo tomando aire, lo que iba a decir sabía que causaría la risa de todos los presentes–. Papá, tienes orden de ir donde sea y de la forma que sea, pero debes conseguir "localizar" a Harry Potter y a su hermana Shira Nirha y al resto de su familia nirhana y suplicarles perdón. Yo les he dicho que puede que eso te lleve un tiempo, que intentar dar con vosotros "no es nada fácil" y me han contestado que sea como sea que esperarán pero que debes ponerte ahora mismo en camino –terminó de explicar lo sucedido y volvió a mirar a su padre–. Ya sabes, sea como sea debes encontrarles y obtener su perdón.

Bill estaba que apenas no se podía aguantar las ganas de reír que tenía mientras miraba a Harry y a Shira, los dos cómodamente sentados en aquel sillón.

De pronto Arthur Weasley se puso de pie con su taza de té en la mano y miró a los presentes.

-Mis queridos amigos –dijo al mismo tiempo que volvía a llenar su taza con más té y se volvía a sentar más cómodamente que antes– empiezo ahora mismo mi misión ¡Qué viaje tan agotador!

Entonces ya nadie pudo reprimir las risas mientras que Arthur se deleitaba con el magnífico té que se estaba tomando.

-¿Se ha dicho algo sobre un nuevo ministro? –quiso saber Severus

-No –contestó Bill–. Lo único que se ha dicho hasta ahora es que no harán ni dirán nada hasta tener de nuevo a Harry Potter y a Shira Nirha de vuelta entre nosotros. Por cierto –continuó Bill– ¿Dónde estáis ahora? Lo digo porque se supone que no tenemos ni idea de dónde estáis ni en donde encontraros. Es que estáis "tan lejos" que "yo" al menos no tengo ni idea de donde buscaros.

Nuevas risas fueron las que se oyeron en la sala

-Sea lo que sea que pretendáis hacer –dijo Isabel mirando a todos de forma muy sería– y si lo planeado afecta a Shira directamente, primero yo debo dar la conformidad de si será seguro para ella o para los pequeños.

-¿Pequeños? –el rostro de Bill mostraba su sorpresa– ¿Qué pequeños?

-Bill –dijo Harry–, Shira está embarazada, de cuatrillizos.

-¿¡Qué? ¿¡Embarazada? –Bill se levantó de su asiento– ¿¡Cómo?

-Señor Weasley –dijo Severus sonriendo al joven pelirrojo-. No pensará que le voy a contestar esa última pregunta.

Ya nadie pudo resistirlo más, las carcajadas eran generales y el color rojo de la cara de Bill Weasley rivalizaba enormemente con el de su pelo.

-Hablando en serio –dijo Moody mirando a Shira- Esto cambia un poco tus planes ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

-Tienes razón, cambia un poco los planes –comenzó la joven– Como es lógico Arthur comenzará su largo viaje intentando encontrarnos ¿No es así?

-Desde luego –confirmó Arthur–, un "larguísimo" viaje.

-Dejaremos pasar las fiestas y disfrutaremos de las vacaciones –continuó la joven- y cuando falten un par de días para que empiece de nuevo el curso escolar nos encontrarás y te esforzarás enormemente en suplicar nuestro perdón. Por descontado que pondré unas cuantas condiciones para aceptar y volver de nuevo y permitir que Harry continúe en Hogwarts.

-No sé por qué me temo que va a ser una negociación dura

-Durísima, no os lo podéis ni llegar a imaginar lo dura que será.

Siguieron charlando de forma muy animada y distendida, dejando de lado todo lo que tuviera que ver con el ministerio, con los mortífagos o con los problemas del mundo mágico. Se dedicaron a hacer planes para el futuro y siempre terminaban intentando averiguar si los cuatrillizos que estaban en camino serían todos niñas o niños o mitad y mitad, o tres niñas y un niño o tres niños y una niña. Al final los gemelos se inventaron un sorteo, aquel que acertara cómo serían los pequeños se llevaría un premio. Aunque todavía tenían que pensar qué premio sería ese.

Sin apenas darse cuenta llegó la noche y la hora de cenar. Todo el grupo se acercó al salón y pudieron apreciar con una gran sorpresa en sus rostros como la enorme mesa estaba decorada como si de un gran banquete real se tratara.

No faltaba ni un solo detalle. La vajilla era de fina porcelana blanca con borde en oro blanco y oro amarillo. La cubertería era de plata maciza. La cristalería era del mejor y más fino cristal que se podía encontrar en todo el mundo mágico. Candelabros con velas encendidas así como diferentes centros florales estaban esparcidos por toda la mesa y los más deliciosos manjares estaban ya dispuestos para ser degustados por todos los presentes.

Mara, para que todo estuviera acorde con la decoración del salón, con un movimiento de su mano transformó las túnicas que todos vestían, transformándolas en la ropa más fina y elegante que alguien hubiera visto jamás. También hizo aparecer delicadas joyas alrededor del cuello y de las muñecas y dedos de las mujeres, así como brillantes diademas en sus cabezas. Los caballeros se vieron también adornados con imponentes colgantes en oro y plata y anillos en los dedos. Todas las mujeres, a excepción de Shira, Mara y Naica se vieron gratamente sorprendidas y completamente estupefactas cuando la anciana les aseguro que todo lo que llevaban encima ahora les pertenecía y ante las protestas que se empezaron a oír les aseguro que aquello era algo sin importancia y que no aceptaría que lo devolvieran porque era suyo.

Cuando estaban terminando los postres, unas copas llenas con el mejor cava apareció en la mesa, todo listo para dar la bienvenida al nuevo año y cuando comenzaron a sonar las campanadas se levantaron y tomaron todos su copa de champagne, Shira elevó su copa de zumo.

-Feliz Año Nuevo –gritaron todos en un ambiente de felicidad y alegría.

Besos, abrazos, deseos. Durante los siguientes diez minutos fue todo lo que podía oír en aquel salón.

Cuando la cena se pudo dar por terminada, pasaron a otro salón especial en donde se había hecho instalar una enorme pantalla mágica en la que podían ver espectáculos, competiciones de quidditch y teatro.

Después de contemplar un magnífico espectáculo musical se dispusieron a comentar las actuaciones que habían visto cuando Harry hizo una señal a Severus.

-¿Qué ocurre, Harry?

Por toda respuesta, el joven mago señaló su hombro y al mirarlo pudo comprobar como Shira se había quedado dormida apoyada en él.

-Es normal –dijo Isabel- Vendrá ahora una temporada en la que se sentirá muy cansada y con mucho sueño. Su cuerpo debe atender las necesidades de los bebés y eso la tendrá agotada.

-Será mejor que marchemos a descansar –dijo Molly, que podía ver que no sólo Shira, sino que todos estaban cansados.

Con la mayor delicadeza Severus cogió en brazos a su pareja y seguidos de Harry y los demás se marcharon hacia sus habitaciones para gozar de un bien merecido descanso.

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

Había salido de su habitación sin hacer el menor ruido y bajaba las escaleras de la forma más silenciosa posible, todos estaban durmiendo y no quería despertar a nadie. Se habían ido a dormir muy tarde y Shira, más que nadie, necesitaba mucho descanso. Todavía no se había explicado cómo es que se despertó tan pronto, mejor dicho, relativamente pronto ya que eran casi las 12 del mediodía, así que decidió bajar a la biblioteca para leer un poco y empezar a organizar el desayuno de los demás, aunque esta seguro que las cocinas ya habían preparado todo y estaban pendientes de que se levantaran para hacer aparecer un abundante y magnífico desayuno.

Cuando entró en la enorme biblioteca se llevó la sorpresa de que no era el único que estaba levantado.

-Hola Harry –sonrió la joven al verle entrar.

-Hola Isabel –respondió el joven mago–. Buenos días. Te has levantado temprano

-No mucho, solo un ratito –contestó la joven aumentando la sonrisa.

-¿Estás buscando algún libro en especial? –preguntó Harry al ver que Elena tenía varios libros encima de la mesa que estaba frente al sillón de dos piezas que ocupaba.

-La verdad es que sí –reconoció ella-. Estaba buscando algún libro que me informara sobre Hogwarts. No quiero ir allí y no saber nada del lugar.

-En eso si quieres te puedo ayudar –se ofreció él

-¿En verdad lo harías? –su rostro resplandeció de alegría

Elena era una joven de quince años de cabello muy negro y largo y muy liso, que le llegaba hasta la cintura y unos enormes ojos de color crema y un rostro alegre y muy expresivo.

-Desde luego –afirmó él mientras que la radiante y sincera sonrisa de Elena comenzaba a producirle cierta sensación de vacío en el estómago- ¿Por don... por donde quieres empezar?

-Cuéntame todo lo que sepas

Harry sonrió feliz y empezó a contarle todo lo que sabía sobre Hogwarts, no tan bien como Hermione, pero sí que le comenzó a explicar la historia de los fundadores y de las cuatro casas que forman la escuela. Pasaron así casi una hora Harry explicando mil y una historias y Elena haciendo alguna que otra pregunta que sirviera para entender algún detalle que no terminaba de comprender.

Luego comenzó a relatar sus años en la escuela, empezando por su primer día y terminando en el momento en que Shira fue a buscarle y le adoptó. En ese punto los ojos del joven mago brillaban de auténtica felicidad y cuando su expresión era correspondida por una radiante sonrisa de Elena, Harry notaba como el calor comenzaba a inundar sus mejillas y era en esos momentos cuando empezaba a tartamudear.

-Hola muchachos –la voz de Molly es interrumpió- Veo que habéis sido muy madrugadores.

-No mucho, solo apenas hace una hora –informó Harry

-Sí –afirmó Elena-. Harry me estaba contando cosas sobre Hogwarts y casi todo lo que le ha pasado mientras ha estado en ese colegio. Es encantador.

-Eh... esto... es que... –esta vez las mejillas de Harry estaban más rojas que el cabello de la señora Weasley- la verdad es... lo que ocurre... bueno… no fue tan especial terminó por decir.

-Claro que lo ha sido, cielo –dijo Molly abrazándolo- Eres un muchacho adorable y todo lo que haces y deseas es muy especial.

-Es lo que yo le he dicho –se afirmó la joven.

-Vamos –dijo la señora Molly– iremos a ver si ya está lista la comida, porque con la hora que es será mejor olvidarnos del desayuno.

Los tres salieron de la biblioteca y marcharon hacia el comedor en donde se encontraron con el resto de los habitantes del castillo que empezaban a sentarse alrededor de la enorme mesa.

Comenzaron a charlar entre ellos de manera animada y ni a Shira ni a Mara les pasó desapercibido las miradas que de tanto en tanto Harry dirigía a Elena. Ambas mujeres sonrieron cómplices la una de la otra.

-¿Cómo te has levantado hoy? –preguntó Hermione

-Cansada –fue la respuesta de Shira-. He dormido que ni me he enterado y la verdad es que habría seguido durmiendo, pero Severus ha insistido en que debía levantarme y tomar alimento.

-Y es lo que harás ahora –dijo Severus al mismo tiempo que llenaba de comida el plato de la futura madre.

-Come despacio –dijo Isabel mirándola fijamente-. No tardarás en tener molestias matutinas y es conveniente que tu cuerpo asimile el máximo de alimento posible.

-No sé por qué pero me temo que no me van a gustar mucho esas molestias.

-Puede que no las sufra –dijo Naica-. Al menos nosotras no las teníamos, claro que solo llevábamos un solo bebé en nuestro cuerpo.

-Deja que lo dude –siguió diciendo Isabel al mismo tiempo que no quitaba los ojos del rostro de Shira, como adivinando qué es lo que iba a ocurrir al cabo de unos instantes.

Apenas había tomado la mitad de su comida cuando Shira se disculpó y salió rápidamente del comedor. Severus e Isabel no tardaron en seguirla.

-Molestias matutinas –afirmó Molly

Diez minutos más tarde la medimaga volvió al comedor y tomó un plato con comida y salió de allí camino de uno de los salones. Harry estaba pálido y siguió a Isabel hacia el salón, en donde su hermana estaba tumbada en uno de los sillones y Severus sentado a su lado al mismo tiempo que intentaba que tomara algo.

-A partir de ahora desayunarás en la cama y no te levantarás hasta que estemos seguros de que tu estómago no rechazará el alimento –ordenó Isabel.

-Por favor, no puedo tomar nada –decía la joven.

-Poco a poco lo harás –insistió Severus acercándola un poco de fruta.

-Debes hacerlo –dijo Harry sentándose también al lado de su hermana-, así que haz el favor de empezar a comer.

Durante todo ese día Shira permaneció tumbada en el sofá y el resto de sus amigos decidieron hacerla compañía al mismo tiempo que entre charla y charla todos hacían que tomara algo de alimento.

La tónica durante aquellos días fue que el desayuno Shira lo tomaba antes de levantarse de la cama y todos se aseguraban que su cuerpo asimilaba todo lo que tomaba. Severus y Harry no se movían de su lado y compartían desayuno en la habitación. Más tarde todos bajaban a uno de los salones en donde un gran fuego caldeaba el ambiente. Parecía como si todo el castillo estuviera pendiente de que la joven estuviera cómoda ya que cuando entraban en alguna sala siempre había un sillón especial para ella que aparecía en cuanto Shira hacía su entrada.

Casi sin darse cuenta llegaron a la fecha que al principio Shira había indicado, dos días antes de empezar el curso escolar.

En el salón principal se preparó un escenario apropiado. Un sillón sumamente cómodo para que Shira reposara su cuerpo y Harry a su lado en otro sillón más pequeño pero no menos cómodo. Arthur y Bill Weasley se sentaron enfrente de ellos y sobre una pequeña mesa instalaron uno de los dispositivos de comunicación de los que Shira tenia.

Nada más instalarse, el resto de habitantes del castillo también estaba allí, pero bastante más separados para no ser vistos, Arthur Weasley mencionó el nombre del Consejo de Ancianos y las figuras de todos sus componentes apareció entre ellos.

-Felicidades señor Weasley –dijo uno de ellos- Felizmente veo que ha podido encontrar a nuestros ilustres amigos.

-Así es, señor –dijo Arthur al que previamente, junto con Bill, le habían lanzado un hechizo a la cara que diera la imagen de un agotamiento supremo-. Ya he explicado a la señorita Nirha la situación y realmente me está costando mucho el que acepten.

Por toda respuesta, tanto Shira como Harry mantenían un rostro en el que se podía ver perfectamente que todavía les duraba el enojo por la ofensa sufrida.

-Señorita Nirha –dijo uno de los ancianos-. Le ruego encarecidamente que acepte nuestras más humildes disculpas. No tenemos palabras que puedan aliviar el ligero malentendido que han sufrido.

-¿Ligero? –la voz de Shira era fría- Disculpe si le contradigo lo más enérgicamente que pueda. Que mi hermano con todo lo que ha luchado sea acusado de ser malvado y peligroso es inaceptable.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con usted –insistió el anciano sabiendo que había metido la pata hasta lo más hondo-. Nadie en su sano juicio habría dicho tal cosa.

-Entonces ¿Por qué han estado manteniendo al frente del ministerio a esa persona ya que ustedes mismos han dicho que no estaba en su sano juicio?

-Ha sido un grave error por nuestra parte

-Desde luego que lo ha sido –la voz de Harry era tan fría como la de Shira.

-Se lo rogamos –dijo otro anciano- Si quiere nos ponemos de rodillas, pero por favor perdonen todo el daño que se les ha causado y regresen con nosotros.

-A ver si me equivoco –dijo Shira con frialdad- Mientras estábamos allí y mi hermano estaba solo, nadie dudaba en exigirle, ordenarle, calumniarle y manipularle. Pero resulta que ahora tiene una familia que no admite que eso ocurra y que le ha puesto a buen recaudo. Y es ahora que no lo tienen cuando todo son prisas y arrepentimientos. Ahora es cuando se dan cuenta de lo que han perdido. Lo siento, pero mientras siga esa postura para con mi hermano mi decisión sigue siendo la misma.

En el fondo de la sala todos los presentes no podían casi contener sus risas. Shira estaba poniendo ni más ni menos a todo el Consejo de Ancianos, los magos más poderosos que había, contra la espada y la pared. Tenían una gran curiosidad por donde iba a salir todo aquello y sobre todo qué era lo que Shira tenía en mente.

-Le prometemos que nada de eso se repetirá –afirmó otro anciano.

-Las palabras se las lleva el viento –fue la gélida frase pronunciada por la joven.

-Firmaremos todos los documentos que sean necesarios y para asegurarle que todo será como desea, usted también firmará en ellos.

-Lo siento, no puedo

Los ancianos estaban sudando a mares. Estaban totalmente arrepentidos y se sentían completamente perdidos. Sabían que ninguno de ellos tenía el poder necesario para derrotar a Voldemort. Ni juntándose todos ellos lo conseguirían. Para sorpresa de todos, los ancianos se pusieron de rodillas.

-Por lo que más quiera, se lo rogamos suplicando con el corazón –decía uno de ellos con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Señores –volvió a decir Shira-. Aunque todo lo que dicen fuera cierto, no les creo –un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de todos los ancianos- Y no les creo por la sencilla razón de que es imposible que eso ocurra, no en las actuales circunstancias.

-¿Qué circunstancias? –preguntó uno de los ancianos.

-Muy sencillo –el rostro de Shira reflejaba su enojo-. Me están diciendo que yo firmaré todos los documentos que les atan a cumplir sus promesas.

-Así es –confirmaron los ancianos

-Cuando saben perfectamente que no podemos hacerlo

-¿Por qué no pueden hacerlo? –los ancianos la miraban extrañados y sorprendidos.

-Caballeros, somos nirhana. Harry también es nirhana. Lo que quiere decir que no somos humanos y como tal nos está vedado todo eso que ustedes dicen y ahora mismo RECHAZO TOTALMENTE ayudar a un mundo en el que se discrimina a los otros seres que no sean humanos ¿Cómo se atreven a asegurar algo que saben que no se puede hacer? Su hipocresía me está poniendo enferma, así que vayan a otro sitio con semejante cuento.

Los ancianos se habían quedado lívidos, aquello no se lo esperaban.

-Para nosotros –continuó la joven-, es totalmente inaceptable una situación como la que han impuesto en el mundo mágico. Nosotros no discriminamos a nadie y no obligamos a nadie, pero ustedes tienen el cinismo de sentirse tan superiores que dejan de lado a los demás seres. Se creen que pueden más que ellos cuando en realidad no son nada. Cuando semejante ley haya sido realmente abolida y todos los seres que viven en el mundo mágico gocen de los mismos derechos hablaremos, mientras tanto, no tengo absolutamente nada más que añadir salvo que Harry y yo nos abstendremos totalmente de ayudarles. No tengo nada más que decir. Buenos días.

Con un movimiento de su mano Harry desconectó el transmisor y miró fijamente a su hermana que estaba bastante pálida.

-¡Severus, Isabel! –llamó al ver que Shira giraba un poco la cabeza y cerraba los ojos

-Estoy bien, tranquilo –dijo ella en voz suave pero manteniendo los ojos cerrados

Isabel cogió su varita y examinó a la joven.

-Severus, llévala a la cama, necesita dormir. Esa tensión ha sido demasiado fuerte para ella. La ha agotado.

-No –dijo Shira-, puedo quedarme aquí

-De eso nada –dijo Harry- estás muy pálida

-Vamos –dijo Severus al mismo tiempo que la tomaba en brazos- Debes dormir un poco antes de la comida, te sentará bien y descansarás. Prometo que me cargaré a esos estúpidos si vuelven a ponerla en este estado.

Severus con el rostro reflejando la preocupación que sentía salió del salón camino de la habitación seguido muy de cerca por Isabel, Molly y Minerva.

-Si es que no me los cargo yo antes –la voz de Harry se escuchó mientras entraba en la habitación, estaba furioso.

Durante un par de horas Shira había estado profundamente dormida y cuando empezó a despertar sintió una mano que tiernamente acariciaba su rostro.

-Hola pequeña –Mara sonreía tiernamente a su última nieta- ¿Has descansado bien?

-Perfectamente ¿Qué hora es?

-Hora de que te alimentes –la voz de Severus se oyó al lado de cama.

Girándose pudo ver que todos estaban allí, lo que sorprendió a la joven. Parecía como si estuvieran esperando para asegurarse de que realmente estaba bien.

-Será mejor que me levante –dijo la joven-. No tengo mucho apetito pero no creo que me dejéis estar sin tomar nada.

-Efectivamente –aseguró Molly.

-¿Alguna noticia del Consejo de Ancianos?

-Sí –dijo Harry-. Hace media hora que he hablado con ellos, han intentado convencerme pero me he negado en redondo a decirles nada hasta que no estuvieras tu también. Llamarán dentro de un par de horas.

-Tiempo más que suficiente –aseguró Shira empezando a incorporarse- Arthur –dijo al señor Weasley- supongo que sigues cumpliendo tu misión con gran esfuerzo y dedicación.

-Puedes estar segura de ello –dijo el hombre al mismo tiempo que adoptaba una pose de cansancio y agotamiento absoluto-. Tanto correr y tanta tensión me va a dejar para el arrastre –dijo al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento y se ponía a andar como si no pudiera ni con sus pies ni con su espalda, cosa que provocó que todos estallaran en carcajadas.

Bajaron hacia el salón y disfrutaron de la comida que ya estaba preparada, pero esta vez Harry se había sentado al lado de Shira y entre él y Severus la vigilaban constantemente, eso sí, que tampoco dejaba de lanzarle miraditas a Elena, cosa que ya había visto también Naica y Severus, logrando que se sonrieran unos a otros.

Al terminar la comida volvieron al mismo salón en donde volvieron a tomar las posiciones que tenían aquella mañana y tanto a Arthur como a Bill les seguían lanzando hechizos que les hicieran aparentar el "verdadero" agotamiento que sentían.

Puntualmente de nuevo el Consejo se Ancianos apareció ante ellos.

-Señorita Nirha –dijo uno de ellos-, debo anunciarle que la ley por la que ningún ser mágico podía tener los mismos derechos que los humanos ha sido completamente abolida. Nadie puede ahora decir que no puede lograr un objetivo concreto.

-Al menos es algo –contestó ella con un tono igualmente serio.

-Le aseguramos que siempre será así.

-Espero que así sea –el tono de Harry fue igual de frío que el de su hermana

-Pasando a otro tema –dijo Shira- ¿En quien han pensado para el puesto de ministro?

En esos momentos se vio claramente como los ancianos se movían sumamente incómodos como sabiendo que no iba a gustar la decisión que habían tomado.

-Habíamos pensado que Albus Dumbledore sería el más indicado.

-No –fue la respuesta unánime tanto de Shira como de Harry

-¿No? –los ancianos estaban más que asombrados

-No –afirmó Harry-. Albus Dumbledore es un gran mago, lo reconozco, pero es mayor y ya tiene bajo su responsabilidad la dirección de Hogwarts.

Shira miró a los espectadores que tenía al fondo del salón y las expresiones de sorpresa de sus rostros. Casi rompió a reír cuando vio a Severus señalarse a sí mismo con un dedo y luego negar enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-Como mi hermano ha dicho, Albus Dumbledore ya está bien como está

-¿Ha pensado en alguien más para ese puesto?

-Se puede decir que sí, claro que yo no soy quien para decirles nada. Solo soy la más poderosa de las nirhana y mi hermano que es un nirhana con muy pero que muy poderoso, que estamos pensando en si alguien como ustedes merecen ser salvados.

-Díganos en quien está pensado. Será inmediatamente nombrado en ese puesto.

-Déjeme que les exponga mis ideas –dijo Shira

-Por supuesto, somos todo oídos

-Ha de ser un mago o bruja joven –dijo Harry-, que al mismo tiempo haya demostrado que ha luchado en el lado de la luz sea cual sea que haya sido su situación. Que haya dado todo de él sin apenas recibir nada a cambio, a excepción de la discriminación y el rechazo.

-Dudo que exista alguien así –dijo uno de los ancianos

-Le aseguro que existe –afirmó Harry

-Díganos quien es y será nombrado en este mismo momento.

-Primero, antes de decirles el nombre de la persona, les exijo el juramento de mago de que cumplirán lo que han dicho. Más bien el juramento mágico supremo.

Todos estaban estupefactos y anonadados, tanto los ancianos como todos los que estaban en el castillo. Aquel juramento hacía que la persona que lo rompía perdía todo el poder no solo suyo, también el de toda su familia y ellos mismos al poco tiempo morirían. Sabían que si el Consejo de Ancianos al completo hacía el juramente mágico supremo, no tendrían más remedio que cumplir todo lo que habían prometido. Para mayor sorpresa de los presentes, todos los ancianos realizaron el juramento mágico.

-Hacemos el juramento mágico supremo de que Harry Potter y Shira Nirha y ninguna de los componentes de los nirhana nunca será objeto de ninguna acción que lleve implícita la manipulación, el engaño, la calumnia y la exigencia, así como que nunca volverán a promover leyes que conlleven una discriminación sea cual sea el ser mágico que viva en todo el mundo mágico y que usted, Shira Nirha, será la persona que nombre al nuevo ministro.

-Muy bien. Ahora sí que creo que la situación mejorará –dijo Shira

-Ahora, díganos el nombre de la persona elegida para ser ministro de magia

Todos estaban expectantes. Severus seguía rogando y negando que no fuera él. Todos los presentes no tenían ni idea en quien iba a recaer tal nombramiento

Shira y Harry se pusieron en pie y miraron fijamente al Consejo de Ancianos

-Yo –comenzó a decir Shira-, gracias a los poderes que me ha otorgado el juramento mágico supremo del Consejo de Ancianos, voy a nombrar a la persona que será el nuevo ministro del mundo mágico. Una vez que lo nombre automáticamente le serán conferidos los privilegios de ese cargo así como sus obligaciones, y responderá ante mí de cualquier acción que conlleve un perjuicio cualquiera de los habitantes del mundo mágico.

Se detuvo un momento y miró fijamente hacia el fondo de la sala.

-Remus Lupin

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

Hasta aquí este capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado.

Millones de agradecimientos por sus comentarios a **mikelodeon, Clawy, Gandalf Cumbledore, Neli Black **y** FinnFisshu88**. Os contestaré los review en uno propio.

Os adoro.

El nacimiento ya se acerca ¿Podríais aconsejarme sobre nombres de niña y de niño?


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 15 – Cambios

Tanto Shira como Harry estaban mirando hacia el fondo del salón y pudieron apreciar como Remus se levantaba de su silla y se les quedaba mirando sin apenas articular palabra. El Consejo de Ancianos también miraba a los dos hermanos en su pose creyendo que estaban realizando un juramente sagrado para ellos.

Remus siguió mirando a Shira, la palidez de su cara cada vez era más intensa. Parecía no dar crédito a todo lo que había oído apenas unos segundos antes.

Severus fue muy rápido en sus reflejos y pudo sujetar al licántropo al mismo tiempo que caía al suelo sin sentido.

La reacción de los presentes fue inmediata. Minerva McGonagall movió su varita y creó un escudo de silencio que los rodeara para así poder atender a su amigo sin que nadie pudiera escuchar el menor ruido que delatara su presencia en aquel lugar.

-Remus Lupin es, a partir de este mismo instante, Ministro de la Magia –confirmó uno de los miembros del Consejo de Ancianos.

-Permítame una pregunta –dijo otro de los ancianos- ¿Volverán a Hogwarts?

-Volveremos –esta vez fue Harry el que respondió-. Pasado mañana regresaremos y tanto mi hermana como yo, junto con algunos miembros más de mi familia iremos al ministerio para terminar de ultimar los detalles de todo lo que hemos estado hablando.

-Nos hace inmensamente felices escuchar eso –respondió el anciano con una gran sonrisa en su rostro-. Señor Weasley, quédese con la señorita Nirha y con Harry Potter y estén atentos a cualquier cosa que necesiten. Aproveche para descansar un poco. Realmente su cara refleja el agotamiento que esta misión le ha producido. Le estaremos eternamente agradecidos. Ahora nos vamos, debemos buscar al señor Lupin para que tome posesión de su cargo. Hace unos días que no se le ha visto y nos tenemos que mover con rapidez.

-Así lo haré, señor –contestó Arthur respetuosamente e inclinándose ante los ancianos.

Harry desconectó el transmisor y todos fueron a ver cómo se encontraba su amigo, que poco a poco comenzaba a recobrar el conocimiento.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó a Shira una vez que estuvo completamente consciente.

-Eres la persona más indicada para ello –contestó la joven con toda naturalidad.

-Pero Arthur lo merece más que nadie –insistió el licántropo

-Tú eres ahora el ministro –insistió la joven con toda seriedad mientras que el resto la observaba con detenimiento-. Al frente del mundo mágico debe haber un ser, ya sea hombre o mujer, que comprenda a todos los seres mágicos, humanos y no humanos. Eres el más indicado además de que confío en ti para que no seas manipulado –explicó Shira-. Lo primero que harás será crear el cargo de Vice-ministro, que será el que ocupe Arthur Weasley –todos los miembros de la familia que estaban allí ahogaron una exclamación de asombro-. Necesitas a un hombre fuerte a tu lado y que sea capaz de estar en tu lugar en momentos en los que estés indispuesto. Arthur será el hombre fuerte del ministerio.

-¡Oh, cariño! –Molly no pudo contenerse de abrazar a su marido. Estaba emocionada. Por fin reconocían a su esposo su gran valía y agradecía inmensamente a Shira Nirha lo que había hecho por ellos. Internamente se juró que no permitiría que nadie intentara ir contra la joven.

-Ahora debes relajarte –dijo Harry-. Descansa mientras el Consejo de Ancianos te busca como locos. Además, ya tienes aquí a la escolta mínima que debes llevar en tu cargo: dos aurores. Moody y Tonks no creo que te dejen ni a sol ni a sombra.

-Eso por descontado –afirmó Alastor Moody a quien la situación que se había creado cada día le gustaba más.

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

Sus ojos miraban fijamente la vacía cabeza de la armadura intentando saber cual sería su primer movimiento. Llevaba en la misma postura contemplativa casi veinte minutos concentrándose hasta lo más profundo de su ser. La espada fuertemente sujetada con ambas manos y sin apenas un simple parpadeo.

La concentración era imprescindible y para ello debía dejar de lado la impaciencia, quizás lo que más le había costado vencer. Estaba acostumbrado a hacer al momento todo aquello que le venía a la cabeza y sin pensar en que lo que hiciera pudiera provocar inmediatamente después.

Gracias a la perseverancia de Shira, Naica y de Mara, había aprendido a controlar esa vena indómita que siempre le había caracterizado y que tantos dolores de cabeza le había dado y ahora en su mente comenzaban a perfilarse los movimientos que planeaba hacer y los que como consecuencia de éstos, los siguientes que vendrían.

Naric le observaba con gran atención. Desde que se había confirmado el embarazo de Shira y las prescripciones médicas que había tenido para garantizar que su estado fuera el mejor y que los pequeños vinieran al mundo fuertes y sanos, había tomado personalmente el adiestramiento de Harry con la espada y cada día, con estricta puntualidad, despertaba al joven mago para iniciar su adiestramiento diario.

Uno y otro se observaban sin hacer el menor movimiento. Para el ojo normal y corriente de cualquier bruja o mago, adivinar los movimientos que haría la armadura era algo más que imposible. Ahora, gracias a las largas e incesantes horas de entrenamiento Harry podía adivinar el próximo movimiento de Naric, logrando que los gestos de la vacía armadura demostraran que se sentía inmensamente orgulloso de su joven discípulo.

En otra habitación situada no lejos de allí, Hermione y Ron practicaban espada con varias armaduras a un nivel que estaba a años luz del que Harry tenía. Naric había optado por separar a los tres jóvenes para así dedicarse más profundamente al entrenamiento de su joven discípulo.

Hoy una pequeña variación se había producido en el entrenamiento. Mara y Shira habían entrado en la sala. La joven quería observar los progresos de su hermano y Mara se encargó de hacer aparecer un enorme sillón en donde su última descendiente podría estar casi tumbada y observando el entrenamiento sin hacer ningún esfuerzo. Junto a la joven, los ya siempre presentes Sukra y Sirk que observaban todo con suma atención.

Dentro de la inmovilidad de la armadura, Harry pudo ver el movimiento de espada que tenía pensado para iniciar el enfrentamiento y se dispuso a parar su avance y a contraatacar.

El movimiento de Naric fue muy rápido, casi invisible al ojo humano, pero su estocada fue eficientemente bloqueada por la espada de Harry que le obligó a dar un paso hacia atrás y a parar su contraataque.

Una serie de diez estocadas en rapidísima sucesión fueron hábilmente paradas y bloqueadas por la armadura que volvía a recuperar, poco a poco, el terreno perdido en el principio del entrenamiento y que a su vez era vuelto a ganar y Naric decidió que ya era hora de subir un poco más el nivel del entrenamiento del joven mago. Sin previo aviso aumentó la velocidad y la fuerza de las estocadas que iba lanzando hacia Harry así como la complejidad de los giros que hacía con la espada. En un principio el joven mago empezó a retroceder al mismo tiempo que intentaba adivinar los movimientos que Naric se disponía a hacer y así poder contrarrestarlos, cosa que pudo lograr al cabo de casi media hora de duro combate en el que consiguió igualar a la perfección el gran nivel y dificultad que la armadura le había impuesto

Durante la hora y media siguiente el adiestramiento siguió a un ritmo igual de frenético que tenía al comenzar. Harry tenía un genuino don para el manejo de la espada y el líder de las armaduras se había encargado de que ese don fuera desarrollado en todo su potencial aunque sabía perfectamente que todavía podía superarse y llegar a tener el mismo nivel y capacidad ofensiva que Shira.

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

Habían estado gozando de un magnífico desayuno y ahora se disponían a prepararlo todo para su regreso a Hogwarts el día siguiente.

Durante horas, Remus y Shira, acompañados por Arthur, los aurores y Naica habían estado ultimando los detalles del futuro funcionamiento del ministerio. Eran muchas las cosas que se tenían que actualizar y mejorar, comenzando por el propio ministerio que tenía una gran cantidad de parásitos para eliminar y terminando con el mismo Hogwarts.

Remus Lupin y Arthur Weasley tenían muy claro que les esperaría una muy ardua tarea para poder lograr un ministerio tal y como debe ser y Alastor Moody aprovechaba aquellas reuniones para organizar todo el cuerpo de aurores que había sabido ese mismo día que iba a tener a su cargo.

Isabel y Carlos habían comenzado a preparar las dependencias del nuevo hospital que ya estaba a media construcción. Nadie se explicaba cómo aquello era posible y se habían rendido a la evidencia de que cuando las nirhana se ponían por medio, mejor era no encontrar explicación a lo que les estaba sucediendo.

Mara entró en esos momentos en la sala y se sirvió una taza de jugo de frutas y se fue a sentar al lado de Severus.

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó Naica

-Sí, todo tranquilo. Mañana podremos volver a Hogwarts sin ningún tipo de contratiempo.

-¿Has visto a Shira?- preguntó Severus.

-Sí –contestó Mara con toda naturalidad-. Está con Naric y con Harry, entrenando.

-¿¡QUÉ? –gritaron al mismo tiempo Severus, Isabel y Naica levantándose de sus asientos y saliendo a todo correr hacia la sala de entrenamiento.

Naica estaba pálida por si su hija hubiera perdido la cabeza y Severus e Isabel no hacían otra cosa que maldecir y maldecir continuamente mientras seguían su loca carrera hacia una de las salas en donde, ya, el ruido de las espadas se comenzaba a oír a través de sus puertas.

Casi se pelearon por ver quien abría las puertas ya que todos querían entrar al mismo tiempo pero al final y a causa de los empujones que los tres estaban dando a las puertas, éstas se abrieron de par en par quedando parados y petrificados de lo que sus ojos veían.

Naric y Harry estaban enfrentados en un combate de espada que bien podría equipararse al que hace meses la armadura y Shira habían mantenido, y, en un enorme sillón, alejada de los dos contrincantes, la joven nirhana permanecía tumbada tranquilamente en un amplio y alargado sillón, al mismo tiempo que degustaba diferentes tipos de frutas.

Tranquilizándose, e intentando aparentar que no habían tenido los pensamientos que invadieron sus mentes cuando Mara les dijo donde estaba y de ese modo librarse de la buena reprimenda que sabían que les caería encima, los tres fueron junto a Shira e hicieron aparecer cómodos sillones y se dispusieron a contemplar el adiestramiento de Harry que, a pesar de haber estado durante casi 2 horas seguidas sin descanso, parecía estar más fresco que una rosa.

-Muy bien, Naric –dijo el joven mago- A ver si puedes con esto

Fue entonces que en vez de ser la armadura la que aumentaba el nivel de prácticas, fue el propio Harry quien aumentó la dificultad incluyendo la magia en cada estocada. Naric pareció levemente sorprendido ante la gran pericia demostrada por el muchacho y volvió a subir el nivel de destreza.

El movimiento de las espadas era vertiginoso y casi invisible al ojo humano. Con cada estocada que se daba, un torrente de magia salía de ella apuntando a diferentes lugares de la sala, en uno de esos movimientos, un giro de espada pareció no tan controlado y un torrente de energía mágica iba directamente hacia Shira.

Severus se levantó presto para ponerse frente a su pareja y así protegerla interceptando la ola de energía que se les venía encima, pero no pudo llegar ya que una poderosa burbuja escudo se iluminó cuando la energía llegó a su altura, deshaciéndola completamente.

-¿Qué pensabais? –fue la seria y se podía decir que enfurecida voz de Mara la que se oía desde la puerta de la sala- ¿Qué iba a dejar aquí a mi pequeña sin protección alguna?

-No es eso, Mara –se apresuró a decir Naica intentando tranquilizar a la enojada matriarca- Pero sabemos que la mayor debilidad de Shira es enseñar a Harry y creíamos que podría haber hecho algo que no sería muy aconsejable para ella.

-Yo no habría permitido tal cosa

Harry miró al grupo que no hacía otra cosa que mirar a Mara y a Harry alternativamente como intentando librarse de las durísimas y enfurecidas miradas que los dos les estaban dirigiendo, además de la pose tensa y amenazante de Naric que daba a entender que también él se había sentido ofendido por creer que habría consentido que Shira hiciera el más leve signo de magia.

-Esto... eh... bueno... creo... es que... –Severus miraba hacia todos lados, consciente de que habían metido la pata- tenéis que comprender que estoy preocupado por Shira y por los pequeños.

-Te entiendo perfectamente –dijo Mara sonriendo al profesor-, pero tendríais que haber sabido, todos vosotros, que ninguno de los presentes se saltaría las normas de la medimaga Isabel.

-Parad todos de una vez –Shira se puso en pie y se acercó al grupo que discutían- Que sea la última vez que os veo discutir por algo como esto. Quedarme a observar el entrenamiento de Harry no supone ningún riesgo con las protecciones que tanto Harry como Mara han puesto en la sala, así que por favor, tened un poco más de cabeza.

-Entiéndelo, Shira –dijo Isabel mirando a la joven- llevas dos meses y medio de embarazo, todavía no has superado la fase crítica de los tres meses. Que nos pongamos un poquitín nerviosos es normal.

-Lo entiendo y os lo agradezco de todo corazón, aunque me habría gustado que nos tuvierais un poco más de confianza. Ahora –dijo tomando la mano a Severus-, voy a explicar lo que Harry debe mejorar. Es muy poca cosa, pero debe perfeccionar algunos movimientos.

Shira mantenía su rostro serio y Severus inclinó la cabeza avergonzado, sabiendo que muy posiblemente esa noche su pareja no fuera tan amorosa como siempre

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

En el hall del ministerio la totalidad del Consejo de ancianos y todos los altos cargos que había en aquel momento estaban pendientes de la llegada de Harry Potter y de Shira Nirha.

Estaban nerviosos porque no habían podido localizar a Remus Lupin, el nuevo ministro y temían que la reacción de la nirhana fuera la de creer que no estaban por la labor y entonces definitivamente alejarse del mundo mágico, abandonándolos a su suerte.

Cuando el grupo entró en el edificio del ministerio, los que estaban esperando no pudieron por menos que quedarse completamente sorprendidos y petrificados ante lo que veían.

Una enorme pantera negra y una serpiente de proporciones monstruosas se acercaban hacia ellos y no tardando mucho llegaron las personas a las que, con toda su ansia, estaban esperando y, para más sorpresa, entre Harry Potter y Shira Nirha, caminaba un erguido y serio Remus Lupin. Detrás de ellos venían Arthur y Bill Weasley y Alastor Moody y Tonks, Mara y Naica.

La presencia de las tres nirhana hizo que nadie en absoluto se atreviera ni si quiera a mover su varita para hacer un simple saludo.

El aspecto que ofrecía el licántropo era excepcional. Mara y Naica se habían encargado de conseguirle vestuario nuevo y ahora estaba verdaderamente impresionante y varias brujas y aurores femeninos no le quitaban los ojos de encima.

El grupo se detuvo en medio del hall, justo enfrente del Consejo de Ancianos y se dispusieron a empezar a hablar cuando varios maleficios cruzaron la estancia en dirección a los recién llegados y se desvanecieron a dos metros de su objetivo en las paredes de una burbuja escudo que Mara había puesto desde antes de entrar en el ministerio.

Por toda respuesta Harry levantó la vista y una de sus manos. Instantes después dos magos caían inconscientes en medio de todos los presentes.

-Bonito recibimiento –dijo Harry mirando con furia a los ancianos

-Juramos que no tenemos nada que ver con esto –todos estaban mortalmente pálidos

-Esto demuestra que mi intención de limpiar el ministerio de miembros oscuros está perfectamente justificada –dijo Remus mostrando una gran seguridad y una determinación que ya era legendaria en él.

-Le apoyaremos en todas sus decisiones –dijo uno de los ancianos, todavía asustado por lo ocurrido.

-Primero –dijo el licántropo-, desde ahora mismo se crea el cargo de Vice-ministro y para ese puesto nombro a Arthur Weasley. Ya listo este tema voy a empezar a ver con qué empleados del ministerio me quedo y cuales quedarán fuera, para ello utilizaré un medio que ya usó cierto joven aquí presente no hace muchos meses: haremos la prueba de la verdad a todos los empleados.

-¿La prueba de la verdad? –se sorprendió uno de los aurores que estaban con los ancianos- No tenemos tanto veritaserum almacenado para todos los magos y brujas que están aquí ahora.

-No hace falta veritaserum –dijo Harry aparentando una seriedad que no sentía en absoluto. Sabía lo que venía ahora y apenas podía resistir para no empezar a reír.

-¿Entonces? ¿Cómo piensan hacer la prueba de la verdad?

-Es muy sencillo y el proceso es infalible. Sirk y Sukra leen el alma de las personas y saben cuando están mintiendo. Si el que jure lo hace con el corazón y lo que jura es verdad, no le ocurrirá absolutamente nada, pero si miente pues... la verdad no me gustaría estar en su pellejo.

-Empezaremos por ustedes –dijo Shira-. No se molesten pero es que esta prueba la debe pasar todo el mundo. ¡Sirk! ¡Sukra!

El enorme felino se adelanto y Sukra comenzó a hacer brillar sus escamas, logrando aumentar de tamaño hasta llegar a los 25 menos y erguirse casi cuatro metros del suelo.

-Ahora –dijo Remus-, deben mirar fijamente a los ojos de Sirk o a los de Sukra y jurar que están del lado de la luz, que no van a traicionarnos nunca y que no son espías de Voldemort -Al decir ese nombre casi todos los presentes sufrieron un gran estremecimiento-. A lo mejor conseguimos que de tanto oír ese nombre hoy ya nadie le tenga miedo.

La totalidad de los ancianos hizo el juramento frente a la pantera negra y a la monstruosa y mágica serpiente que no tuvieron ninguna reacción extraña hacia ellos. Luego les tocó a los aurores que allí había y el resultado fue el mismo, los dos animales estuvieron tranquilos, en pose amenazadora pero tranquilos.

Siguieron los altos cargos y en los tres primeros la reacción fue la misma. Con el cuarto hubo un cambio en el comportamiento de Sukra y de Sirk.

Era un hombre de unos 45 años, de porte altivo y orgulloso. Harry al verlo miró a su hermana, le había visto alguna vez en sus pesadillas mientras estaba con Voldemort informándole, recibiendo instrucciones o torturando a alguien.

La primera cosa que todos pudieron ver fue que las orejas de Sirk se sentaron y que Sukra abrió un poco la boca, mostrando sus terroríficos colmillos.

Confiado por la falta de reacción que había visto en los animales se acercó a ellos e hizo su juramento

-Juro que estoy del lado de la luz, que no voy a traicionarles nunca y que no soy espía de Vol... Voldemort.

Nadie se esperaba aquello, fue terriblemente rápido. Las zarpas de Sirk volaron hacia el pecho del hombre y lo tiró al suelo clavando sus colmillos en la base del cuello, al mismo tiempo que Sukra se enrollaba alrededor de su cuerpo y empezaba a estrujarlo con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que sus huesos que quebraran uno a uno y, al final, cuando ya ningún hueso del tórax del mago quedaba sano, también clavó sus colmillos en el cuello del mago e inyectó una microscópica cantidad de veneno que hizo que la vida del traidor marchara de su cuerpo.

-Un traidor menos –fue el gélido comentario de Harry rompiendo el tenso silencio que se había instalado en la espaciosa estancia-, Esto es lo que les espera a aquellos que sean seguidores de Voldemort y estén pensando en traicionarnos y pasarle información –unos fríos ojos verdes miraron a todos los presentes-. Todos los presentes pasarán esta prueba de la verdad. Mi consejo es que aquellos que estén al lado de la oscuridad se entreguen libremente. Si alguien cree que puede engañarlos –dijo señalando a los dos animales-, sepan que será el fin de su miserable vida.

-Alastor Moody –dijo Remus al auror-. Como nuevo jefe del cuerpo de aurores, empieza tu trabajo.

-Sí, señor.

Moody comenzó a señalar a varios de los aurores allí presentes y les dio instrucciones para aumentar y reforzar la seguridad del ministerio mientras que su ojo mágico giraba continuamente buscando focos de magia oscura, no tardando en identificar a 9 magos y 6 brujas que intentaban escabullirse del edificio y así poder escapar a su detención y regresar al lado de su señor.

El intento de fuga de los seguidores de Voldemort quedó en eso, en intento. Sukra, en una verdadera exhibición de rapidez y agilidad obstaculizó la salida y creció un poco más y manteniendo su boca bien abierta, mostrando unos enormes colmillos dispuestos en cualquier momento a clavarse en el cuerpo de cualquiera que intentara algo tan estúpido como intentar vencerla.

Después de casi hora y media, la totalidad de trabajadores del ministerio pasaron la prueba de la verdad y los aurores, con Moody al frente, procedieron a cambiar las defensas del edificio y a fortalecerlas. El edificio del ministerio se había convertido en uno de los más seguros que había en todo el mundo mágico.

-Recuerda, Remus –dijo Shira-, que debes meditar todo lo que hagas, sin que lo que alguien te pueda decir influya en tu decisión. Si llegaras a caer en la manipulación de alguien y tus decisiones causaran algún perjuicio al mundo mágico, responderás de ello no ante el Consejo de Ancianos ni ante cualquier otro miembro de la comunidad mágica, lo harás directamente ante mí.

-Lo haré –prometió Remus- No te defraudaré.

-Lo sabemos –dijo Harry abrazando al licántropo.

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

Estaba leyendo la última edición de El Profeta y su odio y su ira aumentaban a cada línea que leía.

Los titulares lo alardeaban a bombo y platillo "_REMUS LUPIN NUEVO MINISTRO DE MAGIA_" seguido de una fotografía en gran tamaño de licántropo ya instalado en su despacho. El siguiente artículo lo enfureció más todavía "_ARTHUR WEASLEY, VICE-MINISTRO DE MAGIA Y ALASTOR MOODY JEFE DEL CUERPO DE AURORES"_

El periódico explicaba con todo lujo de detalle la llegada del nuevo ministro, rodeado de sus nuevos cargos de confianza y, lo más importante, acompañado de Harry Potter que había declarado que apoyaba incondicionalmente al nuevo ministro.

La fotografía que se podía ver era la de Remus Lupis situado entre Harry Potter y una joven que el artículo identificaba como Shira Nirha, la profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras de Hogwarts y que se había encargado de la protección tanto del joven mago como del nuevo ministro hasta que los aurores tomaron el relevo en esa tarea.

Voldemort miró la fotografía con sus ojos rojos llameando de furia, examinando el rostro de cada una de las personas que se movían en la imagen impresa. El odiado licántropo permanecía tranquilo y seguro de todo lo que le rodeaba. El mega-odiado niño de oro estaba sonriente mirando al amigo de su padre.

La joven profesora fue quien captó durante un momento su atención. Había recordado los informes que los hijos de sus seguidores le habían hecho llegar. Se trataba de una joven sumamente competente que había demostrado ser depositaria de un inmenso poder y que demostraba una gran maestría y especialización en la materia que enseñaba. Un profundo gruñido salió de su garganta cuando recordó el comentario del mortífago Goyle, aquella profesora había sido quien había hecho desaparecer a su mejor mortífago, Lucius Malfoy.

Volvió a mirar la imagen de Remus Lupin, quien según el artículo de El Profeta había desmantelado en poco menos de dos horas toda la red de espías que tenía estratégicamente instalados en el ministerio.

Para intentar calmarse había lanzado varios crucios a los mortífagos que tenía más cerca, pero no le sirvió de nada, su negro corazón no conseguía apaciguar su odio y para colmo con ese maldito licántropo al frente del ministerio sabía que no podría acceder a la información que tan necesitado estaba.

Primero había sido el desastre del ataque a Hogwarts, en donde sin saber cómo ni cuando habían aparecido nada menos que cinco nirhana, destruyendo a los seres maléficos más poderosos del universo y que tanto esfuerzo le había costado resucitar y el maldito mocoso de Potter que aparece con todo un escuadrón de magos en escobas y que se dedica a eliminar a sus leales mortífagos.

Después, en el ataque al Callejón Diagón que habría de servir para imponer el terror entre el mundo mágico aparece el malcriado y prepotente niño mimado y se transforma en un grifo y no en un grifo cualquiera, sino en uno de unas dimensiones tres veces más grande de lo normal y con un poder incontablemente superior al normal, venciendo a sus mortífagos sin apenas esfuerzo y marchando de allí acompañado por esa nueva profesora.

Ahora, el tres mil millones de veces maldito niño de oro, llega respaldando a su amigo licántropo y termina con toda su red de espionaje.

Sin poderse contener con una sola mano levantó el sillón que tenía a su lado y lo lanzó hacia una de las paredes con un enorme estruendo.

Un poco más tranquilo, se volvió a fijar en la imagen de la profesora y se dio cuenta de que siempre que algo le salía mal, estaba esa Shira Nirha por medio. Con toda seguridad que estaba entrenando a Potter. Al ser una bruja muy poderosa está haciendo que el mocoso ese esté aumentando el poder que tiene y le enseñe a luchar en pleno duelo. Estaba seguro de que ella sabía donde encontrar un nirhana.

-Quiero tener a esa bruja de mi lado –murmuró entre dientes volviendo a sentarse frente a su escritorio- ¡Goyle! –gritó llamando al mortífago, que rápidamente entró en el despacho y se apresuró a inclinarse a los pies del lord oscuro esperando sus instrucciones- Envía una carta a la profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Shira Nirha. Exige que se una a mí o que se prepare para morir.

-Sí, mi señor –respondió el mortífago

-Retírate –ordenó Voldemort y el mortífago se apresuró a salir del despacho antes de recibir algún crucio por parte de su señor.

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

El gran comedor nuevamente estaba repleto de los estudiantes que habían regresado de sus vacaciones navideñas. Todos se habían saludado con gran alegría, contentos de volver a estar juntos en Hogwarts.

Había tal estallido de alegría que si alguien intentaba escuchar alguna conversación, antes acabaría zombi que enterándose de algo.

En cada una de las mesas, los alumnos intercambiaban impresiones sobre las vacaciones que habían pasado y en la mesa de los Gryffindor había un alumno de ojos verdes que demostraba a las claras que aquellas habían sido las mejores Navidades de toda su vida.

Las enormes puertas se abrieron y los profesores comenzaron a entrar y dirigirse a la puerta principal. Entre el grupo que entraba había alguien que el resto de alumnos no conocía, una mujer anciana que caminaba tranquilamente apoyándose en un elegante bastón y que hablaba de forma distendida con Minerva McGonagall.

La aparición de Shira Nirha y de su madre Naica Nirha hizo que los alumnos guardaran un respetuoso silencio. Todos la tenían un gran respeto así como un creciente temor a causa de su increíble poder.

Cuando ya todos los profesores estaban sentados, Albus Dumbledore se puso en pie y se dirigió a sus alumnos.

-Mis queridos alumnos –comenzó con su acostumbrada sonrisa de abuelo bonachón-, las vacaciones han terminado y volvemos a la rutina escolar. Como director de Hogwarts, debo anunciarles una novedad en el cuerpo del profesorado. Les informo que el profesor de la asignatura de Historia de la Magia se ha retirado definitivamente del cuerpo docente y me atrevería a decir que ninguno de vosotros lo extrañaréis mucho –las risas se dejaron oír por todo el comedor-. Ahora, es un gran placer para mi el presentaros a la nueva profesora de Historia de la Magia, la profesora Mara Nirha, que como habréis podido comprobar es abuela de nuestra profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

La anciana se levantó y recibió un atronador aplauso por parte de todos los alumnos deseosos por fin de poder tener un profesor de historia que no les hiciera quedarse dormidos en plena clase.

-Ahora –continuó el director- disfrutad con la cena.

Las mesas se llenaron de exquisitos manjares y todos comenzaron a degustar aquellos alimentos con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Casi estaba apunto de darse por concluida la cena cuando un enorme cuervo tan negro como una noche sin luna entró en el salón y voló directamente hacia la joven profesora de defensa, dejando al alcance de sus manos un pergamino pulcramente doblado y sellado.

Severus Snape reconoció, nada más verlo, el sello con el que estaba cerrado el pergamino y palideció intensamente, sujetando las manos de su pareja cuando fue a recogerlo.

Naica miró el pergamino y pasó una mano por encima limpiándolo de cualquier hechizo o maldición que le hubieran puesto, luego, asintiendo a lo que su hija le había dicho de forma mental lo abrió y lo hizo flotar en medio del gran comedor y aumentar su tamaño hasta que lo que había escrito fue visto por todos los alumnos.

No había mucha cosa, en la parte superior estaba dibujada la marca tenebrosa y bajo ella una simple frase: "_Únete a mí o prepárate para morir_".

Shira se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al pergamino

-_Harry_ –dijo mentalmente a su hermano- _cuando levante mi mano lanza un incendio explosivo sin que nadie se dé cuenta_

-_Así lo haré, ten cuidado_

-Alumnos –dijo la joven dirigiéndose a todos ellos ya estando cerca del pergamino ampliado-. Hoy tenemos un ejemplo de lo que os pasará a vosotros en un futuro, puede que lejano o puede que cercano. Esta es una carta de Voldemort –muchos alumnos se estremecieron al oír el nombre-. En ella ha escrito lo que suele escribir cuando va falto de inspiración, que creo que es casi siempre –leves risas se oyeron a su alrededor-. En esta carta me pide que me una a él o que me prepare para morir. Este es el momento en que se debe elegir de forma definitiva. Elegir el camino de la lucha y libertad o de vida y esclavitud. Yo ya he hecho mi elección –dijo levantando su mano y apuntando al pergamino que estalló en una inmensa llamarada que lo desintegró-. He elegido la luz y lucha por la libertad. Si alguno de vosotros es débil y elige el lado contrario, le aconsejo que no se cruce en mi camino. Buenas noches a todos.

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

Poco a poco la nieve y el frío había dejado paso a un sol primaveral cálido y que invitaba a pasear gozando de sus suaves y calientes caricias. Los alumnos aprovechaban aquellos momentos para estudiar sentados en los jardines de Hogwarts y los profesores aprovechaban para dar tranquilos paseos y gozar de una relativa tranquilidad.

Estaban a mediados del mes de mayo y los aromas del bosque prohibido inundaban todo el colegio.

Para gran sorpresa de Albus Dumbledore, Mara Nirha se había revelado como una gran profesora y con su particular forma de enseñar consiguió que la asignatura de Historia de la Magia fuera una de las favoritas de todos los estudiantes, ya que no solo se dedicaba a explicar las lecciones tal y como venían en los libros que los alumnos llevaban. Conocedora en persona de toda la historia que se intentaba explicar, variaba detalles que sabían que eran erróneos acompañando las explicaciones con hechizos que hacían que los alumnos pudieran apreciar con sus propios ojos todo lo ocurrido. Su popularidad fue tal que no sólo los alumnos estaban deseando que llegara la hora de la clase, sino que también algunos profesores se presentaban en el aula y disfrutaban de hechos que nunca antes pudieron presenciar.

La clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras seguía manteniendo el mayor índice de asistencias, a pesar de que los hechizos y las maldiciones no eran ejecutados por la profesora que dado que ya casi estaba en su sexto mes de embarazo, los cuatro pequeños que llevaba en su vientre hacían que el volumen de éste fuera particularmente enorme. Naica se encargaba de ejecutar las explicaciones de su hija y se encargaba de cualquier movimiento que comportara el uso de la magia.

Harry seguía entrenando continuamente y siempre que tenía un rato libre lo aprovechaba para estar con su familia y con sus amigos, aunque con éstos no mucho por la sencilla razón de que por un, casi se podría decir, milagro de la ciencia, Ron por fin se había declarado a su amiga y los dos pasaban largas horas juntos, siempre y cuando la joven bruja no le empujara a seguir estudiando.

El hospital, ya completamente terminado, llevaba dos meses en funcionamiento. Carlos Ruiz había cumplido su palabra y había conseguido los mejores especialistas que existían en el campo de la medimagia.

Los miembros del EHS no dejaban un solo día sin entrenar y Harry intentaba que ciertos hechizos muy avanzados pudieran ser aprendidos por sus amigos. Aunque tenía que reconocer que ninguno de ellos llegaría a un nivel muy alto, muchos habían conseguido igualarse a alguno de los profesores.

-Hola Harry –dijo Elena una tarde en la que el joven mago estaba sentado al borde del lago

-Hola Elena –sonrió el joven mago al mismo tiempo que notaba que sus mejillas adquirían un elevado tono rosado.

-¿Qué haces?

-Me gusta venir aquí –contestó sin apartar sus mirada de aquellos ojos color crema-, es un lugar tranquilo y me ayuda a meditar.

-¿Quieres que te deje solo para que continúes pensando? –preguntó la joven un tanto entristecida ante la posibilidad de que le contestara que sí.

-Desde luego que no –se apresuró a contestar Harry

Contenta y feliz, la joven se sentó a su lado

-¿Puedo preguntarte en qué estás pensando?

-En todos y en todo –comenzó a explicar él- En los años que he pasado aquí en cómo ha sido mi vida, en lo afortunado que me siento por haber encontrado una familia que me quiera, en como ha cambiado todo, en ti.

-¿En mí? –la expresión de la joven denotaba su intriga.

Harry aspiró profundamente varias veces. Durante todo aquel tiempo se había sentido muy atraído hacia ella y no sabía cómo expresar sus sentimientos y si serían correspondidos. Ahora entendía el terror que había sentido su hermana ante el posible rechazo por parte del profesor de pociones.

-Sí –afirmó Harry mirándola a los ojos, poniéndose más colorado que un tomate maduro y volviendo a mirar al lago para que Elena no pudiera apreciar su intenso rubor- Verás –comenzó a decir- ya sabes que mi hermana es un ser muy especial –continuó al apreciar que ella asentía con la cabeza-, y que yo, al ser adoptado por ella y por todas las demás he adquirido gran parte de sus dones.

-Lo sé, Harry. Para mí eres alguien muy importante y muy especial

Aquello dejó al joven mago completamente desarmado y sin saber cómo continuar. Solo pudo coordinar los movimientos de su cuerpo para mirarla fijamente con sus verdes ojos brillando a causa de la felicidad que sentía y a mantener la boca abierta sin que ningún sonido saliera por ella. Finalmente consiguió que su mano acariciara la suave piel de su rostro que le pareció más bello que nunca y, tímidamente, acercó sus labios a los de ella, acariciándolos en un suave y tierno beso.

Al sentirse correspondido volvió a besar con suavidad aquellos labios que le tenían completamente cautivado y con sus brazos rodeó su cuerpo de forma suave y amorosa. Ella, por su parte, respondió a ese segundo con mayor fuerza y también a aquel abrazo refugiándose en el fuerte cuerpo de él.

No muy lejos de allí, tres personas que pasaban por casualidad habían podido ver aquel tierno gesto de amor entre los dos jóvenes.

Shira, a la que cada vez le resultaba más difícil poder caminar, sonreía feliz y miraba a Isabel que también sonreía muy complacida con todo aquello. Minerva McGonagall intentaba ocultar su emoción, aunque fracasó rotundamente y un par de lágrimas de felicidad resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Vieron como los dos jóvenes se levantaban de donde estaban sentados y cogidos de la mano se disponían a dar un tranquilo paseo. Tenían muchas cosas que decirse y nadie osaría impedírselo.

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

A principios de junio el sol brillaba con fuerza y el aire estaba impregnado del aroma de la incontable cantidad de flores que mostraban sus brillantes pétalos.

Hacía tiempo que Voldemort no había dado señales de vida salvo pequeñas escaramuzas que el propio Harry se encargaba de sofocar aunque desde que Remus Lupin había sido nombrado ministro de la magia, los aurores no tardaban en presentarse en el lugar en donde se producía el ataque.

El control de Alastor Moody en el cuerpo de aurores era férreo pero no se igualaba ni mucho menos en el fiero control que el licántropo mantenía entre sus subordinados.

Remus Lupin había logrado algo que parecía que nunca volvería a suceder, la gente confiaba de nuevo en el ministerio y entre sus aurores y Harry Potter, mantenían a raya a los pocos mortífagos que se atrevían a desafiar el lado de la luz, sin saber de antemano que todos sus movimientos eran sabidos de antemano por todos los defensores gracias a tres maravillosas y leales serpientes, que con el paso de los meses habían conseguido aumentar su tamaño y que no paraban de enviar información de todo lo que sucedía.

Tal era el ambiente de optimismo que se vivía que Dumbledore decidió hacer un baile de celebración de la primavera como un premio por toda la dedicación y esfuerzo que sus alumnos habían hecho.

Harry, Shira y Mara caminaban por los pasillos del castillo de las nirhana. Hacía tiempo que no estaban allí y les apetecía comprobar si todo estaba en orden, además de recoger algo de ropa para la fiesta.

Usando la puerta de enlace con el castillo, los tres comenzaron a andar hacia las habitaciones.

Andar era un decir, ya que los movimientos de la futura madre eran torpes y pesados. Habían cumplido de forma estricta todas las indicaciones de Isabel y gracias a ello estaban consiguiendo que aquel complicado embarazo continuara el mayor tiempo posible.

El tremendo volumen del vientre de Shira, a causa de los cuatro pequeños que estaban en su interior, y el peso que la joven soportaba continuamente, hacía que sus pies estuvieran hinchados todo el rato y que el solo hecho de andar un poco significara un esfuerzo bastante considerable. La medimaga daba por sentado que no llegarían a los 9 meses de gestación. Era materialmente imposible. El logro de conseguir estar ya de 8 meses era todo un éxito.

Estaban a punto de regresar a Hogwarts con una bolsa llena de ropa apropiada para la fiesta. Harry y Mara estaban en el hall esperando a que Shira terminara de elegir una túnica acorde al tamaño de su vientre.

Cuando la vieron aparecer el semblante de Harry mostraba su preocupación. Su hermana estaba muy pálida y andar parecía costarle mucho más trabajo que antes.

-Shira ¿Estás bien? –el joven mago subió las escaleras a toda prisa al mismo tiempo que Mara la observaba con intensidad y preocupación.

-Estoy bien –intentó tranquilizarle-, solo un poco... ¡AHH!

Un fuerte dolor en la parte baja del vientre hizo que la joven se inclinara sujetándoselo con fuerza.

-¡Shira!

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

Hasta aquí este capítulo que espero que os haya gustado.

Millones de gracias a los comentarios de **Clawy, The angel of de dreams, FinnFisshu88, Gandalf Cumbledore y Aliena88**, responderé a vuestros review en uno propio.

Mil besos y un abrazo muy fuerte.

Os adoro


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 16 – Nacimiento.

-¡Shira! ¿¡Qué te pasa?

La joven se había encogido al mismo tiempo que su sujetaba el vientre y Harry la sostenía para que no cayera al suelo.

Harry estaba muy nervioso y su cerebro trabajaba a marchas forzadas intentando saber qué le estaba ocurriendo a su hermana al mismo tiempo que procuraba tranquilizarse para que ella no sintiera su creciente temor.

Unos instantes más tarde parecía que el dolor que aquejaba a la joven disminuía ya que se volvía a incorporar y se mantenía derecha al mismo tiempo que su respiración se normalizaba.

En la planta baja, Mara observaba intensamente a su última descendiente con una gran preocupación dibujada en su rostro.

-Ya ha pasado –intentó tranquilizarlos sonriendo al mismo tiempo-. Creo que uno de tus sobrinos le ha dado por dar patadas un poco fuertes.

-Vamos –dijo Harry sin dejar de sujetar a su hermana-, volvamos a Hogwarts.

-Sí –contestó Shira sin perder la sonrisa-. Ayúdame a bajar las... ¡AHH!

Un nuevo dolor en la parte baja de su vientre la obligó a volver a encogerse.

-¡Por Merlín, Shira! ¿Qué tienes?

-Harry –consiguió hablar después de que el nuevo dolor se extinguiera-. Creo que tus sobrinos quieren nacer.

Harry se quedó paralizado de terror mientras mantenía sujeta a su hermana. Intentaba por todos sus medios que su cerebro le indicara los pasos a seguir, pero parecía absolutamente incapaz de coordinar un solo pensamiento.

Mara subió las escaleras lo más deprisa que pudo y se unió a Harry en la labor de sostener a Shira.

-Vamos pequeña –intentó tranquilizarse la anciana-. Debemos volver.

-Esperad –dijo Shira-. Todavía hay tiempo, es solo el principio. Harry, por favor, coge la bolsa.

-¿Qué bolsa? –consiguió preguntar el joven mago que estaba intensamente pálido.

-La que está al lado de tu mano –continuó hablando Shira de la forma más tranquilizadora que podía.

-¿Qué mano? –Harry estaba paralizado de terror, parecía como si su cuerpo y su mente fueran incapaces de coordinar una sola frase.

Shira miró fijamente a su hermano y le sonrió con gran dulzura

-Harry –comenzó a decir a su hermano que la seguía mirando con el temor reflejado en su rostro-, escúchame bien. Ha llegado el momento en que los pequeños deben nacer –un fuerte temblor sacudió al joven mago-. Estamos al principio del parto y todavía hay tiempo de sobras. Tienes que tranquilizarte y ayudarme a preparar las cosas.

Aquello pareció hacer reaccionar a Harry ya que sus ojos dejaron de mostrar un terror absoluto dando paso a un principio de entendimiento.

-¿Qué debo hacer? –consiguió preguntar al fin.

-Ahora, la bolsa de la ropa que llevo no sirve para nada –dijo Shira-. Ayudadme a volver a la habitación y cogeremos otras ropas que tengo preparadas para... ¡AHH! –un nuevo dolor sacudió a la joven que volvió a encogerse al mismo tiempo que Harry y Mara la sujetaban.

Cuando el dolor volvió a remitir marcharon a la habitación y en una bolsa pusieron la ropa que la joven nirhana iba indicando.

Harry y Mara corrían de un sitio a otro preparando las cosas necesarias para llevar, sin darse cuenta de que con su nerviosismo, cada uno de ellos estaba preparando una bolsa con idénticas ropas y artículos del bebé. El cuadro que se podía apreciar hacía que Shira se contuviera la risa.

-¡AHH! –un nuevo dolor sacudió a la joven y asustó tanto a sus acompañantes que dieron un salto en medio de la habitación, haciendo caer las bolsas y casi derramando todo lo que había en su interior.

-¿Lo tienes todo? –preguntó Mara

-Sí –respondió Harry-, ya he metido los artículos de aseo de los bebés.

-¿Las mudas?

-Ya están

-¿Las cremas y los pañales?

-Listo

-Ya lo tenemos todo. Vamos

Mara y Harry cogieron las bolsas y salieron corriendo de la habitación dejando sentada en la cama a una muy divertida Shira, que poco a poco se levantó del lecho y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el pasillo.

Bajaron corriendo las escaleras y ya estaban apunto de ir hacia la puerta de enlace del castillo con Hogwarts.

-Shira, sujétate fuerte –dijo Harry al mismo tiempo que iba a sujetar a su hermana

-Apóyate en mí también –dijo Mara buscando el cuerpo de su última descendiente.

Cuando las manos de Harry y de Mara se cogieron entre sí, se miraron horrorizados. Con las prisas y los nervios se habían olvidado de la joven madre.

Harry giró en redondo y subió de nuevo las escaleras con toda la velocidad que le proporcionaban sus piernas. Al llegar al pasillo pudo ver a su hermana que se encogía de dolor y se apoyaba en una de las paredes y corrió a su lado para sujetarla mientras se maldecía a sí mismo por no poder controlarse.

Al final y con mucha lentitud pudieron llegar al hall y Mara corrió a ayudar a la joven madre. Ya casi estaban frente a la puerta de enlace cuando el rostro de la anciana se endureció.

-No podemos seguir

-¿¡Qué? –casi chilló Harry.

-Hay una corriente oscura que está obstaculizando los alrededores de Hogwarts. No podemos usar la puerta de enlace. Es peligroso para Shira y los bebés.

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

Severus y Remus estaban visitando las dependencias del nuevo hospital en donde se tenía previsto que Shira diera a luz a sus cuatrillizos.

Isabel iba de un sitio para otro, mostrándoles todo a su alrededor al mismo tiempo que les explicaba las funciones que los diferentes aparatos mágicos podían realizar.

-Por cierto ¿Dónde está ahora? –quiso saber Isabel

-Mara y Harry la han acompañado al castillo a buscar una túnica para el baile de esta noche. No bailará nada, pero dice que quiere vestirse con algo cómodo –informó Severus

-Eso quiere decir que lucirá sumamente elegante

Una pequeña esfera plateada llamó la atención del maestro de pociones.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó interesado

-Es un dispositivo de alarma, está conectado mágicamente con el cuerpo de Shira. Está funcionando las veinticuatro horas del día. Cuando empiece el parto comenzará a sonar y nos avisará a todos para así atenderla lo más pronto posible.

-Una muy buena idea –reconoció Remus

-Venid –dijo la medimaga- os enseñaré las instalaciones para partos múltiples. Ni que decir tiene que las estrenaremos con Shira.

Salieron de la habitación y los dos magos se sorprendieron cuando vieron que la esfera plateada les estaba siguiendo.

-Va siempre donde yo vaya –informó Isabel-. Es una forma eficaz de que me avise con gran rapidez.

Asintiendo, los dos magos se dejaron guiar hacia una de las salas de partos. En ella se podían ver varias camas divididas con cortinas. Cada habitación contaba con una camilla especial, todo el instrumental mágico necesario y un par de incubadoras mágicas al lado de cada camilla. Una de las habitaciones tenía una variación significativa. La camilla especial estaba especialmente diseñada para una madre a punto de dar a luz a más de tres niños. A su lado una mesa con instrumental medimago para que en el caso de necesitar una intervención urgente, no tener que ir con la madre de un sitio para otro. También había cuatro incubadoras y cuatro cunas.

-¿Esta será donde atenderás a Shira? –preguntó Severus, aunque más que una pregunta parecía una afirmación.

-Así es –afirmó Isabel-. Esta sala ha estado preparada desde hace más de mes y medio y nadie la ha usado porque está reservada en exclusiva para Shira.

-Has pensado en todo –asintió satisfecho el profesor de pociones.

-Ese es mi trabajo y para mí Shira es...

No pudo continuar, un fuerte pitido comenzó a salir de la esfera plateada que hizo que todo el personal que había en la sala de maternidad se pusiera en movimiento y que Isabel comenzara a dar órdenes a diestro y siniestro.

-Voy a avisar a los demás -Remus estaba pálido pero consiguió recuperarse lo suficiente para pensar que tenía que avisar a los profesores, a los Weasley y a Naica.

Severus se había quedado petrificado y al final un fuerte temblor comenzó a sacudir su cuerpo. La alarma que indicaba que su pareja había entrado en las labores de parto estaba sonando cada vez más fuerte y él no estaba a su lado

Un gran terror comenzó a invadirle. No sabía qué hacer. No sabía a dónde ir. Algunas veces había ayudado a Poppy a atender a enfermos, pero una cosa es atender a enfermos normales y otra cosa es saber que tus hijos estaban en camino y que no podías hacer nada. Era algo que le superaba completamente y que impedía a su mente trabajar con una mínima lógica.

-¡Severus! –la imperiosa voz de Isabel hizo que el mago saliera de su estupor- Ve a Hogwarts y averigua por qué no han traído todavía a Shira. En su estado no podemos entretenernos.

Aquello hizo que una fuerte y furiosa expresión se reflejara en le rostro de Severus que salió corriendo de la sala y siguió corriendo hacia la salida del hospital para continuar una loca carrera hacia Hogwarts ya que la barrera anti-aparición no permitía que fuera de otra forma y por alguna extraña razón, que no sabía ni entendía por qué sucedía, el portal de acceso que se podría crear para entrar en el hospital no se podía crear.

Dentro de los jardines del colegio Ron, Hermione y los gemelos estaban comentando las últimas clases que habían recibido ya que se encontraban en la recta final del curso cuando vieron aparecer la negra capa de Severus Snape volando por todo el camino de acceso al colegio y se fijaron en la loca carrera que traía su profesor y en pálido rostro que tenía.

-¡Shira! –dijeron los cuatro que se habían mirado fijamente y adivinaron la causa de la anormal carrera de su profesor y no tardaron en seguirle también corriendo lo más rápido que podían.

-_¡NAICA!_ –gritaba mentalmente el mago llamando a la madre de su pareja

Cuando entró en el colegio se encontró con que la nirhana bajaba rápidamente las escaleras y que iba a su encuentro.

-¿Qué pasa Severus?

El profesor detuvo su avance al lado de su suegra e intentó hablar, mas no pudo lograrlo hasta que consiguió normalizar su respiración.

-¡La alarma de parto que tienen en el hospital ha avisado que Shira está dando a luz y no ha aparecido! ¿¡Ha vuelto?

-Todavía no –Naica se puso muy nerviosa y corrió hacia la puerta de acceso al castillo, parándose en seco a poco más de medio metro.

-¿Qué ocurre? –el hombre estaba impaciente por estar al lado de su pareja

-Hay una corriente oscura que está rodeando el colegio. No se puede utilizar el acceso normal –Naica estaba muy pálida y temblando como un flan a bordo de un carruaje corriendo a toda velocidad sobre una carretera llena de baches.

-¿¡QUE? –El grito de Severus era de desesperación

-¡No pueden acceder a Hogwarts! –Naica también se estaba comenzando a poner histérica.

-¡ESA PUERTA DEBE ABRIRSE YA! –la voz del profesor de pociones se escuchó por todo el castillo.

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

-¡Maldita sea! –gritó Remus por la chimenea- ¡Moody! ¡Quiero un destacamento de aurores alrededor del colegio y lo quiero YA!

-¡Estamos en camino! –rugió la voz del jefe de los aurores

-Arthur –volvió a hablar Remus-, hay una maldita corriente oscura alrededor del colegio y Shira está dando a luz y no puede llegar al hospital –dijo a su mano derecha en el ministerio- Empieza a moverte, quiero el cuerpo de élite listo y que Molly se presente en el hospital inmediatamente.

-Remus –dijo Arthur- No sabía que teníamos a Molly en el cuerpo de élite de defensa.

-Y no la tenemos –dijo el licántropo-, pero intenta averiguar su reacción cuando averigüe que Shira está dando a luz y que no la hemos dicho nada.

-Ahora mismo la aviso –Arthur palideció adivinando la furiosa reacción de su esposa si averiguaba que no le habían avisado del nacimiento de los cuatrillizos.

Realmente nadie sabía a quien se podía temer más, si al cuerpo de élite de aurores o a una Molly Weasley enojada y furiosa.

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

-¡Tenemos que llegar al hospital! –Harry estaba poniéndose muy nervioso

-Lo sé, Harry –dijo Mara que, junto con Harry, observaba a Shira como volvía a encogerse sujetándose el vientre mientras otra dolorosa contracción la invadía.

-No podemos ir ni por la red floo ni mucho menos apareciéndonos –dijo Harry que recordaba perfectamente las explicaciones de Isabel-, y en escoba mucho menos.

La anciana nirhana miró a Harry con ojos expectantes.

-Con escoba no, pero volando sí. Vamos hacia los jardines.

Ayudando a la joven madre a andar, salieron hacia los jardines del castillo en donde, por indicación de Mara, Harry sujetó a su hermana, quien comenzaba a mostrar un leve cansancio.

-No podemos ir solos. Tú debes estar sujetándola todo el camino y apoyándola con las contracciones.

Sin saber qué planes tenía Mara, sujeto con más fuerza a su hermana y con los ojos abiertos como platos observó como la anciana se transformaba en el unicornio alado negro que era y, apoyándose sobre sus patas traseras, lanzaba fuertes relinches al aire al mismo tiempo que sus alas se movían sin parar.

Tres minutos más tarde y en medio de una fuerte contracción sufrida por Shira, dos unicornios alados comenzaron a aparecer y al ver a la más joven de las nirhana tal y como se encontraba, ellos también comenzaron a lanzar fuertes relinches que no tardaron en inundar todo el cielo.

Cinco minutos después, eran quince los unicornios alados que se habían presentado. Mara posó sus cuatro patas en el suelo y se acercó a Shira y a Harry, inclinándose para favorecer que la joven pudiera subir a su espalda.

Al fin y con una infinita suavidad, el negro unicornio alado se elevó y con suaves movimientos de sus alas emprendió el camino de regreso a Hogwarts, escoltado por los otros unicornios alados que mantenían una atención constante hacia los alrededores. Nadie osaría a partir de ahora a atacar a Shira y a poner en peligro a sus hijos.

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

Albus Dumbledore examinaba la puerta de acceso al castillo y con tristeza comenzó a negar con la cabeza. No podía eliminar la corriente oscura.

-La única forma de librar a Hogwarts de esta corriente y que Shira pueda llegar al hospital es destruirla en su origen. Desde aquí no podemos hacer nada –explicó el director.

-Ya lo han oído –Remus urgió a los aurores- busquen esa maldita fuente y destrúyanla. Moody, prepara un dispositivo de defensa. En cuanto consigamos traer a Shira Nirha al hospital, todos los alrededores deben ser impenetrables.

-Ahora mismo, señor –Alastor Moody salió de Hogwarts y comenzó a distribuir a sus aurores al mismo tiempo que con su ojo mágico intentaba encontrar la fuente de la que provenía esa maldita corriente oscura.

-¿Se sabe algo? –una alterada y preocupada Molly Weasley apareció en los terrenos del colegio y no tardó en ir al lado del profesor de pociones.

-Todavía nada, Molly –respondió un desesperado Severus Snape.

De pronto Naica se puso rígida y levantó una mano en señal de que todos permanecieran en silencio.

-¡Ya están en camino! –dijo en voz alta después de oír a Mara que le anunciaba que ya habían emprendido el camino de regreso.

-¿Cómo? –quiso saber Severus

-Mara no me lo ha dicho, solo me ha adelantado que habían conseguido salir del castillo y que venían hacia aquí a la mayor velocidad posible porque Shira lo está pasando bastante mal. Las contracciones le vienen muy seguidas y muy dolorosas.

Isabel no necesitó oír nada más y corrió de vuelta hacia el hospital comenzado a gritar órdenes a todo aquel que se encontraba. Severus no perdió tiempo charlando con los demás y salió corriendo detrás de la medimaga.

Veinte minutos más tarde, un nervioso, histérico y desesperado Severus Snape caminaba por todos los lados de la entrada del hospital, siendo observado por una muy nerviosa Naica que estaba en todo momento en contacto mental con Mara, que le ponía al corriente de cómo iba el camino de regreso.

-Ya están llegando –dijo en voz alta, haciendo que todo el mundo mirara hacia el final del camino.

Allí no había nadie.

Severus casi se pone a gritar en su desesperación cuando un fuerte relinche se escuchó haciendo que todos los que estaban esperando levantaran sus miradas hacia el cielo, quedando sorprendidos ante lo que sus ojos veian.

Un enorme grupo de nirhana, transformadas en unicornios alados, escoltaban al unicornio alado negro que llevaba a sus espaldas su preciada carga.

-Date prisa, Mara –dijo Harry-, casi no puede mantener los ojos abiertos

No hizo falta decir nada más, la anciana matriarca comenzó un descenso casi en picado al mismo tiempo que Harry sujetaba a su hermana. Hacía bastante tiempo que Shira debía haber recibido asistencia medimaga y ahora el tiempo estaba en su contra.

Severus e Isabel, al ver a Mara que se arriesgaba tanto para descender, adivinaron que algo no iba bien y se lanzaron a su encuentro nada más que la nirhana se posó en el suelo.

Shira, al ver el angustiado rostro de su pareja le sonrió intentando tranquilizarle justo en el momento en que una contracción especialmente fuerte sacudió su vientre haciendo que se encogiera más que antes y se sujetara con fuerza.

-Rápido, Severus –dijo Harry apremiante-. No está bien, lleva demasiado tiempo así.

El profesor de pociones no esperó a que la camilla que traían los enfermeros llegara a su lado y cogió a Shira en sus brazos y corrió hacia la sala de partos que la estaba esperando.

-Tranquila mi vida –decía suavemente intentando transmitir una tranquilidad que estaba muy lejos de sentir-. Todo va a salir bien.

Detrás suyo, Isabel y Harry corrían con todas sus fuerzas.

Carlos llegó al lado de su esposa, listo para ayudar en lo que fuera necesario.

-Vamos a tener que intervenir –dijo la medimaga a su marido-. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo y vamos contra-reloj.

Llegaron a la sala de partos y tumbaron a la joven en la camilla especial al mismo tiempo que los enfermeros comenzaban a preparar el instrumental.

-Shira –dijo Isabel con su tono más profesional, dando confianza a la joven-. Tenemos que ir sobre seguro. Te voy a practicar una cesárea. Voy a dormirte.

No fue Isabel, sino Carlos, el que giró su varita sobre la cabeza de la joven que quedó dormida y lista para proceder a la intervención que sacaría de su vientre a sus hijos.

Harry y Severus salieron a la sala de espera, en donde se unieron a los demás. Por más que lo intentaban, no podían alejar de sus rostros la preocupación y el gran temor que sentían de que algo saliera mal.

Elena se acercó a Harry y se abrazó a él intentando darle consuelo. Molly y Minerva hacían lo mismo con Severus.

-¿Se sabe algo del origen de esa corriente oscura? –quiso saber Ron

-Todavía están buscando –contestó Minerva McGonagall-. Solo se puede destruir si se destruye el origen –en esos momentos, Mara, Naica y Sarha entraron en la sala de espera-. Es como si presintieran que dificultaría su llegada al hospital e intentaran que no sobreviviera.

Al oír aquello las miradas de Harry, Severus y de las nirhana se endurecieron. Una profunda furia les cubrió.

-Voy a dar con el maldito que haya puesto eso –Harry se levantó irradiando un gran poder y se dispuso a salir del hospital-. Severus –dijo al mago-, quédate. Mi hermana te necesitará en cuanto despierte, yo me encargaré de este asunto.

-Los aurores se están encargando de ello- dijeron los gemelos

-Ellos no lo encontrarán.

-Voy contigo –se apresuró a decir Elena que no estaba dispuesta a dejar a Harry solo.

-No Elena –sonrió el joven mago acariciando su suave rostro- Es peligroso –terminó diciendo al mismo tiempo que le daba un suave beso en sus labios para salir a toda prisa del hospital.

Ron, Hermione, los gemenos y las nirhana salieron al exterior. El rostro de Harry mostraba una inmensa furia, haciendo que irradiara mucho más poder que antes cuando estaba en la sala de espera. Sirk y Sukra se acercaron a él.

-Escuchadme –les dijo suavemente acariciando sus respectivas cabezas-. Hay que encontrar el origen de esa corriente oscura. Esto ha sido un claro ataque hacia Shira y hay que eliminarlos.

La pantera negra tensó todo su cuerpo y la enorme serpiente aumentó su tamaño. La posibilidad de que alguien hubiera puesto en peligro la vida de su amada amiga les había hecho enfurecer y, con una pose claramente ofensiva, comenzaron a rastrear todos los terrenos.

Harry levantó la vista y vio como el resto de nirhana mantenían posiciones de vigilancia. Todas ellas estaban irradiando su máximo poder. Quienquiera que haya sido el culpable no sabía que había cometido el mayor error de su vida. Lo pagaría muy caro.

Concentrándose, no tardó en seguir el rastro de aquella corriente. Sus amigos habían sacado sus varitas y estaban prestos a utilizarlas sin piedad alguna hacia sus enemigos.

Cerró sus ojos y levantó su mano derecha, con la palma apuntando al frente. Esa forma de rastreo se la había enseñado su hermana durante las interminables sesiones de entrenamiento y ahora, con su máximo poder a flor de piel, su capacidad de localización había aumentado drásticamente.

No tardó en localizar de donde venía toda aquella energía oscura y, transformándose en el poderoso grifo que era, salió volando para enfrentarse a aquellos que la habían causado.

Los vio al cabo de tres minutos. Eran cinco mortífagos que estaban apuntando con sus varitas a una gran esfera oscura, concentrando su maléfica energía para que aquella corriente fluyera sin interrupción. El potente rugido que lanzó al aire hizo que los mortífagos se desconcentraran e intentaran lanzar maldiciones sobre el poderoso y iracundo ser que se les venía encima.

Pero no se entretuvo con los mortífagos, primero tenía algo mucho más importante que hacer. Concentró a su alrededor una cantidad de poder cada vez mayor y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas a la oscura esfera.

Dos oleadas más de poder se unieron a la que había lanzado. Naica y Laica, transformadas se habían unido a él y se prepararon para terminar con aquel maléfico artefacto, que no pudo resistir el impacto y se desintegró completamente, haciendo que la corriente oscura desapareciera de la misma forma con la que había aparecido.

Se giró entonces hacia los mortífagos. Esta vez no tendría piedad.

Se posó delante de ellos y volvió a transformarse. Quería que vieran quien era, que vieran su rostro, que tuvieran auténtico terror.

Sukra apareció en esos momentos y con su inmenso cuerpo rodeo al grupo de magos, formando un amplio círculo en donde, en su interior, Harry podría atacar a aquellos mortífagos. Si alguno intentaba escapar, su boca estaba abierta y lista para lanzarse a su captura. Fuera del círculo, Sirk había conseguido, de un poderoso salto, posarse sobre el cuerpo de la serpiente y caminaba mostrando sus amenazadores colmillos, listo para lanzarse contra cualquiera de aquellos magos seguidores de la oscuridad.

Con leves giros de sus manos y sin decir una sola palabra, Harry lanzaba hechizos y maleficios sin parar. No estaba dispuesto a que todo terminara con rapidez, quería hacerles sufrir y lo estaba consiguiendo.

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

El grupo de medimagos y enfermeros rodeaban la camilla.

Isabel trabajaba con rapidez y seguridad, accediendo poco a poco, a las diferentes capas del vientre de Shira hasta llegar a los bebés que estaban a punto de nacer.

Carlos y su equipo controlaban en todo momento las constantes vitales de Shira. Estaba tranquilo, era una joven muy fuerte. Todo iría bien.

-Atención todos –dijo la medimaga- estoy a punto de llegar. Preparado el personal para recoger a los pequeños.

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

Se había recorrido toda la sala de espera tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta. Frotaba constantemente sus manos con la intención de intentar controlar su terrible estado de nervios, pero nada daba resultado. Hacía casi una hora que habían empezado a intervenir a Shira y todo tipo de pensamientos rondaban por la mente del hombre.

Molly intentaba calmarlo haciendo que se sentara de tanto en tanto, hablándole lo más suavemente y tranquilizadoramente posible, pero nada servía, al cabo de un par de minutos volvía a levantarse y a reanudar su recorrido por toda la sala de espera.

Cuando iba ya por su tropecientosmil recorridos, Harry y las nirhana volvieron a entrar en la sala de espera. El rostro del joven mago mostraba su satisfacción y asintió a Severus para indicarle que había terminado con todos aquellos que habían atentado contra la vida de su hermana.

Elena se levantó de su asiento y corrió a abrazarle, gesto al que el joven mago respondió con sumo gusto y amor.

-¿Se sabe algo? –preguntó mirando a Severus

-Todavía están interviniendo

-Harry, toma asiento –dijo Elena, intentando que el joven se relajara un poco, aunque lo hacía más que nada para que no hiciera lo mismo que el profesor de pociones estaba haciendo, ir de un lado a otro de la sala y ponerles a todos con los nervios de punta.

Dejándose guiar tomó asiento y mantuvo a Elena entre sus brazos, pero sus ojos no se apartaban de la puerta que separaba la sala de espera de la sala en donde su hermana estaba siendo atendida.

-No se escucha nada –se quejó profesor de pociones.

-Es normal, Severus –dijo Minerva McGonagall-. Han aplicado un hechizo de silencio.

-¿Para qué? –se impacientó más de lo que estaba- ¿Qué quieren escondernos?

-Queremos saber qué es lo que está pasando –Harry se sumó a la exigencia de su cuñado.

Una enfermera salió de la sala a toda prisa y corriendo desapareció por los pasillos. Aquello hizo que tanto Harry como Severus palidecieran mucho más y empezaran a tener pésimos presentimientos.

Tres minutos después, la misma enfermera volvía, con las mismas carreras con las que había salido.

-Lo siento –se disculpó ante los dos magos-. Tenía que ir urgentemente al servicio –dijo entrando nuevamente en la sala.

Aquello casi causa que tanto uno como otro sufriera un infarto en ese mismo momento. Su semblante se puso tan pálido que el resto de amigos que estaban en la sala se asustaron y comenzaron a rodearles, dándoles aire con cualquier cosa que encontraran a mano.

Media hora más tarde la puerta de la sala se abrió haciendo que todos los presentes se levantaran para escuchar las noticias que pudieran tener.

Isabel se dirigió a donde estaban Severus y Harry y se les quedó mirando fijamente.

Los dos magos se pusieron más pálidos todavía. No se oía nada. Algo había salido terriblemente mal.

Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a surcar sus rostros.

La medimaga sacó su varita y la giró en dirección a la sala de partos.

En ese preciso instante el hechizo de silencio fue retirado y un ruido se pudo escuchar con claridad.

Eran cuatro llantos diferentes pero todos ellos con una potencia que ningún tenor o soprano de ópera podría igualar.

La medimaga les miró y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja saludó a los dos hombres.

-Shira está bien –se apresuró a anunciar la medimaga-. Todavía está dormida, dentro de un rato la podremos llevar a su habitación. Los bebés también están en perfecto estado. Ahora un especialista en pediatría los está examinando. Felicidades familia.

-Soy padre –consiguió susurrar Severus

-Soy tío –la voz de Harry apenas se oía.

Plof, plof.

Todos corrieron a atender a los dos magos. La tensión, la emoción y la felicidad que sintieron en esos momentos había sido demasiado para ellos y ambos estaban desmayados en medio de la sala de espera.

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

Abrió los ojos sintiendo como alguien estaba acariciando sus manos. No eran las caricias de una misma persona, ya que sentía que tenía los brazos separados.

Cuando por fin pudo concentrar su visión, sonrió con gran ternura. Severus y Harry estaban a su lado, cada uno de ellos sujetando una de sus manos y acariciándola sin parar.

-Hola –la voz del profesor de pociones era suave y cálida. Se inclinó para dar un suave beso en los labios de su pareja- ¿Cómo estás, cariño?

-Me siento cansada –su voz era somnolienta. Sonrió nuevamente a su familia y volvió a cerrar los ojos para volver a abrirlos instantes después- Los niños

-Están bien, tranquila –Harry besó la frente de su hermana

-Pero...

-Están bien. Son unos niños sanos y fuertes.

Apartándose un poco, Harry dejó que los ojos de su hermana se posaran, llenos de lágrimas, en las cuatro cunas que estaban al lado de la cama. Cada cuna contenía un pequeño bulto que se movía de tanto en tanto.

Severus, con gran ternura, tomó uno de los bebés y se acercó a Shira poniéndoselo en sus brazos, dejándola pegada al cuerpo de la joven madre. Una preciosa niña.

Harry hizo lo mismo con otro de los bebés. Un niño.

Mara y Naica hicieron lo propio, llevando Mara otra niña y Naica el otro niño. Al final habían nacido dos niñas y dos niños a los que la madre miraba embelesada y con su rostro irradiando pura felicidad.

Shira cogió a una de las niñas y la dio un suave beso en la frente.

-Hola mi pequeña Sophie. Eres una niña preciosa –Severus y Harry sonrieron. Sus rostros denotaban una inmensa emoción. Shira pasó su mano sobre el pequeño jersey que llevaba la niña y una "S" apareció bordada en uno de los lados.

Entregó a la pequeña Sophie a Severus que la recogió entre sus brazos como si de fina porcelana se tratara y abrazó a otro de sus hijos.

-Hola mi pequeño campeón –dijo besando a uno de los niños-. Tú serás Daniel. Duerme mi pequeño angel.

Shira volvió a pasar su mano por el jersey de Daniel y una "D" apareció bordada. El bebé pareció estar contento con su nombre ya que sonrió con su pequeñita boca al mismo tiempo que era entregado a su tío para que estuviera entre sus brazos. Harry lo abrazó con gran ternura.

Shira cogió a su otra hija, a la que también dio un amoroso beso en la frente.

- Hola mi pequeña Nicole. Preciosa mía –dijo pasando su mano por el pequeño jersey en donde una "N" hizo su aparición.

Entregó a Nicole a Naica, quien la abrazó con gran amor. Sus ojos completamente anegados de lágrimas de felicidad.

Shira puso entre sus brazos al niño que todavía quedaba, dándole también un amoroso beso en la frente.

-Hola mi Alex –con su mano hizo aparecer una "A" en el pequeño jersey- Tú también eres todo un campeón.

Shira entregó a su hijo a Mara. La anciana matriarca lloraba de emoción mientras tomaba entre sus brazos a su último nieto.

-Mi pequeña –dijo la anciana besando la frente de Shira- son preciosos

Como si alguien hubiera lanzado una señal al aire, los cuatro bebés comenzaron a moverse en los brazos que los sostenían y comenzaron a llorar a pleno pulmón todos al mismo tiempo, dejando a los que los portaban en estado de aturdimiento por no saber qué hacer.

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

Mil perdones por la tardanza. Hasta aquí este capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado.

Millones de gracias a los comentarios de **Elementh Reload, FinnFisshu88, The angel of de dreams, Clawy y Gandalf Cumbledore**. Contestaré vuestros reviews en uno propio.

Millones de besos y abrazos. Os adoro.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 17 – El gran error de Albus Dumbledore

Varios aurores estaban permanentemente de guardia alrededor del hospital convirtiendo el lugar en un auténtico búnker destinado a preservar la total seguridad de la joven madre que todavía permanecía en una de las habitaciones.

Remus Lupin, el ministro de la magia, no se había querido arriesgar. Después de saber que los mortífagos que días antes habían intentado sabotear el nacimiento de los cuatrillizos, habían obrado por cuenta propia y no por indicaciones de Voldemort, había ordenado un aumento radical de las medidas de seguridad que rodeaban tanto Hogwarts como el hospital.

Alastor Moody, personalmente, estaba revisando todas y cada una de las posiciones de sus aurores. Su ojo mágico estaba más alerto que nunca.

El desfile de visitas que recibía la joven madre y sus pequeños era interminable y apenas dejaban que Shira recobrara las fuerzas perdidas, por lo que Isabel tomó cartas en el asunto y un par de aurores, los más fieros con que contaba Moody estaban ahora frente a su puerta, dejando pasar a la habitación únicamente a la familia más directa y a unas poquísimas personas ajenas a ella.

Dentro de la habitación, completamente inundada de flores, Shira Nirha permanecía dormida mientras terminaba de recuperarse. Llevaba ya 5 días en el hospital y mañana mismo Isabel tenía pensado darla de alta y permitir que volviera a Hogwarts, con una amplia lista de restricciones e instrucciones a seguir.

Según Isabel, se quedaría mucho más tranquila cuando el curso escolar terminara y todos pudieran volver a la tranquilidad del castillo.

Dentro de sus correspondientes cunas, los pequeños recién nacidos dormían plácidamente, todos alrededor de la cama de su madre, notando su cercana presencia y dándoles la maternal seguridad que necesitaban para permanecer tranquilos y relajados.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dando paso a un Severus Snape que literalmente se derretía mientras contemplaba a su familia. En su mano llevaba una pequeña redoma con una poción con un ligero tono rosáceo. Isabel había indicado que Shira necesitaría pociones para ayudarla a recuperar la energía y él se había negado en rotundo a que alguien más las preparara.

Se adentró en el silencioso cuarto y besó amorosamente la frente de sus hijos al mismo tiempo que les decía palabras llenas de amor y sin equivocarse ni una sola vez cuando decía el nombre de cada uno de ellos. Contento y con sus ojos irradiando pura felicidad se acercó después al lado de su pareja y la besó tiernamente en los labios, cosa que hizo que la joven abriera los ojos y que le sonriera con gran amor.

-Toma –dijo él con voz suave al mismo tiempo que le entregaba la poción.

-¿La has preparado tú?

-Por supuesto –afirmó el profesor de pociones-. No pienso arriesgarme a que bebas algo que no estoy seguro de que esté bien preparado.

Sonriendo, la joven tomó la redoma que Severus le daba y bebió la poción, notando como poco a poco iba recuperando las fuerzas perdidas.

-Mañana por fin podré salir de aquí –dijo al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en la cama y se apoyaba contra el pecho del hombre, que la rodeó con sus brazos.

Aquellos momentos en que permanecían abrazados y en silencio eran unos de los que más disfrutaban.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y Mara entró en la habitación. Después de besar a Shira y a un sonrojado Severus, que todavía no se había acostumbrado a las muestras de cariño de la anciana, fue a saludar a cada uno de los pequeños.

-Hola mi pequeño Alex –dijo besando a uno de ellos.

-Mara –dijo Shira sonriendo a la anciana-, no es Alex, es Sophie.

-Mi pequeña Sophie –rectificó la matriarca besando a su descendiente y a continuación pasó a otra de las cunas- Nicole, preciosa mía.

-Mara –la voz de Severus era muy suave- Es Alex

-Alex, mi cielo –le besó con dulzura y fue a una tercera cuna y antes de aventurarse miró a Shira- ¿Nicole? –preguntó antes de volver a equivocarse

-Daniel –contestó Shira

-Daniel, mi amorcito –dijo besando al pequeñín y fue a la cuarta cuna y como solo le quedaba un nombre para decir, ya no se podría equivocar- Hola Nicole, mi princesita –beso a la pequeña.

La anciana matriarca miraba a todos con una sonrisa llena de amor. Su rostro reflejaba su inmensa felicidad.

-¿Cómo va la preparación del alojamiento? –preguntó Severus

-Bien –contestó Mara- Harry está haciendo un trabajo fantástico. Se ha tomado muy a pecho su papel de tío y está preparando una habitación en la que no falta absolutamente nada. Elena le está ayudando. Es una criatura maravillosa, me gusta mucho esa muchacha.

-Mara –dijo Shira mientras observaba la expresión de la anciana- ¿No estarás pensando en actuar de casamentera, verdad?

-¿Quién? ¿Yo? –la nirhana tenía una expresión que decía a las claras "me han pillado"-. No, pequeña. Reconozco que me gusta mucho la pareja que hacen, pero te conozco y sé que tu reacción no sería muy buena que digamos.

-Así es –sonrió la joven-. Deja que Harry y Elena sigan su camino. Si el destino tiene previsto que estén unidos, así será –contestó al mismo tiempo que la guiñaba un ojo, expresando claramente que ella también tomaría baza en el hecho de unir a los dos jóvenes.

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

Un pequeño enjambre de escobas y diferentes figuras mágicas en miniatura volaban alrededor de las cuatro cunas que, una junto a la otra, habían sido instaladas en aquella habitación.

Era una sala muy espaciosa, con grandes ventanales que le daban una gran luminosidad. Las paredes estaban pintadas de colores claros, adornadas con infinidad de muñequitos que se deslizaban de un lugar a otro de la pared.

Con un movimiento de su mano hizo que enormes muñecos de peluche se amontonaran en un lado de la habitación.

-Son preciosos, Harry –dijo Elena al mismo tiempo que contemplaba los muñecos- Nunca había visto unos iguales a estos.

-Los vi hace muchísimo tiempo mientras que paseaba por las calles de Londres. Me gustaron mucho y pensé que si un día tenía bebés les conseguiría una buena cantidad de ellos –comentó Harry mientras un nuevo muñeco aparecía en cada una de las cunas.

-¿De qué color pongo las sabanitas? –quiso saber Elena

-No sabemos cómo Shira querrá que estén tumbados, mejor elige colores mezclados, que no sean ni azul ni rosa.

Con un movimiento de su varita, la joven hizo que las cunitas estuvieran vestidas con unas sabanitas de colores claros y totalmente decoradas con gatitos, lechuzas y reproducciones en miniatura de Sirk y de Sukra.

-He intentado crear dibujos de unicornios alados, pero no he sabido como hacerlo –Elena se resignó a conseguir su objetivo.

Sonriendo, Harry se acercó a las cunas y pasó su mano por encima de las sabanitas, haciendo que entre los dibujitos que ya estaban puestos, aparecieran infinidad de unicornios alados que no paraban de mover sus alas.

Elena sonrió y se abrazó a él al mismo tiempo que apoyaba su cabeza contra su pecho, a lo que el joven mago respondió abrazándola con fuerza al mismo tiempo que besaba su cabeza.

-Eres maravilloso

-Tú sí que eres maravillosa –insistió él al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se inundaban de infinita ternura- Eres el ser más maravilloso que existe en todo el mundo.

Permanecieron así durante un buen rato hasta que la joven se separó levemente de él.

-Vamos –dijo sonriendo- me gustaría ir a ver a los pequeñines.

-Vamos –contestó él sonriendo ampliamente- hace mucho que no los veo y los echo de menos.

Elena se puso a reír ante lo dicho por el joven mago ya que la última vez que estuvo con sus sobrinos había sido sólo cuatro horas antes.

Cogidos de la mano salieron de los aposentos y marcharon hacia el hospital. Caminaban tranquilamente mientras disfrutaban del cálido sol que brillaba en un día completamente soleado.

-¡Harry! –oyeron una voz que se estaba acercando a ellos.

-¡Remus! –exclamó contengo el joven mago.

Harry y Elena fueron directamente a su encuentro y le dieron un gran abrazo. Durante aquellos meses, Elena también le había cogido un gran cariño al licántropo.

-¿Cómo estáis, muchachos?

-Divinamente –contestó Harry

-Acabamos de terminar la habitación de los pequeños –anunció Elena- Harry la ha dejado verdaderamente fantástica.

-Harry –dijo Remus-, conociéndote como te conozco, debes de haber dejado una habitación única.

-Son mis sobrinos –afirmó Harry, con una mirada que reflejaba un gran orgullo- Para mí, todo lo que pueda hacer me parece poco.

Remus miró al hijo de su mejor amigo con gran cariño., Su rostro mostraba el gran orgullo que sentía por todo lo que Harry hacía. Él mismo quería al joven mago como si de su propio hijo se tratara y él también sentía que todo lo que pudiera hacer por él era poco.

-Me temo que estos cuatro pequeños van a ser los niños más mimados, consentidos y malcriados de todo el mundo mágico –afirmó el licántropo mientras reía ante la expresión de los dos jóvenes.

-Eso no tienes ni que ponerlo en duda –reconoció Elena

-Completamente cierto –afirmó Harry

-Pero –dijo Remus sonriendo al mismo tiempo que levantaba sus cejas- debo adelantaros que no permitiré que los mimes y los malcríes tú solo. Yo también quiero hacer eso.

Ante lo dicho por el licántropo, Harry y Elena no pudieron más que ponerse a reír y los tres juntos marcharon hacia el hospital.

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

-¡Maldita sea, Albus! –Minerva McGonagall estaba que literalmente lanzaba chispas por los ojos- ¡No puedes hacer algo así!

-Tranquila, Minerva –intentaba apaciguarla el director con su ya acostumbrada sonrisa mega-melosa que utilizaba cuando quería conseguir algo-. Te aseguro que no se dará ni cuenta.

-Eso no es cierto –aseguró Molly Weasley que miraba al director de Hogwarts con verdadero odio en sus ojos- Lo que estás pretendiendo es algo que se te ha prohibido desde un principio y dudo que la reacción de Shira y del resto de las nirhana sea poco menos que terrible.

-Tranquilizaros las dos –intentó el anciano mago por todos sus medios. Necesitaba la ayuda de las dos brujas para conseguir su objetivo y por ahora se lo estaban poniendo muy difícil.

-No pidas que nos tranquilicemos, Albus –Minerva seguía furiosa- Estamos hablando de cuatro recién nacidos a los que quieres comenzar a manipular para conseguir un control sobre su madre. No pienso ayudarte a hacer tal cosa.

Molly estaba que no sabía qué hacer. No permitiría que ni siquiera Albus Dumbledore tejiera su red de manipulación con Shira y mucho menos con sus pequeños. Su cerebro estaba trabajando a marchas forzadas intentando saber qué podía hacer. Una idea vino a su mente.

-Albus –dijo Molly-. Por mucho que te haya respetado en el pasado, lo que estás tramando para conseguir el control de Harry, de Shira y de sus cuatro hijos, ha conseguido que ese respeto lo pierdas por completo –concluyó Molly al mismo tiempo que se concentraba con todas sus fuerzas intentando que nadie notara nada de lo que intentaba hacer.

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

-Mis pequeñines –decía Harry al mismo tiempo que no paraba de besar y acariciar a sus sobrinitos bajo la sonrisa de todos los presentes.

-¡Un momento! –Mara estaba muy sorprendida- ¿Cómo es que tu no te has confundido al nombrarlos y los demás nos hemos vuelto locos intentando saber quien es quien?

-Es sencillo Mara –dijo Harry al mismo tiempo que sonreía a la matriarca-. No son totalmente idénticos, tienen sus diferencias

-¿Qué diferencias? –insistía la anciana mientras que Shira y Severus intentaban ocultar su risa

-Muy sencillo –dijo Harry que cogió a uno de los bebés de su cuna- Mira, esta es Sophie –besó dulcemente a la niña al mismo tiempo que Shira y Severus asintieron con la cabeza-, es un niñita con una expresión muy dulce y tranquila –volvió a dejar a Sophie en su cuna y cogió a otro de los bebés- Esta es Nicole, tan dulce como Sophie, pero mucho más alegre –Besó a Nicole y la dejó para que siguiera durmiendo y levantó a otro bebé- Daniel, su rostro refleja la misma tranquilidad que sus hermanas, también refleja alegría y que es bastante intrépido, tendré que vigilarte de cerca mi pequeño diablillo –todos rieron ante lo dicho por el joven mago que besó a Daniel y cogió al que quedaba- Alex, es tranquilo, también alegre aunque no tanto como Nicole, muy concentrado en todo lo que hace. Seguro que pociones será su asignatura favorita.

Todos rieron ante la última frase que Harry había dicho, incluido Severus Snape que miraba a sus hijos con verdadera adoración.

-Harry –dijo Remus- si eres capaz de ver cómo son las personas con sólo verles a la cara, te contrato ahora mismo.

-He estado a su lado desde el principio –dijo el joven mago- Shira y yo estamos muy unidos, así que es normal que sepa quien es quien.

-Verdaderamente sorprendente –dijo Mara-. Nunca creí que vuestra unión fuera tan...

La matriarca nirhana calló al ver que el rostro de Shira adoptaba una seriedad poco habitual en ella, al mismo tiempo que la joven levantaba la mano en señal de silencio.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te encuentras mal? –Severus estaba muy preocupado al ver la expresión de la joven.

Por toda respuesta, Shira, con su mano derecha y con la palma apuntando hacia una pared vacía, hizo un movimiento que logró que unas imágenes aparecieran en ella. Todos pudieron ver como aparecía el despacho del director y que este parecía mantener una acalorada discusión con Minerva McGonagall y con Molly Weasley.

-Tranquila Molly –dijo en un susurro, sabiendo que lo que estaba diciendo en esos momentos, Molly lo estaba oyendo también-. Estoy viendo todo lo que está pasando. Necesito saber todo lo que ocurre.

-Te lo aseguro –pudieron ver que decía la imagen de la bruja pelirroja- no consentiré que hagas lo que estás planeando.

-Solo son unos recién nacidos que no se enterarán de nada –insistía el director.

-Albus –Minerva seguía sin apoyar al director- Son nirhana, los seres más poderosos del mundo mágico, su madre, la poseedora del poder supremo. Mara ya te advirtió que no intentaras nada de esto.

-Puedo manejar la situación –insistió el mago- Solo se trata de poner unos cuantos hechizos en esos niños para así poder conseguir un control eficaz sobre Harry y sobre Shira y en un futuro sobre los mismos niños.

-¡Has perdido la cabeza! –Minerva casi chillaba

-¿Qué le dirás a Severus? –preguntó Molly en un tono nada amigable hacia el anciano director.

-No tenéis que preocuparos. Sé manejarlo. Conseguiré que haga que Shira esté bajo mi control.

En este punto el rostro de Severus Snape destilaba odio y furia. Odio por sentirse manipulado por quien creía que era su amigo. Furia por saber que querían utilizar a lo más sagrado para él, sus hijos y Shira. El rostro del profesor de pociones hizo que Remus temblara nada más verlo.

Mara estaba furiosa y mentalmente se puso en contacto con el resto de sus descendientes.

-No cuentes con nuestra ayuda –afirmó Minerva, a lo que Molly asintió enérgicamente.

-Entonces no me dejáis más remedio que borraros la memoria –dijo Dumbledore sacando su varita.

Un rapidísimo movimiento de la mano por parte de Harry hizo que un escudo protector rodeara a las dos brujas de manera que Albus Dumbledore no se dio cuenta que el hechizo desmemorizante no había ni siquiera rozado a ambas mujeres.

Como si nada hubiera pasado, tanto Minerva como Molly salieron del despacho del director, que se quedó pensativo, buscando dentro de su mente a otros magos o brujas que le ayudaran a conseguir su objetivo.

-Naric –dijo Shira. Su tono era sumamente serio. Su mirada, nunca la habían visto igual. Incluso cuando se enfrentó al klonkkord no tenía esa frialdad. La brillante armadura apareció en ese mismo instante- Naric, Albus Dumbledore acaba de perder el derecho a acceder al castillo, así como la utilización de cualquier dispositivo que le haya sido entregado, en cuanto marche de su despacho ocúpate de que todo sea recogido.

-¡Me las pagará! –Severus Snape se había levantado del asiento y se disponía a salir del hospital para enfrentarse al director cuando una mano de su pareja le detuvo.

-Tranquilo, cariño –la suave voz de la joven nirhana era la única que apaciguaba su ira- Tendrá su merecido, ahora debemos ocuparnos de cosas más importantes.

El profesor de pociones volvió al lado de las cunas de sus hijos y los abrazó con gran ternura y amor.

-Mara, Harry –continuó Shira-, quiero que expliquéis todo esto a Carlos y a Isabel. Elena, por favor, vuelve a Hogwarts y busca a Minerva y a Molly, que vengan aquí. Remus –sus ojos marrones oscuros se clavaron en los dorados del licántropo-. Creo que lo que has visto aquí supone delito grave contra la integridad de miembros del mundo mágico.

Tanto Mara como Harry y Elena salieron para cumplir lo que Shira les había pedido. Era muy difícil adivinar cual de ellos estaba más enfadado.

-Muy grave –ratificó Remus al mismo tiempo que se ponía en pie-, y más, teniendo en cuenta que el objetivo de esos planes eran niños recién nacidos, completamente indefensos. Debo hablar con el Consejo de Ancianos. Me temo que esto hará que marchéis definitivamente ¿No es así?

-Tal como están las cosas, así es. No puedo permanecer aquí cuando el director de Hogwarts está tramando planes contra los miembros de mi familia y contra mí misma.

-No marches todavía, espera a que hable con el Consejo. Haré que Moody aumente la seguridad a vuestro alrededor.

-La cuestión no es esa, Remus. La realidad es que todos vosotros habéis sido manipulados para que hagáis las cosas tal y como una persona deseaba y lo que más me duele es que ha sido mi hermano quien se ha llevado la peor parte. No pienso consentir que ningún miembro del mundo mágico, y más todavía mi familia, sufran semejantes acciones.

El licántropo tomó una silla y se sentó al lado de la cama, frente a Severus y a Shira.

-Piensa en todos nosotros –dijo con voz suave- ¿Qué será de nosotros si nos dejáis? ¿Debe pagar el resto del mundo mágico por las acciones de un anciano que con toda seguridad ya ha llegado a la senilidad?

-Remus ¿Quién te ha dicho que os vamos a abandonar? –la voz de Severus era suave, comprendía cómo se sentía el licántropo y para conseguir su total colaboración sabía que necesitaban sincerarse con él.

-En efecto –dijo Shira-. No os abandonaremos. Digamos que haremos una representación un tanto parecida a la que hicimos en Navidad. La única diferencia es que únicamente tú sabrás lo que está ocurriendo y no deberás comentarlo con nadie más.

-Haré todo lo que sea necesario –afirmó Remus-. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

En esos momentos la puerta de la habitación se abrió y unos muy alterados Carlos e Isabel Ruiz entraron a todo correr seguidos por Mara y por Harry.

-Shira –dijo Carlos- Supongo que todo esto será una broma.

-Y una broma sumamente pesada –añadió Isabel.

-Por desgracia es cierto –el rostro de la joven nirhana reflejaba su tristeza- Albus Dumbledore está maquinando contra mis hijos para poder conseguir controlarme tanto a mí como a Harry. No puedo consentir eso.

-¡Ni nosotros tampoco! –afirmó rotundamente el medimago.

-Me gustaría que hicierais correr la voz de que estoy preparando todo para abandonar este lugar. Desde luego que no marcharemos lejos, ya sabéis donde estaremos. Os prepararé una puerta de acceso al castillo directamente desde aquí. Cuando termine el curso escolar, los muchachos accederán por esa puerta.

-Yo me iré contigo –Harry se apresuró a añadir.

-Las demás están a punto de llegar –dijo Mara, haciendo que Shira se la quedara mirando.

-¿Has llamado a toda la familia? –su mirada reflejaba su sorpresa

-Completamente a toda –afirmó la matriarca-. Ya advertí a ese viejo cabezota que no se le ocurriera hacer lo que está haciendo. La respuesta de las nirhana no se debe hacer esperar.

-Isabel, Carlos –dijo Shira volviendo a mirar a los medimagos-. Ya sé que va contra las normas, pero os agradecería que permitiérais que Sirk y Sukra permanecieran en esta habitación hasta que su seguridad sea total.

-En este caso no hay normas que pongan obstáculos a que estén aquí. La seguridad de los pequeños está por encima de todas las cosas –aseguró Carlos

-Gracias, Carlos

La puerta se volvió a abrir y unas muy pálidas Minerva McGonagall y Molly Weasley entraron en la estancia.

-No hace falta que me expliquéis nada –la voz de Shira era muy suave y afectiva hacia las dos mujeres-. He visto todo desde aquí y Harry ha sido quien os ha puesto un escudo para que Albus no os variara la memoria.

-¡Es un maldito testarudo! –Minerva todavía estaba furiosa.

-Ya lo arreglaremos. Remus –dijo mirando al licántropo-. Marcha ahora, necesito saber la respuesta el Consejo de Ancianos antes de esta noche.

-Así lo haré –aseguró Remus al mismo tiempo que ponía sus manos en los hombros de Severus y de Harry, intentando darles ánimos y asegurarles que estaría con ellos hasta el final.

El ministro salió y Shira miró directamente a Molly.

-Molly –sonrió Shira-. No sé como darte las gracias por avisarme de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Lo habría averiguado no tardando mucho, pero gracias a ti puedo prepararme con tiempo.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada –aseguró la bruja-, lo que Dubledore tiene pensado no podía consentirlo de ningún modo.

-Ahora necesitaría que te pusieras en contacto con Bill. Dile que venga a verme a ser posible inmediatamente. Hay cosas que debo poner a cubierto.

-Puedes utilizar la chimenea de mi despacho –dijo Carlos-. Te acompañaré

-Gracias Carlos –dijo la bruja sonriendo por primera vez desde que entrara en el despacho del director.

Cuando tanto Carlos como Molly salieron de la habitación Severus Snape se acercó a Harry y le puso las manos sobre sus hombros.

-Harry –su voz era sumamente suave- Sé que esto es muy duro para ti, pero te pediría por favor que no explicaras nada ni a la señorita Granger ni al señor Weasley.

-¿Por qué? ¿No entiendo por qué quieres que no les diga nada? –el joven le miraba completamente extrañado.

-Muy sencillo –continuó el profesor de pociones-. La señorita Granger idolatra completamente a Dumbledore y hará cualquier cosa que él le pida, sea cual sea esa cosa. El señor Weasley, muy a mi pesar y aunque sea tu mejor amigo, está enamorado de la señorita Granger y si Dumbledore le empieza a decir cosas que le hagan sentir como el protagonista principal de la historia, no dudará en hacer lo que le ordenen tanto él como la señorita Granger. Solo hace falta que les diga que deben hacer lo que él les ordene porque se ha enterado de que puede haber un riesgo para los pequeños para que ellos, con toda la buena fe del mundo, se sometan completamente a sus caprichos. Hay que esperar a que todo esto se solucione, que no creo que se tarde mucho. Luego podrás explicarles todo lo que desees.

Harry miró a su hermana, quien asintió con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que le sonreía con gran cariño.

-¿Entonces en quién puedo confiar ahora? –quiso saber Harry. No estaba dispuesto a arriesgar la seguridad de sus sobrinos. Seguiría los consejos de Shira y de Severus al pie de la letra.

-Pese a que me duele reconocerlo y sé que me arrepentiré totalmente ya que estaré completamente rodeado por sus bromas, los gemelos Weasley son tu mejor baza y los únicos que no mirarán su Albus Dumbledore tiene más razón o no. Más adelante podrás hablarles y pedirles ayuda.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y Sukra y Sirk entraron en la habitación e intuyendo cual era el problema, marcharon directamente hacia las cunas con los cuatro pequeños. Sukra aumentó un poco su tamaño y las rodeó con su inmenso cuerpo al mismo tiempo que Sirk se tumbaba a sus pies. A partir de ese mismo instante, quien no fuera Shira, Severus, Harry o cualquiera de las nirhana la que estuviera al lado de los pequeños, les esperaba una reacción de sus dos guardianes de la que no podría salir sano y salvo.

Bill, seguido de Molly entró en la habitación. Molly ya le había explicado parte de lo ocurrido y el semblante del joven estaba tan pálido que el color rojo de su cabello parecía más rojo todavía.

-Dime, Shira ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Haré todo lo que necesites?

-Tranquilízate mi joven amigo, gracias a tu madre hemos sabido todo a tiempo para poner remedio antes de que sea tarde. Temo que dadas las últimas acciones de Dumbledore, éste se haya intentado aprovechar de los fondos que ingresé en Gringotts. Como verás, todavía estoy indispuesta y la medimaga Isabel aún no me permite levantarme y hacer las cosas normalmente. Ahora mismo voy a entregar a Harry un poder especial. Te acompañará al banco y, asegúrate de que habla con el duende jefe. Tiene autorización mía para anular cualquier orden de retirada de fondos por parte de Albus Dumbledore. También llevará mi mensaje de que si ponen pegar a mis instrucciones, retiraré todos los fondos que he puesto en el banco. No creo que a los duendes les entusiasme semejante idea.

-Creo que acabas de someter a tu santa voluntad las acciones de los duendes ¿Cuándo quieres que vayamos?

-Ahora mismo, antes de que regrese Remus con las decisiones del Consejo de Ancianos.

-¿No me digas que otra vez tendremos que hacer el papelito de que os buscamos intensamente? –Bill sonreía recordando lo ocurrido en Navidad cuando tenían como misión localizar de nuevo a Shira.

-No, Bill. Esta vez la situación es mucho más grave y completamente diferente.

-Tranquila, Shira –dijo sonriendo y poniendo su mano en los hombros de la joven- todo saldrá bien. Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros.

-Lo sé Bill. Gracias por tu ayuda, de todo corazón.

-Vamos Harry. Iremos a Hogsmeade y de allí a Gringotts, más vale no saltarse los pasos normales para no llamar la atención.

Asintiendo, Harry abrazó fuertemente a su hermana, besó amorosamente a sus sobrinos y salió con Bill hacia Hogsmeade.

Cuando salieron del hospital un gran número de sombras comenzaron a sobrepasarles. Mirando al cielo, estupefactos contemplaron una inmensa nube de nirhana transformadas en unicornios alados que volaban por encima del hospital como asegurándose que nada ni nadie atentaría contra la vida de los más pequeños de su familia.

-Esta vez Dumbledore literalmente la ha cagado –aseguró Harry mientras contemplaba a inmenso grupo de nirhana.

-Completamente –afirmó Bill-. Siempre he sabido que le director era un artista de la manipulación, haciendo que todos se movieran al son de sus antojos y decisiones, pero la verdad es que nunca me imaginé que llegara a plantearse usar a cuatro recién nacidos.

-Lo hizo conmigo cuando apenas tenía un año –dijo Harry con resentimiento- Para conseguir sus objetivos creo que es capaz de todo.

-Tienes razón, de esta la verdad es que no creo que salga bien librado.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación del hospital, los que allí estaban, hacían lo posible por animar a la joven nirhana, que se había recostado en el pecho de Severus y había cerrado los ojos, al mismo tiempo que el hombre la abrazaba y acariciaba suavemente su pelo.

Todos la miraban con preocupación. Había sido un duro golpe saber que una persona en la que todos habían confiado ciegamente estaba tramando algo contra esos pequeños y no sabían ya que decir para poder volver a ver una sonrisa de la joven.

La realidad era muy diferente. A Shira le encantaba estar recostada en le pecho de su compañero y disfrutar de cada una de las caricias que el hombre, con gran amor, le prodigaba. No estaba asustada por sus pequeños. Sabia que toda su familia estaba allí, que Severus y Harry no permitiría que nadie ajeno a ellos entrara en la habitación y que Sukra y Sirk estaban listos para lanzarse contra el primero que osara acercarse a los pequeños.

Si la vida era sagrada para las nirhana, más sagrada todavía era la vida de los pequeños e indefensos componentes de la familia. Cuando la seguridad de los más vulnerables, los niños nirhana, estaba en peligro, la reacción de las adultas era terrible e implacable.

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

-Supongo que lo que nos está contando forma parte de una broma pesada –un miembro del Consejo de Ancianos miraba al ministro con la sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos.

Remus Lupin, ministro de magia, había llegado a la sede del Consejo y como ministro había pedido una reunión urgente con todos los ancianos que escucharon todo lo que había ocurrido con creciente rumor.

-Esta vez habrá que tomar medidas drásticas –dijo el licántropo- Shira Nirha ha llamado a toda su familia, está prevista su partida del mundo mágico para mañana, en cuando la medimaga la de alta del hospital.

-¿Podríamos salvar la situación con algún compromiso de voluntades? –preguntó otro anciano.

-Señores –dijo Remus-, esta vez no ha sido un insulto o un desplante ni nada por el estilo. Esta vez son sus hijos recién nacidos los que han sido objeto de maquinación y con ello han sido puestos en peligro. Ahora les ruego que me digan ustedes, como padres o como abuelos que son ¿Admitirían que algo semejante les sucediera a su familia?

-Desde luego que no, a la menor sospecha cualquier padre atajaría el problema lo más rápido posible.

-Yo les transmito lo que me ha dicho, o se toman medidas drásticas contra Albus Dumbledore o ya podemos irnos despidiendo de Harry Potter y de las nirhana. Me ha dejado claro que no admitirá ninguna reunión o negociación en ese sentido.

-¡Maldito Dumbledore! –exclamó el anciano- Siempre ha sido sumamente ambicioso. Le gusta el poder.

-La cuestión no es esa –dijo otro anciano-. La cuestión que tenemos entre manos es que si continuamos consintiendo esta situación ya podemos olvidarnos de librarnos de Voldemort lo que significaría nuestro fin, o bien ya poner fin a la ambición de Albus Dumbledore y dejarle a buen recaudo.

-Si se toma alguna medida contra Dumbledore, eso conllevaría el retirarlo de la dirección de Hogwarts –comentó Remus-, lo que conllevaría elegir a la persona que se encargaría de dirigir la escuela así como también a la que ocuparía la subdirección.

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

-Señor, le presento al señor Harry James Potter Nirha, hermano de la señorita Shira Nirha y quien tiene poder especial para realizar gestiones en el banco hasta que su condición física la permita volver a ocuparse personalmente de sus asuntos.

El duende jefe de Gringotts miraba a Harry con gran respeto. Ya le conocía como un cliente que tenía una buena cantidad de fondos, pero ahora, ser el hermano de Shira Nirha, le convertía, junto con su hermana, en su principal cliente, por lo que debía ser tratado con el respeto y amabilidad que una persona de su posición merecía.

-Es un placer para Gringotts poder saludarle, señor Potter Nirha. Si me acompañan, iremos a mi despacho para así poder escuchar lo que tenga que exponerme y así poder realizar las gestiones que precise.

Les guió por pasillos interminables, bellamente decorados con tapices de diferentes estilos y colores hasta llegar a un despacho de grandes dimensiones.

-Usted dirá, señor Potter Nirha –le invitó a hablar el duende

-Mi hermana tiene serias sospechas de que Albus Dumbledore ha abusado de su confianza y se ha aprovechado de los fondos que depositó en este banco. Aquí le traigo una lista de las autorizaciones que mi hermana ha firmado para que Albus Dumbeldore retirara fondos para negocios en común –Harry le tendió una lista en la que figuraban 5 fechas así como las cantidades que debían haber sido retiradas en cada vez.

El duende jefe llamó a sus asistente, que no tardó en entregarle la carpeta que contenía todos los movimientos de dinero realizados por Albus Dumbledor con el permiso de Shira Nirha.

Nada más ver la carpeta, el duende jefe palideció.

-¿Ocurre algo? –quiso saber Harry al mismo tiempo que Bill tenía los ojos clavados en el informe.

-Lo que ocurre –dijo Bill- es que Dumbledore ha retirado fondos del banco de las bóvedas de Shira Nirha en 45 ocasiones, siendo la suma total de lo que ha retirado un millón y medio de galeones, frente a los ciento cincuenta mil que en un principio estaba autorizado.

Al oírlo Harry se enfureció de tal manera que todo a su alrededor comenzó a temblar y todos los recipientes de cristal a deshacerse de forma simultánea.

-Tranquilízate Harry –decía Bill al mismo tiempo que abrazaba al joven mago- Ahora podrá recibir su merecido, controla tu magia.

A duras penas, Harry consiguió que su magia volviera a estabilizarse y los temblores y los desperfectos cesaron en ese momento. Levantó su mano izquierda y todos recipientes de cristal que se habían roto volvieron a quedar tal y como estaban al principio.

-Muy bien –dijo Harry al final-. En nombre de mi hermana, retiro ahora mismo toda autorización que tenga Albus Dumbledore para sacar dinero de la bóveda de Shira Nirha.

-Me gustaría saber si también ha osado tocar tu bóveda –dijo Bill levantándose de la silla y marchando a buscar la carpeta correspondiente a la cuenta de Harry.

Con absoluto horror jefe, el duende comprobó como el director de Hogwarts también había sacado dinero presentando autorizaciones firmadas de Harry Potter. Firma que había sido falsificada, ya que no existía ninguna autorización real para que aquello pudiera hacerse.

-No se preocupe, señor Potter Nirha. Albus Dumbledore ya no podrá sacar ni una sola moneda de estas cuentas. Si lo intenta, serán avisados de inmediato.

-Gracias por su colaboración –contestó Harry levantándose de la silla y dando por finalizada la reunión. Una vez en la calle marcharon directamente al Caldero Chorreante para poder transportarse de Hogsmeade- Cuando Shira se entera, será lo que faltaba para que termine de enfadarse.

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

Ya era media tarde. Las clases ya habían terminado y los alumnos paseaban de un sitio a otro comentando lo que habían aprendido en el día de hoy, así como las preguntas que les harían en los exámenes finales.

Fred y George Weasley estaban en un lado de los jardines intentando perfeccionar una de sus últimas creaciones de Sortilegios Weasley cuando el comunicador que cada uno llevaba comenzó a vibrar, escuchándose con toda claridad la voz de Harry

-Fred, George. Os necesito con urgencia. Venid a la habitación de Shira en el hospital. No digáis nada a nadie. Venid solo vosotros. Os explicaré todo lo que sucede. Por favor, es un asunto muy delicado, no mencionarlo a nadie.

-Para allá vamos –contestaron los dos a la vez.

Salieron de los jardines y se encaminaron hacia el hospital y a uno de los lados vieron a Ron y a Hermione e intentaron pasar desapercibidos. Si Harry no quería que ellos lo supieran es que algo grave estaba ocurriendo. Una vez fuera de su alcance se lanzaron a una loca carrera. No tardaron en llegar, aunque lo hicieron casi sin aliento.

-Sentaros –les dicho Shira sonriéndoles al mismo tiempo que les mostraba dos asientos vacíos entre su madre y la profesora McGonagall- Lo que os tengo que contar es absolutamente confidencial y no debe salir de esta habitación. Ha ocurrido algo que, con toda seguridad, nos obligará a Harry, a Severus y a mí a abandonar el mundo mágico para siempre.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron con la boca abierta. Por el tono que había empleado Shira, sabían que no era ninguna broma. Los rostros serios de su madre y de su profesora, además de la furia mostrada en el rostro de Severus Snape, lo confirmaba.

Sabiendo que lo mejor era explicarles todo lo sucedido, sin esconderles nada, Shira hizo saber a los gemelos todo lo ocurrido desde que su madre fue llamada al despacho del director y pudieron saber los planes de este para poder manipular y controlar tanto a ella como a Harry. Saber que el director se iba a servir de los cuatro recién nacidos no les hizo ni la más mínima gracia a los dos hermanos.

-Tienes razón –dijo Fred- Mejor no comentar esto ni con Hermione ni con Ron hasta que estemos seguros de qué va a ocurrir. Están demasiado apegados al director como para poder pensar con lógica. Dinos en qué podemos ayudarte.

-Tenéis que preparar nuevos trasmisores, unos diferentes y que nos mantengan en contacto entre nosotros, es decir, los que estamos aquí, más Bill, tu padre y Remus.

-Los tendrás antes del toque de queda –aseguró George-. Podemos entregarselos al profesor Snape que puede andar por todo el castillo sin ningún problema.

Severus asintió a lo dicho por los dos jóvenes y quedaron a una hora, justo antes del toque de queda y después, aprovechando las patrullas nocturnas, el profesor repartirlos entre los demás.

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

La mañana había amanecido soleada. Ni una sola nube se podía ver, lo que aseguraba un caluroso día, que hacía que las personas buscaran la sombra de los árboles que había en los jardines.

Albus Dumbledore había entrado en su despacho, listo para iniciar de nuevo su labor así como para intentar conseguir un par de magos o de brujas que le ayudaran a lograr sus objetivos de controlar a las nirhana.

Se sentó en su sillón y contempló su despacho, tal y como hacía cada mañana.

El poder que el puesto de director de Hogwarts le confería era enorme, con la suficiente influencia en el mundo mágico como para lograr cualquier meta que se propusiera y ahora se proponía aumentar ese poder. Controlar a las nirhana era la clave y no tenía ni la más mínima duda de que podía hacerlo sin que ninguna de ellas se percatara de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Dentro de su contemplación, algo llamó la atención del director. Su despacho no estaba tal y como lo había dejado el día anterior.

No sabía qué era, pero había algo diferente que le decía que alguien había estado allí sin su permiso y que algo faltaba, algo que su mente, aunque no recordara en ese momento qué era, sabía que era muy importante.

Volvió a recorrer todos los estantes y las mesas que estaban en la habitación cuando por fin supo qué era lo que faltaba. Alguien se había llevado todos los objetos mágicos que Shira le había entregado, desde el comunicador hasta el medallón que lograba que pudiera sacar fondos de Gringotts.

Debía alertar a Shira lo antes posible, si se enterara por alguien ajeno a él de que les habían robado todos sus objetos mágicos, su plan para conseguir su control se iría de vacaciones indefinidas y eso no lo podía consentir.

Bajó por las escaleras de caracol y marchó directamente a la puerta de enlace con el castillo de las nirhana. Palideció intensamente al darse cuenta que la puerta de acceso había desaparecido. Por más que tocaba la pared, la puerta no se le hacía visible.

Algo muy grave había ocurrido.

Con pasos apresurados marchó hacia la puerta principal y al abrirla lo que sus ojos captaron le dejaron completamente paralizado.

Un gigantesco grupo de nirhana transformadas en unicornios alados estaban volando por todos los terrenos del colegio. No podía ver sus caras, pero la forma como estaban volando demostraban que una gran furia les guiaba.

Un numeroso grupo de personas estaba frente a la puerta de entrada. El grupo lo componía la totalidad del Consejo de Ancianos, Remus Lupin como ministro de la magia, Alastor Moody con un grupo de 5 aurores de la élite del cuerpo y Severus Snape que lo miraba con una total falta de expresión de su rostro.

El ministro de la magia se acercó al director. Su semblante continuaba siendo serio.

-Señor Albus Dumbledore, a causa de sus intentos por manipular a niños recién nacidos y, por consiguiente, completamente indefensos para lograr controlar a los miembros de la raza nirhana, así como el desfalco realizado de las cuentas de la señora Shira Nirha y del señor Harry Potter, al haber sacado dinero usando autorizaciones falsificadas, queda usted relevado de la dirección de Hogwarts hasta que sea examinado su caso.

El anciano director se quedó completamente petrificado al mismo tiempo que el terror que sentía al saber que había sido descubierto, inundaba todo su cuerpo.

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

Hasta aquí este capítulo, espero que os haya gustado.

Un millón de gracias a **Clawy, Gandalf Cumbledore, Elementh Reload, FinnFisshu88 y The angel of de dreams** por vuestros maravillosos comentarios. Contestaré vuestros reviews en uno propio.

Un beso abrazos muy fuertes para todos.

Os adoro.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 18 – El juicio

Albus Dumbledore miraba fijamente al grupo de personas que permanecían frente a él intentando saber, a través de sus expresiones, la realidad de su situación.

Estaba seguro que todo lo que le estaban diciendo no lo habrían averiguado de forma expresa. Empezó a dar por sentado de que todo se debía a una infortunada casualidad. Sobreponiéndose a su reacción inicial avanzó directamente hacia Remus Lupin.

-Hola Remus –le saludó recuperando su habitual parsimonia- ¿Me puedes aclarar, por favor, a qué viene todo esto? No estoy seguro de haber entendido bien lo que has dicho.

El ministro le miró con ojos fríos y enojados. Sabía lo que el anciano intentaría hacer y ya estaba preparado para ello.

-Lo has oído muy bien, Albus –la voz de Remus era fría, carente de cualquier indicio de su antigua admiración y respeto por el anciano-. Has intentado manipular a cuatro recién nacidos y has hurtado dinero que no te pertenecía porque no estabas autorizado para ello.

-Pero Remus, amigo mío –Dumbledore volvió a mostrar la típica sonrisa por la que sabía que el licántropo volvería a estar bajo su control-, sabes perfectamente que Shira me había autorizado a sacar fondos de sus bóvedas.

-¿De la de Harry también? –Remus no podía ocultar su enfado por el abuso que el hijo de su mejor amigo había sufrido.

-No expresamente, pero sabes que lo he hecho por su propia seguridad.

El licántropo se estaba conteniendo a duras penas. Aquel discurso ya sonaba a disco rayado.

-¿Y lo que tramabas hacer con los hijos de Shira?

Albus Dumbledore miraba fijamente a los dorados ojos de Remus intentando poder leer lo que su mente contenía. No sabía cómo podía haber averiguado sus planes para los recién nacidos nirhana ya que había borrado la memoria tanto de Molly como de Minerva.

-Mi querido Remus –su voz ahora era sumamente empalagosa-, sabes perfectamente que todo lo que hago lo hago por muy buenas razones y para garantizar la seguridad de esos pequeños.

-¿Y no será, por casualidad, que lo estabas planeando era para poder controlar a Shira y también volver a tener el control sobre Harry para utilizarlo como mejor te parezca?

-Te repito que no hago más que velar por su seguridad. Siempre haré lo que crea mejor para el bien de todos –los azules ojos de Albus Dumbledore comenzaban a mostrar el nerviosismo que empezaba a sufrir.

-¿Alguna vez has pensado dejar a los demás que puedan vivir su vida y decidir sobre ella? –Remus estaba al límite de su aguante.

-Eso no lo puedo hacer ni lo haré jamás. Necesitan que alguien les controle y les dirija. Sabes que hacer semejante cosa es imposible mientras que la situación esté pendiente de que Harry consiga ganar a Voldemort.

Severus Snape ya no pudo permanecer impasible dentro del grupo que estaba frente a los dos hombres y se acercó a Remus.

-Supongo, Albus –dijo al director en su tono más suave y frío, que hizo que todos temblaran al oírlo-, que tenías pensado ponerme al corriente de todo ello.

-Por supuesto mi querido muchacho –la sonrisa de Dumbledor se ensanchó. Sabía que podía manejar a su profesor de pociones y seguir consiguiendo sus propósitos.

-Entonces, dime ¿Qué hechizos tenías pensado lanzar sobre mis hijos? –la expresión de Severus Snape era la misma que usaba para demostrar que no se creía nada de lo que estaba diciendo.

El anciano director palideció intensamente ¿Cómo había podido Severus saber de sus propósitos?

Tenía que pensar algo lo más rápidamente posible. Si algo sabía seguro era que Severus Snape era imposible de controlar cuando se trataba de proteger a los suyos.

Con un rapidísimo movimiento sacó su varita. Tenía que borrar la memoria de todos los que estaban frente a él lo más rápido posible. Su seguridad, y lo más importante para él, su fortuna y su poder, estaban en peligro.

Apenas apuntó a todos con su varita, se quedó petrificado y tremendamente aterrorizado cuando ésta voló de sus manos y marchó directamente hacia las de una mujer que no conocía ni había visto nunca hasta ese momento, pero que por su aspecto, su forma de moverse y su estilo de vestir, demostraba a todas luces que era una de las mujeres nirhana.

Examinó el rostro de aquella mujer. Era mujer joven, pero no podría aventurar su edad ya que estaba demostrado que no se podían distinguir muy bien la diferencia de generaciones entre las nirhana, pero una cosa sí tuvo seguro. Su expresión no era para nada amigable.

-Estaba intentando lanzarles las maldiciones _voluntis ergo_ y la _imperius sumis_ –dijo la mujer mirando al anciano

Todos los presentes se quedaron completamente paralizados por el estupor que les había creado el saber las maldiciones que Albus Dumbledore tenía pensado lanzar a los cuatro recién nacidos.

El _voluntis ergo_ y el _imperius sumis_ eran maldiciones oscuras que a quien le fueran lanzadas le convertía en un verdadero esclavo para los deseos del mago que las había lanzado. A su lado, la maldición imperius quedaba reducida a un simple juego de niños. Una persona bajo sus efectos no tenía ni voluntad ni iniciativa de ninguna clase ya que su mente dejaba de funcionar racionalmente y, lo más grave de todo, en contra de lo que sucedía con la maldición imperius, con la _voluntis _ergo y la _imperius sumis_, no había forma de que el que sufría las maldiciones se pudiera librar de ellas.

Por otra parte, su uso estaba terminantemente prohibido en el mundo mágico.

Albus Dumbledore ahora miraba a la nirhana más detenidamente que antes ¿Cómo había podido saber las maldiciones que tenía pensado lanzar a los hijos de Shira? ¿Cómo había podido leer su mente siendo que la tenía herméticamente protegida por la oclumancia?

-No te esfuerces en pensar –volvió a decir la mujer-. Tus barreras mentales son insignificantes y finas como un simple pergamino de la peor calidad posible.

Severus Snape estaba que, literalmente, lanzaba fuego por sus ojos y si no fuera porque Alastor Moody le estaba sujetando por un brazo, ya se habría lanzado contra la figura del director.

-La situación ha cambiado completamente –dijo uno de los ancianos- Esto ya no puede quedar así.

Los ancianos miraban al anciano mago con ojos llenos de terror. Si albus Dumbledore había pensado lanzar contra unos recién nacidos completamente indefensos semejantes maldiciones ¿Qué tendría pensado lanzar contra todos los demás? Debían poner a buen recaudo a Albus Dumbledore para asegurar el bien de todos.

-Albus Dumbledore –volvió a hablar Remus Lupin- En vista de los nuevos conocimientos, quedas arrestado. Se te llevará a un lugar en el que no puedas usar la magia hasta que se pueda realizar el juicio para estudiar tu caso.

-Eso debe ser tratado por nosotras

Una voz de mujer hizo que todos giraran hacia de donde provenía. Era la voz de Mara Nirha. La anciana nirhana se había acercado al grupo formado por Remus Lupin y por Dumbledore. Tenía una mirada tremendamente fría y que reflejaba una máxima furia y peligrosidad que hacía temblar a todos los que estaban presentes.

-Les aseguro que nosotros podremos solucionar esta situación –dijo uno de los ancianos mirando a Mara, intentando por todos los medios hacer saber a la anciana que estaban preparados y listos para zanjar de raíz el problema que tenían entre manos.

La nirhana se volvió hacia la más joven que estaba junto a ella, sin hacer el más mínimo caso de los demás.

-Neli, vuelve con Shira y ocúpate de que su traslado y el de los pequeños esté seguro. No te preocupes –dijo mirando a su descendiente- Naica, Sarha y Laica ya están aquí.

Las tres recién nombradas aparecieron en esos momentos, sus rostros reflejando la creciente ira que sentían.

La nirhana a la que Mara había llamado Neli asintió y girándose comenzó a marchar directamente al hospital.

-Severus –dijo Naica-, será mejor que vuelvas con Shira.

-Pero...

El profesor de pociones ansiaba poder dar a Dumbledore un buen escarmiento. Nadie osaba planear lo que el anciano tenía en mente para con sus hijos y quedar sano y salvo.

-No te preocupes –Laica fue la que intervino en esos momentos-. No escapará, te lo aseguro.

Mara levantó una de sus manos y la tensó frente a la figura del anciano director.

-Ahora podemos estar todos tranquilos –dijo sin abandonar su expresión fría y aterradora-. Su magia ha quedado recluida. Vamos, es hora de irnos.

Las cuatro nirhana marcharon hacia Albus Dumbledore y le rodearon. Crearon una burbuja que les rodeo a todos y desaparecieron de allí.

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

Las paredes temblaban de tal manera que no tardarían en agrietarse y los objetos de cristal estaban estallando sin remedio.

La creciente ira que Harry sentía hizo que su magia se descontrolase casi totalmente. Saber lo que Albus Dumbledore había estado planeando para con sus sobrinos, para con su hermana y para él mismo había logrado que el poder que todavía estaba dormido dentro de su ser despertara por completo.

Cómo la totalidad del mundo mágico había llegado a consentir y a aceptar el comportamiento manipulador del ex-director de Hogwarts era algo que todavía no le cabía en la cabeza.

A su tremenda demostración de poder se tenía que añadir el inmenso sentimiento de protección que tenía hacia su familia.

Idolatraba a su hermana y aunque sabía que era mucho más poderosa que él mismo, no estaba dispuesto a que nadie osara planear ni llevar a cabo algo tan rastrero como lo que aquel anciano tenía en mente.

Sus pequeños sobrinos, los seres más tiernos y maravillosos que había en toda la faz de la tierra no merecían en modo alguno que alguien tramara lo que la manipuladora mente de aquel viejo tenía pensado llevar a cabo. Que Merlín protegiera a quien atentara contra ellos.

Elena podía ver los temores que rasgaban el alma del joven mago y corrió a abrazarlo. Quería que sintiera su amor, su apoyo incondicional y hacerle saber que siempre estaría a su lado.

Al sentir el abrazo de la joven, Harry comenzó a tranquilizarse de forma inmediata y las paredes dejaron de temblar y los cristales dejaron de estallar. El joven mago respondió a aquel abrazo rodeando el cuerpo de la joven con sus fuertes brazos al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos y apoyaba su cabeza contra la de ella.

Severus Snape había entrado en esos momentos en la habitación del hospital seguido de Neli. El semblante de ambos demostraba hasta qué punto estaban dispuestos a dar su merecido a aquel entrometido manipulador.

Habían visto a Shira inclinada sobre las cunas de los recién nacidos y como la joven no podía contener el raudal de lágrimas que surcaban su rostro.

Severus no perdió ni un solo minuto. Dio un cariñoso beso a cada uno de sus hijos y abrazó fuertemente a su pareja mientras que Neli, a la que Sukra y Sirk habían dejado paso libre, abrazaba a los cuatro pequeños al mismo tiempo que les decía suaves frases llenas de cariño y amor.

-Tranquila –la voz del hombre era muy suave y cálida- Ya todo pasó. Nadie podrá tocar a nuestros pequeños.

-Así es, Shira –dijo Neli sin dejar de acariciar a los bebés- El consejo familiar no tardará en reunirse y estudiar el castigo que merece ese entrometido

-¡No! –Shira separó su rostro del pecho de su compañero en donde lo tenía hasta ese momento y miró fijamente a la nirhana.

-¿No? ¿Qué quieres decir? –Neli la miraba muy sorprendida y extrañada de su negación.

-No lo hará el consejo familiar solamente. Esta vez se hará a mi manera –los ojos de la joven madre mostraban su determinación

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que se hará a mi manera –insistió Shira-. Han sido muchos los que han sido afectados por las acciones de ese hombre. El consejo familiar juzgará, pero se hará todo como yo diga.

-Shira, sé razonable –Neli intentaba que la joven se tranquilizase. La había visto muchas veces enfadada o enojada, pero nunca como hasta ese momento.

Neli se acercó al lado se Shira y apoyó una de sus manos sobre un hombro de la joven mientras la miraba fijamente.

-¿Estás segura? –la voz de la nirhana era muy suave

-Desde luego –contestó volviendo a apoyar su rostro en el pecho de Severus-. Haremos un juicio por todos los seres que las acciones de Albus Dumbledore han perjudicado.

-Y yo estaré a tu lado apoyándote y asegurándome de que reciba su merecido –afirmó Harry, que no se soltaba del abrazo de Elena.

-Estaremos todos –afirmó Severus estrechando más sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Shira.

Asintiendo, Neli se concentró se mentalmente se puso en contacto con la matriarca nirhana. Sabía que ninguna de ellas podía oponerse a los deseos de Shira. Habían sido sus hijos los afectados y, como su madre que era, tenía el derecho de elegir la forma, el lugar y el momento de hacer justicia.

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

El revuelo que se había generado en todo el mundo mágico había sido épico. Todos estaban traumatizados por el hecho de saber que el gran Albus Dumbledore, el gran mago en el que la inmensa mayoría había puesto sus esperanzas y su seguridad hubiera sido arrestado bajo los cargos de manipulación y el uso de terribles artes oscuras.

Tal como en un principio todos habían supuesto, la reacción de Hermione y de Ron fue de incredulidad total y los dos jóvenes no dudaban en enfrentarse a quien sea para salir en defensa del anciano director.

Estaban en un aula vacía de Hogwarts enfrentándose a Harry para intentar liberar al anciano mago

-¡Es imposible! –Hermione se estaba enfrentando en esos momentos a Harry, quien la miraba con un profundo dolor- ¿Habéis perdido el juicio?

-No, Hermione –contestó Harry lo más pacientemente que pudo- y todo lo que has oído es cierto.

-Y tú lo sabes todo ¿no? –Ron lo miraba furioso- El gran Harry Potter es quien siempre sabe lo que está ocurriendo y sabe lo que es verdad

-Lo hemos visto con nuestros propios ojos –insistía Harry

-¡Pues más te vale que alguien de corrija esa vista! ¿Estás seguro que no ha sido tu maravillosa hermana la que no te ha manipulado a ti para conseguir dominar a todo el mundo?

-Ron, cuida tus palabras –Harry ahora ya no estaba dolido, empezaba a estar furioso.

-¡No tengo que cuidar nada de lo que digo! –Ron estaba fuera de sus casillas

-¿Cómo habéis podido? –Hermione se unía al ataque verbal de Ron- ¡Albus Dumbledore siempre ha estado mirando por tu bienestar!

-¿¡MI BIENESTAR? –en esos momentos Harry sintió que su paciencia abandonaba definitivamente su cuerpo- ¿¡Llamas mi bienestar a dejarme en casa de unos muggles que me odiaron desde que era un simple bebé? ¿¡Tenerme siempre encerrado y sin posibilidad alguna de recibir un mínimo de cariño humano? ¿¡Estar siempre pendiente de usarme como un simple arma? ¿¡Eso lo llamáis estar mirando por mi bienestar?

-¡No uses ese tono para con el director! –Ron había palidecido y miraba fijamente a Harry mientras abría y cerraba sus puños.

-Usaré el tono que me merece un ser como él.

-¡Siempre fuiste un maldito crío que busca ser el centro de admiración! –Ron se acercó más a él- ¡Crees que todo el mundo debe complacerte porque eres el gran salvador!

-¡Yo no quiero ese papel nunca lo he querido!

-¡Pues lo disimulas muy bien! ¡Estás carcomido por los celos porque él es el responsable de la Orden del Fénix y no te ha dejado ser el protagonista principal! ¡Ya te conocía bien el director! –Hermione también se acercó a Harry

-Yo no tengo celos de nadie y ahora mismo veo quienes de verdad son mis amigos

-¡Desde luego! ¡Seguro que las nirhana están pendientes de darte todo lo que pidas! ¡Lo que han hecho demuestra que son más oscuras que el mismísimo Voldemort!

-Para mí habéis dicho la última palabra –la voz de Harry se había suavizado. Sabía que ese había sido el momento en que los que creía sus mejores amigos habían dejado de serlo-. El juicio será dentro de dos días, podéis acudir a defenderlo si queréis. Yo ya he dicho lo que tenía que decir. Adiós.

Harry se giró y se dispuso a salir del aula cuando un enfurecido Ron fue a sujetarlo para evitar que marchara y seguir con su ataque.

-¡Tu no marchas a ningún sitio! ¡No mereces nada de lo que los demás han hecho por ti!

Cuando su mano ya estaba casi a punto de agarrar el brazo de Harry, una armadura había aparecido frente al pelirrojo impidiendo que ni siquiera lo rozara.

-¡Marcha, maldito cobarde! No queremos saber nada de ti! –gritó Ron mientras Harry salía de la estancia.

No muy lejos de allí, frente a la chimenea de sus aposentos, Shira Nirha contemplaba las imágenes de lo que había sucedido entre Harry y sus amigos. Cerrando sus ojos y mostrando el dolor que sentía, notó como unos brazos la rodeaban.

-Lo siento mi pequeña –Molly estaba a su lado mortalmente pálida. No podía dar crédito a lo que su hijo menor había hecho- No sé que decir para aliviar tu dolor y el de Harry.

-No te preocupes Molly –la voz de Severus mostraba la comprensión que tenía del inmenso dolor que inundaba a la mujer- Ya suponíamos que ambos estaban muy manipulados por Dumbledore.

-Pero no tienen derecho a decir a Harry todas aquellas cosas, y más lo que han dicho de ti, Shira.

Shira palmeó suavemente el hombro de Molly dándola a entender que no se preocupara que entendía cómo se sentía y acto seguido hizo una señal de asentimiento a Naric, que abandonó la estancia en ese mismo instante.

-Lo siento, Molly –dijo Shira muy suavemente-. Pero por el momento no puedo permitir que tanto Ron como Hermione accedan al castillo. Entenderé que tu no quieras acceder tampoco mientras Ron es apartado, pero debo garantizar la seguridad de mis hijos.

-Sabemos que todo volverá a su cauce –Neli estaba allí también-, pero hasta que a esos dos no se les caiga la venda de los ojos, ninguna de nosotras puede acceder a tenerlos bajo el mismo techo.

-Lo entiendo –Molly tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Con gran suavidad y con un profundo dolor, se despojó de todos los artefactos mágicos que Shira le había facilitado.

-No voy a dejaros –explicó la mujer-, pero creo que es preferible que ninguno de estos aparatitos esté al alcance de las manos de Ron y de Hermione.

En esos momentos la puerta del alojamiento se abrió y un Harry Potter completamente abatido y con lágrimas surcándole el rostro hizo su aparición.

Shira se levantó de su asiento y corrió a abrazarlo para darle ánimos.

-Tranquilo, Harry. Todo se arreglará –su voz era muy melosa y llena de amor. Intentaba por todos sus medios que sintiera todo su cariño y que siempre estaría a su lado.

-Han dicho cosas terribles –Harry hundió su cara en el hombro de su hermana.

-No tardarán en arrepentirse y volver a ser los de antes –Severus intentaba calmarlo también.

-Puede que ellos vuelvan a ser los de antes –la voz del joven mostraba su amargura-, pero yo no podré ser el mismo. Lo que me han dicho ha sido demasiado doloroso para dejarlo zanjado de buenas a primeras.

-Harry, cariño –Molly también abrazó a Harry- No se lo tengas en cuenta cuando rectifiquen, ahora están ciegos y solo ven lo que quieren ver.

La mujer dio un cariñoso beso a Harry y salió del alojamiento con una cara de enfado que realmente daba miedo. No pensaba perdonar lo que su hijo menor había hecho y fue en su busca para, según ella, dejar las cosas bien claras.

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

La gran sala había tenido que ser agrandada mágicamente para dar cabida a todos los que querían asistir a aquel juicio.

El aspecto que se ofrecía a todos los que allí estaban sentados era sencillamente abrumador.

En el centro de la sala, en una amplia silla, Albus Dumbledore permanecía sentado, pendiente de todo lo que le pudiera suceder. A su lado, su abogado. Un mago poderoso que había llevado sus asuntos desde tiempo inmemorial y que estaba dispuesto a hacer ver a todo el mundo el gran error que habían cometido.

A su alrededor, y en un perfecto círculo, habían sido instalados diez magníficos estrados en la que las diez nirhana más ancianas estaban cómodamente sentadas.

Siguiendo como si de un anfiteatro se tratara, los asientos de Shira Nirha, Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody y la totalidad de los miembros del Consejo de Ancianos.

Las siguientes quince filas eran ocupadas por la totalidad de las mujeres nirhana, salvo cinco de ellas que se habían quedado para cuidar y vigilar a los cuatrillizos y, a partir de allí todo el público que quisiera presenciar el juicio. Ron y Hermione, con las cabezas bajas estaban sentados entre una muy enfurecida Molly Weasley y unos más enfurecidos todavía Fred, George y Bill Weasley.

Cuando todos los asientos estuvieron ocupados y el silencio reinó en la sala Mara Nirha se apeó de su estrado y se dirigió directamente al anciano mago.

-Albus Dumbledore, está aquí para ser juzgado por los delitos de manipulación engañosa, perjuicios causados contra miembros del mundo mágico y atentar contra seres indefensos mediante el uso de maldiciones oscuras. ¿Tiene algo que alegar?

-Mi cliente es completamente inocente de esos cargos –se apresuró a intervenir el abogado- y demostraremos su gran error y pediremos la correspondiente compensación.

-Puede pedir lo que quiera –Mara miró fijamente al abogado sin modificar su expresión- Ahora voy a hacerle unas preguntas a las que deberá responder el señor Dumbledore en persona, caso que el abogado aquí presente incumpla este requisito quedará mudo durante todo el juicio. Para autentificar y que todo el mundo escuche la verdad, se le ha administrado veritaserum.

El abogado tragó saliva y espero a que la nirhana empezara con su interrogatorio.

-Dígame, Dumbledore ¿Cuáles eran sus planes para con los recién nacidos, hijos de Shira Nirha?

-Era mi propósito conseguir a dos magos o brujas que distrajeran a Shira Nirha y así poder lanzar a los bebés las maldiciones _voluntis ergo_ y la _imperius sumis_

-¿Por qué esas maldiciones?

-Siendo tan pequeños no se habrían enterado de nada y a medida que crecieran podría decirles lo que hacer en todo momento. Estarían siempre sometidos a mi y siendo Shira una madre abnegada y que siempre está pendiente de su familia, cosa que sus hijos la pidieran estaría siempre presta a hacer todo lo posible por conseguírselo, que sería lo que yo les ordenaría que pidiesen.

Murmullos de estupor fueron los que se empezaron a oír por toda la sala.

-¿Por qué quiere tener el control sobre Shira Nirha?

-Me daría un inmenso poder. Teniendo a Shira bajo mi control, todas las nirhana la seguirían y no habría nada en el mundo mágico que no pudiera ser manejado a mi antojo. Todos mis deseos se cumplirían y todos mis enemigos y los que intentaran pararme los pies caerían por su acción.

-¿Por qué sacó dinero de Gringotts?

-La Orden del Fénix es muy cara de mantener. Los fondos que saqué de las bóvedas Shira y de Harry fueron para financiar las actividades de la orden y para el pago de mis honorarios por estar al frente.

Más murmullos inundaron la sala. Todos estaban empezando a ver a un Albus Dumbledore completamente desconocido y completamente inhumano.

-¿Por qué puso a Harry bajo la tutela de sus tíos?

-Me convenía.

-¿Por qué?

-Si lo hubiera refugiado en casa de magos, como todos pedían, a Harry no le habría faltado de nada y yo habría perdido mi influencia sobre él. Debía padecer malos tratos e ignorar completamente todo lo relacionado con el mundo mágico. Debía sentirse solo y desesperado y solo ver en mi a la única persona que pudiera darle afecto y protección. Eso haría que me obedeciera siempre.

-Había magos y brujas que se opusieron a esa medida?

-Sí, Minerva McGonagall no quería que dejara a Harry allí, sabía lo que le ocurriría. Remus Lupins también se opuso.

-Dígame, Dumbledore ¿Qué piensa sobre Ron Weasley y Hermione Grangrer?

-Ron Weasley es un tonto redomado. Es muy fácil manipularlo, con hacerle ver que lo que hace le hará ser el más importante de todos ya se consigue que haga lo que uno quiera. Hermione Granger es muy inteligente y muy manipulable. Solo tuve que decirle mis sospechas sobre peligros para los demás y no puso ninguna pega en hacer todo lo que le pedí, fue una gran espía contándome todo lo que tanto Harry como Shira estaban planeando. Son completamente prescindibles.

Mara giró su mirada hacia los dos jóvenes magos, que tenían su cara tapada con sus manos mientras que ambos lloraban desconsoladamente al saber cómo habían sido utilizados para el beneficio de una sola persona.

-¿Por qué aceptó tan rápidamente a Shira Nirha como miembro de la Orden del Fénix y como profesora en Hogwarts?

-Me convenía mucho. Era una bruja muy poderosa y con ella bajo mi control no tardaría en cumplir mis objetivos. Con la utilización de los artefactos mágicos que nos facilitó podría ser el mago más poderoso de todo el mundo mágico.

-¿Está arrepentido de sus planes?

-En absoluto, es algo que tengo pensado lograr a cualquier precio

-¿Muera quien muera?

-Son bajas necesarias y que carecen de importancia.

-Por ahora es suficiente –añadió Mara al mismo tiempo que con una de sus manos hacía aparecer un amplio y comodísimo sillón- Harry –dijo llamando al joven mago-, ven por favor.

Harry se levantó de su asiento mirando a su hermana, quien apretó cariñosamente su mano, dándole ánimos y reconfortándole de forma instantánea.

Cuando se acercó a Mara, ésta le sonrió amorosamente.

-Harry, siéntate por favor –dijo señalando el cómodo sillón-. Para que tu testimonio sea válido a los ojos de todos los que están aquí, te vamos a administrar veritaserum ¿tienes algún inconveniente?

-Por supuesto que no –sonrió el joven mago a la matriarca nirhana.

Un auror se acercó a Harry y puso en su boca 3 gotas de la poción de la verdad. Al instante su mirada pareció que flotaba sin fijarse en ningún punto en concreto.

Un pedestal con una gigantesca burbuja de agua apareció frente a Harry y Mara se acercó a él hablándole muy suavemente.

-Harry, quiero que tu mente recorra tus recuerdos. Quiero que pienses en todo lo que has vivido, desde tu primer recuerdo. La burbuja hará que todo lo que esté en tu mente lo podamos ver todos.

No tardaron en aparecer imágenes. Unas imágenes que dejaron a todo el mundo completamente sumidos en un profundo estupor por la crueldad que mostraban.

Lo primero que vieron aparecer fue a un Harry Potter de apenas 3 años de edad que intentaba jugar con su primero y que cogía uno de sus juguetes y cómo su tía llegaba y le daba una brutal paliza por tal osadía y lo encerraba en la alacena que había bajo la escalera. Siguieron los recuerdos adelantando año tras año, la forma en que era esclavizado, era golpeado, era insultado y tratado peor que una plaga de ratas.

Durante más de hora y media, los recuerdos de su vida fueron pasando frente a todos los presentes.

No había bruja en toda la sala que mantuviera sus ojos vacíos de lágrimas. Ninguna de las presentes podía contener el llanto. Molly Weasley era quien ganaba a todas, ya que, para ella, Harry era su hijo, y poder comprobar como Albus Dumbledore le había hecho sufrir, era algo superior a sus fuerzas.

Los magos que estaban presentes, aunque intentaban mostrarse enteros y fuertes, casi todos tenían que luchar contra alguna que otra lágrima que pugnaba por salir al exterior.

Ron y Hermione miraban impotentes todo lo que Harry había sufrido y recordaron palabra por palabra todo lo que le habían dicho dos días antes. Gruesas lágrimas caían por sus rostros mientras que sus mentes trabajaban a marchas forzadas intentando encontrar una manera de conseguir el perdón de su amigo. Le habían hecho mucho daño y sabía que ahora no querría nada de ellos.

Cuando las imágenes de los recuerdos de Harry dejaron de aparecer frente a todos los presentes, el mismo auror se acercó a él y le entrego el antídoto del veritaserum. Al recobrar el control de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor no dejó de quedar sorprendido al ver las caras de todos los presentes.

-Vuelve a tu sitio, Harry –susurró Mara al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su rostro con gran ternura.

Volviendo a su asiento, fue abrazado fuertemente por Shira y por Remus, que apenas podía contener su emoción.

-Señor Dumbledore –volvió a decir Mara- ¿Los padres de Harry dejaron instrucciones a seguir sobre a quien se debía dejar a su hijo para su cuidado en el caso de que ellos faltaran?

-Sí –afirmó el anciano-, las instrucciones de James y de Lily Potter fueron que en caso de que ellos faltaran, Harry debería quedar al cuidado de cualquier de sus mejores amigos que estuviera vivo.

-¿Respetó la última voluntad de los Potter?

-No. Hacerlo me habría perjudicado. No me convenía.

En aquellos momentos los murmullos de desprecio eran generales. Nadie perdonaba lo que Albus Dumbledore había hecho.

-Creo que es inútil continuar. Ya ha sido dicho todo lo que los aquí presentes necesitan saber –comentó otra anciana nirhana.

-Ya hemos oído todo lo que este hombre tenía planeado para con el mundo mágico –la severa y dura voz de Mara se dejó oír por toda la sala-. Se ha demostrado que es culpable de todos los cargos de que se le acusa y que él mismo, bajo veritaserum, ha corroborado. Este juicio ha sido posible ser presenciado por todos los que están aquí a petición expresa de Shira Nirha, madre de los recién nacidos objeto de las oscuras maquinaciones de este hombre, pero solo las nirhana, por ser los perjudicados miembros de nuestra familia, tenemos la opción de juzgar y aplicar sentencia.

El silencio era total. Ni un solo murmullo se podía escuchar. La atención de todos los presentes estaba puesta en la sentencia que estaban a punto de oír.

-Albus Dumbledore. Considerado y declarado culpable, será conducido por el consejo de nirhana hasta paradero seguro en donde se procederá a la reeducación total de su mente. Quedará recluido mientras el proceso se lleva a cabo y no podrá volver a integrarse al mundo mágico hasta que un profundo examen mental demuestre que todas sus intenciones oscuras han sido completamente erradicadas.

Nada más terminar Mara de decir la sentencia, la totalidad del consejo de nirhana se acercó al anciano mago y rodeándolo desaparecieron todos de allí.

Tras la sorpresa, todos los presentes, comentando sin parar lo que había sucedido comenzaron a vaciar el recinto.

Ron y Hermione intentaron acercarse a Harry. Deseaban pedirle perdón con toda la fuerza de su alma, pero impotentes contemplaron como el joven mago, abrazado a Shira y a Remus, abandonaba la sala sin siquiera hacer un mínimo esfuerzo en girar la cabeza.

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

Las risas eran la tónica general en aquella sala.

Harry, Severus, Neli y Naica no hacia otra cosa que acariciar y mimar a los cuatrillizos. Literalmente se les estaba cayendo la baba mientras les contemplaban y les mimaban hasta la saciedad.

-No es por nada –dijo Shira sonriendo a su familia-, pero me gustaría poder acariciar a mis hijos.

-Ya tendrás tiempo. Todavía tienes que recuperarte –asintió Neli al mismo tiempo que no paraba de dar mimos a Nicole.

-Neli, te recuerdo que estoy en perfectas condiciones –Shira reía ante la expresión de Neli. Sabía que la nirhana estaba tan encantada de estar con los pequeños que ahora se dedicaría totalmente a malcriarlos.

-Todavía tienes que recuperar peso –dijo Severus al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba y abrazaba a Shira. Estas débil y tu cuerpo necesita cuidados.

-Sí, Severus tiene razón –dijo Harry al mismo tiempo que empujaba a la pareja hacia el salón-. Es hora de comer, así que todo el mundo a reponer fuerzas.

Riendo ante el brillo alegre que el joven tenía en sus ojos, todos fueron al salón mientras que los pequeños se quedaban dormiditos vigilados en todo momento por Sukra y Sirk.

Se sentaron a la mesa y se dispusieron a llenar sus platos con la deliciosa comida que les habían traído cuando Harry, Severus, Neli y Shira se sintieron elevados en sus asientos.

Mirándose unos a otros y ante la atónita mirada de Naica y Remus, los cuatro continuaron flotando en el aire al mismo tiempo que salían del salón hacia el pasillo de las habitaciones y eran introducidos en la habitación de los cuatrillizos.

Las cunas estaban rodeadas de una luz blanquecina que emanaba de cada uno de los bebés y que guiaba a los adultos hacia las cunas.

Sophie atrajo a Shira, Nicole a Neli, Daniel a Harry y Alex se apoderó de Severus. La magia de las cunas no se desvaneció hasta que los adultos volvieron a acariciar a los cuatrillizos.

Al ver un despliegue de magia tan fuerte y a una edad tan temprana todos rompieron a reír alegres y felices.

-Pequeños manipuladores –susurró Severus al mismo tiempo que con una tierna sonrisa abrazaba a su hijo.

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

Hasta aquí este capítulo. Espero de todo corazón que os haya gustado. Os ruego de todo corazón que me perdonéis si no puedo actualizar tal y como me gustaría y como me pedís. Haré todo lo posible para no haceros esperar mucho.

Millones de gracias a **Leahnor Naril Potter, Hermiwg, The angel of de dreams, Gandalf Cumbledore, FinnFisshu88, Elementh Reload, Clawy, sanarita31 Kisuna-chan** por vuestros magníficos y maravillosos comentarios que tan feliz me hacen. Os contestaré en un review propio.

Os adoro

9


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 19 – ¡Ayudadnos¡

-Mis pequeñines manipuladores –repitió Severus sin dejar de acariciar y mimar a su hijo mientras que sus hermanos disfrutaban de las caricias de los adultos.

-Pueden manipularnos todo lo que quieran –dijo Harry sin dejar de acariciar y besar a Daniel.

-Claro que sí pequeñines míos –el profesor de pociones estaba tan embelesado que literalmente se le estaba cayendo la baba-. Pero una cosa debéis tener en cuenta, mis pequeños tesoros, si tanto vuestra tía Neli, como vuestro tío Harry y vuestra maravillosa y amorosa mamá y yo no tomamos alimento, no podremos tener la fuerza necesaria para poder amaros continuamente y mimaros y adoraros sin descanso.

En ese mismo instante, los cuatro adultos se vieron nuevamente elevados del suelo y transportados en el aire, sacados de la habitación y llevados de nuevo hacia el salón, en donde una muy sorprendida Naica y un muy asombrado Remus los vieron aparecer flotando y eran depositados con mucha suavidad en las sillas que cada uno estaba ocupando anteriormente.

Las risas llenaron todo el salón cuando Shira explicó a Naica y a Remus lo que los bebés habían hecho. La alegría había inundado aquel lugar.

-Harry –dijo Severus casi cuando todos estaban terminando de comer- ¿Qué piensas hacer con respecto al señor Weasley y la señorita Granger?

La seriedad volvió al rostro del joven mago al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban de tristeza y de dolor.

-Por ahora no puedo hacer nada –la voz de Harry era muy suave

-Creo que están muy arrepentidos –se aventuró a decir Remus. A él también le había dolido en gran manera la situación creada entre los tres amigos.

-Puede –dijo el joven mago-, pero lo que dijeron fue terriblemente doloroso. Todavía no puedo aceptar volver a como estábamos en un principio. Al menos yo no puedo.

-Harry –dijo Shira poniendo su mano en el hombro de su hermano para darle consuelo- Hagas lo que hagas y decidas lo que decidas, sabes que tienes mi apoyo total y absoluto.

-Lo sé –respondió al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. Su hermana siempre conseguía aliviar cualquier dolor que pudiera tener.

-Creo que haces bien –dijo Neli sonriendo al joven-. Deja que tu corazón alivie su dolor y que la comprensión termine de llegar a sus mentes. La manipulación que han sufrido ha sido muy intensa y ahora deben aclarar sus ideas.

-No creo que tarden mucho en comprender todo lo que sus actos han logrado –Remus intentaba animarle.

-Puede –asintió Harry-, pero por ahora no nos preocupemos de ese tema. Ahora tenemos que prestar más atención a ciertos pequeñines que creo que están volviendo a hacer de las suyas.

Nada terminar de decir aquella frase, todos los que estaban sentados en la mesa los que fueron levantados de sus asientos y llevados flotando a la habitación de los cuatrillizos.

-¡Eh! ¡Que me falta comer el postre! –fue la exclamación de Harry que veía como su postre favorito, un magnífico pastel de chocolate se quedaba sobre la mesa mientras que era sacado de la habitación.

Las carcajadas de los demás no se hicieron esperar cuando vieron que detrás de ellos, les seguía el plato del pastel de chocolate que Harry reclamaba.

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

Dentro del castillo, la familia al completo se relajaba de un año completo de cansancio y tensión.

Muchas eran las nirhana que estaban por todos los pasillos gozando de unos días de distracción al mismo tiempo que se peleaban por poder cuidar a los niños. Tal y como Harry dijo un día, si algo no les haría falta era buscar un canguro para cuidar a los pequeñines. Allí había un ejército de ellos que casi tenían que empezar a coger número para poder lograr estar con los cuatrillizos.

Los Ruiz al completo se habían trasladado al castillo. Sus hijos estaban tranquilos y felices en aquel lugar mientras que ellos, gracias a la puerta de acceso que Shira les había preparado, acudían diariamente al hospital para atender a los pacientes que estaban ingresados y los que acudían a la consulta diaria.

Elena y Harry pasaban largas horas juntos, disfrutando de su mutua compañía al mismo tiempo que abrazados se dedicaban a pasear por los jardines.

Sirk y Sukra seguían con su vigilancia constante de los cuatrillizos. Algo que desde que Dumbledore había sido puesto a buen recaudo, Shira les había pedido. Tanto la negra pantera como la gigantesca serpiente, vigilaban a los pequeños con todo su amor. Sirk con aire paternal y Sukra con todo su instinto maternal.

La novedad vino a finales de la primera semana de estar allí, cómodamente instalados, que Remus Lupin, acompañado de Arthur Weasley aparecieron en el castillo mediante la puerta de acceso que Mara había creado en el despacho del ministro.

Los dos hombres se encaminaron directamente hacia uno de los salones en donde sabían que estaría la feliz familia.

-¡Hola! –exclamó Harry feliz, que estaba sentado junto a Elena y juntos estaban con los cuatrillizos.

-Hola Remus, hola señor Weasley –saludó Elena sonriendo también mientras mantenía a Nicole en sus brazos.

-Hola pareja –sonrió el licántropo- ¿Está Shira por aquí?

-Sí –contestó Harry que no paraba de dar caricias a Daniel- No tardarán. Iré a buscarla si es urgente.

-No hace falta, esperaremos –el rostro de Remus reflejaba la alegría que sentía de ver a aquellos recién nacidos y no dudó un solo instante en unirse a Harry y a Elena en repartir mimos a todos por igual.

-Desde luego, estos niños han robado el corazón de todos nosotros –comentó Arthur Weasley mientras acariciaba a la pequeña Sophie.

-Lo puedes jurar, Arthur –aseguró Remus.

-Y nunca te equivocarás –reafirmó Harry- ¿Cómo se encuentra la señora Weasley? –preguntó el joven mago.

-Está bien, Harry. Cuando marché de casa estaba con Ron y con Hermione.

El hombre miró fijamente a Harry mientras mencionaba los nombres de los dos jóvenes. Estudiaba cada una de las reacciones que su cara expresaba.

-Entonces seguro que estará disfrutando, intentando organizar el día a esos dos –Elena intentaba romper la tensión que se había producido en esos momentos.

-Hombre, todavía está bastante enfadada. No creo que esta faceta de Molly guste mucho a los demás. Sinceramente espero que no dure mucho, tanto Ron como Hermione están dando claras muestras de arrepentimiento.

-Será mejor que vaya a buscar a Shira –dijo Harry al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento y ponía a Daniel en su cuna.

Cuando el joven mago salió del salón, Elena miró a Arthur Weasley.

-Le aconsejaría que no volviera a mencionar sus nombres, al menos por el momento –la voz de la joven era suave, entendía el dolor de Harry, pero también veía el dolor en el corazón del hombre al ver la separación del joven mago para con su familia-. Al menos hasta que su espíritu se apacigüe un poco más. Fueron cosas muy dolorosas las que le dijeron y sus acusaciones más dolorosas aún.

-Lo entiendo –el rostro del mago mostró su pesar-, pero es doloroso para mi verles separados. Ron siempre ha sido muy impulsivo y siempre ha aspirado a un gran afán protagonista. Ninguno de los dos pensó por un momento las verdaderas intenciones de Dumbledore.

-Pero Elena tiene razón –dijo Remus poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del mago-. El dolor es demasiado intenso todavía tanto en el corazón de Harry como en el de Shira al ver el dolor en su hermano. Debemos tener paciencia y rogar para que tanto ellos como Harry decidan que todo quedó atrás.

-Sinceramente lo veo difícil –reflexionó Elena-. Harry siempre tendrá en mente las acusaciones que tanto Ron como Hermione hicieron para con su familia y la forma en cómo las hicieron, y tanto Ron como Hermione siempre verán la forma como se portaron con él. No creo que todo vuelva a la normalidad en un corto espacio de tiempo, pero sepa, señor Weasley, que si puedo ayudar a que todo se solucione, lo haré.

-Gracias, Elena –sonrió el mago al mismo tiempo que ponía una de sus manos en el hombro de la joven en señal de agradecimiento-. Eres una gran persona.

Callaron al ver que la puerta del salón de abría y que Shira y Severus entraban en compañía de Harry. La pareja sonrió a los dos magos y acudió directamente a saludarles al mismo tiempo que se ponían en pie.

Harry volvió a sentarse junto a Elena.

-Remus, Arthur –saludó Shira sonriente- Qué alegría volver a verles

-Lo mismo digo, amigos –saludó Severus sonriendo levemente.

-Más contentos estamos nosotros –aseguró el licántropo al mismo tiempo que daba un cariñoso abrazo a sus amigos

Todos volvieron a tomar asiento al mismo tiempo que en la pequeña mesa que estaba donde se encontraban aparecían varios platos con diferentes pastas y dulces y tazas y dos recipientes, uno de café y otro de té.

Elena hizo los honores de servir las caliente bebidas, haciendo que Shira volviera a quedarse sentada.

-Decidme, amigos míos –Shira sonreía continuamente-, a qué se debe el inmenso placer de verles de nuevo.

-Estamos aquí para haceros una pequeña proposición.

-Tú dirás, amigo mío –le invitó a seguir Severus.

-Todos sabemos que con la retirada de escena de Albus Dumbledore la dirección de Hogwarts ha quedado vacante –comenzó a explicar Remus.

-Sí –dijo Severus-, pero Minerva está perfectamente capacitada para desempeñar ese cargo.

-Así es –afirmó Arthur Weasley-. Hoy mismo ha salido su nombramiento como directora de Hogwarts

-Lo que ha dejado vacante el puesto de Subdirector –terminó diciendo Remus al mismo tiempo que miraba a Severus-. Venimos a ofrecerte ese puesto.

Severus abrió sus ojos al máximo de sus posibilidades al mismo tiempo que una genuina sorpresa aparecía en su rostro. La subdirección del colegio era una gran responsabilidad.

-Te lo agradezco mucho, Remus –comenzó a decir el profesor de pociones-, pero la verdad es...

-No rechaces el puesto sin pensarlo antes, por favor –Remus miraba al que ahora consideraba uno de sus mejores amigos-. Piénsalo, te lo ruego. Además, debes tener en cuenta que el cargo no te alejará de tu familia.

El licántropo sabía que esa era la principal causa de la reticencia del hombre para aceptar ese cargo. Severus Snape siempre había estado completamente solo y ahora su pareja y sus hijos eran su mayor y más preciado tesoro. Sabía que rechazaría de lleno cualquier posición que conllevara alejarse de ellos.

Severus pensó en lo que Remus acaba de decir. Tenía razón en que estar a cargo de la subdirección de Hogwarts no implicaría que estuviera alejado de su amada familia, Shira seguía siendo profesora y sus amados hijos estarían con ellos. Finalmente desvió su mirada y sus ojos se posaron en el amado rostro de Shira.

Shira acarició el rostro de Severus

-Sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado, apoyándote

El profesor de pociones finalmente asintió con la cabeza.

-Está bien, Remus. Acepto el puesto.

Tanto Remus Lupin como Arhur Weasley sonrieron ampliamente, sumamente contentos y satisfechos de que el mago hubiera aceptado ser el subdirector de Hogwarts.

-Felicidades, Severus –Harry felicitó a su cuñado con un cariñoso abrazo.

-Gracias, Harry –sonrió Severus-, pero esto no te librará de tener que seguir aprendiendo pociones.

Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar. Ninguno de los presentes pudo contenerlas después de lo que Severus había dicho.

-Ahora, creo que tenemos un pequeño problema –continuó diciendo Severus

-¿Qué problema? –Remus y Arthur se miraron sorprendidos.

-Lógico, mis queridos amigos –sonrió Severus al darse cuenta que ellos no se habían percatado del detalle-. Minerva va estar ocupada todo el tiempo con la dirección del colegio. No podrá dar clases. Necesitamos encontrar un profesor de transformaciones.

La puerta del salón se abrió y Naica y Neli entraron para reunirse con los demás.

-Naica, Neli –saludó Remus a ambas mujeres y una idea le vino en mente- ¿No les apetecería a alguna de vosotras ocupar el puesto de profesora de transformaciones?

La dos nirhana se miraron y acto seguido comenzaron a negar con la cabeza.

-Ni hablar, mi querido Remus –dijo Naica riendo

-Tenemos algo mucho más importante que hacer –añadió Neli acercándose y junto con Naica directamente a las cunas- Cuidar y mimar a estas preciosidades.

Los dos hombres mostraron su desilusión pero respetaron en todo momento la voluntad de las nirhana.

-Ya encontraremos un buen profesor –dijo Severus- No os preocupéis por eso.

-Estoy seguro que así será –dijo finalmente Arthur Weasley.

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

El salón estaba silencioso a pesar de que varias personas estaban allí.

En uno de los rincones, Fred y George ultimaban los detalles para poder construir una de sus nuevas bromas. Estaban muy concentrados comentando propiedades y tomando apuntes sobre lo que se tenía que preparar.

En uno de los sillones, Ron y Hermione permanecían en silencio y cabizbajos. Sabían que Arthur Weasley había ido al castillo y esperaban su vuelta para saber si habían podido hablar con Harry y con Shira.

Molly permanecía en su butaca preferida mientras que se dedicaba a tejer pequeñas prendas de ropa destinadas sin lugar a duda a los cuatro recién nacidos que habían colmado la alegría de todo el mundo.

La puerta de la Madriguera se abrió y un Charlie Weasley sonriente, que empezaba sus vacaciones en ese mismo instante, hizo su aparición.

-¡Hola familia! ¡Ya estoy aquí! –anunció muy alegre.

-¡Charlie! –Molly se levantó de su butaca y corrió a abrazar a su hijo.

-¿Qué te cuentas, campeón? –saludaron los gemelos desde su rincón.

-¡Ya estoy de vacaciones! –estaba tan contento que solo le faltaba ponerse a saltar en medio del salón.

-No sabes lo contenta que estoy de que ya estés en casa –Molly no paraba de abrazar a su hijo.

-Más contento estoy yo, mamá, pero ¿Cómo es que no estáis en el castillo? –preguntó extrañado.

-Eso, pregúntaselo a la pareja de portentos que tenemos ahí sentados –el tono de voz de George era muy resentido y acusador.

Ron y Hermione agacharon más sus cabezas. Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por el rostro de la joven maga.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Pues, resulta hermanito –comenzó a explicar Fred-, que esta pareja tan formal y que creíamos tan magnífica no se le ha ocurrido otra cosa que acusar a Shira y a Harry de ser seres oscuros, más oscuros que el mismísimo Voldemort.

-¿¡Qué han hecho, que?

Tanto los gemelos como Molly le explicaron todo lo que había ocurrido mientras estaba en Rumanía. Las intenciones de Albus Dumbledore, el modo con que fue arrestado, la fuerte discusión mantenida entre Ron y Hermione contra Harry y las dolorosas acusaciones que hicieron, la retirada por parte de Shira del permiso para los dos para poder acceder al castillo, la celebración del juicio y las revelaciones hechas por el mismo Dumbledore estando bajo los efectos del veritaserum.

Al terminar, Charlie miraba a su hermano menor y a Hermione con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Se puede saber en qué estabais pensando para hacer semejante estupidez?

Ninguno de los dos respondió. Agacharon más la cabeza y las lágrimas de Hermione aumentaron.

-Papá ha ido al castillo a hablar con Severus –anunció George-. Estamos esperando a que llegue para ver si ha conseguido hablar tanto con Shira como con Harry.

-No sé si conseguirá algo –terminó por decir Charlie-. Harry quiere muchísimo a su hermana –se giró para mirar directamente a Ron y a Hermione-. Ron, de ti la verdad es que no me extraña lo que has hecho –el joven pelirrojo le miró asombrado-. Tienes unas ansias de protagonismo que no puedes con ellas y cualquier persona puede manipularte. Eres demasiado crío. Pero tú, Hermione, con tu inteligencia no me cabe en la cabeza que hicieras lo que has hecho. Los dos habéis visto a Harry todos los años cuando por fin podíamos sacarlo de casa de sus tíos. Los dos sabéis la forma con que siempre rechaza la fama y el protagonismo. Los dos sabéis perfectamente que lo más ansiaba Harry era una familia ¿En qué demonios estabais pensando?

-Lo siento tanto –Hermione se tapó la cara con las manos, incapaz de calmarse o contener el llanto.

-¿Y decís que Dumbledore ha sido condenado?

-Sí –contestó Molly-. El consejo familiar de las nirhana se lo ha llevado. Le han condenado a estar recluido en un lugar seguro hasta que todas sus aspiraciones oscuras hayan sido totalmente eliminadas de su mente.

-¿Y cómo harán tal cosa?

-Nadie tiene la más mínima idea y Shira no habla de ese tema. Para ella y para Severus ha sido un tremendo trauma saber los planes que Albus tenía pensados para sus hijos.

-La verdad es que últimamente Dumbledore no era el mismo –decía Charlie-. Mostraba un interés demasiado exagerado por lograr el control de todo.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y Arthur Weasley entró en la casa. Su rostro se iluminó al ver allí a su hijo recién llegado, al que abrazó con gran cariño.

-Arthur, querido –dijo Molly- ¿Alguna novedad?

Con semblante entristecido, el mago negó con la cabeza.

-Severus por fin ha aceptado el puesto de Subdirector de Hogwarts. Por desgracia, Harry todavía está demasiado dolido. Cuando Remus y yo hemos sacado el tema ha abandonado la sala en donde estábamos. Todavía el daño causado está demasiado fresco en su corazón. Lo seguiremos intentando. Shira ha estado todo el rato entre Severus y Harry, apoyando a ambos. Mientras que su hermano no vea su dolor desaparecer, Shira no dará ni un solo paso para volver a como estábamos antes.

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

Los jardines estaban tranquilos.

A medio día, el sol brillaba con toda su fuerza y el calor era la nota dominante de aquellos parajes.

Las armaduras seguían su patrulla y vigilancia de los terrenos que rodeaban el castillo. Naric, su líder, se había tomado la protección de los cuatrillizos como algo personal y ahora casi no se podía caminar ni 3 metros sin encontrarse con una armadura que vigilaba y protegía el lugar.

En medio de toda la tranquilidad una luz brilló en los límites de los terrenos del castillo y una joven apareció de pronto, cayendo al suelo en ese mismo instante.

Las armaduras no tardaron en acercarse al lugar. Naric, había observado a la recién llegada, estaba gravemente herida. Con gran delicadeza la cogió en brazos y la llevó al castillo.

En el hall, Shira y Severus estaban al lado de Neli y Naica. Naric les había avisado y esperaban su llegada.

Cuando vieron entrar a la armadura con la joven inconsciente en sus brazos, la llevaron a una de las habitaciones y comenzaron a curar sus heridas. Mientras eso ocurría, la recién llegada en su inconsciencia, no hacía otra cosa que repetir una y otra vez la misma palabra "nirhana"

Severus no tardó en aparecer con una buena cantidad de pociones. Harry llegó acompañado de Elena y de Carlos y de Isabel. Todos se pusieron a atender a aquella extraña recién llegada.

Después de serle administrada la tercera poción, la joven abrió sus ojos y se encontró frente a frente con Shira, Neli y Naica, y lo primero que hizo fue aferrarse al brazo de Shira.

-Loados sean los dioses -susurró dentro de su debilidad-, os encontré. Ayudadnos, os lo imploro.

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

Hasta aquí este nuevo capítulo. Espero de todo corazón que os haya gustado.

Millones de gracias a **Clawy, FinnFisshu88, sanarita31, ****Elementh Reload, Leahnor Naril Potter, the angel of de dreams, elarhy y amelia05 **por sus maravilosos comentarios. Me hacen muy feliz.

Elementh Reload: Me ha alegrado muchísimo que te gustara el capítulo. Es muy importante para mi y me ayuda a esforzarme para que siga siendo del gusto de todos.

The angel of de dreams: Si, fue muy duro lo que hicieron Ron y Hermione y ahora deberán luchar por arreglar el daño causado. Esos niños tienen cola de gente que quiere mimarlos. Me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado el capítulo.

Elarhy: Muchísimas gracias. Es un gran honor saber que esta historia está gustando a los que la leen. Dumbledore ahora no podía estar con las intenciones que tenia. Más adelante habrá noticias suyas.

Amelia05: Muchas gracias. Espero que este nuevo capítulo también te guste.

Al resto les respondo personalmente mediante el reply de la página.

Cuidaros muchísimo. Un beso y un abrazo muy fuerte para todos

Os adoro.


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 20 – La historia

Todos la miraban sorprendidos. La joven había vuelto a caer en la oscuridad de la inconsciencia justo después de realizar su angustiada petición de ayuda. "_Ayudadnos, os lo imploro_", aquellas palabras permanecían clavadas en la mente de todos los presentes.

El silencio se había adueñado de la habitación.

Elena estaba abrazada a Harry, que la sostenía con gran amor. Todavía estaba impresionada por la aparición de aquella joven.

Severus estaba la lado de Shira, pendiente en todo momento de sujetar a su pareja y servirle de apoyo.

Carlos e Isabel estaban a ambos lados de lecho, atendiendo continuamente las graves heridas que la joven sufría.

Shira permanecía con sus ojos fijos en la desconocida. Su semblante permanecía serio y preocupado. Tras ella, Naica y Neli permanecían con la misma expresión. La tres nirhana estaban adentrándose en su mente para saber qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

¿Qué era lo que habría podido suceder para que una joven se arriesgara a hacer una travesía desde no se sabe donde y luchar contra todo obstáculo y dificultar para conseguir sufrir aquellas graves heridas?

Tanto Harry como Severus sabían, por las caras que las tres nirhana estaban poniendo, que lo que estaban viendo dentro de la mente de aquella joven no les gustaba en lo más mínimo.

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

El fuego de la cómoda y espaciosa sala de estar crepitaba en la chimenea. A pesar de estar en pleno verano la imagen del fuego encendido nunca faltaba en las chimeneas del castillo. Hechizado para que no despidiera el calor que en el invierno se agradecía tanto, su compañía ayudaba a relajar el ambiente.

Llevaban dos horas esperando. Cuando Carlos e Isabel dijeron que aquella desconocida joven permanecería dormida todo lo que quedaba de día y no despertaría hasta mañana, las tres nirhana marcharon a una de las salas para tratar sobre lo que habían visto en aquella torturada mente y Harry, Severus y Elena marcharon al salón en donde se encontraban ahora.

Frente a ellos, y tumbados cómodamente en una manta sobre la mullida alfombra, los cuatrillizos les miraban fijamente al mismo tiempo que tanto Sukra como Sirk les servían de juguete improvisado.

-Están tardando mucho –dijo Elena

-Sí –afirmó Harry-. No sé que es lo que habrán visto en la mente de esa chica, pero sus expresiones no me daban muy buenas sensaciones.

-Están muy preocupadas –intervino Severus- Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Shira esa expresión. Algo grave está pasando.

Tanto Harry como Severus se miraron fijamente, ambos con el mismo pensamiento y el mismo temor dentro de sus mentes.

Ambos rogaban a todos los grandes magos de la historia que ningún klonkkord hubiera sido despertado.

-Me gustaría saber qué es lo que han visto dentro de la mente de esa chica –susurró Elena

-Ese es el mismo deseo de nosotros dos –aclaró Harry que estaba palideciendo por momentos.

-¿Harry? ¿Qué te sucede? –Elena estaba muy preocupada examinado el pálido rostro del joven mago

-No es nada, Elena –sonrió él al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba con dulzura- Es solo que me estaba acordando del ser infernal contra el que se enfrentó Shira y estaba rogando a Merlín que no volviera a aparecer de nuevo.

-Ese maldito klonkkord –la voz del profesor de pociones era apenas un susurro, un susurro cargado de temor, repulsión y un terror supremo al recordar aquel enfrentamiento.

Ambos hombres se miraron fijamente hasta que al final Severus Snape no pudo dominar su angustia y pasó sus manos por su rostro y su pelo.

-He oído bastantes cosas sobre ese enfrentamiento –dijo Elena- ¿Tan peligroso era ese ser?

-Era muy peligroso –dijo Harry- y también sumamente poderoso. A Shira le costó muchas horas de dura lucha poder derrotarlo. Nunca antes la habíamos visto mostrar todo su poder, fue algo alucinante y al mismo tiempo aterrador.

-Si llega a tratarse de otro maldito klonkkord...

-Tranquilo que no se trata de ningún klonkkor –Shira interrumpió a Severus entrando en la habitación y marchando directamente para sentarse a su lado.

Detrás de ella, Naica y Neli entraron al mismo en el salón y fueron directamente a sentarse en la alfombra, al lado de los pequeños, haciendo de esta forma que tanto la enorme serpiente como la gigantesca pantera descansaran un poco.

-Es una jovencita de 17 años. Ha sido muy valiente –informó Neli

-¿17 años? –preguntaron Harry y Severus al mismo tiempo muy extrañados por la juventud de la recién llegada.

-Sí –afirmó Shira-. Proviene de Irsynlur

-¿De dónde? –volvieron a preguntar al mismo tiempo

-Irsynlur –habló Naica

-Es la primera vez en toda mi vida que oigo ese nombre –dijo Severus

-Es un lugar bastante alejado de aquí –volvía a decir Naica-. Está mágicamente oculto y detectarlo sin autorización de sus habitantes es prácticamente imposible.

-¿Sabíais de ese lugar?

-Sí. Desde hace milenios cuando se fundó la ciudad, siempre hemos sabido de su existencia y hemos ido a visitarlos de vez en cuando –comentó Neli.

-La relación entre las nirhana y los habitantes de Irsynlur siempre ha sido muy fraternal. Por eso saben de nuestra existencia y por eso esa joven ha venido a buscarnos pidiendo ayuda.

-¿Qué es lo que vieron?

-No está muy claro lo que sucede –explicó Shira- Los recuerdos de esa joven son de ataques sufridos, odios y terror. Puede que se trate de seres malignos. No estoy segura. Debo ir.

-¿¡Qué? –tanto Severus como Harry se habían levantado de su asiento.

-Marcharemos en cuanto esa joven despierte y pueda hablar con ella

-No puedo consentir que vayas –Severus estaba muy pálido- Todavía no estás recuperada. No sabes a lo que te puedes enfrentar.

-Ni cómo puedes encontrar todo aquello –añadió Harry que miraba a su hermana con ojos abiertos como platos. La idea de que marchara y se enfrentara a grandes peligros no le atraía en absoluto.

-Es nuestro destino –dijo Naica con voz suave.

Nunca antes habían vivido estas situaciones, al estar solas no habían tenido a alguien a su lado para compartir y sentir el dolor y la desesperación. Dolor y desesperación que estaban viendo en los ojos de Severus y de Harry. Pero era su destino y no había elección posible.

Severus se acercó a Shira y la abrazó con fuerza

-No lo soportaría si te llegara a suceder algo y nuestros hijos necesitan a su madre.

-No me ocurrirá nada –le animaba ella- No voy a ir sola. Neli y Harry vendrán conmigo.

Harry se puso a la expectativa al mismo tiempo que Elena era la que se abrazaba con fuerzas al cuerpo del joven mago.

-¿Entonces es solo cuestión de que esa jovencita despierte y sepas seguro lo que pasa?

-Sí.

Un gemido les hizo volverse en redondo hacia donde provenía el ruido y todos rompieron a reír a carcajada limpia.

Sirk estaba gimiendo y aguantando con gran paciencia y mostrando lo que era capaz de resistir mientras cuidaba a aquellos pequeñines.

Sophie estaba despierta y con sus diminutas manitas había logrado alcanzar la cola de la negra pantera y la estaba estrujando y retorciendo con todas sus fuerzas mientras que el enorme felino permanecía quieto como una estatua, emitiendo gemidos por lo que su cola estaba sufriendo y cerrando los ojos mientras esperaba que la pequeña diera por terminada su sesión de exploración y estrujamiento de su nuevo juguete.

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

-Por favor, te lo ruego Remus, ayúdanos. Debemos hablar con él –Hermione miraba al licántropo con los ojos completamente inundados por las lágrimas.

Remus Lupin había ido a visitar a los Weasley en un rato de descanso. Molly le había invitado a quedarse a comer.

Durante el primer mes de las vacaciones Hermione había permanecido en la Madriguera a la espera de que sus padres llegaran de un largo viaje por Europa y la avisaran de su llegada para poder ir con ellos. Pero antes de que eso sucediera estaba decidida a poder hablar con Harry y así intentar conseguir su perdón.

-Ya lo intentamos –fue la respuesta que dio Arthur Weasley-, pero Harry está demasiado dolido. Esta vez dudo que sea sencillo encontrar una solución. Vuestras acusaciones fueron extremadamente graves.

-Pero...

-Nada de pero –la voz de Remus hizo callar a Hermione- Vamos a ver ¿Cómo podéis pensar que después de lo que le dijisteis, Harry os podría perdonar como si nada hubiera pasado? –sus dorados ojos reflejaban su enojo- Acusasteis a su hermana de ser un ser más oscuro que el mismo Voldemort; le acusasteis de ser un niño mimado y que sólo buscaba hacer su santa voluntad ¡le acusasteis de ser un cobarde cuando siempre ha estado pendiente de ayudaros a todos si importarle lo que le ocurriera a él! Siempre visteis como quedaba después de pasar sus vacaciones con sus tíos pero él nunca se quejó ¡Nunca os pidió nada! Siempre ha estado solo y se ha sentido más solo todavía. Su único deseo era tener una familia y unos amigos que lo quisieran ¡y vosotros vais y le acusáis sin ningún fundamento!

-Pero Dumbledore dijo... –intentó defenderse Ron

-Aún insistes en ese tema ¿Cuándo vais a madurar de una vez por todas?

En esos momentos Bill entró en la casa encontrándose con el cuadro de ver a su hermano menor y a Hermione recibiendo el rapapolvo de Remus.

Ante la dura mirada que lanzó a los dos jóvenes, Hermione aumentó sus sollozos y Ron miró hacia el suelo. Todos habían sabido de primera mano los desfalcos y el robo de dinero que Dumbledore había hecho tanto en las bóvedas de Shira como en la de Harry.

-Veo que continuáis igual

-Sí –contestaron Fred y George al mismo tiempo

-Tengo que hablar con Harry –insistía la joven entre sus sollozos

-Pero él no quiere hablar con vosotros –dijo Fred

-Después de lo que tanto Shira como él han hecho por nosotros ¿qué esperabais? –terminó diciendo el hijo mayor de los Weasley

-La situación es completamente diferente ahora que en años anteriores –intervino Molly- Antes Harry solo nos tenía a nosotros y con tal de no perdernos soportaría todo esto de la mejor manera posible. Ahora tiene una familia que le quiere y le cuida y también tiene a Elena, que lo adora y apoya incondicionalmente.

-Así es –afirmó Remus- Ahora está rodeado de una verdadera familia, lo más sagrado para él. No perdonará fácilmente la traición sufrida. Harry no es de los que perdona la traición.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? –susurró Hermione

-Por ahora lo único que podéis hacer, esperar e intentar no meter más la pata –dijo Bill sin variar su dura expresión-. Fred, George, voy al castillo ¿me acompañáis?

Por toda respuesta los gemelos se levantaron de su asiento y se unieron a su hermano saliendo los tres de la casa y dejando a dos jóvenes mirándoles fijamente y ansiando que llegara el día en que ellos también pudieran acompañarlos.

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

En la cómoda sala tanto Carlos como Isabel estaban mirando completamente divertidos aquella escena. No podían creer que aquello llegara a suceder.

Era la hora de dar el biberón a los cuatrillizos y casi se había formado una batalla campal entre los adultos y Harry para ser el afortunado que pudiera gozar de tener a uno de los pequeños en sus brazos y así abrazarlo con todo su amor.

Shira había dejado el biberón de Sophie en la mesa para ir a recoger a su hija, momento que aprovechó Neli para coger a Nicole y aprovecharse del biberón que Shira había dejado en la mesa.

Riendo, Shira fue a buscar otro, Naica aprovechó para sostener a Daniel y gozar de ese momento. Harry se encargó de Alex y Severus de Daniel

Al final la joven nirhana se quedó plantada en medio de la sala mientras sonreía al resto de su familia que reflejaba en sus rostros la enorme felicidad que les suponía estar gozando de aquel maravilloso monento.

Fue en ese momento cuando Bill, Fred y George entraron en la sala y sonrieron ante el entrañable cuadro que se presentaba ante sus ojos.

-Me alegro de veros –les saludó la joven con una suave sonrisa en su rostro

Los gemelos la miraron fijamente. En el tiempo que la conocían habían aprendido a saber cuando la nirhana estaba bien y aunque ahora les sonreía y mostraba su alegría al verles, algo había en su rostro que les decía que algo estaba ocurriendo.

-Hola Shira –saludaron los tres al mismo tiempo que sonreían a la joven y a Harry que con una gran sonrisa les daba la bienvenida al mismo tiempo que seguía dándole el biberón a Alex.

-Shira –dijo Bill al mismo tiempo que los tres hermanos Weasley se acercaban a su lado- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Algo hay que nos dice que no todo está bien –dijo George

-¿Podemos ayudarte en algo? –intervino Fred- sabes que puedes contar con nuestra ayuda, sea lo que sea que necesites.

-Lo sé, amigos míos –sonrió la nirhana-, pero esto solo concierne a nuestra familia, al menos por el momento,

-Pero podrías al menos explicarnos qué ha ocurrido.

La joven les miró con ternura, podía ver perfectamente sus ansias por poder ayudarla, su desinteresado y verdadero ofrecimiento de ayuda.

-Esta mañana, casi al medio día una joven apareció en los jardines del castillo. Estaba gravemente herida.

-¿Una joven? –preguntó Bill extrañado. El castillo era totalmente indetectable.

-Procede de Irsynlur

-¿De dónde? –preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Irsynlur. Es una zona muy lejana de aquí. Está mágicamente protegida y no puede ser detectada sin la autorización de sus habitantes. Las nirhana hemos estado varias veces. Son muy buenas personas y muy buenos amigos nuestros. Os puedo decir que los únicos que pueden localizar el castillo fuera de nosotras provienen de Irsynlur. Esta joven vino suplicando ayuda.

-¿Qué les ha ocurrido? –la preocupación había inundado los rostros de los hermanos Weasley.

-Han sufrido ataques de seres muy extraños, infernales con toda seguridad. Estamos esperando que despierte para poder hablar con ella. Después marcharemos.

-¿Marchareis? –Bill la mirada estupefacto ante la idea de que las nirhana les abandonaran- ¿Todos? –añadió con gran temor en su voz.

-No –sonrió Shira leyendo el temor que el joven tenía- Neli, Harry yo iremos para ayudar.

-Yo también iré –Severus había terminado de dar el biberón a Daniel y había conseguido que el bebé sacara el aire que había tragado, dejándolo de nuevo tumbado en su cuna completamente dormido.

-¿Severus? –preguntó la nirhana sorprendida

-Si piensas que me voy a quedar aquí con los brazos cruzados y dejarte ir sola allí, ya puedes esperar sentada.

-Pero...

-Mi decisión es firme –el rostro del profesor de pociones era muy serio- Iré contigo.

-Ya hablaremos mañana –contestó ella al mismo tiempo que volvía a mirar a los tres hermanos Weasley- Os quedaréis a pasar la noche.

Los tres hermanos asintieron, por una parte estaban deseando volver a quedarse en el castillo y estar con sus amigos y, por otra, estaban sumamente intrigados por saber quien era la joven de la que Shira había hablado y qué era lo que iba a suceder a partir de ahora.

A la mañana siguiente después del desayuno, Shira, Severus, Carlos e Isabel estaban en la habitación de la joven que todavía estaba dormida, mientras que el resto esperaba en una de las salas del castillo.

El medimago acercó una poción curativa y revitalizante a sus labios e hizo que la bebiera. Instantes después comenzó a abrir los ojos.

Miró a su alrededor, como intentando recordar qué era lo que la había sucedido y donde estaba en esos momentos y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Shira se incorporó intentando llegar hasta donde la nirhana se encontraba y abrazarse a ella.

-Tranquila –susurró Shira con voz tranquilizadora al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba con gran ternura- Estas a salvo.

La joven la miró fijamente con ojos completamente inundados por las lágrimas. Había conseguido su objetivo y ahora estaba con la nirhana que tanto le había descrito su familia, la más poderosa de todas.

-Si no recuerdo mal, eres Erina, hija de Lenekos –volvió a decir la joven nirhana.

-¿Os acordáis de mi? –la joven estaba realmente impresionada.

-Claro –Shira sonrió- Eras mucho más pequeña cuando te vi, pero tu rostro es inconfundible. Ahora vamos a bajarte a una de las salitas en donde el resto nos está esperando, allí nos podrás explicar qué es lo que ha ocurrido.

La joven asintió con la cabeza y Carlos fue al lado del lecho y la cogió en sus brazos saliendo todos de la habitación.

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

-¿Crees que habría que informar a Remus? –preguntó Bill a Harry después de que el joven mago le había puesto al corriente de todo lo que había sucedido desde que su padre y el licántropo marcharan del castillo.

Los cuatrillizos estaban echados en una comodísima tumbona y miraban a todos con ojos alegres y sonriéndoles con una expresión tan angelical que ninguno de los presentes podía estar sin darles mimos sin parar.

Fred y George estaban haciendo carantoñas a Daniel mientras que Neli tenía a Sophie, Naica a Alex y Harry no paraba quieto con Nicole.

-No lo sé –contestó el joven mago sin parar de acariciar y mimar a su pequeña sobrinita-. Creo que lo más conveniente será esperar a ver qué información nos da esa chica y ya decidiremos después.

Bill observaba a Harry con gran detenimiento. Estaba pendiente de que hiciera alguna pregunta sobre Ron y Hermione pero no iba a ser él quien intentara lograr un acercamiento.

-No creo que tarden en bajar –comentó Naica- Cuando llegue podremos saber qué ha pasado y a qué atenernos.

-En esa ciudad que han mencionado –dijo Fred- Ir... bueno como se llame

-Irsynlur –corrigió la nirhana

-Eso Irsyn... como se llame -¿Cómo han conseguido estar ocultos a todo el mundo mágico?.

-Los habitantes de Irsynlur –explicó Naica- no son completamente humanos, son el resultado de la convivencia de varias razas, la humana incluida. Desde hace milenios, vivían en una armonía especial con todo lo que les rodeaba, no tenían diferencias ni discriminaciones entre ellos. Allí viven humanos, descendientes de elfos antiguos, que se han unido entre ellos dando lugar al nacimiento de seres realmente extraordinarios.

-Estaban tan en paz y en armonía entre ellos continuó Neli- que viendo como en las tierras exteriores el odio y el mal terminaba con la existencia de pueblos enteros decidieron ocultar su ciudad. Crearon fuertes escudos que impedían que cualquier ser mágico pudiera localizarles. Son mágicamente muy poderosos y lograron que los escudos de ocultación y protección que pusieron actuaran a su voluntad, y esa era que solo los que iban con el bien en su corazón y eran invitados y autorizados por ellos podían llegar a la ciudad. Nosotras desde sus inicios hemos mantenido una relación fraternal con ellos. Les visitamos cada cierto tiempo y miramos si necesitan ayuda para lo que sea.

-La chica que dicen que ha llegado –comenzó Fred pero no pudo continuar ya que la puerta de la salita se abrió en ese mismo momento

Primero entró Isabel y Severus, luego les siguió Shira que mantenía la puerta abierta para que Carlos entrara con la joven en brazos.

Fred no pudo articular ni una sola palabra cuando vio a la joven en brazos del medimago.

Su cabello era casi blanco con reflejos plateados, muy liso y muy largo que le llegaba más bajo que su cintura.

Su piel era muy blanca y daba la sensación de ser más suave que la más fina seda. Sus ojos terminaron de dejarlo completamente boquiabierto. Eran de color verde azulado con reflejos plateados. El joven Weasley no recordaba haber visto jamás a un ser tan bello como ese.

George se percató del estado en que había quedado su hermano y no dudó un momento en darle un buen codazo en las costillas para lograr que despertara, logrando que su gemelo parpadeara varias veces para volver a quedar más ensimismado que antes.

Haciendo aparecer un cómodo sillón, Severus ayudó a Carlos a sentar a la joven dentro grupo que el resto estaba formando.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó el profesor de pociones después de que la joven quedara casi tumbada.

-Sí, muchas gracias

A Fred le pareció que su voz era verdadera música celestial.

Shira observó al joven pelirrojo y sonrió abiertamente. Fred Weasley había quedado total y absolutamente prendado de la joven.

-Su nombre es Erina –la presentó la joven nirhana-, hija de Lenekos, uno de los consejeros de Irsynlur. Erina, a Neli y a Naica ya las conoces –la joven asintió sonriendo- a mi hermano Harry lo viste ayer, muy poco tiempo pero estaba en la habitación.

-Hola Erina –saludo el joven mago con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola Harry –Erina le sonrió amigablemente.

-El es Bill Weasley, un buen amigo –el pelirrojo asintió al mismo tiempo que le dedicaba una amistosa sonrisa- George Weasley, hermano de Bill –éste sonrió al mismo tiempo que le alzaba el pulgar de su mano derecha hacia arriba en señal de que todo estará bien- y él es Fred Weasley, hermano gemelo de George y hermano también de Bill.

-Soy feliz de poder conocerles –Erina sonreía de una forma muy dulce.

-Ho... hola... e... esto... m... me hace muy feliz... poder conocerte –terminó por hablar Fred, cuya expresión era muy reveladora de lo que su corazón empezaba a sentir.

Erina contestó con una sonrisa mucho más amplia y con un ligero color rosáceo en sus mejillas.

-Ahora –dijo Shira cortando las miradas que tanto Erina como Fred se estaban dando- me gustaría que me explicaras qué es lo ha ocurrido.

El semblante de Erina entristeció de inmediato, haciendo que Fred se levantara de su asiento y fuera a su lado, pasándole un brazo por sus hombros para darle ánimos.

-Tranquila –susurró muy suavemente- Aquí estás a salvo, no permitiré que nada te ocurra.

Harry miró a Fred y luego a Shira intercambiando una cómplice sonrisa.

-Hace poco más de seis meses –empezó a explicar Erina- un grupo de amigos se fueron a explorar unas cuevas que un terremoto no muy intenso había dejado a la luz. Estuvieron casi dos días enteros. Todos estábamos tranquilos porque llevaban ropa de abrigo y comida para cinco días. En un principio se dijo que se adentrarían en las cuevas durante tres días y que si no encontraban ningún obstáculo regresarían y se prepararían para una exploración mucho más larga. Cuando salieron llevaban consigo unas piedras rojas, muy brillantes.

-¿Rubíes? –preguntó Severus

-No. Los rubíes tienen una luz pura y se puede ver su interior. Esas eran de un rojo muy vivo, como si de sangre se tratara y brillantes como si alguien las hubiera pulido hasta convertirlas en un espejo. Todos estábamos muy extrañados, nunca habíamos visto nada igual.

-¿Qué forma tenían esas piedras? –quiso saber Neli

-Ovaladas, traían 9 y todas eran idénticas, con la misma forma, el mismo color, el mismo brillo.

-¿Recuerdas si esas piedras tenían algunas manchas negras por las puntas?

-Sí, ahora que lo dice, todas tenían pequeñas manchas negras en los bordes. La cuestión es que al poco tiempo de llevarlas a la Casa de los Consejos no se sabe de donde aparecieron unos seres indescriptibles. Las piedras habían desparecido y esos seres se dedicaron a atacar a todo aquel que encontraban en su camino. Algunos fueron poseídos y comenzaron a atacarnos a los demás y a destruir todo lo que estaba en la ciudad. Un día tres hermanos volvían de recoger fruta del bosque cuando esos seres se les echaron encima. Solo uno llegó a la ciudad, estaba totalmente ensangrentado, le faltaba una mano y parte de la cara –para esos momentos, gruesas lágrimas caían por el rostro de Erina al recordar lo ocurrido-. No conseguimos encontrar a sus hermanos.

Las nirhana mantenían una expresión muy seria y preocupada.

-Los ataques fueron en aumento y algunos poseídos comenzaron a atacar a los demás y a llevar a los que capturaban a esos seres. Nunca más volvimos a verlos. Hace tres días que nuestra casa fue atacada. Mi padre gritó para que huyera y buscara ayuda. Varios hombres entraron en la casa y él se enfrentó a ellos gritando nirhana, entonces me acordé de ti –dijo mirando a Shira-. Uno de los seres y uno de los poseídos comenzó a atacarme para evitar que pudiera huir. Todavía no sé como conseguí salir de la casa. Lo último que recuerdo es que en el jardín, justo me dio tiempo a invocar vuestra ayuda y solo sé que me encontré frente a un gran castillo y que desperté en una cama y en una habitación en donde estabas.

Erina no podía contener las lágrimas y lloraba desconsoladamente. Fred no pudo resistir el abrazarla y acunarla levemente al mismo tiempo que decía frases tranquilizadoras en un tono suave y lleno de cariño.

-Trempkor –fue la palabra que susurró Neli mientras que Naica y Shira asentían con la cabeza.

-¿Qué has dicho? –Harry las miraba sin entender nada.

-Trempkor –dijo Shira-. Los seres que atacaron Irsynlur son trempkors. Aquellas piedras no eran piedras, eran huevos. Debemos ir lo más rápido posible. Partiremos dentro de dos horas.

-¿Tan peligrosos son esos bichos? –preguntó Bill

-Son muy peligrosos –aseguró Naica.

-Fred, George –dijo Shira-, me gustaría que os quedarais en el castillo. Bill, ve a ver a Remus, que averigüe si se ha producido algún terremoto que haya dejado a la luz alguna cueva. Si es así que impida el paso a la gente. Si alguien encuentra más de esos huevos tendremos problemas y de los serios.

-Ahora mismo voy a verlo –dijo Bill levantándose y saliendo de la habitación.

-Fred, por favor, me gustaría que cuidaras a Erina. Todavía no está bien y no pienso consentir que vuelva a Irsynlur.

-Cuenta con ello –contestó Fred mientras seguía consolando a Erina.

-George, junto con Fred, comenzar a preparar trampas atrapa-criaturas. Tened en cuenta que deben tener mucha más potencia que cualquier otra que hayáis creado y que deben soportar una fuerza tres veces superior a la de Sirk.

Los gemelos asintieron, asegurando a Shira que tendría listo lo que les pedía.

-Sirk, Sukra –dijo cariñosamente a la serpiente y a la pantera negra, que fueron a su lado y gozaron de sus caricias- Naica se quedará en el castillo, así como Elena. Carlos e Isabel irán y vendrán del hospital, por favor ¿podríais vigilar y proteger a los pequeños?

Por toda respuesta, tanto la serpiente como la pantera frotaron sus cabezas contra el pecho de Shira y se aposentaron alrededor de las cuatro cunas. Sukra aumentó su tamaño hasta que su cuerpo casi rodeó completamente a las cuatro joyas del castillo.

-Naica –Shira continuó con sus instrucciones- Llama a Laica y que te ayude con los pequeñines. Severus –dijo mirando muy cariñosamente al profesor de pociones- ¿De verdad quieres venir?

-¿Bromeas? Desde que he oído lo que ha pasado allí y lo que hacen esos bichos no pienso separarme de tu lado.

-De acuerdo –asintió la joven nirhana- ¿Estás listo, Harry?

-Cuando quieras.

Dos horas más tarde, todos estaban en las puertas del castillo. Sira y Severus habían estado casi todo el tiempo con sus hijos y ahora estaban listos para partir.

Fred seguía sosteniendo a Erina, quien todavía débil, apoyaba casi todo su peso en el cuerpo del pelirrojo.

Shira, Harry y Neli se separaron un poco el grupo y una luz comenzó a rodearles, al difuminarse, Shira se había transformado en el unicornio alado blanco que era, Harry en el gigantesco grifo y Neli se transformó en un muy bonito unicornio alado verde oscuro con crines y cola verde claro.

Severus se acercó a Shira y montó en su espalda y los tres alzaron el vuelo para dirigirse sin pérdida de tiempo a la ciudad de Irsynlur.

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

Hasta aquí el capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado.

Millones de gracias a **Clawy, Leahnor Naril Potter, sanarita31, the angel of de dreams, nikachan123, FinnFisshu88, Amalia05, Elementh Reload, elarhy y Kisuna-chan** por vuestros bellos y maravillosos comentarios.

The angel of de dreams: Muchísimas gracias por tu maravilloso comentario. No, desde luego que Harry no perdonará así como así. Lo que le han hecho es demasiado doloroso y uno tiene aguante, pero hasta un límite. Un abrazo muy fuerte.

Amalia05: Gracias infinitas por tu comentario. Espero que en este capítulo haya quedado un poco más clara la identidad de la recién llegada.

Elmenth Reload: Millones de gracias. No, Harry no perdonará así como así, Ron y Hermione lo tendrán que trabajar muy duro y ya se verá si da resultado. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado.

Elarhy: No debes disculparte. El comentario me hace inmensamente feliz, sea el día que sea que se ponga. Si, ahora una nueva aventura se prepara, y en ella el entrenamiento que Harry tendrá le hará más y más fuerte. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

Que este año 2006 os llene de alegría y felicidad y que se cumplan todos vuestros deseos. **FELIZ AÑO A TODOS**

Cuidaros mucho, os adoro.


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 21 – En Irsynlur

Se había apartado de la ventana por donde estaba vigilando los alrededores y cerciorándose de que no volvían a regresar. Era la única ventana que quedaba como tal, el resto que tenía la vivienda habían sido fuertemente selladas.

Se inclinó para atender a su esposa que, aprovechando el momento de relativa calma, estaba intentando descansar un rato.

Habían tenido suerte hasta ahora.

Por quinta vez en lo que llevaban de día, habían conseguido repeler el ataque que estaban sufriendo y sabía que debían recuperar fuerzas para continuar resistiendo y soportando aquella fuerte ofensiva destinada a terminar con toda su familia.

Era perfectamente consciente de que si ellos caían, el resto de la ciudad no tardaría en seguir su trágico final y se había prometido a sí mismo que no consentiría que aquello ocurriera. Resistiría hasta la última gota de energía que su cuerpo pudiera generar. Su familia y el resto de los ciudadanos de la ciudad dependían de ello.

Acarició con ternura el blanco y largo cabello de su esposa, que estaba sumida en un reparador y bien merecido sueño que le devolviera las fuerzas y energía que había gastado durante las dos últimas horas peleando con igual o mayor fiereza que él mismo lo había hecho.

La mujer, al sentir la tierna caricia de su esposo abrió los ojos, sonriéndole con gran amor.

-Descansa, Irina –susurró el hombre- Debes reponer fuerzas.

Ella alzó su mano y acarició la mejilla del hombre.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Eres tú el que debes reponer energías.

-Lo haré dentro de un rato –sonrió él al mismo tiempo que se perdía en aquellos ojos verde azulados que tanto amaba.

-¿Crees que habrá conseguido escapar? –la preocupación se reflejaba en el rostro de la mujer, temerosa por la suerte que habría tenido su hija.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espada del hombre.

-Consiguió llegar hasta el jardín. Los dos que la atacaron no consiguieron detenerla. La vi desaparecer –intentó mantener su voz en un tono tranquilo que no inquietara a su esposa. Todavía sentía un nudo en la garganta al recordar la forma con que aquel ser y un joven poseído la estaban atacando sin piedad.

-Mi pequeña –las lágrimas no pudieron retenerse por más tiempo y comenzaron a recorrer el rostro de la mujer- Que los dioses la protejan.

-Consiguió salir. Se salvó –no paraba de animarla-. Estoy completamente seguro que fue a parar directamente al castillo.

-Que los dioses te oigan, mi amado Lenekos.

-Estoy seguro que la han protegido. Siento que las nirhana están con ella y la cuidarán. Sé que Shira no nos abandonará.

Lenekos recordó el lamentable estado en que había quedado su hija mientras escapaba de la casa y cómo sintió que, nada más llegar al jardín, realizaba el conjuro que le habían enseñado y que la joven objeto de sus preocupaciones lo había aprendido sin dejarse una sola palabra

Señora del poder supremo,

ser que guarda la luz y el amor,

el bien y la compasión,

escucha mi llamada

acógeme en tu morada,

Más de dos días habían pasado desde entonces y ninguna noticia les había llegado. Con todas sus fuerzas rogaba para que su amada hija estuviera sana y salva.

Lanzando un potente hechizo para proteger la ventana y que le despertara en caso de que fueran nuevamente atacados, se tumbó al lado de su esposa y, rodeándola protectoramente con sus brazos, ambos se sumieron en el reparador descanso que sus cuerpos les reclamaban.

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

Llevaban más de tres horas de viaje. Volaban a la máxima velocidad que Harry podía desarrollar transformado en grifo y hasta que no consiguiera alcanzar la maestría cuando está en su forma animaga.

Si hubieran ido solamente Shira y Neli no habrían tenido problemas para aparecerse en Irsynlur, que era lo que siempre hacían en condiciones normales, pero esta vez era todo muy diferente. Por una parte, Harry y Severus no tenían autorización de los habitantes de la ciudad para aparecerse sin más en el mismo centro de la población y otro lado, no sabían lo que aquellas criaturas podrían haber hecho con los escudos mágicos.

Lo más seguro para todos era ir volando y traspasar el escudo, franqueando el paso a los dos magos.

Sabían que la situación de los habitantes de Irsynlur era más que desesperada y se estaban forzando al máximo para llegar lo antes posible.

-_Tendríamos que ir más rápido_ –dijo Neli

Al estar transformados usaban el lenguaje mental para comunicarse entre ellos.

-_Será lo mejor_ –contestó Shira- _Harry, colócate sobre la espalda de Neli y transfórmate. Sujétate muy fuerte. Volaremos muchísimo más rápido de lo que ahora lo hacemos. Severus, sujétate bien_

Harry varió su vuelo y se situó rozando la espalda de la nirhana y se transformó volviendo a su forma humana, dejándose caer y sujetándose a las crines del verde unicornio alado.

Las dos nirhana tensaron más sus alas y ambas se lanzaron a una velocidad que hizo que los dos magos se tuvieran que, literalmente, tumbar sobre sus espaldas para no ser arrastrados por la fuerza del aire a causa de la tremenda velocidad que ahora llevaban.

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

Remus Lupin corría por todos los despachos del ministerio dando órdenes a unos y a otros, urgiéndolos a que se movieran lo más rápido posible. Sólo le había bastado unas breves explicaciones de Bill Weasley para saber que la situación a la que ahora se enfrentaban era realmente grave.

Tras él, el joven Weasley explicaba a Alastor Moody lo que había ocurrido sin dejarse ni un solo detalle al mismo tiempo que le daba una descripción lo más detallada posible de cómo eran los huevos que tan peligrosos habían resultado.

-¡Thomas! –llamó a uno de sus ayudantes- ¿Alguna noticia del ministerio de magia francés?

-No, señor ministro –contestó un joven auror- Están haciendo una revisión de todo su territorio y no han encontrado nada por ahora.

-¡Remus! –Arthur Weasley entraba en esos momentos en la estancia en donde se encontraba el licántropo- ¡En una aldea del sur han informado de un pequeño movimiento sísmico!

-¡Alastor! –llamó a su jefe de aurores

-¡Salimos ahora mismo! –tronó la potente voz del veterano auror.

Diez de los mejores auores se concentraron alrededor de un traslador y desaparecieron para ir directamente hacia donde Arthur Weasley les había informado.

Remus no paraba de ir de un lado a otro de la habitación hasta que finalmente consiguió tranquilizarse lo suficiente como para mirar fijamente a Bill

-¿Cuántos huevos dices que encontraron aquella gente?

El licántropo estaba mortalmente pálido

-Nueve –Bill no dijo nada más, no hacía falta

-¿Y dices que Naica mencionó que los habitantes de aquella ciudad eran mágicamente muy poderosos?

Bill solo asintió con la cabeza, sabía lo que su amigo estaba pensando en aquellos precisos momentos.

-¡Por Merlín! –exclamó Remus- Si solo nueve de esos seres han hecho todo lo que esa joven ha explicado siendo todos muy poderosos ¿Qué no harían si aparecieran aquí?

Con una mezcla de desesperación y desconsuelo se sentó en su sillón intentando pensar más detenidamente qué era lo que tendría que hacer en esos momentos.

Los minutos parecieron convertirse en horas hasta que al fin el licántropo levantó su mirada y fijó sus dorados ojos en el joven pelirrojo.

-Por favor, vuelve al castillo, iría yo pero prefiero estar aquí por si algo sucede. Ruega a Naica que llame a una de las nirhana, necesitamos a una de ellas aquí para saber qué se nos está viniendo encima.

Asintiendo vigorosamente con la cabeza, Bill salió de esa sala del ministerio y se precipitó hacia otra sala. Una sala de la que casi nadie, salvo muy pocos, sabía que existía. Una sala en la que se encontraba la puerta que enlazaba el castillo de las nirhana con el edificio del ministerio.

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

El viento a causa de la enorme velocidad que llevaban les había obligado a pegarse a la espalda del unicornio alado en el que cada uno se encontraban.

Las nirhana habían adoptado una postura totalmente aerodinámica. Habían encogido sus piernas hasta dejarlas completamente pegadas a su cuerpo, sus alas estaban totalmente estiradas horizontalmente y su cabeza estaba estirada con el morro en punta, para conseguir de esa forma una mayor velocidad. Si estuvieran en el mundo muggle les habrían tomado por dos estilizados aviones a reacción.

-¿_Falta mucho para llegar_? –preguntó Severus, que estaban completamente abrazado al cuerpo de Shira.

-_Ya casi estamos, ya puedo ver las barreras protectoras_ –contestó la joven nirhana.

El profesor de pociones intentaba mirar hacia el horizonte por delante de él pero, por más que lo intentaba no conseguía ver nada en absoluto.

-_Hasta que no atraveséis las barreras por primera vez no podréis verlas_ –le informó Neli.

-¿_Cuánto calculas que nos falta?_ –quiso saber Harry

-_No más de veinte minutos_ –contestó Shira.

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

Estaban frente a una pequeña gruta que el breve y no muy fuerte temblor de tierra había dejado al descubierto.

Algo había en su interior que emitía unas sensaciones no muy agradables que eran perfectamente percibidas por los tres hombres completamente vestidos de negro que se disponían a entrar en la oscura cavidad.

Su señor había notado unas muy oscuras vibraciones y les había enviado a buscar su origen y llevárselo. Todo lo que era oscuro le convenía y todo lo que pudiera ayudarle y le sirviera para alcanzar sus propósito, les convenía más todavía.

Dándose luz con sus varitas, caminaron a paso lento, dejándose guiar por aquella oscura sensación. Al cabo de quince minutos de caminar dieron con una pared en la que la misma roca formaba un pedestal natural. Nueve piedras rojas de un brillo sin igual se mostraban a sus ojos.

-Lo hemos encontrado –dijo el mortífago que estaba al mando de la pequeña expedición al mismo tiempo que con gran delicadeza cogía cada una de las piedras y las depositaba dentro de la negra bolsa que colgaba de su brazo.

De haberse fijado un poco más, habría podido ver cómo cada una de esas piedras había emitido un leve resplandor cuando la piel de sus manos las habían tocado.

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

La vibración del hechizo le despertó.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado ya que todavía la luz del sol iluminaba el exterior de la vivienda.

Con gran suavidad para no despertar a su esposa, Lenekos se incorporó y con gran precaución intentaba asomarse al exterior.

Había conjurado tres capas de barreras protectoras. La primera no era muy potente pero sí que servía para avisarle que se acercaban a la casa y con no muy buenas intenciones.

La segunda barrera era más fuerte que la primera y lograría retrasar su avance no mucho tiempo, pero sí el suficiente como para darle un precioso tiempo que le ayudara a intentar defender mejor a los suyos.

La tercera barrera era la más fuerte y con la que se tendrían que esforzar más para poder romperla. Al menos eso esperaba si sus atacantes fueran los habitantes de la ciudad que habían resultado poseídos. Si el ataque lo realizaban aquellas criaturas estaba completamente seguro de que la barrera no sería ningún problema para ellas. Eran muy poderosas.

Palideció intensamente y notó como su alma caía a sus pies al poder ver cómo junto a tres poseídos, dos eran las criaturas que les acompañaban. No tardarían en destruir la segunda barrera. Debía darse prisa.

-Irina –llamó suavemente a su esposa- Despierta, Irina.

La mujer abrió lentamente sus ojos al mismo tiempo que intentaba desentumecer su cuerpo después de varias horas de descanso.

-Lenekos –los ojos de la mujer reflejaron su preocupación al ver la expresión de su marido- ¿Ya están aquí?

-Sí –Lenekos intentó ocultar la angustia que sentía

-¿Cuántos? –Irina no se dejaba engañar por su marido, estaban juntos desde hacía muchos años y se compenetraban perfectamente.

-Tres poseídos y... dos criaturas –el hombre sabía que no podía engañar a su mujer, las dos últimas palabras le costaron muchísimo poder decirlas. Sabía que representaban su certera muerte.

Irina miró a su esposo. Veía todos los sentimientos que sus ojos reflejaban. Amor, preocupación, afán de sacrificio para intentar salvar a los suyos. Con su mano acarició su mejilla al mismo tiempo que le daba un suave beso en sus labios.

-Resistiremos –susurró decidida al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de donde estaba tumbada. No conseguirían vencerlos fácilmente.

Ambos se aposentaron cerca de la ventana y comenzaron a lanzar hechizos para intentar repeler el ataque que estaban comenzando a sufrir.

Agradeciendo a los dioses por las horas que habían podido descansar y reponer las fuerzas perdidas, tanto Lenekos como Irina luchaban con energías renovadas. Sabían perfectamente que la presencia de los dos seres sólo significaba que ese era el ataque definitivo.

Impotentes, vieron como la segunda barrera había sido destruida y que la primera estaba resistiendo a duras penas. Aquellas criaturas eran muy fuertes y no dudaban en que su protección que les quedaba no tardaría en caer.

Lanzaban sus hechizos casi sin descanso, debían aprovechar que la barrera todavía permanecía en pie. Sabían que minuto que pasaba era minuto que ganaban y que les ayudaba a intentar salir con vida de allí.

Tal como Lenekos había previsto, la barrera fue destruida pocos instantes después y las dos criaturas se lanzaron hacia ellos casi sin afectarles los hechizos aturdidores que les estaban dando en pleno cuerpo.

Cuando se lanzaron contra la ventana para capturar a sus presas ante la horrorizada y resignada mirada de Lenekos y de Irina, una fuerte ola de energía les golpeó lanzándoles hacia el lado contrario de la calle, impactando contra las ruinas de una casa cercana.

El matrimonio se había quedado completamente paralizado por la sorpresa. Reaccionando con lentitud, Lenekos miró hacia donde había provenido aquel poder que les había salvado la vida.

Alzando su mirada, frente a ellos pudo ver a dos unicornios alados, uno verde oscuro con crines verdes claras y el otro de un blanco inmaculado.

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

Los aurores habían llegado a la entrada de la cueva que había quedado al descubierto.

Moody examinaba los alrededores. Su ojo mágico había detectado la presencia de magia oscura por los alrededores y eso sólo le decía una cosa, los mortífagos estaban cerca.

-Atención todos –dijo a sus autores- Preparen sus varitas. Tenemos compañía

El grupo de quince aurores no dudó ni un solo momento en obedecer las órdenes de su jefe. Habían sido especialmente entrenados por el experto auror y todos eran sumamente fuertes y decididos.

Un resplandor surgió cerca de ellos y cuando se esfumó una mujer había aparecido en el lugar.

-Hola Moody –saludo amablemente al auror.

-Natxa –sonrió saludando a la nirhana-, es un placer y una alegría volver a verte. Más todavía si consideramos lo que nos podemos encontrar aquí dentro.

-Capto tres presencias –informó Natxa-, ya vienen hacia aquí. ¡Maldición!

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Tocaron los huevos –el semblante de Natxa era ahora terriblemente serio- Los traen consigo.

Natxa no dijo nada más, fijó su mirada y se concentró. Unos instantes más tarde otra nirhana había aparecido en el lugar.

Ambas se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza poniéndose atentas con la mirada fija en la entrada de la cueva.

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

Estaban tranquilos. Tranquilos y contentos porque habían podido cumplir las órdenes de su señor y ahora irían a su presencia y les recompensaría por su éxito. Estaban seguros que no tardarían en formar parte del círculo interno de Lord Voldemort.

Los tres iban con su habitual pose erguida y con sus rostros que no denotaban ninguna expresión, cualquiera que les mirase vería en ellos una frialdad total y absoluta.

Esa misma expresión, de la que tan orgullosos se sentían, marchó de vacaciones eternas cuando salieron de la cueva y se encontraron rodeados por un enorme grupo de aurores más dos mujeres.

Como mortífagos que eran no dudaban un solo segundo en aprovecharse de cualquier situación para conseguir sus fines y decidieron atacar a las dos mujeres, con el convencimiento de que los aurores se dedicarían a ponerlas a salvo y de esa manera conseguir escapar de aquel lugar y llevar su preciada carga a su señor.

Dejándose engañar por la tranquila y suave expresión de las dos mujeres, los mortífagos no dudaron en atacarlas lanzándoles maldiciones de todo tipo, pero su sorpresa aumentó a medida que todas las maldiciones que lanzaban desaparecían a escasa distancia de sus objetivos.

Furiosos aumentaron el ritmo y potencia de sus ataques. Aquello no podía ser. No se explicaban qué tipo de poder mágico tenían aquellas mujeres que no podían ser alcanzadas por sus maldiciones.

Sarha, la segunda nirhana, levantó sus manos y los brazos de los mortífagos quedaron sin fuerza, colgados de sus hombros y pegados a sus cuerpos. Sus piernas parecían que habían sido clavadas en el suelo. Estaban completamente inmóviles.

Natxa se acercó al primero de ellos y le arrebató la bolsa que tenía colgada de su cintura. La abrió y miró su contenido.

-Demasiado tarde –informó a Sarha- les ha dado demasiado calor. Los han tocado y han estado pegados a su cuerpo, hemos de preparar la burbuja.

Asintiendo, ambas nirhana sacaron los huevos de la bolsa y los pusieron todos juntos encima del suelo. Se pusieron una frente a la otra, dejando los huevos en medio de las dos y comenzaron a concentrarse. Un par de minutos después, una gran burbuja que parecía de durísimo cristal retenía a los rojos huevos en su interior.

-¿Qué haremos ahora? –preguntó Moody

-Esperar –contestó Sarha- No tardarán en nacer.

Todos se quedaron mirando fijamente el interior de la burbuja. El aspecto de aquellos huevos les había asombrado a todos. Su color rojo sangre brillante nunca lo habían visto antes de ahora, las pequeñas manchas negras en sus bordes eran pequeños círculos perfectos. Más parecían piedras preciosas que lo que en realidad eran.

No tardaron en oír el sonido de algo que se rompía. Uno a uno, y todos al mismo tiempo, la cáscara de los huevos se iba resquebrajando hasta que se rompieron totalmente dejando salir al exterior al ser que su interior incubaba.

-¿¡Qué demonios es eso? –fue la exclamación de Moody al ver lo que había dentro de la esfera.

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

Verlos delante suyo había hecho que sus emociones saltaran y las lágrimas recorrieran las mejillas tanto de Lenekos como de Irina.

Que estuvieran allí significaba que su hija había llegado a su destino y que ahora estaba a salvo y en un lugar seguro.

Ambos les vieron descender y posarse al lado de la vivienda. Se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que dos hombres venían montados uno en cada una de sus espaldas y como descendían nada más estar tranquilamente posados en el suelo y las nirhana volvían a transformarse recuperando su forma humana.

-Aseguraros de que están bien –oyeron decir a Shira.

Los dos hombres corrieron hacia ellos. Pudieron ver que uno de ellos era muy joven, pero que irradiaba un gran poder.

-¿Están bien? –preguntó el más mayor examinándoles detenidamente

-Estamos bien –susurró Lenekos muy aliviado de que por ahora todo hubiera terminado.

-Erina –dijo la mujer con lágrimas en sus ojos- Nuestra hija...

-Erina está bien –contestó el más joven- Está en el castillo recuperándose de sus heridas.

-Loados sean los dioses –Lenekos pareció derrumbarse en ese momento ante el inmenso alivio que suponía saber que su hija estaba bien.

Todos volvieron sus cabezas para ver qué hacían las dos nirhana.

Shira y Neli primero se acercaron a los tres poseídos a los que no dudaron ni un solo momento en dejarlos inconscientes para luego dirigirse hacia las dos criaturas.

-¿¡Qué demonios es eso? –exclamó Harry al ver su aspecto.

Frente a ellos estaban dos seres sumamente extraños. Su cuerpo de un color marrón verdoso. No eran altos, Harry calculó que le llegarían a la altura de su hombro. Su piel parecía ser una especie de cuero muy duro. Sus manos tenían la forma de patas de lagarto, lo mismo que sus pies. Sus cabezas eran la cosa más horrenda que los dos magos habían visto en su vida, eran ovaladas y muy parecidas a la cabeza de un mero, pero ahí se terminaba todo el parecido con el animal marino. Sus bocas abiertas mostraban varias hileras de dientes sumamente afilados y terminados en punta. Sus orejas parecían tener la forma de una concha marina bordeada de afiladas púas. Su pelo, si es que se le podía llamar pelo, parecía la piel de un puercoespín y sus ojos, de gran tamaño eran verticales, muy parecidos a los de un reptil.

Ambas criaturas se habían levantado y se acercaban furiosas contra las dos mujeres que les habían atacado y se mantenían frente a ellos en postura tranquila pero amenazadora.

Se lanzaron contra las nirhana haciendo gala de su gran fuerza y de sus rápidos movimientos. De ahí no pudieron pasar.

Shira y Neli habían levantado sus manos. Apuntando cada una de ellas a una de las criaturas, habían creado dos burbujas acristaladas, irrompibles, que habían capturado una criatura cada una.

La furia de los trempkor les hacía golpear una y otra vez las paredes de las burbujas que les aprisionaban, intentando también rasgarlas con sus afiladas garras pero aquel material era sumamente resistente y no podías hacer otra cosa que agotarse.

Sus enormes bocas comenzaron a abrirse mostrando la terrorífica colección de colmillos que poseían. Parecía como si estuvieran gritando llamando a sus compañeros, pero ni un solo ruido salía al exterior.

Satisfechas, se giraron y marcharon hacia la casa, deteniéndose en el jardín para hacer levitar los cuerpos de los tres poseídos y llevarlos con ellas al interior de la vivienda.

-¡Shira! –tanto Lenekos como Irina corrieron a abrazar a la joven.

-Tranquilos –contestó ella al abrazo intentando tranquilizarlos- Todo se arreglará. Veo que Severus y Harry han curado vuestras heridas –siguió diciendo después de observar como algunos cortes que había en sus brazos ya estaban completamente cerrados.

-Los dos hombres que había con vosotras lo han hecho ¿Quiénes son? –Irina no podía esconder su curiosidad.

-Venid, os presentaré –sonrió la nirhana acercándose a los dos magos- él es Severus Snape –dijo señalando al mayor-, mi compañero y pareja y él –señaló al más joven- es Harry Potter Nirha, mi hermano. Severus, Harry, ellos son Lenekos e Irina, los padres de Erina.

Los dos magos inclinaron sus cabezas en señal de saludo y respeto. Una sonrisa adornaba sus rostros.

Los dos habitantes de Irsynlur se habían quedado más que sorprendidos pero no tardaron en recuperarse e ir directamente a los recién llegados. Lenekos abrazó a Severus y Harry no tardó en verse envuelto por los brazos de Irina.

-Neli –dijo Lenekos después de liberar a Severus-, hacía muchísimo tiempo que no te veíamos por aquí.

-Ya sabes que me muevo mucho, no estoy mucho tiempo en un lugar –sonrió la nirhana

-Yo estoy segura de que no tardarás en encontrar una razón para establecerte en algún sitio –añadió Irina sin soltar a Harry.

-Ya veremos –intentó despistar Neli. La nirhana ya estaba acostumbrada a la insistencia de los habitantes de Irsynlur para encontrarle pareja.

-Ahora debemos liberar a estos pobres poseídos –intervino Shira haciendo que todos se giraran hacia las tres personas que permanecían inconscientes en el suelo.

Shira y Neli observaron a aquellos tres hombres. Uno de ellos era bastante mayor, uno de los dirigentes de la ciudad, Shira había hablado bastantes veces con él. El que estaba en medio de los tres era bastante joven, calculaba que tendría tres o cuatro años más que Harry. El tercero le hizo sonreír maliciosamente al reconocerle. Era un hombre relativamente joven, le recordaba porque se había negado a formar una familia y siempre estaba fijamente mirando imágenes de las nirhana, sobre todo una en especial.

-Neli –dijo señalando al joven- ocúpate de este.

-¿Qué harás con esas criaturas? –quiso saber Harry

-Primero esto es más urgente –dijo Shira arrodillándose al lado del más joven poseído- Mientras tanto es bueno que se cansen, así el proceso será más fácil y rápido.

Pasando a la acción, la joven nirhana puso sus manos rodeando la cabeza del joven inconsciente, apoyando suavemente sus pulgares en los ojos y comenzó a generar energía.

Muy pronto una luz dorada comenzó a rodear la cabeza de aquel joven, una luz que penetraba en su cabeza y comenzaba a luchar contra lo que los trempkor habían puesto en su interior. Fuertes convulsiones comenzaron a sacudir el joven cuerpo hasta que instantes después comenzaron a calmarse y las manos de la nirhana empezaron a separarse de la cabeza arrastrando consigo una masa de humo marrón oscuro que permanecía compactada en el espacio que formaban sus manos.

El silencio era el que reinaba en el lugar, todos estaban pendientes de qué era lo que Shira haría con ese humo para poder destruirlo. Ni los habitantes de Irsynlur ni los magos habían visto aquello nunca en su vida.

Mirando fijamente hacia lo que sus manos sujetaban levitando en su interior, la joven nirhana hizo brillar sus ojos y aquel humo quedo convertido en un bloque de hielo compacto y pesado, un bloque de hielo tremendamente frío y que seguía siendo del mismo color oscuro.

-Harry –dijo Shira- Llama suprema

-Cuando quieras –respondió Harry preparando su mano para cuando recibiera la señal de su hermana.

Shira lanzó el hielo hacia arriba y Harry no perdió un solo minuto en lanzar una poderosa llamarada de una intensidad tal que Severus nunca había visto nada igual. El calor creado por aquel fuego podría derretir hasta el mismísimo infierno.

El bloque de hielo no pudo resistir el cambio busco de temperatura y se desintegró totalmente, no quedando ni un solo rastro que diera una pista sobre su existencia.

Neli había obrado de la misma forma que Shira y ahora se acercaba al joven mago para que hiciera lo mismo. Instantes después la bola de hielo que traía Neli había dejado de existir.

Shira entre tanto se había vuelto a arrodillar al lado del joven que había liberado y le reanimó de su aturdimiento.

Unos aterrorizados ojos anaranjados se abrieron poco a poco, recordando en ese mismo momento lo ocurrido justo antes de ser poseído y un grito de terror fue cortado antes de salir de la joven garganta al ver que frente a él aquella criatura había desparecido y en su lugar estaba una mujer, una mujer que reconoció como una de que le habían explicado que venían a visitarles y cuya imagen estaba en uno de los lugares de honor de toda la ciudad.

-Tranquilo, pequeño –la voz de Shira era muy suave al mismo tiempo que acariciaba con ternura el rojizo cabello de aquel muchacho- Todo a terminado. Irina –llamó a la mujer de Lenekos.

Irina no tardó en llegar al lado de Shira y abrazar a aquel muchacho, llevándoselo de allí para dejar que la nirhana se ocupara del que quedaba por liberar.

Neli había terminado de reanimar al hombre que había liberado y unos ojos de un azul muy intenso se mostraron ante ella.

Al igual que había sucedido con el joven que Shira había liberado, su mirada fue de puro terror hasta que se fijo en aquellos ojos de color marrón. El terror abandonó su mirada para reemplazarla por un puro embeleso y acto seguido lanzarse a abrazarla con fuerza al mismo tiempo que la nirhana susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras y su mano se deslizaba por el lago cabello negro del hombre.

Mientras tanto, Shira había liberado al tercero de los poseídos y ahora comenzaba a recuperarse, al igual que sus compañeros.

Un fuerte murmullo comenzó a oírse en el exterior.

Intrigados, Harry y Severus se acercaron a la ventana y lo que vieron les hizo palidecer.

Cuatro trempkor estaban intentando destruir las burbujas que mantenían cautivos a sus compañeros mientras que un grupo formado por unos veinte poseídos comenzaba a avanzar hacia la casa.

-¿Cuántos poseídos crees que haya en total? –preguntó Neli a Lenekos

-Creo que entre cincuenta y sesenta, no estoy seguro.

-Vosotros os encargaréis de aturdir a los poseídos –indicó Neli- nosotras nos encargaremos de los trempkor

-¡No! –exclamó el que Neli había liberado- ¡Son muy peligrosos! ¡No debes arriesgarte!

Neli miró detenidamente al hombre. Era alto, más bien altísimo, calculó que llegaría a metro noventa de altura. Sus ojos azules mostraban su inmensa preocupación y su negro cabello, que le llegaba casi a la mitad de la espalda se movía a causa del temblor que sufría.

-Tranquilo –susurró la nirhana- No nos ocurrirá nada. Debéis ocuparos de los poseídos para poder liberarlos después.

-Somos siete –intervino Severus- No nos costará trabajo aturdirlos.

-Entonces no perdamos tiempo –Harry apresuró a los demás

Todos salieron de la casa y se enfrentaron a los trempkor y a los poseídos.

Los poseídos se lanzaron directamente contra los que les enfrentaban, no tardando en sufrir el contraataque y comenzado a quedar inconscientes sin apenas darse cuenta de lo que ocurría.

Shira y Neli comenzaron a lanzar potentes olas de energía hacia los cuatro trempkor que estaban frente a ellas. Aquellas criaturas eran muy ágiles y rápidas y comenzaron a lanzar al mismo tiempo ataques contra las nirhana a la vez que intentaban esquivar los que les eran dirigidos.

Un quinto trempkor hizo su aparición junto con siete poseídos que no tardaron en unirse a sus compañeros.

-Harry –dijo Shira- Encárgate de ese tremkor. Impactos de energía de alta potencia. Ten cuidado es muy ágil y también te lanzará ataques.

-Tranquila, que ese no se dará cuenta de lo que le va a hacer encima.

Harry se situó al lado de su hermana y comenzó a lanzar verdaderos golpes de energía contra la criatura recién llegada al mismo tiempo que esquivaba con gran habilidad y agilidad los que el trempkor le enviaba.

Con ambas manos, Shira y Neli estaban bombardeando, literalmente, a los dos trempkor con que cada una se enfrentaban mientras que Harry con sus manos apuntando hacia una misma criatura, no lo estaba bombardeando, literalmente lo estaba masacrando para dejarlo lo más agotado posible.

En uno de sus ataques, las dos nirhanas lanzaron una ola de energía muchísimo más poderosa que las anteriores, haciendo que uno de sus respectivos trempkor saliera despedido y medio quedara medio aturdido al impactar contra unas rocas, momento que aprovecharon para apuntar con sus manos al que tenían frente a ellas y aprisionarlos en las burbujas que crearon, haciendo lo mismo con los otros dos que estaban atontados.

Acto seguido le tocó el turno a la criatura que se estaba enfrentando a Harry, que sin saber de dónde había salido, se encontró súbitamente golpeando fuertemente las acristaladas paredes de la burbuja en donde estaba encerrado.

Por su parte, Severus y los demás habían dejado aturdidos a todos los poseídos que habían acudido a la llamada de los trempkor y ambas nirhana no perdieron el tiempo y se dedicaron a liberarlos. Necesitaban conseguir adelantarlo lo más posible antes de que un nuevo ataque se produjera.

Entre liberación y liberación, Kraykus, que así se llamaba el hombre que Neli había liberado, traía a la nirhana vasos llenos de agua fresca para ayudarla en su trabajo. Cuando eso se producía, tanto Shira como Harry y Severus intercambiaban miradas llenas de picardía.

No había pasado ni media hora cuando los tres trempkor que quedaban, acompañados por el resto de los poseídos se acercaron al lugar.

La mirada de las criaturas reflejaba su creciente ira y su furia estaba rebasando cotas que ninguno de los habitantes de Irsynlur habían visto hasta ese momento.

Gracias a que el número de liberados había crecido drásticamente, no tardaron en aturdir al resto de sus conciudadanos, dejando vía libre a Shira, a Neli y a Harry para que se encargaran de aquellos seres que no tardaron en tener el mismo destino que sus compañeros.

Severus Snape se había encargado, junto con Lenekos y varios habitantes más de Irsynlur, de preparar pociones revitalizantes que no tardaron en ser repartidas entre todos los que allí se encontraban.

Ya con todos los trempkor a buen recaudo dentro de sus respectivas burbujas, las dos nirhana comenzaron con el proceso para debilitarlos y que así volvieran a su originaria forma de embrión dentro de huevos.

La primera en actuar fue Shira, quien se acercó a la primera burbuja y extendiendo sus brazos comenzó a hacer que la temperatura dentro y a su alrededor comenzara a descender. Para lograr su objetivo debían hacer que el ambiente interno de la burbuja llegara a los 45 grados bajo cero momento en el que el trempkor al verse en peligro de muerte por congelación provocaba que su cuerpo comenzara a encoger hasta llegar a un punto de regresión tal que volvía a quedar transformado en huevo.

Después de terminada la primera regresión, Shira y Neli se dividieron el trabajo entre las dos y después de casi un día entero pudieron lograr que aquellos malditos seres volvieran a la forma que debían tener para a continuación hacerlos desaparecer de allí rumbo a un lugar lo suficiente enterrado bajo el suelo como para que nadie intentara recuperarlos de nuevo.

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

Todo había terminado, pero el daño que había causado aquellos seres era gigantesco. De los 650 habitantes con que contaba la ciudad, 250 habían desaparecido por completo y ni rastro se había encontrado de sus cuerpos.

Shira y Neli sabían perfectamente qué es lo que había ocurrido con aquellos pobres desafortunados, pero se guardaban muy bien de decírselo a los demás. Las consecuencias para los que habían sido poseídos habrían sido desastrosas. No a causa del resto de los habitantes de Irsynlur, sino a causa de su propio sentimiento de culpabilidad al darse cuenta que habían contribuido a la eliminación de muchos de sus amigos.

La reconstrucción de las viviendas destruidas no tardó en comenzar y todos esperaban que la normalidad realmente volviera a la ciudad.

Tanto Severus como Harry recibieron enormes muestras de cariño y los dirigentes de Irsynlur les manifestaron que siempre que quisieran podían aparecerse en medio de la ciudad y que deseaban que se aparecieran con bastante frecuencia. Siempre serían muy queridos e incluso les manifestaron que destinarían unas viviendas para que se acercaran a pasar unos días de vacaciones.

Kraykus no se despegaba de Neli, paso que daba la nirhana, paso que daba el hombre. Que ella de pronto manifestaba que iba a buscar algo para beber y refrescarse él ya le traía lo que había pedido. Que deseaba sentarse y descansar, él ya traía un sillón para que estuviera más cómoda.

Lenekos e Irina les miraban divertidos, Kraykus estaba realmente embobado.

El matrimonio había acudido a Shira para saber de su hija.

-Cuando marchamos estaba muy recuperada –informó Shira-, pero hasta que no vea que su recuperación es completa, es decir, no solo de las heridas sufridas, no permitiré que regrese. Ha quedado muy traumatizada.

-Eso es de lo que quería hablarte, Shira –comenzó Lenekos-. Erina ha visto mucho y ha sufrido mucho en los días en que aquellos seres estuvieron aquí. Ha visto desaparecer a sus amigos y estoy seguro de que si ahora regresara cualquier cosa que le recordara a ellos haría que se hundiera en su pena.

-Se quedará en el castillo y si veo que todavía no está recuperada para cuando comience el invierno, continuará a nuestro lado. No os preocupéis. Estará bien.

-Cuando terminemos de arreglar esto, nos gustaría estar unos días con ella -intervino Irina.

-Eso por descontado –sonrió la nirhana- Sabéis que podéis estar en el castillo cuando queráis y el tiempo que queráis.

Muy cerca de allí, Kraykus permanecía con Neli.

-¿Debes marchar? ¿De verdad no puedes quedarte?

La tristeza inundó los azules ojos del hombre.

-Sí –contestó la nirhana enternecida por los sentimientos que estaba viendo en él- Debo regresar.

Resignándose a ver partir a aquel ser tan especial para él, cogió unas pequeñas piedras que estaban a su alrededor y con un pase de su mano las transformó en un magnífico ramo de preciosas y maravillosas flores que entregó a Neli intentando que las lágrimas que demostraban su tristeza no salieran a la luz.

Tras ellos Severus y Harry se miraron y el mago mayor comenzó a sonreír y a acercarse a Kraykus

-Kraykus –dijo el profesor de pociones- Veo que tienes gran facilidad para hacer transformaciones.

-Sí –respondió sin levantar su mirada. No querían que vieran su inmensa tristeza- Es algo que siempre se me ha dado bien, desde que era niño las transformaciones no tenían secretos para mí.

-Dime, mi querido amigo –Severus pasó un abrazo por los hombros del hombre- ¿Te gustaría venir con nosotros y enseñar transformaciones?

-¿Enseñar? –Kraykus levantó su mirada y la fijó en los negros ojos de Severus- No sé si serviría para enseñar.

-Desde luego que sí –Severus seguía sonriendo- Claro que al principio deberás estar en el castillo junto con Shira, Neli, más nirhana y nosotros mismos.

-¿En el castillo de las nirhana? –los azules ojos del hombre comenzaron a brillar.

-Sí –afirmó el profesor de pociones- Durante una temporada estaremos en el castillo descansando y preparándonos. A finales de agosto es cuando iremos a Hogwarts, que es el colegio en donde enseñarás. Claro que no te quiero forzar a estar allí, puede que estar muy cerca de Neli no sea lo que más te atraiga.

Una gran sonrisa brilló en el rostro del más joven.

-Severus –intervino Neli- ¿Qué estás tramando?

-¿Tramar, yo? –Severus lució su mejor mirada de no haber roto un plato en toda su vida- No tramo absolutamente nada. Necesitaba un profesor de transformaciones y acabo de encontrarlo, solo le estaba ofreciendo el puesto.

-¿Profesor de transformaciones? –preguntó la nirhana intentando saber sus verdaderas intenciones, de las que solo pudo sacar que en verdad necesitaba el profesor.

-Así es –Harry intervino también- Le hemos visto transformar objetos y es lo que Hogwarts necesita. Como que Shira estará con las clases de Defensa y tú misma, mi querida Neli, has dicho que te quedarás en la escuela cuidando a los cuatrillizos, alguien tiene que enseñar transformaciones.

Ahora la sonrisa de Kraykus iba de oreja a oreja

-Acepto el puesto –se apresuró a contestar

XxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxX

Hasta aquí el capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado.

Os ruego de corazón que me perdonéis por no haber podido actualizar antes. Durante una temporada voy a estar bastante liada, pero prometo que haré lo imposible por seguir actualizando la historia sin demoras.

Millones de agradecimientos a **the angel of de dreams, sanarita31, Clawy, Elementh Reload, Gandalf Cumbledore, Kisuna-chan, Leahnor Naril Potter, Paulinho, Lizbeth** por sus maravillosos comentarios. Me dais energía para seguir esforzándome para que esta historia os siga gustando.

The angel of de dreams: Me alegro muchísimo y me hace muy feliz que te guste la historia, pero que este nuevo capítulo también te haya gustado. Harry ahoira tiene una familia, una familia que le quiere y que le adora y su relación irá a más. Un abrazo muy fuerte

Elementh Reload: Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y te haya parecido tan bueno como esperabas. Un abrazo muy fuerte

Gandalf Cumbledore: Qué alegría volver a verte por aquí, te echaba de menos. Tranquilo, primero es la obligación y luego la diversión. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Un abrazo muy fuerte.

Lizbeth: Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario. Me hace muy feliz saber que consideras esta historia como la mejor que has leído, es un verdadero honor, aunque yo creo que las hay muchísimo mejores que las mías. Desde luego que continuaré esta historia. Puede que haya momentos en que no pueda ponerme en el ordenador todo lo que quisiera, pero no pienso abandonarla. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. Un abrazo muy fuerte.

Cuidaros muchísimo.

Os adoro


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 22 – Reencuentros

En un ambiente de alegría y tranquilidad transcurrió el verano y todos los ocupantes del castillo habían disfrutado de unos meses de relajación que buena falta les hacía para que sus cuerpos recobraran las energías perdidas.

Para alegría de Harry y desesperación de Severus, los gemelos Fred y George habían pasado todo el verano en el castillo y Fred no desperdiciaba ni un solo momento que se le presentara para estar al lado de Erina, siempre pendiente de cualquier cosa que la joven pudiera necesitar.

Kraykus se había adaptado a la vida lejos de Irsynlur sin ningún tipo de problema. Se había reunido varias veces con Severus Snape y con Minerva McGonagall para intentar determinar qué nivel tenía en el campo de las transformaciones. Tanto la directora como el subdirector de Hogwarts estaban realmente encantados. Kraykus había resultado un gran maestro en esa materia y Minerva aprovechaba cualquier rato libre que le quedaba para intentar estar un rato con el joven y charlar amigablemente.

El día 1 de septiembre había llegado y todos se preparaban para regresar antes de que el tren de los alumnos hiciera su aparición.

Después de asegurarse de que todo estaba recogido, entraron en Hogwarts por la puerta de acceso, marchando directamente hasta los aposentos que cada uno tenía asignados.

Para su gran pesar, Fred no tuvo más remedio que volver a la Madriguera. Erina, al estar bajo la tutela directa de Shira permanecería en Hogwarts pero los gemelos habían terminado su formación mágica y ya no podían permanecer más tiempo en el castillo, aunque prometieron ir a verlos cada fin de semana y así ver cómo Erina se adaptaba al ritmo del curso escolar.

Apenas faltaban tres horas para que llegaran los alumnos y los habitantes del castillo se podía decir que estaban realmente histéricos y cualquier persona que estuviera por los viejos pasillos podía ver a los profesores, a Harry, a Erina, a y a Neli corriendo de un sitio a otro buscando frenéticamente.

-¿Los has visto? –preguntaba un angustiado Kraykus a Erina en un momento en que ambos se cruzaron en uno de los pasillos.

-No –contestó la joven sin dejar su apresurada carrera- Voy por el pasillo de la derecha, tu por el de la izquierda.

-Date prisa, debemos encontrarlos ¿Por qué habrán resultado ser tan precoces?

La razón de todo aquel histerismo que ocasionó que todo ser viviente que estuviera en Hogwarts, elfos domésticos incluidos, corrieran como locos no eran otros que los amados, consentidos, mimados y malcriados cuatrillizos.

Neli ya había advertido que el desarrollo de los bebés nirhana era mucho más rápido que los bebés humanos y no se había equivocado en absoluto. Un bebé nirhana de casi cuatro meses de edad equivalía a un bebé humano de casi los nueve meses, con todo lo que ello conlleva.

Tanto Sophie, Nicole, Daniel y Alex habían empezado a gatear por todos los pasillos y pequeños escondrijos y no era raro que pronto desaparecieran de la vista de una muy atenta Neli que cuando había conseguido alcanzar a uno de los pequeños, eran los otros los que se escabullían. Y en ese preciso momento, no era un solo bebé el que había marchado de excursión, eran los cuatro.

Neli no había dudado un solo segundo en lanzar la alarma de "¡bebés a la fuga!" y todos se habían puesto a buscar con gran nerviosismo y frenesí.

Severus Snape había marchado corriendo hacia las mazmorras para buscar una poción que pudiera hacer que sus sentidos aumentaran y así poder captar mejor a sus traviesos hijos. Cuando llegó a su laboratorio se quedó parado en seco, los ojos completamente abiertos hasta el máximo de sus posibilidades y literalmente cayéndosele la baba.

Alex, su pequeño Alex, estaba en su laboratorio sentado y con un pequeño caldero de pociones entre sus pequeñas piernas, mientras que con una de sus manitas intentaba introducir la cuchara de madera que tenía firmemente cogida para así hacer lo mismo que su padre hacía todos los días.

-Alex –la voz del profesor de pociones no pudo reprimir su emoción al ver a su hijo al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a pequeñín y lo cogía en brazos-. Mi cielo, todavía eres muy pequeño para que papá te enseñe a preparar pociones, pero te prometo que en cuanto tengas edad suficiente te enseñaré todo lo que sé –terminó diciendo al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba con fuerza y le daba un muy amoroso beso en la frente.

En otro de los pasillos Minerva McGonagall caminaba a paso apresurado mientras que miraba por todos y cada uno de los rincones que encontraba en su camino. Todavía no tenía preparado todo lo necesario para el banquete de bienvenida pero lo más importante era encontrar a los pequeños. A pesar de que ningún lazo de sangre les unía, la nueva directora de Hogwarts se sentía como la abuela de los cuatrillizos y como tal, los quería y consentía con locura.

Por ahora no había encontrado a ninguno y estaba muy preocupada por si algo les ocurría.

Al girar por uno de los pasillos la directora se quedó completamente paralizada por lo que sus ojos contemplaban. Frente a ella una Sukra que había aumentado su tamaño y grosor llevaba a sus espaldas a una bebé con la letra "N" bordada en su ropita por lo que no había duda de que era Nicole.

La traviesa y alegre Nicole estaba, literalmente, golpeando la cabeza de la enorme serpiente como gritándole "¡arre!" y la sufrida Sukra aguantaba todo lo que tuviera que soportar con tal de ver unas risas en las dulces caras de esos niños.

Por medio de su varita se puso en contacto con Shira para que fuera a su encuentro ya que, aunque sabía que la enorme serpiente nunca le haría nada, ella no se acercaría a su lado por más que todo el mundo le animaba a hacerlo. Amiga o no, Sukra era una serpiente mágica tremendamente poderosa y completamente venenosa.

Harry y Elena estaban recorriendo los pasillos que daban a las escaleras. El joven mago estaba más que nervioso, llevaba una hora buscando a sus sobrinos y no había ni rastro de ellos y se juraba a sí mismo que pondría un hechizo localizador sobre los pequeñines para saber en donde se encontraban a cualquier hora del día y de la noche.

Al llegar a las escaleras Elena lanzó y grito al mismo tiempo que sus ojos miraban hacia el techo del castillo.

Palideciendo intensamente, Harry pudo ver a Daniel que estaba gateando por los tramos de escaleras más altos y que en esos instantes intentaba escalar hacia el apoya-manos.

Sin perder un solo instante se transformó y emprendió un vuelo desesperado y veloz para llegar hacia su travieso sobrino antes de que éste alcanzara su objetivo en lo alto de la barandilla.

Ya casi llegando preparó sus garras delanteras para coger al pequeño fugitivo cuando una sombra negra se abalanzó sobre el bebé.

Dando un enorme suspiro de alivio Harry vio como Sirk había llegado y con sus fauces había sujetado suavemente a Daniel por la parte de su pañal, impidiendo cualquier nuevo intento de fuga.

Mientras el tercer bebé era "rescatado" una muy intranquila Neli caminaba por otra zona de pasillos en una incansable búsqueda de bebés. En esos instantes estaba llegado a la biblioteca del colegio y casi iba a pasar de largo cuando unos alegres risas muy infantiles llamaron su atención.

Con gran silencio y teniendo mucho cuidado de donde pisaba para hacer el menor ruido posible, se adentró en la biblioteca y se dejó guiar por las pequeñas risas hacia una zona en donde se guardaban libros de fauna mágica. Se quedó completamente paralizada por la sorpresa que le originó lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

La pequeña Sophie, sabía que era Sophie por la "S" que estaba en su ropita, estaba rodeada de una ingente cantidad de libros que la pequeña estaba haciendo levitar y llegar a su lado.

A su alrededor ya había casi quince libros abiertos y, con sus pequeñas manitas hacía gestos que lograban que una reproducción del animal mágico que había en el libro apareciera a su lado en forma de muñeco de peluche. La nirhana sonrió con añoranza ya que esa misma situación la vivieron todas cuando Shira era aun un más pequeña que Sophie y hacía las mismas cosas que ella.

-Sophie, cielo –sonrió la nirhana acercándose a ella y cogiéndola en brazos-, si querías muñecos nuevos solo tenías que pedírmelos. Vamos, que no tardarán en venir el resto de los alumnos y tenemos que ponerte muy guapa.

La pequeña Sophie sonrió pero miró a sus muñecos con un claro gesto de que no pensaba estar sin ellos.

-Tranquila, mi pequeña –reía Neli-. Llevaremos a tus muñecos con nosotras.

Con un leve giro de su mano derecha, los muñecos de peluche que representaban a todo tipo de animal mágico, desde unicornios hasta un fénix, tomaron vida y comenzaron a seguirlas fuera de la biblioteca camino de regreso al alojamiento.

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

Estaban todos en las habitaciones de Shira y de Severus riendo mientras comentaban las actividades que los cuatrillizos estaban desarrollando cuando fueron encontrados y las risas era lo que más se podía oír en aquel salón.

Ya faltaba poco más de una hora para que los alumnos llegaran y se dispusieron a salir para dirigirse hacia el despacho de Minerva a la espera de que llegara la hora de ir al Gran Comedor cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella Mara hizo su entrada, pero no venía sola.

-¡Snow! –gritó Harry al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento y riendo se acercaba a lo que tanta alegría le había causado.

Aquel cachorrito de lobo blanco que Shira y Severus le habían regalado ahora se había convertido en un imponente animal de un tamaño poco común. Mara se lo había llevado para preparar un adiestramiento y cerciorarse de sus habilidades de cara a ayudar al joven mago.

El lobo, contento y feliz de ver nuevamente a su amado dueño se lanzó sobre Harry tumbándole de espaldas al suelo y comenzando a darle fuertes lamentazos en la cara, haciendo que el joven mago riera sin parar.

Pero no era solo Snow quien acompañaba a Mara, con la matriarca nirhana venían dos niños pequeños, de aproximadamente dos años de edad. Los dos completamente rubios y con ojos plateados. Su presencia hizo que todos, excepto las nirhana se quedaran expectantes.

-Me alegro mucho que estés aquí –sonrió Shira a la anciana matriarca- Podrás ayudar a Neli con los cuatrillizos en el Gran Comedor ¿Cómo van los pequeños? –terminó refiriéndose a los dos niños que venían con Mara.

-Como debieron ir desde un principio –sonrió la anciana al mismo tiempo que iba al lado de sus últimos descendientes y los acribillaba a besos y abrazos.

-¿Los conoces, Shira? –preguntó Severus mirando a esos pequeños con gran curiosidad, le resultaban familiares, pero no sabía distinguir el qué.

-Claro que los conozco –sonrió la joven nirhana- y casi todos vosotros también.

Todos la miraron extrañados. Estaban seguros de no conocer a esos niños que parecían ser gemelos. Los habrían reconocido de ser así.

-Todo se basa en la educación y en el cariño que reciben las personas cuando tienen tan corta edad y sus mentes sólo conciben y aceptan la parte noble y buena de la vida –continuó explicando Shira mientras se acercaba a los dos niños y los abrazaba y les daba un cariñoso beso a cada uno- Hola Lucius, hola Draco ¿Cómo estáis pequeños?

-¿¡QUÉ? –gritaron Severus, Harry y Minerva- ¿¡Los Malfoy?

-Sí –contestó Mara que no se despegaba de los cuatrillizos- Todo resto de pensamientos oscuros ha sido sacado de su mente y con la regresión vital ahora están recibiendo el cariño y el amor que nunca han tenido. Ahora son dos niños normales, cariñosos y juguetones que tendrán la infancia que nunca han tenido y que no llevará el odio a sus corazones.

-¿Cómo han hecho eso? –quiso saber Severus

-Lo siento, mi querido Severus –sonrió la matriarca nirhana al mismo tiempo que se acercaba al hombre y le daba un cariñoso beso en la frente- Es algo que solo nos compete a nosotras, pero sí te puedo decir que no es tarea sencilla.

-¿Estás segura de que no...?

-Severus –sonrió Mara-, aquellos Malfoy ya no existen. Sabes muy bien que la persona se declinará para el bien o para el mal a partir de la educación y del cariño que reciba. Ellos nunca han recibido cariño alguno y su educación siempre se ha basado en inculcarles el orgullo y la oscuridad en sus corazones.

-Lo sé –afirmó el profesor de pociones-, lo que ocurre es que se me hace muy difícil creer lo que estoy viendo.

-Y lo que verás será como un par de niños crecen siendo totalmente diferentes a lo que les hicieron ser.

Mientras tanto el enorme lobo blanco no se apartaba de Harry y estaba disfrutando de las caricias que el joven mago le propinaba.

-Prometo no hacer preguntas sobre el tema –aseguró el joven mago- Dime Mara ¿Qué me puedes decir de mi pequeño Snow?

-¿Pequeño? –preguntaron Kraykus y Erina al mismo tiempo viendo el enorme tamaño del animal.

-Tú lo has dicho, Harry –sonrió la anciana-, pequeño, todavía no ha alcanzado su estatura definitiva. He podido concretar que Snow tiene unas habilidades mágicas extraordinarias. Lo mismo que Sukra, puede aumentar de tamaño si el peligro acecha. Al igual que Sirk y Sukra, lee el alma de las personas. Su piel es sumamente resistente a hechizos y maldiciones. Te es tremendamente protector y fiel y si alguien te atacara sus colmillos pueden crecer de forma alarmante, incluso puede hacerse invisible cuando acecha a su presa, aunque tiene un gran defecto.

-¿Cuál? –quiso saber Harry

-Es tremendamente juguetón –terminó diciendo la matriarca al mismo tiempo que el lobo se dedicaba a incitar a su joven dueño para que jugara con él sin apenas descanso.

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

El salón de la mansión estaba tenebrosamente silencioso. El único ocupante que allí había permanecía sentado en un impresionante asiento de mármol negro a modo de trono mientras que con su fría y roja mirada recorría todo lo que le rodeaba.

Su ira y su furia había llegado a extremos nunca visto hasta ese momento. Superaba con creces sus ansias de venganza cuando el pequeño de los Potter le destruyó con apenas y año y medio de vida y cuando sus esfuerzos por ganar aquella guerra se estaban viendo fracasados por las situaciones creadas.

Ganaba a la furia que le causó el que sus poderosos klonkkords fueran destruidos, que sus ataques fueran rechazados y ahora que su nueva fuente de poder hubiera sido eliminada.

Su mente estaba trabajando a marchas forzadas para lograr concebir un plan que pusiera fin a todos aquellos que le habían frustrado sus planes y habían echado al traste sus ambiciones.

Tenía que idear un plan infalible que lograra que sus ambiciones se lograran de una vez por todas. Un plan que lograra terminar de una vez por todas con el maldito Potter y con todos aquellos que están a su lado.

Decidido, se levantó de su asiento y marchó hacia su biblioteca privada en donde se sentó tras su escritorio y, tomando unas hojas de pergamino, comenzó a tomar notas y hacer diversos diagramas de movimientos a realizar.

Tras él, en lo alto de una de las estanterías, los negros ojos de una enorme serpiente macho miraban detenidamente todo lo que Lord Voldemort estaba anotando y dibujando.

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

Los alumnos habían llegado y estaban entrando al castillo marchando directamente hacia el Gran Comedor en donde se celebraría la nueva selección y el banquete de bienvenida.

Para muchos, aquel sería su último año en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y también, el último año que estarían con sus amigos ya que después algunos de ellos marcharían lejos, a sus respectivos hogares de procedencia.

Dentro del grupo de estudiantes del último curso, todos los compañeros de Harry ya estaban sentándose en sus correspondientes asientos del Gran Comedor, entre ellos dos jóvenes, un muchacho pelirrojo y una muchacha de pelo castaño y revuelto que estaban pendientes de la puerta de entrada a la espera de que la persona que ansiaban ver entrara en el inmenso salón.

Todos los alumnos, de forma generalizada, comentaban lo ocurrido durante el verano y los acontecimientos que habían acaecido al final del curso anterior, lo que incluía el arresto y condena del antiguo director del colegio.

Bastantes eran los que se giraban y miraban a donde se encontraban Ron y Hermione. Muchos se extrañaban de que Harry no estuviera con ellos y algunos sospechaban que a partir de aquellos incidentes la unión de los tres amigos se había quebrado y lanzaban miradas curiosas a los dos miembros de Gryffindor para ver si conseguían averiguar qué es lo que estaba pansando.

Pasaron algunos minutos desde que todos los alumnos se encontraban en sus respectivos asientos que las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron y varios profesores comenzaron a entrar y dirigirse hacia la mesa principal. Entre los recién llegados había un profesor que ninguno de los alumnos conocía.

-¡Por Merlín! –exclamó Neville- ¡Qué tipo más alto!

-Nunca había visto a nadie como él –comentó una alumna de sexto año.

-¿Quién será? –quiso saber Ginny

-Supongo que no tardaremos en averiguarlo –añadió Neville- ¿Crees que Ron y Hermione sepan de quien se trata?.

-Lo dudo –contestó la más joven de los Weasley-. Por ahora todo contacto entre Harry y ellos es completamente nulo.

-¿Por lo de Dumbledore?

-Sí –asintió Ginny-. Se pusieron a defenderlo de tal forma que incluso acusaron a Harry y a Shira de ser magos oscuros.

-¿¡Qué hicieron qué?

-Lo que has oído y Harry no se lo ha perdonado. Ninguno de nosotros se lo ha perdonado.

Ginny estaba muy resentida con su hermano y con Hermione, por su culpa no había podido pasar el verano en su magnífica habitación del castillo ya que su madre creía que era mejor que hasta que todo no se arreglara continuar en la Madriguera.

Las puertas del salón de volvieron a abrir y la sorpresa fue general para todos los alumnos, en vez de un profesor quien apareció fue Remus Lupin, el ministro de la magia que sonriendo marchó directamente hacia la mesa principal. Justo detrás de él hicieron su aparición la enorme pantera negra y la serpiente gigantesca. La visión de Sukra hizo que todos los que estaban en el pasillo por el que la serpiente avanzaba, se levantaran de sus asientos e intentaran subirse en las mesas, temerosos de su terrorífica y enorme apariencia.

Por su parte, el licántropo ya había llegado a la mesa principal y saludó a los profesores a ya estaban allí.

-Kraykus, Filius, me alegro muchísimo de veros

-Nosotros también -contestaron los dos profesores con una amplia sonrisa en sus rostros.

Kraykus, durante los meses de verano había entablado una muy entrañable amistad con Remus y siempre que el ministro tenía un rato libre marchaba al castillo para charlar tranquilamente con su nuevo amigo. Kraykus por su parte se había volcado en el licántropo al que consideraba como más que un amigo, en ese tiempo el trato entre los dos casi se había convertido como si de hermanos se tratara.

-Quédate a cenar –dijo el nuevo profesor- Minerva estará encantada y Shira también.

-La verdad –sonrió el Remus guiñando un ojo a los dos profesores-, es que creo que me voy a especializar en caer por aquí en las horas de las cenas. No hay quien cocine mejor que los elfos de Hogwarts, después de las cocinas del castillo de Shira, porque a esas sí que no hay ser viviente que les gane a preparar un delicioso banquete.

Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron y por ellas entraron Harry y Elena. Los dos iban cogidos de la mano. Al lado de Harry Snow caminaba pegado a él.

Ron y Hermione, nada más verle aparecer se levantaron y se acercaron a su lado al mismo tiempo que Remus y el resto de alumnos se quedaban pendientes de ver qué era lo que pasaría. El ministro no estaba seguro de que la situación entre los tres se resolviera pronto, sólo tenía que ver la mirada de Harry.

El joven mago lucía una sincera sonrisa mientras caminaba por el Gran Comedor hasta su asiento en su mesa y comentaba con Elena las travesuras de sus amados sobrinos. Aquella misma sonrisa desapareció de su rostro nada más ver a los que se estaban acercando a él.

Harry sabía perfectamente que ambos querían pedirle perdón y seguir con su amistad tal y como estaban antes, pero para él no era tan sencillo. Se había sentido muy traicionado y estaba todavía sumamente dolido por las acusaciones que había recibido. Como amigos, él nunca habría reaccionado así sin escuchar primero la versión de los que consideraba sus amigos. Ni Hermione ni Ron habían intentado escuchar sus explicaciones y se habían lanzado, sin pensar y sin querer escuchar, a un ataque frontal contra su hermana y contra él mismo.

Harry habría soportado cualquier cosa y habría intentado solucionar el problema si solo se hubieran limitado a acusarlo a él, pero habían insultado a su hermana, el ser más importante de toda su existencia, la persona que siempre le había apoyado y estaba siempre a su lado. Eso no lo podía perdonar.

Snow no tuvo necesidad de mirar el rostro de su amado dueño para sentir sus pensamientos y sus reales sentimientos y no dudó un instante en posicionarse entre Harry y los dos jóvenes magos que ya estaban casi frente a ellos al mismo tiempo que mostraba unos amenazadores colmillos que habían crecido de manera visible. Un amenazador gruñido salió de su garganta haciendo que Ron y Hermione se pararan en seco.

-¿Qué queréis? –les preguntó con voz fría y carente de todo tipo de emoción.

-Harry, debemos hablar contigo –suplicó Hermione

-No hay nada que debamos hablar, ya quedó todo dicho.

-Harry, nosotros... –intentó continuar la joven bruja

-No te esfuerces –los verdes ojos de Harry eran puro hielo-. Os explicasteis muy bien. Yo nunca acuso a nadie sin saber todos los detalles. Quien acusa y traiciona una vez, lo volverá a hacer. Si nos disculpáis, vamos a cenar.

Harry terminó la conversación volviendo a coger la mano de Elena y pasado por el lado de los dos arrepentidos magos que ya no sabían qué hacer para conseguir que su amigo les perdonara.

No intentaron seguirle. El imponente lobo blanco, al que se le había unido Sirk se puso entre las dos parejas, impidiendo que otra vez volvieran a intentarlo.

En la mesa principal Remus había observado, y escuchado gracias a su desarrollado sentido, toda a escena. Lamentaba profundamente que los tres amigos continuaran separados pero apoyaba en todo al hijo de su mejor amigo. Harry había sido gravemente lastimado y traicionado. En su caso, él también habría obrado así. Tendrían que esperar más tiempo para ver si la situación mejoraba.

Harry y Elena se habían sentado junto a Neville y se habían encargado de dejar un asiento libre para Erina. Aunque la joven habitante de Irsynlur estudiaría en Hogwarts, no sería seleccionada. Estaba bajo la tutela directa de Shira Nirha y él era el encargado de supervisar su estancia y su adaptación, por lo que se había optado a que desde el principio se sentaran juntos. Erina era una joven con unos poderes sorprendentes y todos consideraban más correcto que estuviera rodeada por las personas que la conocían bien.

En esos momentos entraron en el Gran Comedor Mara y Neli, ambas con dos bebés cada una, los famosos cuatrillizos que todo el alumnado esperaba volver a ver.

El rumor fue general. Aquellos pequeños tenían unas caritas dulces y estaban sonriendo a todo el mundo. No había ni un solo alumno que no sonriera embobado al verlos. Los adultos estaban seguros de que pronto se formarían auténticas batallas campales entre los estudiantes para conseguir estar con los pequeños y cuidarlos.

Un par de minutos más tarde hicieron su entrada Minerva McGonagall, como directora del colegio y Shira Nirha, detrás de ellas Erina caminaba directamente hacia donde estaba Harry, tal y como le habían indicado.

Ambas caminaban al mismo tiempo que charlaban animadamente. Cada una llevaba cogidos de la mano a un niño muy pequeño completamente rubio. Los rumores se volvieron a dejar oír ya que nadie podía adivinar quienes eran esos gemelos, eran tan idénticos que nadie podía pensar que eran lo contrario.

Ambas mujeres no tardaron en llegar a la mesa principal y, después de saludar muy afectuosamente a Remus Lupin, ocupar sus respectivos asientos, poniendo a los "gemelos" en unas sillas altas que les ayudaran a estar a la altura necesaria para poder compartir la cena con los demás adultos.

Shira miró a su hermano. Había sentido y percibido el breve encuentro que había mantenido con Ron y Hermione y le sonrió cariñosamente. Harry sintió en su corazón la calidez del amor que le profesaba su hermana. Sabía que le apoyaba absolutamente.

La presencia de Erina causó sensación en la mesa de Gryffindor y alumnos de las otras casas se giraron para mirarla mejor. Nadie se explicaba quién podría ser aquella extraña joven de larguísimo cabello blanco que parecía conocer muy bien a Harry Potter.

Las puertas del Gran Comedor no tardaron en volver a abrirse y Severus Snape, como nuevo Subdirector de Hogwarts caminaba con su habitual pose seria y enérgica guiando a una inacabable columna de nuevos estudiantes. Lo ocurrido durante el año anterior y el saber que los seres más poderosos del mundo mágico estaban en el colegio velando por la seguridad de los alumnos, había hecho que este año la cantidad de nuevos alumnos literalmente batiera records históricos y por ese motivo la selección duró mucho más de lo que era acostumbrado y las mesas de las casas debieron ser alargadas mágicamente para que pudieran albergar a todos los niños que ese año iniciaban sus estudios en el castillo.

-Silencio, por favor –Severus Snape no habló alto, lo hizo en su habitual tono suave, pero ese mismo tono fue escuchado por todos y el silencio no tardó en reinar entre los asistentes.

Minerva McGonagall se levantó y como directora dio la bienvenida a los alumnos de primer año y recordó las prohibiciones habituales y que seguían en pie para todos los alumnos en general.

-Ahora –continuó su discurso la directora-, unas pequeñas aclaraciones. Me place presentaros al nuevo profesor que impartirá la materia de transformaciones, el profesor Kraykus –el altísimo mago se levantó y recibió el aplauso de todos los alumnos-. El profesor Kraykus tiene un don especial para las transformaciones que dista mucho de lo que hemos aprendido en este colegio. Estoy segura que todos saldremos beneficiados de su estancia entre nosotros. También se encuentra una nueva alumna que no ha sido seleccionada por las especiales circunstancias que la rodean. Erina, hija de Lenekos cursará sus estudios sin estar oficialmente en ninguna casa ya que está bajo la tutela directa de la profesora Shira Nirha y la supervisión del señor Harry Potter, por lo que no puede estar separada de éste último. Ruego a todos los alumnos un gran respeto por la joven Erina. Todo aquel que no atienda este ruego responderá directamente, no ante mí, sino ante la profesora Shira Nirha.

Lo que Minerva había anunciado había hecho que todos los alumnos se juraran que se guardarían mucho de molestar a aquella joven. Nadie se atrevía a tener que rendir cuentas ante la persona que poseía el poder supremo.

-También quiero advertirles –continuó la directora- de que a partir de este año tendremos niños muy pequeños en el colegio. Espero que todos vosotros mostréis lo mejor de vuestros corazones y no hagáis algo que pueda lastimarlos. También rondarán por los pasillos del castillo las armaduras de la guardia privada de la profesora Nirha y sus dos inseparables amigos a los que todos conocen de sobras –dijo señalando a la pantera y a la serpiente-. Ahora disfruten de los manjares que nos han sido preparados.

La deliciosa comida preparada por los elfos domésticos inundó las mesas y todos los estudiantes se lanzaron a degustar todas aquellas delicias.

Llevaban casi una hora cenando y la alegría y el ambiente distendido era lo que reinaba en el Gran Comedor.

Todos los presentes se reían sin parar por las acciones de los niños que estaban en la mesa principal. Los cuatrillizos, cuando menos se los esperaban Mara y Neli se les escapaban de las manos y comenzaban a gatear por toda la mesa y los dos niños rubios reían sin parar ante las bromas y gestos que les hacían los demás.

Shira estaba comentando con Severus como habían encontrado a Nicole montando a caballito a la pobre y paciente Sukra y ambos reían ante las actitudes de sus adorados pequeñines.

En medio de una frase la joven nirhana se quedó parada y su semblante se tornó serio y sus ojos mirando el vacío.

-¿Shira? –llamó Severus reflejando en su rostro su preocupación.

-Ahora vengo –dijo Shira sin que la seria expresión abandonara su rostro.

Se levantó de la mesa principal y comenzó a correr por el pasillo haciendo una señal a Harry para que la siguiera, quien no perdió un minuto y corrió tras ella.

Mara y Neli habían dejado su alegre charla y miraban con seriedad por donde Shira había marchado seguida de Harry.

Todos en el Gran Comedor estaban expectantes. Sabían que esa expresión en la cara de las nirhana solo significaba una cosa, peligro.

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

-¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó Harry sumamente preocupado mientras corría al lado de su hermana.

-Al aula de defensa. Kronos nos espera, es urgente –contestó Shira haciendo que Harry se preocupara más todavía.

El que la enorme serpiente macho urgiera tanto su presencia solo significaba que serios problemas estaban por venir.

Cuando llegaron al aula de defensa se encontraron con una muy nerviosa Kronos que apenas podía estarse quieta sobre la mesa de Shira, Ni la compañía de sus hermanas conseguían apaciguarlo.

Nada más verlos entrar, las tres serpientes marcharon hacia ellos y se enroscaron en sus cuerpos. Como era habitual, Kronos siempre se enroscaba en Harry y esta vez no fue diferente.

La diferencia, esta vez, radicaba en que la enorme serpiente temblaba visiblemente.

Sin esperar a que se lo pidieran, Kronos explicó que durante unas horas estaba solo porque era el turno de sus hermanas para buscar alimento y pudo ver los planes que estaba haciendo Lord Voldemort para un ataque final a Hogwarts y acabar con Harry y con todos los que en esos momentos vivieran en el castillo.

Les explicó los gráficos de ataque y las fuerzas que estaba consiguiendo, así como varias armas mágicas que estaba preparando para intensificar su poder.

Harry y Shira la escucharon con gran paciencia e intentando que el noble reptil se tranquilizara un poco, algo que les costó lograr bastante y al final lo consiguieron gracias a que Sukra apareció en el aula de defensa y se encargó de apaciguar a su hijo como solo una madre sabe hacerlo.

Shira miró a su hermano con seriedad, pero con un inmenso cariño y amor en sus ojos que le daban confianza y apaciguaban su corazón.

-El día señalado se acerca –anunció

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

Hasta aquí el capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado.

Os ruego me perdonéis por no haber podido actualizar antes.

Millones de agradecimientos a **Leahnor Naril Potter, Gandalf Cumbledore, the angel of de dreams, Clawy, ****nikachan123, M.C.Nirh,**** sanarita31, ****Kisuna-chan, Luna duSoleil** por sus maravillosos comentarios. Me dais energía para seguir esforzándome para que esta historia os siga gustando.

The angel of de dreams: Me alegro muchísimo que te gustara el capítulo y no sabes la alegría que me da que estés presente hasta que acabe. Esta historia. Un abrazo muy fuerte

Gandalf Cumbledore: Sí, tienes razón, Voldemort se enfadará de mala manera, como es típico en él y para ser típico también, esos enfados no le conseguirán nada bueno. Un abrazo muy fuerte.

El resto de comentarios los responderé personalmente mediante el reply o a la dirección de correo que han dejado.

Millones de besos y abrazos para todos

Cuidaros muchísimo.

Os adoro


	24. Chapter 24

Antes que nada me gustaría agradecer a dos amigas **Leahnor Naril Potter** y **nikachan123** por apoyarme y darme ánimos en unos días que fueron realmente duros para mí. Millones de gracias Leahnor por ser mi amiga y a pesar de tu triste pérdida estar ahí dándome ánimos. Millones de gracias nikachan por animarme. Millones de gracias a las dos.

Con gran cariño os dedico esta historia.

Capítulo 23 – Preparándose

El alojamiento había sido ampliado para satisfacer adecuadamente las necesidades de los que en él habitaban. En un principio contaba con una espaciosa habitación, que ocupaban Shira y Severus, un enorme y lujoso baño y una amplia y cómoda sala común, más tarde al ir a vivir Harry con ellos, se le había añadido otra habitación con su correspondiente baño, ambas estancias también de buen tamaño.

El embarazo de Shira volvió a ocasionar la creación de una nueva habitación para Naica y la llegada de los revoltosos cuatrillizos volvió a agrandar el alojamiento con la creación de dos habitaciones más.

Ahora, aquellos aposentos más se parecían a una gran mansión en lugar de los alojamientos originales, ya que los que ocupaban aquellas habitaciones eran Shra y Severus, Harry, los adorados y mimados cuatrillizos, Naica, a la que esperaban que llegase de un momento a otro, Mara, Neli, Erica, los pequeños Lucius y Draco Malfoy, que se habían revelado como los dos niños sumamente cariñosos, alegres y juguetones, Naric que siempre estaba vigilante, Sukra, Sirk y el recientemente incorporado Snow.

En esos instantes, todos permanecían en la sala común esperando el regreso de Shira y de Harry.

El banquete de bienvenida ya hacía un rato que había terminado y ninguno de los dos había regresado a su apresurada salida del Gran Comedor.

A la espera se habían añadido Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall y Kraykus. Elena, a pesar de sus deseos de estar con los demás había marchado hacia la torre de Gryffindor con la promesa por parte de las nirhana y de Remus de que al día siguiente le dirían qué era lo que había sucedido.

Las nirhana permanecían sentadas en pose seria, pero tranquila. Ya sabían qué era lo que estaba sucediendo y sus pensamientos se centraban en la forma de cómo iban, a partir de ahora, a entrenar a Harry para que dominara todo su poder y que lograra ser el realmente poderoso nirhana que era. Esperaban poder estar a solas con Shira para decidir los pasos a seguir.

La seriedad y la acostumbrada tranquilidad en el aspecto y en la forma de actuar de Severus Snape se habían esfumado por completo y una expresión preocupada y nerviosa se había instalado en su rostro al mismo tiempo que había comenzado a andar de una punta a otra de la sala común, logrando que la inmensa mayoría de los presentes estuviera a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios.

La única que parecía no compartir las expresiones de los demás era Erina. La joven habitante de Irsynlur habia aprendido a descifrar las expresiones que el rostro de Harry mostraban. Sentía un gran cariño por el joven mago al que consideraba su hermano mayor, afecto que era correspondido por un atento y vigilante Harry que disfrutaba de ese papel. Al igual que Severus, iba de una punta a otra de la estancia esperaba la llegada con la mayor de las impaciencias. Un gran temor se había instalado en su corazón. La expresión que vio en el rostro de Harry cuando se levantó para ir tras Shira le decía que algo sumamente grave estaba ocurriendo

Sirk y Snow permanecían sentados con la mirada puesta en la puerta de entrada al ajojamiento al mismo tiempo que Minerva, Remus y Kraykus les observaban con la mayor de las atenciones. La salida precipitada de Sukra minutos después de que Shira y Harry marcharan del alojamiento hizo que los tres adultos no apartaran su mirada de los dos animales y estuvieran pendientes de cada una de sus reacciones.

El licántropo, a pesar de que a duras penas podía contener la preocupación y en nerviosismo que tenía, todavía permanecía sentado en su sillón. Su mente estaba divagando sobre lo que pudiera estar ocurriendo.

Sabía seguro que, fuera lo que fuese, estaba directamente relacionado con el hijo de sus mejores amigos y se había jurado a sí mismo que le ayudaría con todos sus medios. No hacía otra cosa que rogar para que Shira y Harry regresaran. Su más ardiente deseo era como poder ayudar al joven mago.

Severus Sanpe continuaba con su andar rápido y repetitivo. Casi todos conocían al serio profesor de pociones y sabían que era lo suficiente poderoso como para no meterse con él. El hombre estaba casi temblando de preocupación. Su ya eterna palidez se había acentuado en gran manera. Había conseguido controlar su estado mientras acostaban a sus amados hijos, pero ahora ya no podía lograrlo. Temía en gran manera que su más preciada joya, su amada compañera, tuviera que enfrentarse nuevamente en otra peligrosa campaña. No le hacía falta ser adivino para comprender que si afectaba tanto a Harry como a Shira, había muy pocas opciones posibles a tener en cuenta y la que más estaba ocupando su mente era la opción que más temía, Lord Voldemort.

Les daba la sensación de que llevaban una eternidad esperando aunque realmente no había pasado ni una hora desde que todos los presentes llegaron a los aposentos.

Las nirhana permanecían en pose tranquila y con su mirada seria, pero levantaron la cabeza atentas a algo que ellas veían en el centro de la estancia pero que los demás no pudieron apreciar.

Un par de minutos más tarde, una burbuja de energía apareció frente a todos y al difuminarse fue Naica la que hizo su aparición. Su semblante, al igual que el resto de miembros de su familia, tranquilo pero serio. Con un gesto de su mano hizo aparecer un cómodo sillón al lado del resto de las nirhana y se dispuso a añadirse a la silenciosa y tensa espera.

Media hora más tarde, Sirk y Snow se incorporaron de donde permanecían tumbados y permanecieron tensos y atentos con su vista fija en la puerta de entrada del alojamiento, lo que hizo que el resto de ocupantes les imitaran y se tensaran más cuando vieron que alguien abría esa puerta.

Finalmente Harry y Shira hicieron su aparición en la sala y todos lo que estaban allí se pusieron en pie mirándolos fijamente, todos preguntando silenciosamente con su mirada para saber qué había ocurrido.

-Sukra vendrá más tarde –informó Shira- Sus hijos la necesitan en este momento.

-Shira... –comenzó Severus

-Será mejor que nos sentemos –continuó la joven nirhana haciendo que todos volviera a ocupar sus respectivos asientos-. Las serpientes han venido a informarme de que se está preparando un ataque muy masivo al colegio. Voldemort intentará un golpe desesperado para lograr su objetivo. Destruir Hogwarts y matar a Harry.

-El ataque está previsto para la noche del 31 de octubre –terminó explicando Harry.

-Dinos qué planes tienes –fue Naica la que habló.

-Los planes son muy sencillos –Shira sonrió a su madre-. Te encargarás de impartir mis clases mientras que yo me ocupo de entrenar a Harry para que alcance su pleno poder nirhana. Eso significa que no acudirá a las clases normales

-Pero los EXTASIS... –intentó protestar la nueva directora.

-Minerva, Harry no necesita cursar esas clases. Ahora mismo podría superar esos exámenes sin ningún tipo de dificultad, y lo sabes perfectamente.

-¿Qué puedo hacer? –quiso saber Remus

-Prepara a tus aurores –contestó Harry con afecto pero con gran seriedad en su mirada-. Se debe intensificar su entrenamiento. El tiempo que falta hasta el día en que se produzca el ataque es primordial aprovecharlo al máximo.

-Natxa se ocupará de su entrenamiento –Mara fue la que intervino-. Les hará sudar y cansarse como nunca lo hayan hecho, pero conseguirán estar mejor preparados de que nadie haya soñado.

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

El día había amanecido soleado, con el astro rey mostrando su fuerza haciendo que un calor poco habitual en esas fechas se pudiera gozar en los terrenos alrededor de Hogwarts.

Paseaban cogidos de la mano, disfrutando de la cálida temperatura y de la tranquilidad que el lugar les ofrecía.

Después de desayunar, Harry y Elena habían decidido ir a caminar alrededor del lago. No eran muchas las veces que la joven pareja disponía de las suficientes ocasiones para estar solos, disfrutando de su mutua compañía. Gozando del placer que suponía sentirse uno al lado del otro. Harry sabía que su hermana iba a, literalmente, machacarlo vivo en su entrenamiento y quería pasar todo el tiempo posible al lado de la joven bruja a la que tanto amaba.

Detrás de ellos, un vigilante y atento Snow miraba que nadie pudiera incordiar y molestar a la pareja.

Después de caminar un buen rato, ambos tomaron asiento en unas rocas que les ofrecían una maravillosa vista del lago y del bosque que lo rodeaba. Harry había aprovechado para poner sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la joven, que apoyó su cuerpo en el torso del joven mago.

-Este lugar es precioso –susurró Elena al mismo tiempo que se recostaba más en Harry y éste aprovechaba para darle besos en su cabeza.

-Sí. Siempre me ha gustado venir aquí. Me relaja y me ayuda a pensar. Estando ahora los dos juntos me gusta más todavía.

Ambos guardaron silencio durante unos minutos estrechando más el abrazo que mantenía unido sus dos cuerpos.

-¿Qué es lo que tu preciosa cabecita está pensando? –preguntó Harry con una muy cariñosa sonrisa. Hacía ya unos minutos que Elena permanecía con su mirada perdida, contemplando sin ver la superficie del lago.

-En el día en que nos conocimos y como nos fuimos acercando y terminé completamente enamorada de ti –la sonrisa de Elena irradiaba amor a raudales.

Harry se puso a reír al recordar las circunstancias que rodearon el momento en que se conocieron.

-La verdad es que no fue una situación muy normal ni muy romántica –aseguró el joven mago posando un suave beso en los labios de la joven.

-Se nota que eres chico –sonrió la joven al mimo tiempo que con su mano acariciaba la mejilla de Harry.

-Pues no sé que le puedes ver de romántico a estar siendo atacados.

-Lo dicho, chico tenías que ser –afirmó ella de forma contundente al mismo tiempo que reía feliz y se abrazaba con fuerza a su cuerpo.

-Pues sigo sin ver nada romántico en ello –insistió él.

-Te vi nada más entrar en el Caldero Chorreante. Estabas allí, rodeado de los demás. Riendo alegre y feliz cuando hablabas con Shira –comenzó a recordar Elena-. No sabía quien eras, solo veía a un chico encantador por el que pronto empecé a sentir algo.

-¿Bromeas? Harry reía incrédulo- ¿No me digas que nada más verme solo unos instantes sentías algo?

-Claro, soy una chica. Sé lo que me gusta –afirmó la joven haciendo que su novio riera más todavía-. Luego empezó el ataque y vi la determinación en tu rostro. Tus ansias de protegernos y ayudar a los demás. Creo que ahí me empecé a enamorar de ti. No sabes como empecé a odiar tener que volver a casa. Cuando todo terminó y estuvimos sentados todos juntos fue maravilloso y muy doloroso para mí. Te iba a perder nada más conocerte y eso me destrozó el corazón.

-Elena –Harry estaba emocionado

-Tendrías que haber visto lo pesada que me puse con mis padres porque de vacaciones quería volver a este lugar. No sabía que ellos ya lo habían decidido. Lo primero que hice fue insistir en entrar en el Caldero Chorreante. Casi no podía creerlo. Estabas allí y te acordabas de mí. Ese día fue el más feliz de toda mi vida.

Terminando de hablar, Elena recostó su cabeza en el pecho del joven mago y se abrazó fuertemente a él.

Harry se sentía muy feliz. Estar al lado de Elena era lo más maravilloso que todo su ser podía sentir. Gozar de su compañía, de su ternura, de su sincero amor le llenaban de tal manera que solo un deseo se albergaba en su corazón, estar a su lado por toda la vida. Un gran sentimiento protector lo inundaba. No permitiría que nadie la hiciera sufrir. Con gran ternura y amor posó sus labios contra los de ella en un beso que transmitía todos y cada uno de sus sentimientos.

Estuvieron abrazados durante un buen rato. Ambos mostrando sus intensos sentimientos y ambos deseando que nada ni nadie les separara jamás.

-Harry

-¿Sí mi amor?

-Estaremos juntos eternamente

-Eternamente mi vida

Harry se perdió en los brillantes ojos de Elena, unos ojos que se lo decían todo. Unos ojos que le transmitían la veracidad de sus palabras y que le llenaban de una felicidad que nunca hasta que la conoció había sentido. Con gran ternura volvió a besarla, sellando con aquel gesto la firme promesa de su amor eterno.

Ninguno de los dos se percató de la figura de la joven que, con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos marrones oscuros, les contemplaba desde una de las torres del colegio.

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

El aula de defensa había sido trasladada a otras dependencias del colegio. La situación para la que se estaban preparando requería que tanto nirhanas, magos, brujas y aurores se entrenaran duramente para así controlar mucho más el poder que podían manejar.

Severus Snape había estado largas horas reunido con Carlos e Isabel Ruiz y la totalidad del equipo de medimagos que formaban la plantilla del hospital y comenzaron a preparar un extenso listado de las pociones que deberían tener en gran reserva para una eventual avalancha de heridos. El profesor de pociones había acordado que gran parte de esas pociones, comenzaran a hacerse en las clases de los cursos superiores.

El aula especial que inicialmente Shira había creado estaba ahora completamente ocupada por los aurores y por los magos y brujas que se estaban preparando para la fecha en que se sabía que estaba programado el ataque por lo que la joven nirhana decidió crear otra que serviría para el entrenamiento de Harry. El aula se encontraba no muy lejos de la anterior y su entrada se había localizado en el despacho de Shira.

Dos días después de que todos los alumnos llegaran nuevamente a Hogwarts, gran cantidad de nirhanas habían llegado para ayudar en el entrenamiento de todos aquellos que se habían presentado voluntarios para defender el colegio y a todos los niños que en él habitaban y para tener preparada una vía de escape para poner a salvo a los alumnos de primer y segundo año, así como a los pequeños cuatrillizos y a los dos rubios Malfoy que ahora eran completamente vulnerables.

Dentro del nuevo aula Harry permanecía sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas mirando fijamente a su hermana que permanecía en la misma postura que él tenía. Ambos habían dejado a un lado las típicas túnicas que solían llevar para vestirse con ropa sumamente cómoda y que les permitiera una total libertad de movimientos.

Llevaban casi una hora uno frente a otro sumidos en una profunda meditación que les hiciera sacar de su mente todo tipo de pensamientos. Debían conseguir lograr un vacío total y llegar a sentir todas y cada una de las células que componían sus cuerpos.

Para Shira aquello no suponía ningún esfuerzo pero para Harry era un ejercicio primordial y que debía lograr alcanzar con una absoluta perfección para así poder llegar a controlar todo el poder que su cuerpo albergaba.

Harry estaba liberando su cuerpo de cualquier pensamiento y de cualquier recuerdo. Su concentración era total y después de tres horas de profunda meditación, nada había en su mente que le pudiera distraer.

Tal como en un principio su hermana le había indicado, comenzó a concentrarse en las diferentes partes de su cuerpo hasta poder visualizarlas claramente. Lo primero que pudo observar era como la sangre circulaba por sus venas. El riego sanguíneo continuo y poderoso que circulaba por sus arterias y venas era perfectamente claro para él. Podía ver los glóbulos blancos, los glóbulos rojos que transportaban el oxígeno de la vida, las plaquetas que se encargaban de sellar las heridas. Todos los componentes del rojo fluido se mostraban ante él, los azúcares esenciales para la energía, las proteínas que le daban fuerza, las diferentes células que se encargaban de proteger su cuerpo de todo mal. Poder apreciar todo aquel recorrido fue algo que consideró magistral. La autopista de la vida en pleno funcionamiento.

Muy a pesar suyo desvió su atención hacia el resto de células que componían su organismo. Supo ver las células fibrosas que formaban sus fuertes músculos, las duras y resistentes que formaban los huesos. Todas y cada una de las partes de su ser, hasta la más pequeña del que formaban parte se mostró ante él.

-Muy bien, Harry –la voz de Shira era sumamente suave, apenas un susurro que pudo ser oído con toda claridad por el joven mago-. Levántate y sigue concentrado en todo tu cuerpo.

Obedeciendo, Harry se incorporó y continuó con los ojos cerrados. Disfrutando de la sensación que le producía ver en pleno funcionamiento la compleja maquinaria que constituía y formaba todo ser vivo.

-Abre los ojos y no mires a ninguna parte que no sean mis ojos y ven hacia mí.

Obedeciendo, el joven mago abrió sus ojos y los clavó en los marrones oscuros de su hermana que tendía una mano y le invitaba a acercarse a ella.

Caminó de forma lenta y segura y se asió a la mano tendida recibiendo el calor del cariño y el fraternal amor que los unía.

-¿Qué te ha parecido tu cuerpo?

-Es lo más fantástico que haya podido ver en la vida. Nunca podría haber imaginado que sería así.

-El cuerpo de los seres vivos es la maquinaria más compleja y perfecta que existe en el universo. Estoy tremendamente orgullosa de ti –dijo Shira besando suavemente la frente de su hermano- Ahora mira al suelo.

Harry miró hacia abajo y sus ojos se abrieron hasta el límite de sus posibilidades. Aquello no podía ser. Era imposible que estuviera ocurriendo pero en realidad así era. Los dos hermanos estaban de pie, levitando, tranquilamente situados a una altura de 6 metros del suelo.

-Tranquilo –volvió a susurrar Shira- Al sentir y conocer cada célula de tu ser has logrado que tu cuerpo se adapta al ambiente y se apoye en las moléculas que lo rodean. Tus pies están apoyados firmemente en las moléculas que forman el aire. Vamos, daremos un pequeño paseo por el aula hasta que termines de habituarte.

Cogidos de la mano comenzaron a caminar dando un amplio paseo alrededor de las paredes de la estancia.

La sensación que Harry sentía era algo inigualable. Estaba flotando a seis metros de altura pero al mismo tiempo caminando con paso firme, como si de un paseo por el campo se tratara. Dieron diez vueltas alrededor hasta que pararon en el mismo sitio en donde habían iniciado el ejercicio.

-Bajemos. Los peldaños de la escalera se formarán a medida que bajes los pies. No debes preocuparte, actúa como cuando bajas las escaleras de la escuela.

-Pero las escaleras de Hogwarts se mueven y te hacen malas bromas –protestó el joven mago al mismo tiempo que recordaba con una sonrisa los sustos que siempre se daba cuando al principio de estudiar en el colegio las escaleras comenzaban a moverse estando él a medio subirlas o bajarlas.

-Estas solo estarán donde tu quieras moverte –la voz de Shira mostraba su diversión.

Siguiendo cogidos de la mano comenzaron a bajas los invisibles peldaños de la escalera que formaba el aire y no tardaron en llegar al suelo y salir del aula.

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

Varios grupos de aurores estaban alrededor de los terrenos del colegio y del hospital. Todos parecían estar observando alguna cosa que estaba clavada en el suelo.

Alastor Moody era uno de los que más interés mostraba. Había seguido muy atentamente la creación de aquellos objetos que poco a poco estaban siendo clavados en el suelo siguiendo las instrucciones que tanto Fred como George Weasley estaban dando a todos los presentes.

Una de las tareas a realizar y que habían sido especialmente encargados a los dos gemelos era la preparación de trampas que hacían que quien tropezara con ellas quedara completamente rodeado por una especie de red de un material muy parecido al chicle, aunque muchísimo más pegajoso y de imposible destrucción a no ser que uno de sus creadores formulara el anti-hechizo reglamentario.

-Yo que tu no me acercaría tanto –avisó George al jefe de los aurores-. Como hagas saltar la trampa no cuentes con mi ayuda para liberarte.

-Ni con la mía tampoco –añadió Fred.

Los dos habían trabajo duramente para lograr perfeccionar las trampas que estaban poniendo y no estaban dispuestos a que la curiosidad de alguien hiciera que ese trabajo no sirviera para nada.

-Tranquilos, muchachos –aseguró el auror-. No estoy tan loco como para intentar accionar algunas de vuestras trampas. Sé perfectamente de lo que son capaces.

-Además de que no creemos que dieras una buena imagen a tus aurores estando todo envuelto en una masa de color rosa y sin poder mover ni un solo músculo de tu cuerpo –comentó Fred, que mantenía en su rostro una pícara sonrisa mientras intentaba imaginarse el cuadro de ver a alguien como Moody en una situación como esa.

-Quita esa sonrisa de tu cara, Fred Weasley –el auror había adivinado los pensamientos del joven.

-Sería divertido –añadió el pelirrojo-. Será mejor que nos demos prisa. Todavía quedan bastantes por instalar y tengo otros planes para cuando terminemos.

-Tranquilo, hermanito. Erina no creo que te deje estar mucho tiempo fuera de su lado.

Bill Weasley se acercó al grupo con una gran sonrisa en su cara. Se sentía sumamente orgulloso de sus hermanos. Ninguno de los dos había abandonado su innata afición a las bromas pero habían demostrado que, en situaciones realmente serias, su ingenio para crear artefactos defensivos y ofensivos no tenía igual.

-Veo que estáis muy adelantados en la colocación de estos juguetitos –dijo nada más pararse a su lado.

-Yo no los llamaría juguetitos –añadió el auror- Sé perfectamente como actúan y te aseguro que de juguetes no tienen ni el nombre.

-Eso es ahora –dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

-Siempre se pueden transformar en objetos de broma una vez que hayan cumplido su misión –terminó de decir Fred.

-Por si acaso estaré bastante alejados de vosotros cuando eso ocurra.

-Dejémonos de charla que quiero terminar pronto –insistió Fred

-Nuestro hermanito está deseoso de encontrarse con su amor –dijo George de forma pícara.

-Entonces hay que darse prisa –afirmó Bill-. Incluso mamá está encantada con Erina, incluso creo que ya está comenzando a hacer planes de boda.

-¿¡Qué? –la piel de Fred se había vuelto blanca como la nieve.

-Ahora que lo dices –añadió George-, creo que ayer estaba empezando a mirar un calendario, creo que quiere empezar a buscar fecha.

-¡Alto los dos! –gritó Fred- Os aconsejo que ninguno de vosotros se entrometa en nuestra relación. Eso es algo que Erina y yo debemos hablar y decidir.

-Eso díselo a mamá y a Ginny –Bill no podía aguantarse la risa

-Tranquilo hermano –George intentaba reconfortar a su hermano. Ya había visto algunos detalles en su madre y en su hermana que decían a todas luces que estaban más que ilusionadas con que Erina fuera parte de la familia. Tendría que hablar con ellas y que no atosigaran a Fred, al menos hasta que todo hubiera terminado. Entonces quien lo atosigaría sería él.

Callaron cuando vieron que Neli, Laica, Mara y Kraykus salían del castillo hacia los terrenos. Las nirhana llevaban a los cuatrillizos en sus brazos y Kraykus llevaba a los dos pequeños Malfoy de la mano. Todos marchaban hacia el lago a pasar una soleada tarde.

-Todavía no me puedo creer que esos sean Lucius y Draco Malfoy –comentó Bill sin despegar su mirada de los dos niños que corrían, saltaban y reían sin cesar.

-Es duro convencerse pero así es en realidad –comentó el auror.

-¿Creéis que veremos a Albus Dumbledore con esa edad? –preguntó Fred

-Mejor no imaginarlo –respondieron los otros tres al mismo tiempo al mismo tiempo que reían al intentar imaginar cómo sería con dos años el que fuera director de Hogwarts.

-Pues dejémonos de hablar que tenemos que terminar de colocar esto. Por si no lo sabéis, tengo prisa.

Sus compañeros no pudieron estar de comenzar a reír a carcajada limpia. Fred estaba muy impaciente. Había estado muchos días sin poder estar junto a Erina y ahora no veía el momento de ir a buscarla para estar juntos.

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

Severus estaba en su laboratorio comenzando a preparar los ingredientes para las pociones que iban a comenzar a preparar los alumnos de sexto y séptimo curso. Había decidido que comenzaran con pociones revitalizantes y de dormir sin sueños, que eran las más sencillas para ellos y de las que sabía que necesitarían en grandes cantidades.

Las pociones cicatrizantes, reparadoras de huesos, restauradoras de sangre las haría él mismo, para ello había acordado desplazarse al laboratorio del hospital en donde se reuniría con Carlos y con el resto de medimagos para preparar ingentes cantidades de pociones, las más complicadas de preparar y de una composición mucho más compleja que las demás.

Volviendo de uno de esos encuentros mientras que comentaban como iba la producción de las pociones, Severus explicaba a Carlos como estaba una poción que estaba desarrollando para cicatrizar las quemaduras de hechizos mucho más rápido que lo que ahora lo era.

-Puede que tengas razón –comentó Severus a Carlos-, usaré savia de mandrágora en vez de la hoja triturada, puede que así tenga más efectividad.

-Yo lo probaría. El jugo no creo que sea lo adecuado, pero la savia podría ser perfecta.

-Empezaré a hacerla esta noche. Conviene tener una buena cantidad en reserva.

-Vendré a ayudarte después de terminar mi turno en el hospital –aseguró el medimago.

-Es una gran idea, entre los dos podremos conseguir resultados mucho mejores –terminó diciendo Severus mientras entraban en Hogwarts.

Nada más terminar de entrar en Hogwarts y dirigirse al Gran Comedor, un enorme temblor hizo estremecer todas las paredes del viejo castillo.

Varias nirhana pasaron a su alrededor, todas corriendo hacia el despacho de Shira, que parecía ser el lugar de donde procedían aquellos fuertes temblores

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

Hasta aquí el capítulo 23, espero que os haya gustado.

Millones de gracias a **the angel of de dreams, Clawy, Gandalf Cumbledore, Lucia, Kisuna-chan, nikachan 123 y Mary** por vuestros fantásticos comentarios que tanto me han animado a seguir con esta historia.

The angel of de dreams: Gracias estar siempre animándome, me hace muy feliz saber que toda la historia te ha gustado y que estarás aquí para ver el final. Muchísimas gracias. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado.

Gandalf Cumbledore: Tienes razón, no será fácil que les perdone y como siempre Voldemort no aprende ni a tiros. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado.

Lucia: Mil gracias amiga mía. No sabes bien lo que me ha ayudado tu apoyo en los días que tan difíciles han sido para mí. Un gran abrazo y un beso inmenso.

Mary: Me honras y me haces salir colores al decir que es la mejor historia que has leído, aunque sinceramente creo que hay muchísimas que son mucho mejores que la mía. Muchísimas gracias. Espero que este nuevo capítulo te haya gustado también.

A los que estéis registrados os responderé personalmente.

Cuidaros mucho.

Os adoro.


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 24 – Este es Tomy

Una mortal palidez se adueñó de Severus Snape. Treinta habían sido las nirhana que les habían adelantado y continuaban su carrera hacia el despacho de Shira. Sin decir ni una sola palabra y con Carlos pegado a sus talones, comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas para llegar al lado de su pareja y asegurarse de que se encontraba bien y que nada le había ocurrido.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada del despacho habían sido ya nueve los fuertes temblores que habían hecho temblar fuertemente las viejas paredes de Hogwarts. Las nirhana se apresuraron a entrar en el aula oculta. Cuando el profesor de pociones pudo acceder a su interior, tanto él como Carlos instantes después, se quedaron total y absolutamente petrificados.

Las nirhana estaban subiendo por unos invisibles escalones que parecían tener las paredes del aula y tomaban posiciones a todo su alrededor en varias hileras de pisos, cuando estuvieron listas, extendieron sus brazos y comenzaron a irradiar una energía que rodeó y protegió las paredes del viejo castillo. Las dos figuras que estaban en el centro del aula hicieron que el profesor y el medimago palidecieran intensamente.

En el centro del aula un unicornio alado inmaculadamente blanco y un poderoso grifo, ambos de enorme tamaño, mantenían sus alas desplegadas y se lanzaban el uno al otro poderosas olas de energía tan fuertes que cuando impactaban contra las piedra de las paredes hacía peligrar la integridad del castillo.

-Por Merlín –susurró Severus

-Por todos los grandes magos de la historia –exclamó Carlos. El medimago había oído los relatos de la batalla que se celebró en Hogwarts poco antes de que la familia Nirha le contratara. Había escuchado atentamente el relato y la descripción del gigantesco poder que poseía la joven nirhana y del poder que Harry había heredado en el momento en que fue adoptado por Shira y su familia. Pero una cosa era imaginárselo y otra muy diferente era verlo con sus propios ojos.

El grifo estaba usando casi la totalidad de su poder, no así el unicornio alado, que, aunque usara una enorme cantidad no estaba utilizando todo su poder.

El unicornio lanzaba olas de energía sin descanso contra el grifo, que paraba cada vez con más facilidad y al mismo tiempo que lanzaba sus propias olas de energía contra el unicornio que parecía no inmutarse cuando llegaban a su cuerpo.

Varias de las olas de energía que fueron lanzadas dieron contra el escudo que las nirhana habían creado, haciendo que destellos azulados se desprendieran cada vez que la potente barrera era golpeada, pero ningún nuevo temblor sacudió al viejo castillo.

Después de media hora de continuo bombardeo, tanto el unicornio alado como el grifo pararon su entrenamiento y quedaron uno frente a otro mirándose fijamente. Todos podían observar como el poder que Harry dominaba cada vez era mayor y Severus estaba seguro de que el poder del joven mago era incluso superior al de Naica, la poderosa nirhana madre de Shira.

Habían estado quince minutos uno frente a otro, sus alas plegadas y mirándose fijamente, como si el grifo estuviera escuchando unas mudas explicaciones que le eran dadas por el unicornio alado, y en realidad así era. Shira le estaba explicando la forma como estaba logrando dominar su poder nirhana y lo muy orgullosa que estaba de él, también le estaba explicando como controlar el siguiente paso del poder nirhana. Un poder que eran pocas las que lo tenían y solo ella había conseguido usar pero que estaba segura de que él también lo poseía y que podría usarlo sin ningún tipo de problemas. El poder de la transformación del fuego.

Severus y Carlos permanecían silenciosos y literalmente con la boca abierta. No sabían si debían decir algo o si tenían que marchar de allí y dejar que los dos hermanos continuaran su entrenamiento cuando lo que empezó a ocurrir les hizo decidirse a permanecer en el lugar donde estaban.

Con verdadero estupor en sus miradas, ambos magos pudieron ver como una luz dorada comenzó a rodear a los dos jóvenes. Una luz dorada que fue incrementándose poco a poco hasta alcanzar una intensidad tal que todos tuvieron que girar sus cabezas para no quedar deslumbrados.

Una reacción general en las nirhana hizo que el profesor de pociones sintiera el terror circular por sus venas. Todas ellas habían incrementado su poder para que el escudo protector que habían creado aumentara su fuerza hasta niveles que ninguno de los magos había visto antes.

El brillo dorado que rodeaba a los dos jóvenes siguió aumentando su luminosidad y ambos sintieron como una burbuja protectora les rodeaba, girando su cabeza hacia la salida pudieron comprobar que Mara estaba tras ellos y les había envuelto en una burbuja escudo que la poderosa matriarca había creado. La anciana nirhana mantenía su mirada en los dos jóvenes que se estaban entrenando.

Una fuerte explosión hizo que giraran en redondo y volvieran su atención hacia el centro del aula. Sus ojos abiertos hasta el límite de sus posibilidades y su boca completamente abierta.

Frente a ellos se encontraban las figuras del unicornio alado y del gigantesco grifo pero ahora completamente formados de puro y poderoso fuego.

Las alas del grifo estaban formadas por infinidad de fulgurantes llamas que transmitían todo el poder que realmente tenían. Su cabeza parecía una potente hoguera en la que se podían diferenciar perfectamente los ojos y la boca, que desprendían pequeñas llamas y todo su cuerpo era una inmensa bola de fuego.

Al igual que ocurrió en la batalla de Hogwarts, las crines y la cola del unicornio alado eran intensas llamas que salían de su cuerpo de fuego, sus patas y su largo cuerno parecían una hoguera.

Sin perder un solo minuto, comenzaron a lanzarse grandes bolas de fuego que amenazaban convertir en cenizas cualquier objeto con el que impactaran. Uno a otro, sin descanso continuaron lanzándose las enormes bolas de fuego, esquivándolas o desviándolas con la magia. En un par de ocasiones las bolas de fuego chocaron entre sí en medio del aula provocando una tremenda explosión.

Durante casi una hora continuaron con el mismo entrenamiento hasta que, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, ambos pararon al mismo tiempo y parecieron relajarse para abandonar su forma de fuego e instantes después recuperar su normal forma humana.

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX 

-¿Has visto a los niños? –una alegre Mara estaba recorriendo todos los rincones de los aposentos de Shira buscando a sus adorados nietos. Había estado casi dos días sin poder verlos y la anciana matriarca estaba impaciente por poder propinarles mimos y cariños a raudales.

Primero había ido a su habitación, pero la había encontrado completamente vacía, extrañándose ya que Neli había insistido que los pequeños y revoltosos cuatrillizos y los no tan pequeños, pero igualmente revoltosos, Lucius y Draco estaban gozando de una más que merecida siesta, aunque realmente quien tenía más que merecido ese descanso era la pobre nirhana a la que los pequeñines dejaban literalmente agotada.

-Están durmiendo, gracias al señor de la luz que por fin han cedido al sueño –contestó una más que agotada Neli. Ningún enfrentamiento con criaturas demoníacas la había dejado tan agotada como lo hacían aquellos pequeños diablillos.

-La habitación está vacía –informó una comprensiva Mara a su descendiente.

No lejos de allí, Harry y Shira estaban comentando a Severus sus adelantos con el entrenamiento que el joven mago estaba haciendo cuando los tres se quedaron callados y se tensaron visiblemente al mismo tiempo que Mara, a través de la comunicación mental, les ponía al corriente de lo ocurrido.

-¡Otra vez no! –fue la exclamación de Harry al mismo tiempo que los tres adultos comenzaban una loca carrera para intentar encontrar a sus resbaladizos pequeños.

Dos pisos más abajo de donde se encontraban, la puerta del aula de pociones se abría muy lentamente hasta lograr quedar abierta por completo.

Dos niños completamente rubios, seguidos por cuatro pequeños bebés que gateaban sin descanso hicieron su entrada en el lugar para luego con una mirada penetrante de Daniel volver a asegurar la puerta para que nadie pudiera ver lo que estaban preparando.

Dentro del aula, todas las mesas tenían preparado un pequeño caldero para una poción especial que Severus tenía pensado enseñar a los alumnos de séptimo año.

Draco se acercó a una de las mesas y miró a sus compañeros de travesura.

-Sopita, Daco quere sopita –dijo con una gran sonrisa al mismo tiempo que Lucius comenzaba a aplaudir entusiasmado ante la idea de tomar una deliciosa sopa y los cuatrillizos reían sin parar.

Gateando y corriendo, los seis niños se acercaron al armario de los ingredientes con el firme propósito de lograrse una de sus comidas favoritas pero se llevaron una gran desilusión al no poder abrirlo, estaba cerrado.

Draco, viendo que no podría hacer su deliciosa sopa comenzó a llorar a lágrima tendida y Lucius no tardó en unirse al lastimero coro.

Nicole gateó hacia lo dos rubitos y acarició sus caritas con sus diminutas manitas gorgojeando alegremente para darles a entender que no se preocuparan, que podrían hacer las sopitas que tanto les gustaban y levantando sus manos hizo que las puertas de los armarios en donde Severus mantenía a buen recaudo los peligrosos ingredientes que allí había se abrieran de par en par.

Gateando para empujar las sillas que allí había, Lucius y Draco consiguieron acceder a todos los ingredientes y dejaron el armario completamente vacío.

Ante la perspectiva de hacer un montón de sopa para poder disfrutar de una de sus comidas favoritas, los rubios con sus manos y los cuatrillizos con su magia comenzaron a repartir los ingredientes por igual en todos calderos que había en el aula, pero para su desesperación y a pesar de haber puesto infinidad de ingredientes en los calderos, ninguna ración de sopa pudieron conseguir.

Decepcionados y tristes se dispusieron a marchar del aula después de que Sophie, con leves giros de sus manitas, volviera a dejar lo que quedaba de ingredientes en el armario en donde estaban guardados.

Como si nada hubiera ocurrido los seis pequeños salieron del aula, volviendo a cerrar la puerta pero dejando en cada uno de los calderos una letal mezcla de ingredientes que podría ocasionar cualquier desastre según el ingrediente líquido con el que fueran mezclados.

Los pequeños continuaron su exploración para conseguir nuevos juegos cuando llegaron a una sala que parecía una vieja aula que hacía mucho tiempo que no se usaba.

Entrando en su interior, encontraron todo un paraíso para sus juegos. Mesas, sillas, jaulas vacías, cuadros, figuras de diversos animales mágicos, esferas de cristal y viejos pergaminos que en su tiempo fueron usados para tomar notas sobre futuras materias a enseñar.

Contentos con su descubrimiento se pusieron a jugar con todo lo que encontraron. Las esferas de cristal eran lanzadas de uno a otro, formando un pequeño círculo y riendo sin parar a medida que las improvisadas pelotas les llegaban después de rodar continuamente por el suelo levantando el polvo que durante años allí se había asentado.

Harry, Severus y Shira patrullaban por todos los pasillos de castillo. La búsqueda se había dividido en cuatro grupos, uno miraba por el ala norte, otro por el ala oeste, un tercero por el ala sur y ellos por al zona en la que se encontraban en esos momentos.

-¿Dónde se habrán metido? –se lamentaba Severus

-Os juro que voy a poner un hechizo localizador en todos ellos –aseguraba Harry, que apenas podía disimular su nerviosismo.

-Los encontraremos –afirmaba Shira que era la única que mantenía la calma- Del castillo no han salido y el hechizo de alerta de situaciones de peligro no se ha activado.

Seguían en su nerviosismo cuando al pasar por el lado de una puerta que permanecía cerrada escucharon un pequeño estornudo.

Parándose en seco, se acercaron a la puerta de la que había salido el ruido revelador y con gran suavidad la abrieron, querían saber qué era lo que los pequeños estaban haciendo.

Literalmente babeando, los tres contemplaron como los seis pequeños estaban sentados formando un perfecto círculo y se iban lanzando las bolas de cristal que allí había en un inocente e inofensivo juego de pelota.

-Mis adoradas joyas –susurró el maestro de pociones-, es que son un amor, se han puesto a jugar a la pelota y ni una sola travesura se les ha ocurrido.

Muy poco podía sospechar Severus Snape que 40 calderos le estaban esperando para darle una más que desagradable sorpresa.

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX 

Después del desayuno los alumnos salieron del Gran Comedor y se dispersaron por grupos para dirigirse directamente a las primeras clases que tenían ese día.

Los profesores siguieron a los estudiantes y se dispusieron a dirigirse directamente a las aulas que cada uno tenía asignada disponiéndose a comenzar un rutinario día de clases.

Severus Snape hizo su acostumbrada entrada en su aula de pociones. Pasos rápidos y firmes y un semblante que no había cambiado en ningún momento, serio e imponente. Hoy tocaba primera hora con séptimo de Gryffindor y Slytherin.

-Buenos días –su voz en tono bajo imponía mucho más que cualquier grito lanzado por cualquier otro profesor- Hoy vamos a estudiar la poción _lineris_ ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe sus efectos o para qué se utiliza?

Ninguno de los alumnos alzó su mano. Hermione Granger miraba al profesor con una expresión de extrañeza total. No recordaba haber leído nunca el nombre de esa poción.

-Era de esperar –continuó el profesor-. La poción _lineris_ es una poción sumamente compleja y con la que iniciaremos su aprendizaje en la rama de pociones avanzadas. Su utilización se restringe al cuerpo de aurores de investigación. Aplicada en la zona en la que se sospecha que se ha realizado una maldición oscura sirve para identificar el tipo de maldición que ha sido usado según el color que adquiere la zona impregnada, y también señala el tiempo que ha transcurrido desde que se lanzó la maldición y cuantas personas han resultado dañadas. Es imprescindible una concentración total ya que una mezcla equivocada de los ingredientes suele tener resultados catastróficos. Presten mucha atención a los ingredientes y forma de hacer la poción y pónganse a trabajar.

Los alumnos tomaron nota de la ingente cantidad de ingredientes que tenía la poción y marcharon al armario en donde buscarlos, todos volvieron a sus mesas con el ingrediente base, jugo de granada amarga.

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX 

Aprovechando la agradable temperatura que todavía se gozaba los dos jóvenes estaban senados cerca del lago, en su lugar favorito, un grupo de rocas que estaban al resguardo de un gran olmo. Elena no tenía clase hasta media mañana y ambos deseaban estar juntos.

-Tendrías que descansar y relajarte un poco –decía la joven bruja al mismo tiempo que daba a Harry un gratificante masaje en la espalda-. El entrenamiento que estas haciendo es demasiado duro y no tardarás en estar agotado.

-Estoy muy bien –aseguraba Harry para tranquilizar a su novia-. Aunque el entrenamiento es muy duro, la energía que tengo no da lugar al agotamiento.

-Eso espero –el tono de voz de Elena demostraba que no terminaba de creérselo del todo.

-Puedes estar segura, además, con lo sobre protectora que es mi hermana, puedes estar tranquila que no permite que me canse más de lo debido.

-De todas formas estás un poco tenso en la espalda, así que no te muevas mientras que hago que tus músculos se relajen.

-Y yo me dejo hacer –dijo Harry en voz suave al mismo tiempo que sentía como las hábiles manos de Elena recorrían cada músculo de su espalda, haciendo que se sintiera en el séptimo cielo- Esto es divino, podría acostumbrarme a estar así mucho tiempo y puedes apostar lo que quieras a que no pienso quejarme.

Una fuerte carcajada fue la respuesta de la joven bruja que continuaba con su masaje. Era en momentos como el que estaba ahora que agradecía de todo corazón las lecciones de sus padres sobre la anatomía humana y la forma como hacer relajar un cuerpo cansado.

-Harry

-Dime

-¿Qué crees que resultará del próximo ataque que tiene previsto Voldemort? –al estar de espaldas, Harry no pudo apreciar la expresión de preocupación y temor que había aparecido en el rostro de Elena.

-Supongo que será el definitivo –respondió el joven en un tono serio pero tranquilo

-¿Tendrás que matarlo?

-Elena, somos nirhana, para nosotros la vida es sagrada

-¿Entonces?

-Será una sorpresa –una pícara sonrisa apareció en los labios del joven mago.

-¿Qué sorpresa? –la curiosidad de la bruja había alcanzado niveles astronómicos.

-Ya lo sabrás

Elena iba a seguir insistiendo cuando un fuerte estruendo procedente del castillo se pudo escuchar por todos los terrenos.

Los dos jóvenes se pusieron de pie y se lanzaron a una loca carrera de regreso para saber qué había ocurrido. Los estruendos continuaban y parecía que no iban a terminar nunca.

Al llegar al castillo y entrar en el inmenso hall se encontraron con varios estudiantes

-¡El aula de pociones ha estallado! –gritó un alumno de tercer año con puro terror reflejado en su rostro.

-¡Severus! –exclamó Harry al mismo tiempo que palidecía intensamente y corría lo más deprisa que sus piernas le permitían. Cuando casi alcanzaba la escalera pudo ver a su hermana que corría camino de las mazmorras.

Una nube de polvo se expandía por todo el pasillo de donde se encontraba el aula de pociones. Gran cantidad de alumnos se concentraba en los alrededores para intentar saber qué era lo que había ocurrido. Haciendo que sus piernas corrieran a la máximo que podían lograr, Harry logró alcanzar a Shira y los dos se adentraron en el aula, temerosos de encontrar lo que dentro les esperaba.

Lo que sus ojos descubrieron fueron trozos de piedra y cascotes que se habían desconchado de las paredes y que estaban esparcidos por el aula, cubriendo todo lo que estuviera tumbado en el suelo. Un leve ruido se pudo escuchar y los dos hermanos giraron sus cabezas hacia su origen viendo como un grupo de piedras se movía por alguien que luchaba por salir de donde se encontraba sepultado.

-¡Severus! -exclamaron Shira y Harry al mismo tiempo al ver que unas ropas oscuras comenzaban a verse entre las piedras caídas.

Ambos corrieron a ayudarle y quitaron las piedras que obstaculizaban su liberación no tardando en lograr que el hombre consiguiera por fin estar libre de las piedras que le aprisionaban.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? -la preocupación muy notoria en la voz de Shira.

-No tengo ni idea -dijo Severus-, todos habían cogido el jugo de granada amarga y lo estaban poniendo en los calderos. No habían mezclado ningún ingrediente más y todos los calderos estallaron.

Los tres marcharon hacia donde se encontraban los alumnos al mismo tiempo que al aula llegaban varios de los profesores y algunas nirhana y entre todos pudieron hacer desaparecer todos los escombros que habían caído.

-¿Qué demonios es eso? -Harry hizo la pregunta que estaba torturando a todos los presentes ya que en lugar de los alumnos pudieron encontrar una representación de cada uno de ellos pero en forma de muñecos de peluche a tamaño natural.

-No tengo ni la más remota idea de qué ha ocurrido aquí -susurró Severus-. Necesito encontrar un caldero en el que haya quedado un resto de lo que había en su interior. Debo lograr el antídoto para este desastre.

En ese momento los que allí estaban se dividieron en dos grupos, uno para llevar a todos los alumnos-peluches a la enfermería y otro para buscar un resto de ingredientes que permitiera hacer el antídoto que lograra recuperar la forma humana de los recién aparecidos muñecos.

Harry se quedó atónito al ver pasar frente a él a un muñeco de peluche que representaba a una muchacha. Su cuerpo era fino y alargado y su pelo era de color castaño y en forma de largas zanahorias de lana.

-¿Hermione? -Harry creyó reconocer a la joven.

-Creo que sí que es ella -comentó Naica acercándose al joven mago

Las camas de la enfermería se llenaron de muñecos y Severus consiguió encontrar una pequeña muestra de lo que había en los calderos. Al ser que todos los alumnos se transformaron en lo mismo, es decir, en un peluche que los representaba a cada uno, era de preveer que el contenido de los calderos había sido el mismo en todos los casos y el profesor de pociones no perdió tiempo y se puso a investigar el antídoto que sus alumnos necesitaban.

Después de tres días de duro trabajo un antídoto fue aplicado a los alumnos transformados y todos volvieron a la normalidad sin que ninguno de ellos se enterara de lo que pudiera haberles ocurrido y qué habían hecho mal para que todo estallara tal y como lo hizo y con Severus Snape poniendo unos escudos protectores especiales alrededor del armario de los ingredientes de pociones.

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX 

La rutina escolar seguía su ritmo normal, si normal puede llegar a ser el tener a un ejército de aurores en Hogwarts entrenándose día y noche y a infinidad de nirhana entrenando a los aurores y sentir de tanto en tanto el estremecimiento de las paredes del viejo castillo a causa del entrenamiento especial que Harry y Shira mantenían.

Durante las visitas de fines de semana que los alumnos hacían a Hogsmeade, aurores y nirhanas velaban por ellos y cuidaban que ningún mortífago pudiera estar al acecho.

Sukra, Sirk y Snow se dedicaban a recorrer todos los pasillos del colegio, en especial aquellos que estaban cerca de los aposentos de sus amigos y no dejaban ningún pasaje sin vigilar y cuidar.

Día a día casi sin darse cuenta llegaron al último día del mes de octubre, la celebración de Halloween.

El ambiente que se podía respirar era tenso y todos parecían estar alerta, como si su mente esperara la llegada de algún acontecimiento importante.

Los alumnos, ya sean de primer año, o de séptimo año, parecían sentir la situación de peligro y estaban tensos y sin apenas poderse concentrar en clases y lo mismo ocurría con los profesores que, sin darse cuenta, giraban sus cabezas sin cesar para poder observar el exterior del lugar y comprobar que todo seguía igual.

El día siguió su curso de una manera tensa pero tranquila. Los profesores habían intentado lograr que los estudiantes estuvieran ajenos a los acontecimientos que se esperaban que llegaran de un momento a otro del día.

Para acompañar el ambiente que se vivía, el día había amanecido muy nublado y el color gris casi oscuro era el dominante en todos los alrededores.

El Gran Comedor estaba completamente lleno de los alumnos que tomaban, con su primera comida, las energías necesarias para poder resistir el gran esfuerzo que constituía el ritmo constante de clases y prácticas mágicas.

En la mesa principal los profesores parecían estar atentos a todo lo que sucedía y parecía que fueran a saltar ante cualquier hecho, sea de la forma que sea. Los alumnos parecían estar contagiados de esa tensión y comían en silencio.

-¿Alguna novedad? -preguntó Minerva a Severus con voz suave para que ningún estudiante pudiera escuchar lo que estaban hablando.

-Por ahora ninguna –contestó el profesor de pociones-, pero Naica y Neli aunque aparentan estar tranquilas están nerviosas y vigilantes.

-¿Y Harry y Shira?

-Harry está nervioso pero Shira está muy tranquila. Dice que no habrá ningún problema, que Harry domina completamente su poder nirhana y que nada ni nadie podrá vencerlo.

-¿Y si se presenta quien-tu-ya-sabes?

-Es clara la respuesta, Harry lo enfrentará.

-¿Lo matará?

-Eso ni pensarlo –Severus fue rotundo en su respuesta-. Como nirhanas la vida es sagrada para nosotros, matar a un ser vivo está fuera de toda discusión.

-¿Entonces?

-Sinceramente, no sé qué es lo que están tramando entre ellos dos, pero te aseguro que matar al lord oscuro, eso ni hablar.

-Esperaremos a ver qué ocurre.

Como intentando dar una muestra de lo que estaba por venir, un leve temblor sacudió el castillo y una fría brisa atravesó el Gran Comedor.

-Están atravesando las barreras –dijo Minerva al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento- Alumnos, las clases quedan suspendidas, todos deben ir a sus salas comunes ahora mismo y permanecer allí hasta nuevo aviso. Prefectos, cumplan lo que se ha dispuesto.

Los prefectos se levantaron de sus asientos y comenzaron a conducir a los alumnos a las respectivas salas comunes mientras que los profesores se acercaban a Shira, a Harry y a Naica que parecían estar intercambiando pareceres sobre las acciones a tomar.

-Minerva –comenzó Naica- Encárgate de los pequeños, nosotros iremos a los terrenos.

-Pero… -intentó protestar la directora de Hogwarts

-El grupo de profesores debe atender la seguridad de los alumnos –añadió Shira- Las nirhana se pondrán alrededor del castillo para evitar que ninguna criatura oscura intente adentrarse. Los aurores enfrentarán a los mortífagos y Harry y yo tenemos algo pendiente de hacer.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? –quiso saber Severus. El profesor de pociones no quería quedarse al margen de todo aquello pero tampoco quería hacer algo que perjudicara la labor de su compañera.

-Será mejor que marches al hospital y te prepares para recibir a los heridos.

Severus quería protestar, no le hacía ni pizca de gracia el dejar solos a Shira y a Harry, su alma y su ser pedían a gritos estar a su lado.

-Por favor –Shira se acercó a su pareja y acarició tiernamente su cara-, no estaría tranquila si estás en medio de la batalla. Sabes que al verte, todos los mortífagos irán contra ti para eliminarte.

El profesor de pociones no pudo contenerse de abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas. Sabía que ella tenía razón pero no podría soportarlo si algo le ocurría.

-Prométeme al menos que tendrás cuidado –dijo sin aflojar su abrazo

-Lo tendré, sabes que lo tendré. Todo saldrá bien –le animó la nirhana para luego separarse de él e ir al lado de su hermano para, juntos, salir fuera del castillo y buscar a aquel que había sembrado el terror en todo el mundo mágico.

Al salir a los terrenos la visión de un numerosísimo grupo de mortífagos era lo que se podía ver. Un rápido cálculo les indicó que casi eran 200 los que allí se habían concentrado.

Detrás de todos ellos y sobre una pequeña elevación del terreno, un maligno ser observaba el panorama.

-¿Has cogido tu varita? –preguntó a su hermano

-La tengo en la mano –contestó Harry. Habían convenido que el joven mago llevara su varita con lo que despistaría a los mortífagos no revelando su poder real.

Un gran grupo de aurores y magos y brujas de la Orden del Fénix salía tras ellos, todos prestos para iniciar la que sería la última batalla y el desenlace final de todo aquel reino de terror que habían estado viviendo.

-Vamos allá –susurró Shira haciendo que todos se pusieran en camino.

La reacción de los mortífagos no se hizo esperar y comenzaron a lanzarles infinidad de maldiciones, maldiciones que no llegaban a impactar contra ninguno de los presentes gracias a los escudos que todos habían aprendido a usar y que les protegían contra aquellos ataques.

Con un gesto de su mano, Remus Lupin hizo que sus aurores contestaran al ataque de los mortífagos. Con el entrenamiento que las nirhana les habían impartido, su poder comenzó a hacerse notar y sus hechizos y maldiciones comenzaron a hacer efecto entre todos los enmascarados vestidos de negro.

Shira y Harry fijaron su mirada en el lord oscuro que permanecía tras sus filas y comenzaron a andar para ir a su encuentro. Varios mortífagos intentaron cortarles el paso y eliminarlos. Harry, con ligeros movimientos de su varita iba sacando de su camino a todo aquel que se interponía y que lo único que lograba era salir despedido hacia los lados para quedar inconscientes tendidos en el suelo.

La figura de cuatro gigantescas serpientes se dejó ver entre los atacantes. Sukra y sus hijos se habían unido a la lucha, habían agrandado sus cuerpos hasta alcanzar un tamaño monstruoso y las maldiciones que les lanzaban no conseguían provocarles ningún efecto, en cambio sus afilados colmillos y sus más que letal veneno, estaban comenzando a hacer mella entre los que los rodeaban.

Apenas tres minutos después Harry se paró a cinco metros de Lord Voldemort.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar –fue el áspero saludo del lord oscuro.

-Así es –contestó el joven mago-, y te aseguro que esta será la última vez

-Puedes estar seguro porque hoy morirás –una cruel sonrisa adornó el maníaco rostro el hombre al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a levantar su varita para apuntar al joven mago.

Harry lanzó su varita a un lado y elevó una de sus manos de la que salió un potente torrente de energía que impactó contra Voldemort y le lanzó varios metros hacia atrás.

-¡Avada kedavra! –chilló Voldemort

El rayo de luz verde fue directamente hacia el pecho de Harry que lo esperó con suma tranquilidad para elevar sus manos y formar entre ellas una esfera de luz blanca que atrapó la maldición y la hizo desaparecer.

A su lado, Shira observaba las acciones de su hermano. Su rostro serio pero tranquilo.

-Impresionante –consiguió hablar el lord- ¿Quién te enseñó a hacer ese hechizo?

Por toda respuesta, Shira sonrió e inclinó levemente la cabeza.

-La competente profesora de defensa –su voz estaba llena de desprecio- que eligió no unirse a mi. ¡Muere! ¡Avada kedavra!

La maldición asesina fue directa hacia el cuerpo de Shira, pero ésta, en vez de intentar esquivarla y sin mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo hizo aparecer un escudo protector que deshizo la maldición.

Harry volvió a levantar sus manos y volvió a lanzar una nueva ola de energía que alcanzó de lleno al lord oscuro al que de nada sirvió el escudo que convocó. Lo traspasó limpiamente e hizo que cayera al suelo gimiendo de puro dolor. Los ataques de Harry continuaron implacables y sin dejar apenas tiempo para que su contrincante se repusiera. Diez minutos después el ataque cesó.

Lord Voldemort miró fijamente al joven mago y luego giró su rostro hacia la pofesora.

-Nadie conocido es tan poderoso como para enseñar este tipo de magia ¿Quién eres?

-Ella es tu perdición –contestó Harry volviendo a su implacable ataque contra su mortal enemigo.

Varios mortífagos acudieron corriendo en ayuda de su señor, pero se toparon con algo que ninguno de ellos había previsto, la mujer que estaba al lado del joven Potter levantó su mano y una esfera de energía se formó entre ellos y los mortífagos que estaban llegando. Una esfera de energía impenetrable que hacía que sus ataques fueran en vano.

De las manos de Harry salían continuamente olas de energía de gran poder que impactaban contra Voldemort y que estaban consiguiendo que el hombre comenzara a agotarse mágicamente.

-¿Quién eres? –gritaba entre gemidos de dolor intentando resistir los ataques que recibía ya que rechazarlos le había quedado más que claro que era imposible.

Los gritos de Voldemort se escucharon por todos los terrenos de Hogwarts haciendo que algunos mortífagos dejaran de pelear y viendo que el fin de su señor estaba ya cerca, intentaran huir para salvar sus vidas, viendo frustrado su intento al toparse con una barrera de brujas que estaban levitando tranquilamente en el aire y que habían creado una barrera impenetrable y que evitaba que nadie saliera de allí.

La lucha entre Harry y Voldemort, mejor dicho, el ataque continuo de Harry y los continuos gritos de Voldemort, seguía sin piedad. Las energías del lord oscuro se estaban esfumando y sus gritos eran agónicos.

-¿Quién eres? –consiguió articular ya casi sin fuerzas para poder continuar resistiendo todo aquello.

Por toda respuesta, el cuerpo de Shira fue envuelto en una luz blanca que al desaparecer reveló su verdadera identidad dejando ver la figura de un unicornio alado de color blanco inmaculado.

-Nir... Nirhana –consiguió susurrar antes de caer inconsciente y con su energía mágica totalmente agotada.

Harry miró fijamente el cuerpo del señor oscuro y luego se giró a su hermana. Una luz blanca lo cubrió transformándose en el gigantesco grifo que como nirhana era y desplegando sus alas frente a Lord Voldemort una enorme esfera de luz blanca intensamente brillante salió de su cuerpo para impactar el inconsciente del lord oscuro.

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX 

La batalla había terminado y los medimagos junto con Severus estaban en los terrenos de Hogwats atendiendo a los heridos, los leves eran sanados en el mismo lugar mientras los graves eran trasladados al hospital.

Remus Lupin y Alastor Moody hacían recuento total de las bajas producidas, que casi todas eran de mortífagos mientras los aurores y miembros de la Orden del Fénix no habían sufrido ninguna baja.

Varios grupos de aurores se dedicaron a coger a los mortífagos que estaban ilesos y los trasladaron al ministerio, en donde fueron puestos en celdas especiales que ya tenían preparadas para contenerlos hasta que se pudiera celebrar el juicio por sus crímenes.

Severus Snape miraba hacia todos los lados buscando a las dos personas que más le importaban en esos momentos, Shira y Harry. No tardó en descubrirlos e ir corriendo a su encuentro, abrazando fuertemente a su pareja feliz de comprobar que estaba a salvo. Su rostro mostró su sorpresa al ver que Harry venía cargando algo en sus brazos.

En efecto, el joven mago llevaba un pequeño bulto que acunaba con ternura. Intrigado se acercó a él y sus ojos se abrieron hasta el máximo de sus posibilidades. Era un pequeño niño de apenas seis meses de vida.

-Sí, Severus –dijo Harry sonriendo y acariciando la cara del pequeño-, este es Tomy.

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX 

Hasta aquí este capítulo que espero, de todo corazón, que os haya gustado.

Os ruego perdonéis la tremenda tardanza en actualizar, pero problemas de salud me lo ha impedido y luego se me estropeó el modem del ordenador con lo que no tuve ocasión de poder subirlo.

Muchísimas gracias a los que leen esta historia y en manera muy espcial a **Clawy, Eldar Lisswen Sariethel, Leahnor Naril Potter, Lluvia Azul, Gandalf Cumbledore, Luna duSoleil, Cerberuxs y Noemi Potter** por sus maravillosos comentarios que tanto me han animado y me han dado empuje para seguir adelante

Millones de besos y abrazos para todos.

Cuidaros mucho

Os adoro.


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 25.- ¿Un final o un principio?

Empezaba a despertarse al notar como los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana le daban directamente en la cara. Se estiró todo lo largo que era su cuerpo intentando recordar lo ocurrido el día anterior.

Habían pasado cinco años desde que Lord Voldemort tal como era conocido dejara de existir y un Harry Potter de 22 años se preparaba para el día más importante de su vida.

Todavía estaba sorprendido de que hubiera podido dormir de un solo tirón cuando la noche anterior estaba tan nervioso que no podía ni sentarse un minuto tranquilo.

-Seguro que esto ha sido obra de Shira –murmuró en voz baja al mismo tiempo que apartaba las sábanas de su cama-, pero tengo que reconocer que he podido dormir de un solo tirón.

Continuaba estirándose para desperezarse cuando un pequeño bulto aterrizó sobre él saltando sobre su pecho, lo que terminó de despertarle de forma instantánea.

-Hola papi –un niño de poco más de 5 años de edad, de pelo muy negro y ojos azules, seguía saltando sobre su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que reía sin parar.

-¡Tomy! ¡Pequeño diablillo! –dijo Harry al mismo tiempo que cogía al niño y lo tumbaba sobre la cama haciéndole cosquillas sin parar provocando que el pequeño se retorciera sin poder parar de reír.

Después de terminada la batalla definitiva Harry había adoptado a Tom Riddle como hijo, pasndo a llamarse Tom Potter-Nirha. El pequeño se había revelado como lo que en realidad era, un niño sumamente alegre que buscaba amor a raudales y que daba mucho más cariño que el que recibía. Tomy era un niño muy feliz que adoraba a su papi como le llamaba siempre y Harry adoraba a su hijo adoptivo.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de nuevo y dos niños rubios de 7 años de edad entraron corriendo lanzándose también contra el joven mago.

-¡Tío Harry! –gritaron los dos que no pudieron librarse de ser atrapados por su adorado tío y sufrir de las mismas cosquillas que su primo Tomy estaba padeciendo.

-Diablillos –Harry reía de pura felicidad- Os habéis propuesto que no pueda seguir durmiendo.

-No papi –decía Tomy-, la abuelita Mara quiere que te despiertes ya, dice que tienes que bajar al salón a desayunar.

-Y los primitos también van a venir a levantarte –dijo Draco con gesto de alguien que contaba algo muy importante.

-Sí –afirmó Lucius-, Sophie, Nicole, Alex y Daniel han dicho que si no bajamos pronto subirán a ayudarnos. Hasta Irene y Maitere quieren subir a despertarte.

-¡Pero si son muy pequeñas!

-Sí, pero el abuelito Albus ha dicho que las traería montando a caballo

En estos cinco años muchas novedades habían ocurrido. Shira y Severus habían tenido dos niñas más, gemelas, a las que pusieron el nombre de Irene y Maitere. Las nirhana habían conseguido eliminar de la mente de Albus Dumbledore todo pensamiento y voluntad oscura y ahora estaba en el castillo de las nirhana en su papel de abuelito bonachón que se dedicaba a malcriar a los niños que estaban en el castillo.

-El abuelo cada día peor que una cabra –se quejó Harry

Para ratificar su afirmación la puerta de la habitación se volvió a abrir pero el joven mago no podía ver a nadie en la puerta por lo que se incorporó para poder tener mejor visión. Lo que se presentó ante sus ojos le hizo empezar a reír casi sin poder contenerse al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

En el marco de la puerta se podía ver al que ahora era Albus Dumbledore gateando a cuatro patas al mismo tiempo que llevaba a sus dos pequeñas nietecitas en la espalda.

-¡Arre abuelito! –gritaba Maitere, una preciosa niña de cabellos muy negros y profundos ojos del mismo color, que estaba sujetando con fuerza el largo cabello blanco del anciano mago.

-¡Corre, corre! –Irene, completamente idéntica a su hermana, se dedicaba, con sus pequeñitos pies, a darle en las caderas del anciano para que fuera más rápido.

-¡Caballo mágico en pleno galope! –gritaba Dumbledore intentando satisfacer a las dos niñas.

Como si no hubieran pocos dentro de la enorme habitación _Snow_ entró a la carrera y se lanzó a lamerle la cara a su amado dueño logrado que el pobre muchacho cayera de espaldas en la cama.

-¡Basta! –Harry intentaba que todos pararan y se tranquilizaran pero parecía que era superior a sus posibilidades. Toda su inmensa fuerza nirhana no le servía de nada a la hora de intentar controlar a todos los que allí había.

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

Remus Lupin caminaba hacia el inmenso comedor del castillo de las nirhana. Vestía una muy elegante túnica de gala y una sonrisa de felicidad adornaba su rostro.

No iba con prisas, iba despacio, disfrutando del espectáculo que suponía ver el inmenso castillo adornado con sus mejores galas. Todas las nirhana habían trabajado duramente para transformar el castillo, que ya de por sí estaba lleno de adornos y tapices sumamente lujosos.

El licántropo amplió su sonrisa al recordar como un mes antes, Mara, Naica, Neli e Isabel le habían arrancado de su despacho en el ministerio y habían ido a buscarle una túnica de gala especial, el motivo de todo aquello era que hoy se celebraba el matrimonio entre Harry y Elena y él era el encargado de oficiar la ceremonia.

Recordaba aquel día con alegría, pero también con mucha ansiedad. Habían estado horas haciéndole probar infinidad de túnicas hasta que todas coincidieron en una especial y ninguna de aquellas mujeres le había permitido decir ni una sola palabra. Literalmente le había faltado muy poco para convocar a su jefe de aurores y rogarle que por favor lo sacara de allí. Durante la semana siguiente había asegurado a todo aquel que le escuchara que prefería enfrentarse a un numeroso grupo de los extinguidos mortífagos antes que ir de compras con aquellas mujeres.

-Hola tío Remus –saludó un pequeño niño de 6 años al mismo tiempo que el licántropo se inclinaba para darle un cariñoso beso en su sonrojada mejilla.

-Hola Daniel ¿Ya has desayunado?

-No tío Remus. Voy a ver si los primos han podido ya despertar al tío Harry. La tía Neli me ha dicho que le hagamos bajar a desayunar como sea, que tenemos que ponerle muy guapo.

Remus abrió los ojos de pura sorpresa y se dispuso a escapar de aquel pasillo para refugiarse en el salón del castillo. Sabía lo que le esperaba a Harry y sentía verdadera compasión por como todo el mundo iba a estar encima de él sin apenas dejarle respirar.

-Entonces os veré en el comedor –dijo Remus apresurando el paso

El licántropo casi corrió hasta llegar a la amplia estancia en la que sabía estaría seguro de no ser nuevamente rodeado de "fieras mujeres" deseosas que ponerle lo más elegante posible. Sabía que allí estaría Severus y Kraykus y al menos, ya serían tres hombres y no solo uno, aunque cuando lo pensó más detenidamente, se dio cuenta de que si las nirhana al completo se empeñaban en ponerles de mil botones, ninguno de ellos tres podría defenderse de semejante ataque.

-Tranquilo Remus, no están aquí –sonrió Severus al ver el rostro angustiado de su amigo-, al menos todavía.

Remus miró detenidamente a su amigo. Vestía una túnica negra con bordados en oro y plata en el cuello y los puños. Por la cara que ponía Severus, el licántropo supo que le había sucedido lo mismo que a él. Casi tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de reír.

-Ni que estuvierais huyendo de un enemigo atroz –Kraykus reía incluso con sus ojos, muy divertido por las expresiones de sus dos compañeros de mesa.

-Como se nota que no te ha tocado soportar una jornada entera de compras rodeado de mujeres y sin poder decir ni una sola palabra porque si te atrevías a decir algo te encontrabas con un hechizo de silencio –se quejó Severus recordando su pasada experiencia con Natxa y Laica.

-¿Quién os asegura que no lo he pasado? –el alto hombre los miraba de forma misteriosa- Ya sufrí de eso hace quince días –terminó de confesar-, y si las nirhana os han parecido acaparadoras, mejor que no hayáis conocido en esa experiencia a Molly Weasley y a Erina juntas ¡Ganan a todo un ejército de nirhana!

Los tres hombres se miraron comprensivos ante la horrenda experiencia que les había supuesto ir de compras rodeados de mujeres y sin derecho a decir nada y suspirando con resignación se sentaron quedándose pendientes de que la puerta del comedor se abriera y que alguien entrara y se les uniera.

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

Harry ya había podido terminar de vestirse. Llevaba puesto el conjunto de pantalón y túnica negros con bordados en plata en su cuello y una camisa blanca que con la luz emitía reflejos plateados que Shira le había aconsejado y que le quedaba realmente bien.

Cuando casi creía estar sin salvación alguna a causa de las acciones de su hijo y de sus sobrinos, su hermana entró en la habitación poniendo orden con su sola presencia. Shira siempre hablaba a los niños con voz muy suave y cariñosa y todo el mundo se sorprendía al comprobar que todos la obedecían sin excepción alguna. Harry también lograba que todos los niños obedecieran y se comportaran, claro que no siempre, como sucedía en esa ocasión en la que gracias a Shira pudo gozar de unos momentos de tranquilidad en los que ambos hermanos se hicieron mutua compañía.

Caminaba lentamente por uno de los pasillos, iba tranquilo. Todos sus nervios e interminables preguntas sobre el paso que iba a dar habían sido calmados por la paciencia y ternura de su amada hermana y ahora apenas podía notar un solo temblor en su cuerpo.

Al llegar a la altura de una de las salas que estaba cerrada con una puerta pudo escuchar claramente unas risas infantiles.

Sonriendo y con sumo cuidado para que los que estaban en esa sala no se percataran de su presencia abrió la puerta con suavidad, sin hacer un solo ruido. Pero aquella prudencia casi se fue de vacaciones eternas al ver como Albus Dumbledore estaba sentado sobre un taburete y Maitere e Irene le estaban haciendo un nuevo peinado. Al pobre anciano le habían transformado sus largos pelo y barba en infinidad de finas trencitas que terminaban en un diminuto y coqueto lacito rosa. Harry tuvo que hacer auténticos esfuerzos para no empezar a reír a carcajada limpia. La paciencia del anciano mago con esas gemelas era increíble.

-Te estamos dejado muy guapo, abuelito Albus –decía Maitere mientras terminaba de sujetar una trenza de la barba del sufrido abuelo

-Sí, abuelito, serás el más guapo del castillo –afirmó Irene con solemnidad- Maitere ¿Crees que podríamos dejar al tío Harry tan guapo como al abuelito Albus?

Toda la alegría que sentía en esos momentos abandonó el rostro de Harry en décimas de segundo. El joven mago abrió los ojos de puro terror y con sumo cuidado salió de la habitación para evitar ser descubierto y no terminar total y absolutamente trenzado.

Cuando por fin cerró la puerta salió corriendo por el pasillo como si le estuviera persiguiendo el mismísimo diablo pasando al lado de Kronos, la serpiente macho que había decidido quedarse en el castillo al lado de Harry.

La enorme serpiente miró extrañada de dónde había salido su amigo a todo correr y se adentró en la habitación al mismo tiempo que se erguía, presto para parar a quien quiera que osara atacar a la que consideraba su adorada familia. Su movimiento captó la atención de las gemelas que se giraron a ver a la serpiente, que comenzaba a relajarse al ver de quien se trataba.

-¡Kronos! –exclamó Irene, alegre de ver a su amiga- Ven que te voy a poner muy guapo. Te voy a pintar la boca y los ojos para que seas la serpiente más guapa del castillo.

Kronos se tensó abriendo su boca de puro espanto y volviendo a erguirse por completo hizo lo que encontró más lógico en esos momentos. Salir huyendo de allí arrastrándose por el suelo del pasillo a tal velocidad que alcanzó a Harry. Quien los mirara no sabrían quien ganaría esa carrera, si Harry corriendo con todas sus fuerzas o Kronos deslizándose todo lo largo que era.

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

A media mañana ya todos estaban reunidos en el salón principal del castillo esperando la llegada de la novia que, siguiendo una según Harry absurda tradición, no había podido ser vista durante todo el día.

Dentro estaban todas las nirhana y todos los amigos de la familia. Ron y Hermione también estaban allí. Había costado mucho esfuerzo y paciencia por parte de Elena, pero por fin Harry había perdonado la acción de los dos jóvenes. Aunque no estaban igual que antes ahora podían intercambiar frases y hablar durante unos minutos, aunque todos creían que aunque tardaría todavía un tiempo, los tres jóvenes volverían a estar juntos.

Molly Weasley estaba allí llorando a lágrima viva sin poderse contener mientras que los gemelos, Bill y Charlie intentaban infructuosamente que se tranquilizaran.

Cuando Severus se acercó al grupo con las dos gemelas en brazos, Fred y George retrocedieron un par de pasos.

-¿Se puede saber qué os pasa? –preguntaba Harry a sus amigos sin poder ocultar la risa- Yo creía que adoptaríais a las gemelas como vuestras discípulas.

-Harry –dijo George

-Somos bromistas y nos gusta divertirnos, añadió Fred que mantenía a Erina abrazada por la cintura.

-Pero no somos suicidas –terminaron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Esas niñas –continuó Fred- son una mezcla de los merodeadores y de nosotros mismos.

-No entiendo cómo Severus no se da cuenta –añadió George

-Severus no creo que vea a sus hijas como un peligro ¿verdad? –dijo Harry al mismo tiempo que miraba a su cuñado haciendo carantoñas a las dos niñas que tenía en brazos.

Una suave música señaló el momento en que Elena llegaba al salón y todos se pusieron en sus respectivos asientos al mismo tiempo que Molly aumentaba su caudal de lágrimas.

Shira estaba al lado de Harry y era la encargada de acompañar al novio y ser la madrina de la boda.

Elena iba del brazo de su padre, que sería el padrino de boda. Vestía una magnífica túnica de color blanco con leves adornos de perlas en la parte del cuello y hombros. Era de corte liso y parecía una princesa salida de la edad media. Con pasos suaves llegó a donde su radiante novio la esperaba

Con gran solemnidad Remus Lupin ocupó su lugar como oficiante de la ceremonia y comenzó a recitar los votos que unirían a los dos jóvenes para toda la vida.

Harry miraba embobado a la que ahora era su esposa y sonreía a su hermana. Poco pensaba el joven mago que después de unos horrendos años iba a tener una vida llena de amor y felicidad. Miró a su hijo al que quería con todo su ser, que le guiñó un ojo como dándole ánimos y a sus sobrinos que adoraba.

Mientras Remus terminaba de oficiar la ceremonia intentaba discernir qué era lo que le esperaba de ahora en adelante.

Dando un suave beso sobre la mano de su esposa escuchó el final de la ceremonia que coronaba el día más feliz de su vida.

Fuera lo que fuese lo que ocurriese en aquel mundo mágico, que ahora gozaba de una paz como nunca había disfrutado, solo el futuro le desvelaría los sucesos que tuvieran que venir y de una cosa estaba seguro, él estaría preparado para afrontar todo lo que el destino le deparara.

FIN

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX

Esta capítulo ha sido ha terminado la historia _nirhana_ que empecé a escribir como pasatiempo y que me atreví a publicar gracias a la insistencia de bunny1986.

Nirhana puede tener continuaciones, eso depende de si os guste que continúe con otras aventuras, vuestra es la decisión.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que habéis leído esta locura mía y en especial para **the angel orf de dreams, Cerberuxs, Clawy, Leahnor Naril Potter, Anfitrite, Luna duSoleil El Pocho y Gandalf Cumbledore**.

Espero realmente que os haya gustado.


End file.
